We love you, hyung
by CEBEVIKA
Summary: Taehyung, kakak laki-laki yang memiliki tiga adik dari ayah yang berbeda, meskipun begitu dia sangat menyayanginya, juga orang tuanya terutama ibunya. Tapi sejak ketiga adiknya lahir perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya berkurang, terutama ibunya. Ia pun meragukan akan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya sampai sebuah insiden terjadi dalam kehidupannya. BTS-EXO,ChanBaek,Kaisoo,VBaek
1. Chapter 1

chapter: 1

 **Tehyung..**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung, Byun Baek Hyun (GS), Park Chan Yeol, Park Jimin, Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo (GS), Min Yoon Gi (GS), Kim Jun Myeon, Zang Yi Xing (GS), Jeon Jung Kook, Kim Seok Jin (GS).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kritik saran di butuhkan.**

 **NO BASH**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi hampir satu jam yang lalu, tapi dua orang siswa masih berada di ruangan kelasnya, membersihkan kelas alasannya.

Hingga lantai kelas sudah bersih dan kursi juga meja sudah tersusun rapih, mereka menyimpan alat kebersihan di salah satu ruangan kecil. Tepat pukul 9 malam mereka meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sunyi.

"apa kau setiap hari bisa menghabiskan cokelat-cokelat itu sendiri?" tanya temannya yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

"aku tidak memakannya" sahut siswa itu sambil menenteng kantung plastik berisi belasan coklat yang ia temukan di loker tempat menyimpan sepatunya yang di ketahui pemberian dari para siswi-siswi aneh yang mengaguminya.

Aneh? Ya, kenapa mereka mau merelakan uang jajan mereka hanya untuk membeli cokelat yang tidak mereka makan dan lebih memilih memberi kepada siswa yang tidak begitu banyak prestasi yang mengagumkan seperti dirinya?

Temannya itu memandang dengan wajah terkejut, apakah coklat yang tampak begitu lezat di buang begitu saja?

"sungguh? Jadi kau membuangnya?"

"tidak, adik-adikku yang menghabiskan cokelat nya" sahutnya. "kau mau? Nih ambil saja, cokelatnya terlalu banyak, kalau di buang berarti sama juga dengan membuang uang"

Temannya itu menggeleng "tidak, kau tidak lihat tubuhku mulai membengkak? aku sedang diet"

Anak laki-laki itu melirik melihat kondisi tubuh temannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tidak ada yang aneh, bentuknya masih seperti saat mereka pertama kali kenal. Termasuk tinggi badan yang masih di bawah tinggi badannya.

"ku rasa kau tidak gemuk, kau hanya kurang tinggi" celetuk anak itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Temannya itu menatap tak percaya, dengan mata sipit yang ia paksakan untuk terbuka lebar, dia menatap seolah menantang "aku bukan kurang tinggi, kau saja yang tumbuh terlalu cepat. lihat saja nanti aku yang akan lebih tinggi darimu" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"ya terserah" anak itu bergeming dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Seakan tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan itu. Karena bagaimana pun dirinya akan lebih tinggi dari temannya itu, kecuali jika dirinya adalah seorang perempuan.

Meski setiap pulang sekolah perjalanan mereka selalu di isi dengan perdebatan kecil yang sama sekali tidak penting, tapi mereka tidak pernah membawa perdebatan itu sebagai masalah. Justru dengan pembicaraan dan kelakuan konyol yang membuat mereka semakin akrab.

Hingga tepat di sebuah pertigaan jalan, perjalanan mereka harus terpisah karena letak rumah mereka yang berbeda. Anak itu berjalan ke arah selatan, sedangkan temannya yang lebih pendek ke arah timur.

Setibanya di rumah, anak itu duduk sebentar untuk meluruskan kakinya dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sampai sebuah pelukan kecil di punggungnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

"hyung! Aku rindu" seorang anak kecil menyenderkan kepalanya di atas pundak kakaknya dan menaiki tubuh dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher kakaknya seperti seekor koala. "kenapa hyung pulang terlambat?"

"aku harus membersihkan kelas, Jesper" sahutnya. "dimana ayah dan ibu?"

"mereka sudah tidur"

"lalu Jackson dan Jiwon?"

"Jiwon sudah tidur, Jackson ada di kamar, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur"

"lalu kenapa Jesper belum tidur?"

"aku merindukan Taehyung hyung" Jesper menenggelamkan wajah kecilnya di balik bahu besar kakaknya.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari adiknya. Dia melepaskan sepatunya lalu mengambil tasnya dan berdiri sambil menahan tubuh adiknya. Dia tidak melepaskannya pelukan adiknya dan membiarkan dirinya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggendong tubuh adiknya yang padahal sudah tidak bisa disebut dengan anak balita.

Anak bernama Taehyung itu tidak langsung menuju kamarnya, ia memilih berjalan menuju dapur. Masih sambil menggendong adiknya.

Begitu sampai pada sebuah meja, ia berbalik dan melepaskan adiknya membiarkannya duduk di atas meja.

Ia membuka salah satu lemari kecil di dapur yang biasa di tempatkan untuk menyimpan makanan, tapi Taehyung tidak menemukan apapun disana. Lemarinya kosong.

"tadi ayah membawa tamu dari kantor dan mereka makan malam disini, makan malamnya habis lalu mereka pulang" ucap Jesper menjelaskan. Adiknya mengerti kalau kakaknya itu sedang lapar.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Padahal ketika sedang membersihkan kelas ia ingin segera mandi, makan malam lalu tidur. Tapi begitu tahu di rumahnya tidak ada makanan ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris, menahan perutnya yang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tapi Taehyung teringat sesuatu. Ia segera meraih tas nya dan mendapati bungkusan plastik berisi cokelat-cokelat yang ia bawa. Ternyata memang ada untungnya siswi-siswi itu memberinya cokelat.

"wah banyak sekali" Jesper menatap takjub. Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, dia tergoda melihat cokelat-cokelat itu ada di hadapannya.

"kau mau?" tanya Taehyung. Jesper pun mengangguk cepat "tapi kau harus berjanji sebelum tidur kau harus menyikat gigimu"

"aku janji" dan Jesper pun menerima beberapa bungkus cokelat.

Dan di malam yang sudah petang itu Taehyung hanya mengganjal perutnya yang kelaparan dengan beberapa potong coklat juga susu yang tersedia di dalam kulkas bersama Jesper.

"semalam jam berapa kau pulang?"

Taehyung menunduk. Pagi yang cerah ini tidak menyambutnya dengan baik. Dia hampir bangun kesiangan. Tidak hanya dia tapi hampir seisi rumah bangun sedikit terlambat.

Keterlambatan itu membuat ibunya kerepotan setengah mati, karena dia harus menyiapkan segalanya dan Taehyung sebagai anak paling tertua pun menjadi imbasnya.

"aku sampai di rumah jam 10 bu"

"dan sampai di rumah kau tidak melakukan apapun?! Seharusnya kau mengerti atau menyempatkan dirimu membantu ibu membersihkan dapur. Bukan membiarkan berantakan sampai pagi!" tegur ibunya dengan nada suara cukup tinggi.

Taehyung semakin tertunduk tidak berani membantah. Dia tahu kalau dia salah tapi Taehyung sendiri tidak menyadari kalau semalam dapur dalam keadaan berantakan. Malam itu dia lelah dan lapar jadi yang ada di pikirannya malam itu adalah dia hanya ingin makan dan segera beristirahat.

"ibu... Jangan memarahi hyung. Taehyung hyung pulang malam, hyung lelah dan hyung lapar, hyung juga tidak sempat makan malam bu" Jesper datang dan berdiri di depan Taehyung. Seolah dia membela dan ingin melindungi kakaknya.

Ibunya menatap anaknya yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan memelas. Tentu sebagai seorang ibu, di tidak tega menatap tatapan iba dari buah hatinya.

Wanita itu sedikit berjongkok, kedua tangannya mengelus pipi Jesper pelan dengan senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

"ibu tidak memarahi Taehyung hyung sayang, ibu hanya menegurnya karena hyung sedikit lalai" ucapnya penuh kelembutan. Berbeda sekali ketika dia berbicara dengan putera sulungnya.

Taehyung menatap sosok ibu di hadapannya. Ia menatap miris. Tidak tahu kenapa dadanya terasa sakit melihat perlakuan ibunya kepada Jesper yang jauh lebih lembut, berbeda ketika sedang berbicara dengannya yang jika tidak dengan nada tinggi, mungkin dengan perlakuan yang cukup dingin.

Ini sering terjadi, tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali. Sikap ibunya seperti itu sudah muncul ketika Taehyung akan mendapat adik yang kedua, Jackson.

Segala sikap dan perlakuan ibunya mulai berubah. Dari yang penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, berubah menjadi omelan atau bahkan pilih kasih.

chapter 1

Tapi Taehyung tidak terlalu menanggapinya dengan serius. Semua anak sulung pasti sering mengalami kejadian seperti ini dimana segala sesuatu pasti anak sulung yang di salahkan. Dan pasti mereka para anak sulung merasa sedih karena merasa mendapat perlakuan yang tidak adil dari orang tuanya.

Namun Taehyung mengerti hal seperti ini yang akan membuatnya menjadi tumbuh dewasa dan bertanggung jawab sebagai sebagai anak pertama. Karena itu dia tidak terlalu memasukan ke dalam hati mendapat perlakuan dari ibunya yang berbeda di banding dengan ketiga adik-adiknya.

"sayang jangan terlalu sering mengomeli Taehyung. Semalam dia pulang terlambat kan, dia pasti lelah" sosok pria tinggi yang sedang duduk sambil menggendong bayi juga membela Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, meski pria itu adalah ayah tirinya tapi setidaknya ayahnya itu tidak ikut mengomelinya seperti ibunya.

"tapi Chan..." ibunya berusaha mengelak.

"Baek.." pria itu berdiri masih sambil menggendong Jiwon, lalu menghampiri istrinya yang masih tampak kesal. Jemarinya yang besar dan ramping mengelus surai istrinya dengan lembut. "dia masih anak-anak, dia pelajar, bukan pembantu.."

"aku tidak menganggapnya pemb~"

"tapi setidaknya jangan terlalu memaksanya Baek, dia punya kegiatannya sendiri, seorang anak memang wajib membantu orang tuanya tapi kita sebagai orang tua pun tidak boleh terlalu memaksa untuk melakukan apa yang kita mau. Lagipula semalam kau langsung ketiduran kan, kau juga tidak meminta Taehyung membersihkan semua, wajar dia tidak tahu" dengan bijak suaminya itu menasihati istrinya. Dia terus mengelus rambut istrinya lembut sampai istrinya itu mulai terlihat tenang.

"baiklah, ibu mengaku salah. Tapi pagi ini kita tidak bisa sarapan karena nasinya belum matang" dan tampaknya sugesti suaminya tidak mempan sepenuhnya, sang ibu belum terlihat tenang karena langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Taehyung menatap pria yang memiliki marga Park, yang menikahi ibunya ketika Taehyung sudah berusia 7 tahun hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi perilaku istrinya itu. Dia hanya mencium pipi puteranya yang paling kecil lalu beralih menuju pantry, mendudukkan Jiwon di atas kursi khusus bayi dengan sedikit hati-hati. Lalu dia kembali menghampiri istrinya yang masih tampak kesal.

Setelah itu Taehyung tidak tahu terjadi percakapan setelahnya karena di tempat yang lain adiknya yang kedua, Jackson memanggilnya untuk meminta memasangkan sepatu.

"kenapa kau belum berangkat?" tanya ayahnya ketika melihat Taehyung masih berdiri di teras rumah.

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap ayahnya, kemudian dia membungkuk dan tersenyum "terimakasih sudah menenangkan ibuku" ucapnya.

Ayahnya itu hanya menatapnya datar, lalu kemudian dia hanya mengangguk sekali lalu berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Taehyung hanya mendesah pelan. Padahal tadi ayahnya membelanya tapi kemudian sikap ayahnya justru datar seperti biasa.

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumahnya menuju sekolahnya tanpa semangat apapun.

.

.

.

Bersambung.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS, Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS), Park Chan Yeol-EXO, Jung Dae Hyun-BAP, Yoo Young Jae-BAP (GS), Park Jimin-BTS, Kim Jong In-EXO, Do Kyung Soo-EXO (GS), Min Yoon Gi-BTS (GS), Kim Jun Myeon-EXO, Zang Yi Xing-EXO (GS), Jeon Jung Kook-BTS, Kim Seok Jin-BTS (GS).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kritik saran di butuhkan.**

 **NO BASH ^^**

.

.

.

 _"jadi bulan depan kau akan menikah?"_

 _"aku tidak mungkin harus tinggal dan merawat Taehyung sendirian, kan?"_

 _Pria yang duduk di hadapannya tersenyum tipis. "kau tidak marah padaku kan, Baek? Aku minta maaf karena sebagai kepala keluarga aku tidak becus mengurus kalian" ucapnya lirih, wajahnya tersirat rasa penyesalan._

 _Baekhyun berdeham pelan lalu tersenyum simpul "dan aku juga tidak becus merawat Taehyung. Dia hampir lupa denganku karena aku terlalu lama menitipkannya"_

 _"dan kita memang tidak becus mengurus satu anak" pria bernama Daehyun itu terkekeh pelan menertawakan dirinya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, dia setuju dengan pendapat mantan suaminya itu._

 _"tapi setidaknya kita cukup beruntung karena ada orang yang mau menerima keadaan kita sekarang kan, setidaknya mereka juga mau menerima Taehyung" ujar Baekhyun. Bola matanya melirik ke arah area bermain dimana putera semata wayangnya sedang tersenyum gembira menjelajahi area permainan bersama seorang wanita. Wanita yang di nikahi Daehyun setahun yang lalu setelah mereka bercerai 2 tahun yang lalu._

 _Suasana kembali canggung, hanya terdengar suara teriakan kegirangan anak-anak kecil yang asik bermain disana. Dua orang dewasa itu hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing._

 _"Baek?" panggil Daehyun pelan._

 _"ya?"_

 _"apa kami boleh merawat Taehyung? Maksudku kau dan calon suamimu nanti setelah menikah pasti harus menikmati masa-masa berdua bukan? Selain itu juga Youngjae bilang dia mau belajar merawat anak supaya ketika anak dari pernikahan kami lahir, dia tidak canggung lagi"_

 _Baekhyun menatap Daehyun, tatapan matanya kosong namun tersimpan keterkejutan di manik bola matanya. Ntah karena apa tapi Baekhyun seolah menolak jika dia di pisahkan lagi dengan puteranya._

 _Seakan tahu apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, Daehyun segera menggenggam jemari ramping Baekhyun. "hanya merawatnya, tidak mengambilnya. Kami juga tidak akan membuat Taehyung melupakanmu lagi. Kau boleh mengambilnya lagi kapan saja" jelasnya._

 _Baekhyun mengambil nafas pelan "hanya sebentar"_

 _"ya, hanya sebentar"_

 _Dan nyatanya lebih dari satu tahun Taehyung tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya._

 _Selama di rumah Baekhyun selalu memikirkan kondisi putera sulungnya. Apakah puteranya baik-baik saja? Apakah puteranya dirawat dengan baik? Dan yang lebih terpenting, apakah Taehyung masih mengingat dirinya yang adalah ibu kandungnya?_

 _Sampai waktu terus berjalan, pernikahan Baekhyun dengan seorang pria kantoran yang tampan bernama Park Chanyeol di berkahi seorang putera yang diberi nama Park Jesper._

 _Sebelum memulai persalinan Baekyun meminta suaminya untuk membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit. Dan setelah putera keduanya lahir, rasa cemas Baekhyun belum reda. Cemas karena takut puteranya segan atau tidak menerima kelahiran saudaranya._

 _Tapi ternyata tidak. Ketika Taehyung datang bersama Chanyeol, Taehyung langsung berlari ke arahnya. Memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium pipinya. Dia juga menoleh ke arah box dengan sisi transparan yang menampakkan seorang bayi di dalamnya._

 _"apakah dia adikku, ibu?" tanyanya antusias. Wajahnya tidak bisa menahan rasa kegembiraan._

 _"ya, dia adikmu" sahut Baekhyun dengan lembut._

 _Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Kakinya sedikit menjinjit karena tubuh pendeknya tidak mencapai puncak box. Ia ingin menyentuh tubuh mungil itu tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mengijinkan karena memberikan tempat yang terlalu tinggi untuk adiknya._

 _"kau ingin melihat adikmu lebih dekat?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena melihat sikap antusias Taehyung._

 _Taehyung mengangguk cepat._

 _Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh buah hatinya dari dalam box, lalu ia sedikit berjongkok di depan Taehyung._

 _Taehyung menatap bayi itu, bayi dengan kulit kemerahan dan mata yang masih terpejam. Bayi itu sedang tertidur nyenyak pikirnya._

 _Lalu ia menyentuh kulit renta itu pelan-pelan dan kemudian tersenyum. "Dia sangat lembut"_

 _"dia memang lembut, jadi kau sebagai kakaknya mau menjaganya dengan baik kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan langsung mendapat anggukkan dari Taehyung._

 _"ya, aku janji akan menjaganya"_

Dan Taehyung menepati janjinya, dia merawat adiknya dengan baik. Menjaganya dan mengajaknya bermain, dia juga mengajari adiknya sesuatu yang baru. Di bawah pengawasan mereka tentunya.

Tapi sebagai anak yang lahur dari keluarga broken home, Daehyun dan istrinya, Youngjae, disana masih ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung. Sehingga Taehyung harus bolak balik tinggal bersama ibunya atau kadang ayah kandungnya.

Hal tersebut yang membuat Baekhyun tidak rela. Dia butuh hiburan, dia butuh ketenangan, dia juga butuh bantuan Taehyung untuk menjaga adiknya ketika Baekhyun merasa lelah. Baekhyun juga merasa hatinya tidak rela jika puteranya merasa nyaman berada disana.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak boleh egois. Mantan suaminya itu juga berhak bertemu puteranya. Jadi dia membiarkan Taehyung bermain atau menginap disana.

Sampai suatu hari, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menjemput Taehyung di rumah Daehyun. Dan mereka pulang. Tapi kali ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

Taehyung pulang dengan raut wajah sedih. Tanpa menyapa ibunya yang sudah menunggunya, Taehyung langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya di kamar.

Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol tapi tidak ada jawaban yang dapat memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Chanyeol hanya mengatakan kalau sikap Taehyung sudah seperti itu ketika ia menjemputnya. Ketika Baekyun bertanya apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Daehyun pun Chanyeol menjawab tidak terjadi apapun. Meski Daehyun adalah mantan suami dari istrinya, Chanyeol tidak merasa menaruh perasaan negatif apapun.

Baekhyun sempat menduga kalau Taehyung tidak ingin pulang dan betah tinggal disana. Tapi Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun, dia juga tidak rewel atau marah ketika pulang ke rumah,sehingga Baekhyun tidak dapat mengiyakan dugaannya.

Dan sikap Taehyung pun tetap seperti itu sampai dia mendapatkan adik yang kedua, yang di beri nama Park Jackson.

Taehyung masih mau menjaga dan merawat adik-adiknya walau kini dia tidak seceria ketika mendapatkan adik pertamanya. Dan mulai dari saat itu Baekhyun hanya mendiamkannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ketiga anak sampai dengan sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya berkali-kali. Kegiatan ini sering ia lakukan ketika suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Terutama jika memikirkan tentang putera pertamanya itu yang sudah mulai tumbuh remaja dan beberapa tahun lagi dia akan menjadi seorang pria dewasa. ya, puteranya itu akan tumbuh dewasa, dan pasti sebagai orang tua mau tidak mau akan melepaskan buah hatinya kapan saja jika anaknya siap untuk hidup mandiri bukan?

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin memiliki memori atau kenangan yang manis bersama puteranya yang kelahirannya menjadikannya sebagai seorang wanita dewasa. Tapi melihat sikap puteranya yang tidak banyak bicara justru membuat Baekhyun segan.

Jika mengingat masa lalu, dulu Taehyung merupakan anak yang lincah dan periang. Dia akrab dengan siapapun. Tapi semenjak hari itu Taehyung menjadi seorang yang pendiam. Apakah Baekhyun terlalu melarangnya untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya? Sepertinya tidak. Baekhyun membebaskan puteranya itu kemana saja, ia tidak peduli selama puteranya senang dan masih dalam garis batas wajar.

Tapi kenyataannya justru Taehyung menjadi sikap yang penyendiri. Dia hanya bercakap seadanya dan mengasuh adik-adiknya. Hanya itu.

Hingga Baekhyun teringat dengan pesan dari temannya bahwa hubungan akan terjalin harmonis jika kita saling berkomunikasi dan berbagi cerita satu sama lain, sehingga hubungan pun akan semakin terjaga. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa hubungannya dengan puteranya kini sedikit renggang, Baekhyun tidak memberikan waktunya untuk putera sulungnya itu.

Seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, Baekhyun hanya menyempatkan waktunya untuk menyuruh Taehyung layaknya seorang asisten rumah tangga. Ah, jika di pikir-pikir dirinya cukup kejam.

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mencoba menjauhkan pikiran dan perasaan buruk dari dalam hatinya. Dia akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Taehyung, setidaknya memperbaiki hubungan yang saat ini tidak seperti hubungan antara ibu dan anak.

.

.

.

bersambung

makasih yang udah mau sempetin baca cerita ini ya ^^.

btw ini cerita pertamaku yang memakai tokoh dari artis kpop, sebelumnya pernah bikin cerita fiksi tapi tokohnya atlit cuma udah lama vakum karena sibuk kerja jadi berhenti bikin cerita ff dan sekarang jari berasa kaku, jadi mohon maaf kalau dari segi bahasa sedikit berbeda dengan ff yang lain. terus juga di chapter awal pas di liat banyak typo nya, harap maklum ya baru pertama posting cerita di ffn.

untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin minggu depannya lagi karena sekarang lagi ngegas skripsi. doakan semoga lancar ^^.

jangan lupa di review ya, dan di follow juga gapapa :D


	3. Chapter 3

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS, Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS), Park Chan Yeol-EXO, Jung Dae Hyun-BAP, Yoo Young Jae-BAP (GS), Park Jimin-BTS, Kim Jong In-EXO, Do Kyung Soo-EXO (GS), Min Yoon Gi-BTS (GS), Kim Jun Myeon-EXO, Zang Yi Xing-EXO (GS), Jeon Jung Kook-BTS(GS), Kim Seok Jin-BTS (GS).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kritik saran di butuhkan.**

 **NO BASH ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku pulang..." ucap Taehyung setelah membuka pintu rumah.

Seperti biasa ketika dia duduk dan membuka sepatunya, seseorang menaiki punggungnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi kali ini tidak hanya satu, ia merasa lebih dari saru orang memeluknya.

"hyung! Aku rindu!" dan pelukan erat pun menyusul sampai membuat Taehyung yang belum siap menahan tubuhnya hampir terjatuh.

"ahhh hyung tidak bisa nafas" tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memegang lehernya membuat kedua adiknya kompak melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Taehyung langsung berbaring begitu saja di atas lantai seperti orang pingsan dan itu membuat kedua adiknya panik.

"Hyung! Hyung kau kenapa? Hyung sadarlah" Jesper menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung yang terlihat seperti orang pingsan.

"apa hyung mati?" Jackson bertanya pada Jesper. Tangan kecilnya juga ikut menepuk-nepuk pipi kakak tertuanya itu.

Jesper terkejut mendengar ucapan Jackson yang mengatakan kalau kakaknya itu mati. Wajahnya pucat dan tangannya semakin menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung lebih keras.

"hyung bangun! Hyung jangan mati, hyung tidak boleh mati! Kalau hyung mati siapa yang akan memberiku cokelat lagi?" Jesper berteriak cukup keras bahkan matanya mulai memerah siap untuk mengeluarkan banyak cairan bening dari matanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pelukan yang biasa ia lakukan pada kakaknya bisa menyebabkan hilangnya nyawa.

Rasa terkejutnya semakin menjadi ketika ia melihat tubuh kakaknya bangkit dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang cukup seram. Hampir seperti tatapan zombie di film yang pernah dia tonton di televisi.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menangkap kedua tubuh adiknya lalu menggelitik leher mereka sampai membuat kedua adiknya tertawa terbahak-bahak menahan geli.

"ahahaha hyung hentikan! geli, hahahahah!"

Ternyata dugaan Jesper salah, kakaknya itu hanya pura-pura pingsan supaya membuatnya ketakutan.

Taehyung langsung menghentikan ulahnya ketika melihat wajah kedua adiknya itu sudah tampak memerah karena tertawa cukup lama. Kemudian dia meraih tubuh Jackson dan mengangkatnya sambil memegang ranselnya.

Tidak mau kalah, Jesper pun langsung meraih bahu Taehyung, melompat ke punggungnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung. Mau tak mau Taehyung harus menggendong kedua adiknya di depan dan di belakang tubuhnya secara bersamaan sampai menuju ruang tamu. Di atas sofa dia mendudukan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan tagan dari kedua adiknya.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya seseorang yang muncul dari arah lain.

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sedang berdiri sambil menggendong Jiwon. Ia pun membungkuk dan sedikit mengangguk.

Tidak tahu kenapa setiap ia dihadapkan oleh ibunya, Taehyung merasakan ketakutan. Entah ketakutan seperti apa, tapi ia merasa bahwa ibunya tidak menyukainya walau dia tidak dapat membenarkan hal itu.

"cepat ganti bajumu setelah itu bantu ibu sebentar" titah Baekhyun dan langsung berlalu.

Taehyung pun menurut. Ia segera bangkit dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

'tokk tokk tokk'

"masuklah, pintunya tidak di kunci" seru Baekhyun dari dalam kamar. Dia tidak sempat membuka pintu kamar karena tangannya sibuk merapihkan tumpukan pakaian Jiwon yang baru selesai di jemur.

Disana Taehyung masuk ke dalam, pergerakannya saat masuk ke kamar orang tuanya begitu sopan dan kaku. Lalu dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mendekat.

"kenapa berdiri disitu? Bantu ibu, tolong buatkan makanan untuk Jiwon" titah Baekhyun.

Taehyung menurut dan segera berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dimana adik bungsunya sedang berbaring disana sambil bermain dengan mainan bebek karet. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh adiknya lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Masih di tempat yang sama Baekhyun memperhatikan sikap anak sulungnya itu. Sikapnya tadi sama sekali tidak seperti seorang anak kepada orang tuanya, tapi justru lebih mirip seperti seorang anak kepada orang asing!

Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu dan sampai kapan dia bertingkah laku seperti itu. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun ingin segera cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia ingin segera berbicara secara langsung dan santai dengan puteranya itu. Dia lelah dengan tingkah laku Taehyung yang seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan dan mengakhiri sikap keterdiaman puteranya yang seperti bukan anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"hyung, aku lapar, tolong buatkan aku makanan" Jesper yang sedang bermain dengan Jackson di ruang keluarga tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang menyuapi Jiwon di ruang makan.

Taehyung menatap adiknya sebentar, lalu ia menyimpan mangkuk kecil yang berisi makanan dan mendudukan adik bungsunya di sebuah kursi kecil namun tingginya hampir sepantar dengan ujung kursi orang dewasa.

Kemudian Taehyung membuka lemari kecil untuk mengambil satu kotak sereal dan susu cair dari dalam kulkas. Karena ini bukan jam makam malam jadi Taehyung hanya membuat sereal untuk adiknya.

Awalnya keadaan dapur cukup tenang, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena suasana dapur menjadi ribut karena Jesper dan Jackson berlarian saling mengejar di sekitar ruang makan. Hingga suara benda jatuh cukup keras berhasil merebut perhatian Taehyung.

"Jiwon!"

Ketika Jackson hendak berbelok dan Jesper mengikuti, Jesper tidak sengaja memegang kursi yang sedang di duduki Jiwon. Kursi itu tertarik dan tak di sangka kursi itu goyang lalu jatuh. Jiwon yang sedang tenang bermain dengan sendok kecilnya ikut terjatuh, ia terkejut dan kemudian menangis cukup kencang.

Taehyung mencoba mengeluarkan tubuh Jiwon dari kursi khusus bayi dan menggendongnya berusaha menenangkannya. Jackson yang terkejut mendekati Jiwon yang sedang di gendong Taehyung.

Sedangkan Jesper, ia juga terkejut tapi dia hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya. Jesper tampak ketakutan, karena adik kecilnya jatuh dan menangis begitu keras karena ketidak sengajaannya.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa Jiwon menangis?" Baekhyun yang tadi berada di kamar masih merapihkan pakaian langsung berlari menuju ruang makan karena mendengar suara tangisan Jiwon yang begitu keras. Dia pun langsung merebut Jiwon dari gendongan Taehyung dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Lalu Baekhyun melihat kursi tempat khusus untuk Jiwon makan tergeletak di lantai. Baekhun menatap ketiga anak laki-lakinya.

"kenapa Jiwon bisa terjatuh?" tanya Baekhyun.

Taehyung dan Jesper terdiam menunduk, sedangkan Jackson menatap kedua kakaknya masih dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan, Baekhyun mendekati Jackson yang menurutnya bukan salah satu orang yang membuat Jiwon menangis.

"Jackson, ibu tanya dan kau harus jawab dengan jujur, kenapa Jiwon menangis? Apa Jiwon terjatuh dari kursi?" dengan nada lembut, Baekhyun mencoba bertanya pada Jackson.

Jackson menatap kedua kakaknya lagi, kemudian ia mengangguk.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut, tapi ia mencoba menahan emosinya sambil terus menenangkan Jiwon.

"kenapa Jiwon bisa jatuh, sayang? Apa ada yang mendorongnya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Jackson menoleh menatap kedua kakaknya, dia melihat Taehyung menggeleng seolah memberi isyarat agar Jackson tidak bicara lagi, sedangkan Jesper menunduk ketakutan.

Melihat Jackson menatap kedua kakaknya, membuat Baekhyun ikut menoleh ke kedua anak tertuanya. Sehingga dugaan muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Jackson, apa Jiwon jatuh karena di dorong oleh hyung?"

Jesper terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ibunya untuk adiknya. Memang pertanyaannya sedikit meleset, tapi pertanyaannya itu hampir sesuai dengan kejadian. Tangan Jesper gemetar dan sedikit berkeringat dingin.

Taehyung melihat wajah ketakutan adiknya, bahkan ia melihat ada cairan bening di balik kelopak mata Jesper yang siap terjatuh.

Ibunya bukanlah orang yang kejam yang sering menghukum anaknya. Tapi seingat Taehyung, dulu Jesper pernah di hukum karena telah memecahkan salah guci di ruang tamu. Dan ibunya marah besar, bukan karena harga guci itu mahal, tapi karena Jesper membuang pecahan guci itu dan diam tidak meminta maaf. Dan itu adalah kesalahan besar karena ketidak adanya kejujuran. Dan Jesper melakukan hal itu lagi, tapi yang tak sengaja di jatuhkan bukanlah vas atau guci, melainkan kursi yang sedang di duduki Jiwon!

"maafkan aku ibu, aku tidak sengaja" tiba-tiba Taehyung membungkuk 90°

Jesper terkesiap menatap sikap kakaknya. Jackson menatap kakaknya semakin tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menatap Taehyung sebentar kemudian berdiri.

Cukup setengah menit Taehyung membungkuk, menunggu ucapan dari ibunya, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan cengkraman di lengannya dan cengkeraman itu berubah menjadi tarikan. Taehyung terkejut karena ibunya menariknya keluar dari dapur.

Jackson mencoba menyusul kakak dan ibunya sedangkan Jesper masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Baekhyun masih menarik lengan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak dapat mengelak, ia tahu kalau ibunya pasti marah dan Taehyung menyiapkan diri untuk menerima hukuman, walau sebenarnya Taehyung belum pernah mendapat hukuman fisik atau hukuman lisan. Karena ibunya jarang berbicara dengannya.

Hingga tepat di depan kamar Taehyung, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia menarik tangan Taehyung dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar membuat Taehyung hampir terpental jatuh ke lantai jika saja dia tidak menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"apa kau memang sudah tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini lagi, huh?!" kedua mata Baekhyun terasa panas melihat sosok anak pertamanya yang menunduk di depannya. "kemas bajumu, tinggalah dengan ayahmu dan pergi dari sini" perintahnya kemudian di susul dengan suara pintu yang di tutup cukup keras. Dan tampaknya emosinya itu menghilangkan niatannya untuk berbicara dengan puteranya itu.

Taehyung diam sejenak mencerna apa yang barusan ibunya ucapkan, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Taehyung membuka pintunya dan hendak menyusul ibunya, berharap ibunya tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengusirnya. Tapi ketika Taehyung berada di atas tangga dan melihat ekspresi amarah di wajah ibunya ketika akan pergi keluar dengan membawa Jiwon di gendongannya, Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya.

Inilah puncaknya, inilah puncak kebencian ibunya padanya yang selama ini ia takuti. Setelah sekian lama Taehyung tinggal dengan ibu dan ayah tirinya, tanpa ada sapaan hangat lagi, tanpa ada pembicaraan antar anak dan ibu lagi, tanpa ada perlakuan istimewa lagi selama ini, Taehyung yang dulu sempat berpikir kalau ibunya jarang bicara dengannya karena alasan kalau ibunya sibuk mengurus ketiga adiknya ternyata itu semua salah!

Dan kenapa Taehyung harus tinggal dengan ibunya ternyata memang bukan keinginan ibunya. Ibunya terpaksa merawatnya dan tinggal bersamanya bukan karena alasan sayang atau tanggung jawab, tapi memang karena terpaksa dan itu berarti ibunya tidak ada niat jika ingin merawatnya.

Taehyung merasakan ada luka di dalam dadanya, rasanya sakit, benar-benar sakit tapi ia tidak merasakan ada darah keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tidak hanya merasakan sakit di dadanya, kakinya pun terasa lemas, tidak mampu berdiri tegap, atau bahkan seperti tidak ada tulangnya. Taehyung hampir terjatuh jika tangannya tidak menahan pada besi tangga.

Sekuat tenaga Taehyung mencoba berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya, kamar yang ia tempati selama ia tinggal dengan keluarga barunya. Kamar yang selalu menjadi tempat pelampiasan emosi ketika ia tidak mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ia juga menghampiri tempat tidurnya, tempat yang selalu menenangkannya dalam keadaan apapun.

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung berdiri, mengambil ransel yang cukup besar lalu membuka lemarinya. Ia memang harus pergi dari tempat ini, karena pemiliknya tidak menginginkannya.

.

.

.

"Jiwon tidak mengalami luka apapun, dia hanya terkejut karena terjatuh, mungkin cukup diberi pijatan karena sedikit guncangan di tubuhnya, tapi sesuai pemeriksaan Jiwon tidak mengalami cidera apapun" jelas dr. Yixing usai memeriksa tubuh Jiwon.

Baekhyun bernafas lega, ia ingat kalau kursi khusus untuk Jiwon memiliki senderan cukup tinggi dan itu tentu melindungi kepala Jiwon ketika terjatuh. Ia pun menggendong Jiwon yang tertidur karena lelah menangis hampir satu jam.

dr. Yixing pun menulis sedikit keterangan di sebuah kertas, mungkin resep obat salep khusus bayi. Lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"jaga baik-baik ya, jangan di biarkan sendiri karena bayi sangat rentan terjadi sesuatu" pesannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membungkuk berterimakasih. Setelah berpamitan ia pun keluar sambil di antar perawat yang membantu dr. Yixing.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobilnya , Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan menulis pesan untuk seseorang.

.

.

.

Ketika malam menjelang, sudah hampir 4 jam lebih Taehyung diluar rumah dengan tas ransel besar di punggungnya. Setelah ia pergi dari rumah, tanpa berpamitan dengan siapapun termasuk kedua adiknya, setelah berjalan berkeliling hampir satu jam tanpa tujuan dan kini dia hanya duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Suasana taman begitu sepi karena udara yang cukup dingin membuat orang-orang lebih memilih diam menghangatkan diri di rumah yang nyaman, dengan di temani semangkuk ramen panas dengan irisan daging di atasnya. Taehyung dapat membayangkan hal itu, tapi tidak dapat ia rasakan.

Ia hanya dapat menikmati satu buah roti kukus dan sebotol air mineral sebagai pengganjal perut yang ia beli di toko dengan uang tabungan yang ia bawa.

Setelah makanannya habis, Taehyung kembali termenung. Kemana ia harus pergi sekarang? Dimana ia tinggal atau sekedar beristirahat malam ini?

 _'tinggalah dengan ayahmu'_

Ayah.

Sudah beberapa tahun ini dia tidak bertemu ayah kandungnya, terakhir kali bertemu saat ia masih berusia 9 tahun. Tepatnya waktu itu ibu tirinya sedang mengandung anak pertamanya setelah menikah dengan ayahnya selama 4 tahun. Dan pada sat itu pula sikap ibu tirinya berubah, menjadi lebih dingin.

Padahal ketika ayah dan ibu tirinya menikah, Taehyung sempat tinggal bersama ayahnya selama 2 tahun. Dan saat itu sikap ibu tirinya begitu ramah dan sangat menyayanginya walau statusnya bukan ibu kandung.

Kemudian Taehyung mendapat kabar kalau ibu kandungnya melahirkan anak kedua hasil pernikahan dengan ayah tirinya dan ayah tirinya meminta Taehyung menjaga ibunya. Saat itu ibu tirinya masih menyayanginya dan meminta Taehyung untuk sering datang ke rumah ayahnya walau dia sudah tidak tinggal di tempat ayah kandungnya. Hingga terdengar kabar kalau ibu tirinya mengandung, Taehyung pergi menemui ibu tirinya. Tapi perlakuan nya berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat berbeda. Hingga akhirnya ayahnya meminta untuk tidak bermain ke rumahnya beberapa waktu. Dan sampai sekarang Taehyung tidak pernah berkunjung lagi ke rumah ayahnya.

Dan jika hari ini Taehyung kembali ke rumah ayah kandungnya, dia tidak menjamin sikap ibu tirinya masih ramah seperti sebelum mereka memiliki anak.

Hingga akhirnya terlintas nama seseorang yang muncul dalam pikirannya untuk meminta bantuan.

.

.

.

Malam ini udara begitu dingin, bahkan pemanas ruangan pun tidak berpengaruh di kamar Jimin. Sehingga ia yang berusaha mengerjakan tugas sekolah pun akhirnya takluk oleh udara dingin yang membuatnya ingin segera menarik selimut untuk beristirahat.

Tapi baru saja akan membaringkan tubuhnya, ibunya datang dan memberitahu bahwa ada seseorang mencarinya.

Awalnya Jimin menolak dan meminta agar ibunya mengatakan kalau Jimin sudah tidur, tapi ketika ibunya mengucapkan nama Taehyung, Jimin langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Begitu sampai di pintu masuk rumahnya, Jimin melihat Taehyung duduk di tangga teras dengan ransel besar di depannya.

"Taehyung?" panggil Jimin.

Taehyung menoleh dan segera bangkit begitu melihat Jimin di belakangnya.

"ada apa? Kenapa malam-malam kau datang ke rumahku?" tanya Jimin.

"a..aku" Taehyung ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Jimin melihat tangan Taehyung sedikit gemetar. "aku-aku,,, boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Dahi Jimin mengerut bingung mendengar jawaban Taehyung "menginap?"

"tidak apa-apa kalau tidak bisa" Taehyung mengangkat ranselnya dan hendak memakainya, tapi tangan Jimin menghentikannya.

"cerita dulu ada masalah apa, nanti aku pertimbangkan kau boleh menginap di rumahku atau tidak" kata Jimin, dan langsung disambut oleh senyuman Taehyung.

Jimin pun langsung mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan ia pun langsung membawa Taehyung kedalam kamarnya. Sebelum melontarkan banyak pertanyaaan untuk Taehyung, Jimin membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Taehyung karena ia tahu Taehyung sudah cukup lama berada di luar bersama udara dingin.

"minumlah, supaya besok kau tidak demam" titah Jimin sambil menyuguhkan segelas teh hangat dengan campuran jahe.

Setelah Taehyung meminum teh nya, Jimin duduk di atas kasurnya dan memperhatikan Taehyung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Jimin menduga-duga.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"kau di usir dari rumah?" tanya Jimin lagi, sebenarnya ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh menanyakan hal itu, tapi ia terkejut ketika Taehyung membalas dengan anggukan. "sungguh? Kau di usir?"

Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

"cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" titah Jimin penasaran.

Dan Taehyung pun menceritakan apa yang ia alami seharian ini.

.

.

.

Sesuai perintah istrinya tadi siang, Chanyeol pulang ke rumah sesuai waktu yang di tentukan. Seharusnya ia masih harus melakukan meeting dengan para petinggi perusahaan. Tapi dengan berbagai alasan akhirnya ia di ijinkan pulang oleh bos besarnya.

Chanyeol mengira ada sesuatu masalah yang sangat penting di rumahnya sehingga Baekhyun menyuruhnya pulang lebih cepat. Tapi ketika makan malam sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu, tidak ada masalah apapun.

Hanya saja suasana rumah sedikit sepi dan ada yang kurang.

"sayang, apa Taehyung sedang keluar? Aku tidak melihatnya" tanya Chanyeol.

Biasanya Taehyung selalu ikut makan malam bersama, walau sejujurnya Taehyung tidak pernah bicara ketika mereka berkumpul. Dan juga setiap malam Taehyung selalu mengasuh Jiwon. Tapi yang Chanyeol lihat justru Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Jiwon. Sepulang dari kantor Chanyeol tidak melihat Taehyung.

"dia pergi ke rumah ayahnya" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol masih menatap istrinya yang sedang menyaksikan sebuah drama di televisi. Apakah istrinya ini sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik? Tapi Chanyeol tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menjanggal dari sikap Baekhyun.

Taehyung di rumah ayah kandungnya, mungkin dia merindukan ayahnya. Karena sudah cukup lama Taehyung tidak berkunjung kesana. Ya, itu yang di pikir Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menyender membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Tapi membayangkan Taehyung bertemu dan menginap di rumah ayahnya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

Seperti...

cemburu.

.

.

.

"jadi ibumu langsung mengusirmu begitu saja? Wow, aku tidak menyangka ibumu seperti itu" Jimin melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kepalanya beberapa kali menggeleng mendengar cerita dari Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jimin sudah saling mengenal sejak tahun pertama mereka di sekolah menengah. Jimin mengenal Taehyung sebagai sosok yang bisa di bilang mudah bergaul dan periang karena di sekolah, Taehyung sering bersikap konyol dan sering bercanda.

Jimin berpikir kalau Taehyung hidup begitu tenang, karena ia tinggal bersama keluarga yang cukup berada. Walau Jimin pernah mendengar kalau ibu Taehyung pernah bercerai dan menikah lagi, tapi kehidupan keluarganya yang sekarang cukup meyakinkan untuk masa depan.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Jimin yang harus tinggal bersama neneknya karena orang tuanya belum punya cukup uang untuk membeli rumah.

Tapi Jimin tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupan Taehyung kenyataannya bisa di katakan 'memprihatinkan' karena siswa yang cukup populer dan akrab dengan siapapun di sekolah selama ini memiliki masalah yang cukup rumit. Dia jarang mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya. Apalagi Taehyung memiliki 3 adik yang masih kecil. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika memang orang tuanya fokus mengurus ketiga adiknya, hanya saja mengapa Taehyung harus di usir dari rumah, ia tidak mengerti.

"tunggu sebentar, kau jangan pergi kemana-mana" ucap Jimin kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesuai perintah Jimin, Taehyung duduk di tempatnya tanpa berpindah sedikit pun. Cukup setengah jam Taehyung duduk menunggu Jimin kembali.

"aku sudah menanyakan pada orang tuaku, aku sedikit berbohong bilang orang tuamu pergi keluar kota dan kau tidak berani tidur sendirian di rumah, jadi kau boleh menginap disini sampai kau berbaikan dengan keluargamu" lalu Jimin menyodorkan sepiring kue untuk Taehyung "maaf, makan malamnya sudah habis, jadi yang tersedia hanya ini. Makanlah, kau pasti belum makan, kan?"

"te-terimakasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" ucap Taehyung sedikit membungkuk. Ia benar-benar merasa tertolong dengan keberadaan Jimin.

"jadi besok kau tidak masuk sekolah lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan "mungkin"

"lalu bagaimana dengan ayah kandungmu? Apa dia tahu kau pergi dari rumah ibumu?"

Taehyung meneguk sedikit teh hangatnya, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan "tidak"

"kau bertengkar juga dengan ayahmu?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"tidak, tapi ibu tiriku tidak menyukaiku semenjak dia hamil" jawab Taehyung seadanya.

Jimin terdiam dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam "huhh...begitu. Kamarku kecil, aku harap kau tidak keberatan tidur di lantai, karena kasurku hanya muat untuk satu orang, tapi tenang aku masih ada kasur lipat untukmu"

Dan memang benar, ukuran kasur Jimin hanya 2x0,5 meter saja, tentu saja itu tidak cukup untuk menampung dua orang kecuali jika mereka tidur dengan pose seperti mayat hidup.

"ya tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku punya tempat untuk berteduh" jawab Taehyung.

Mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung membuat Jimin merasa tersentuh. Ia merasa dirinya senang walau hanya membantu memberikan tumpangan kepada Taehyung untuk tidur. Sekaligus bersyukur karena meski keluarganya hidup seadanya, tapi setidaknya kehidupan keluarganya cukup harmonis.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Taehyung merenung "tidak tahu"

"Apa kau akan bekerja?"

"anak seusiaku mana boleh bekerja, apalagi aku belum mendapat ijazah sekolah, perusahaan mana yang mau menerima anak sekolah bekerja di tempatnya" celetuk Taehyung.

"bekerja tidak hanya di perusahaan besar atau di gedung-gedung tinggi. Kenapa tidak di toko atau rumah makan, daripada kau hanya diam saja. Ibuku pasti akan curiga kalau ternyata kau pergi dari rumah" ujar Jimin "dan aku dengar banyak anak sekolah anak kerja sambilan di toko atau rumah makan"

Taehyung diam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Jimin. Jika dia hanya diam di rumah Jimin tanpa melakukan apapun, maka ibunya Jimin tentu akan curiga. Tapi jika hanya keluar berjalan-jalan saja tentu akan banyak menghabiskan uang. Apalagi uang yang di bawa Taehyung hanya cukup untuk uang jajan selama sebulan.

"ide bagus"

Jimin pun hanya tersenyum karena sahabatnya ini mudah menurut dan tidak banyak protes.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam dan setelah satu jam menimang Jiwon, akhirnya sekarang Jiwon sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal karena hampir seharian ini sudah menggendong Jiwon.

Kemudian Baekhyun melihat kedua anaknya, Jesper dan Jackson, yang juga sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Dia menghampiri kedua anaknya dan berdiri di antara kedua kasur yang di tempati putera kecilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jackson yang tidur sambil memeluk robot mainan yang di belikan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melihat keadaan Jesper. Tangan ramping nya mengusap surai putera keduanya, tapi beberapa saat senyum Baekhyun pudar ketika melihat bekas air mata di samping ujung mata Jesper.

Apakah Jesper habis menangis?

Sebelum makan malam Jesper memang tampak diam tidak seperti biasanya,padahal Jesper tidak pernah semurung itu. Walau Baekhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tapi dia selalu memperhatikan sikap anak-anaknya, termasuk Taehyung.

Bicara soal Taehyung, sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit bingung dan tidak yakin apakah anak itu benar-benar melakukan perbuatan itu pada adiknya dan jika benar kenapa dia melakukannya?

Dan ketika Baekhyun pulang lalu mendapati bahwa Taehyung sudah tidak ada di rumah, membuat Baekhyun menduga bahwa Taehyung memang tidak betah di rumah ini di tambah sikap diam Taehyung selama di rumah. Mungkin itu yang membuat Taehyung melakukan hal itu pada adik bungsunya, tapi apa Taehyung sekejam itu? Ditambah lagi saat Baekhyun terakhir melihat Taehyung meminta maaf, tidak ada wajah penyesalan yang Baekhyun lihat. Justru seperti sebuah keterpaksaan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur Jesper, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar anaknya setelah mematikan lampu kamar.

Ketika akan menuju ke kamarnya, Baekhyun harus melewati kamar yang di tempati Taehyung dan seketika langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Taehyung.

Bekhyun menatap pintu itu sebentar, kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup rapat. Keadaan kamarnya gelap karena sejak Taehyung pergi, lampu kamarnya tidak di nyalakan. Baekhyun pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar anak pertamanya.

Taehyung memang anak laki-laki, tapi meski begitu keadaan kamarnya cukup rapih, tidak ada sampah maupun barang yang tidak terpakai yang sengaja di simpan yang biasa anak laki-laki lain lakukan pada kamarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, tapi senyuman itu hanya sementara mengingat Taehyung justru lebih menyukai untuk tinggal dengan ayah kandungnya ketimbang bersama ibunya. Dan sebulir air mata pun langsung menggantikan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

bersambung.

maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak berlebihan. hehehe

jangan lupa di review ya, terimakasih ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS, Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS), Park Chan Yeol-EXO, Jung Dae Hyun-BAP, Yoo Young Jae-BAP (GS), Park Jimin-BTS, Kim Jong In-EXO, Do Kyung Soo-EXO (GS), Min Yoon Gi-BTS (GS), Kim Jun Myeon-EXO, Zang Yi Xing-EXO (GS), Jeon Jung Kook-BTS, Kim Seok Jin-BTS (GS).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kritik saran di butuhkan.**

 **.**

 **NO BASH ^^**

* * *

Ketika pagi menjelang Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ibunya Jimin membuka pintu kamar untuk membangunkan mereka. Taehyung sempat kebingungan ketika melihat seisi kamar, tapi kemudian dia baru menyadari kalau sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah Jimin, bukan di rumahnya lagi. Taehyung tersenyum miris.

Setelah mereka bangun, lalu membersihkan diri dan kemudian mempersiapkan diri pergi ke sekolah, ibunya Jimin memberikan bekal untuk mereka masing-masing.

Selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah, tidak ada percakapan sama sekali dan itu membuat Jimin merasa aneh dan tidak betah. Karena bukan kebiasaan mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dengan hanya diam saja sepanjang jalan.

Ketika Jimin melirik Taehyung, Taehyung ternyata justru sedang menatap kotak bekal di tangannya yang di berikan oleh ibunya Jimin dengan mata berbinar. Dan hal itu membuat Jimin menatapnya semakin aneh dan kebingungan.

"kenapa kau menatap kotak bekalku seperti itu? Jangan katakan kau tidak pernah di buatkan bekal oleh ibumu" gumam Jimin menduga.

Taehyung menoleh ke Jimin, lalu dia tersenyum simpul "tapi kau benar. ibuku terlalu sibuk dengan suaminya dan adik-adikku, mana sempat ia membuatkanku bekal"

Jimin menatap Taehyung heran setelah mendengar sebutan 'suaminya' untuk ayahnya sendiri "kau membenci ayah tirimu juga? Jadi memang benar kalau ayah tiri itu jahat?"

"tidak" Taehyung menggeleng "dia sangat baik, dia tidak pernah memarahiku"

"lalu kenapa kau bicara seakan kau tidak menyukai ayah tirimu?" tanya Jimin heran.

"tapi aku bicara benar, ayahku memang tidak pernah memarahiku, karena dia sibuk bekerja dan hanya memperhatikan ketiga adikku, jadi mana sempat dia memarahiku, memperhatikanku saja tidak" jelas Taehyung. Ketika berkata seperti itu, ia merasa hatinya sedikit sakit.

"itu tandanya kau memang tidak menyukai ayahmu, bodoh" sanggah Jimin, tapi Taehyung tetap menggeleng.

"aku tidak"

"kau iya!"

"tidak"

"ya terserah" dan akhirnya Jimin mengalah. Tapi meski begitu tidak ada sahutan dari Taehyung lagi.

Jimin menatap sahabatnya sebentar. Sahabatnya ini memang aneh dan konyol. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak membenci ayahnya tapi dia bicara seolah tidak menyukai Ayahnya. Tapi jika Jimin berada di posisi Taehyung, mungkin juga akan merasa seperti itu. Jadi Jimin hanya tersenyum prihatin dan tangan kirinya menepuk bahu Taehyung seolah menyalurkan kekuatan yang Jimin miliki.

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang jika kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Jimin setelah menyadari beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Tentu saja mencari pekerjaan" sahut Taehyung seadanya.

Kemudian Taehyung membuka almamater sekolah dan melipatnya lalu di simpan ke dalam tas. Dan sekarang Taehyung hanya mengenakan kaos biasa dan celana hitam panjang, dia tidak berpenampilan seperti anak sekolah lagi.

"kau yakin?" Jimin mulai sedikit ragu, walaupun Taehyung sudah mengatakannya kemarin malam.

"tentu, aku tidak mau disebut pengangguran"

Akhirnya Jimin pun mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dia merangkul dan mengacak rambut Taehyung sebentar sambil tersenyum jahil. Taehyung hanya diam menahan kekesalannya karena rambut yang sudah ia rapihkan menjadi berantakan, dan mau tak mau Taheyung harus membetulkan rambutnya kembali. Tanpa dengan ocehan atau omelan apapun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"jika kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, jangan lupa cerita padaku"

"dan kau juga harus berjanji jangan katakan apapun tentangku pada siapapun" kata Taehyung yang mulai berjalan menjauhi Jimin yang akan masuk ke area sekolah.

"memang siapa yang peduli denganmu" canda Jimin sambil melambaikan tangan. Taehyung hanya membalas dengam senyuman lebar khasnya kemudian berjalan ke tempat-tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini.

Sedangkan di rumah keluarga kecil Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah di sibukkan lagi dengan kebutuhan kedua anaknya yang akan berangkat sekolah. Mulai dari menyiapkan pakaian, sarapan juga bekal, belum lagi mengurus Jiwon.

Ini benar-benar pagi yang sangat sibuk bahkan lebih sibuk bagi Baekhyun karena harus mengerjakan seorang diri. Karena biasanya ia selalu di bantu Taehyung, anak pertamanya.

"ibu" suara Jackson mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan bekal.

"ya sayang?"

"dimana hyung?" tanya nya.

"hyung sebentar lagi turun, kau sudah minum susumu sayang?"

"bukan Jesper hyung ibu, tapi Taehyung hyung. Jackson tidak melihat Taehyung hyung dari kemarin malam, hyung kemana, bu?"

Pertanyaan Jackson membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar. Baekhyun menatap anaknya yang sudah mengenakan seragam TK itu. Apa yang harus Baekhun jawab? Wajah polos Jackson membuat Baekhyun tidak tega untuk membohonginya.

"Taehyung hyung sedang menginap di rumah temannya" jawab Baekhyun asal. Tidak mungkin jika Baekhun mengatakan kalau Taehyung tidak tinggal disini lagi. Jackson sangat dekat dengan Taehyung. Tidak hanya Jackson, tapi Jesper dan Jiwon juga.

"lalu kapan hyung pulang?" tanya Jackson lagi, dan pertanyaan ini membuat Baekhyun mati kutu.

Baekhyun berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban agar Jackson tidak bertanya tentang kakaknya lagi. Jadi Baekhyun hanya menjawab "nanti hyung akan pulang" lalu Baekhyun menyuruh Jackson untuk segara memakan sarapannya.

Tak lama Chanyeol datang tergesa dengan dasi yang belum sempat terpasang. Pagi ini Chanyeol lagi-lagi hampir bangun kesiangan karena Baekhyun lupa menyalakan alarm. Di tambah Baekhyun yang semalam baru bisa tidur melebihi jam tengah malam.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun karena dia tahu istrinya begitu sibuk mengurus ketiga puteranya. Hal itu dapat Chanyeol lihat. Sejak Taehyung tidak ada di rumah, Baekhyun jadi melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang datang, ia tersenyum sebentar lalu menghampiri dan memasangkan dasi yang menggantung asal di leher Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun memberikan kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan untuk suaminya.

"sayang, kau masih ada waktu untuk mengantar Jesper dan Jackson ke sekolah kan? Aku masih harus memandikan Jiwon dan membereskan dapur. Aku takut anak-anak terlambat" pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam dan berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk. Lagipula sekolah anak-anaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

"apa kau sangat sibuk? apa aku harus menjemput Taehyung nanti setelah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol. Melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan karena belum sempat membersihkan diri membuat Chanyeol tak tega.

Tapi Baekhyun segera menggeleng "jangan, biarkan dia disana. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan ada ujian semester, dia harus fokus dan tidak boleh di ganggu. Aku masih sanggup melakukan semua, seorang ibu harus bisa melakukan semua kan"

Chanyeol menatap istrinya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol sedikit ragu karena mendengar dari suara nafasnya saja Baekhyun sudah tampak lelah. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus mengalah dan percaya.

Setelah semua siap, Jesper dan Jackson juga sudah siap dengan perlengkapan untuk sekolahnya, mereka segera bergegas pergi. Dan Baekhyun harus melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah yang masih menumpuk.

* * *

###

* * *

Mencari sebuah pekerjaan memang benar-benar sulit. Apalagi jika yang melamar pekerjaan masih berstatus pelajar sekolah menengah dan usianya masih begitu muda. Itu yang di rasakan Taehyung.

Sudah beberapa kali, mungkin lebih dari 15 kali ia masuk ke beberapa toko atau kedai untuk menawarkan jasanya bekerja di tempat itu, tapi dia di tolak mentah-mentah karena dengan alasan yang sama, masih terlalu muda.

Beberapa pemilik toko takut berurusan dengan polisi karena kasus mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur, selain itu usia yang masih muda adalah usia yang rentan untuk sulit mengendalikan emosi. Mereka takut ketika pesanan pembeli tidak sesuai dengan harapan, mereka protes lalu yang muda sebagai pelayan tidak terima dan malah memicu perdebatan sehingga membuat pelanggan enggan untuk datang kembali.

"aku mohon tuan, aku menerima berapapun gaji yang anda berikan asal aku bisa bekerja disini" Taehyung membungkuk 90° memohon agar pemilik kedai mau memberinya pekerjaan.

"maaf nak, aku tidak bisa. Kecuali jika kau sudah lulus sekolah dan usiamu sudah 20 tahun" sahut pria tinggi yang di ketahui sebagai pemilik kedai.

"tapi aku sudah tidak sekolah lagi" Taehyung tetap memaksa. Berusaha meluluhkan hati pemilik kedai.

Selain itu langit sudah tampak jingga dan Taehyung tidak mau usahanya seharian ini tidak membuahkan hasil.

"sayang tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 8!" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam pantry. Mungkin dia adalah istri dari pria yang ada di hadapannya. Pikir Taehyung yang masih membungkuk.

"aku sibuk sayang, kau kan bisa mengantarnya sendiri" balas pria itu.

"kalau begitu kau kesini membersihkan popok Jisoo dan siapkan makanan untuk Taeoh. aku yang melayani pelanggan" titah wanita di dalam pantry itu tidak mau kalah.

"aishh, dasar wanita. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak jadi pria saja" desis pria itu tampak kesal.

"aku masih bisa mendengar ucapanmu!" teriaknya dan tubuh pria itu langsung membeku dan menampakan senyum kikuk.

Membersihkan popok? menyiapkan makanan untuk anak? Itu hal yang biasa Taehyung lakukan ketika masih tinggal di rumah ibunya. Selama ibunya sibuk membersihkan rumah atau pergi keluar untuk berbelanja, Taehyung yang selalu menjaga adik-adiknya.

Dan mendengar perintah wanita itu, sebuah ide muncul dari otak Taehyung.

"aku bisa merawat dan mengasuh anak kecil" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Pria itu menatap Taehyung heran. Ketika datang ke kedai ini Taehyung bersikap layaknya pembeli, kemudian dia menawarkan diri untuk bekerja di tempat ini dan sekarang menawarkan diri menjadi pengasuh. Lalu selanjutnya apa?

Pria itu terdiam sambil menatap sosok anak laki-laki di depannya "tunggu sebentar, tetap diam disitu" perintah pria itu sebelum masuk ke ruangan lain, tapi sesaat ia berbalik "dan berdiri tegap, aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab jika punggungmu sakit" ucapnya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Taehyung tersenyum dan berdiri tegak. Semoga pria itu mau menerima tawarannya yang terakhir. Doanya dalam hati.

Dan setelah menunggu kurang dari 5 menit, pria itu keluar sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa mangkuk makanan.

"masuk lah ke dalam, istriku ingin menemuimu" kata pria itu kemudian melewati Taehyung untuk mengantar pesanan.

Senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajah lelah Taehyung. Ia membungkuk sekali lagi dan segera mengikuti perintah lelaki itu.

Dengan hati-hati Taehyung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di masuki pria itu barusan. Di dalam ia melihat seorang wanita dengan seorang bayi perempuan di dalam sebuah kursi kecil mirip seperti sebuah ayunan.

"Permisi" ucap Taehyung pelan namun terdengar oleh wanita itu.

Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap Taehyung yang berdiri dekat pintu.

"ya, ada urusan apa nak?" tanya wanita itu.

Taehyung menyernyit _"bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"eemmm, aku di suruh pria yang berdiri di depan mesin kasir untuk masuk kesini" jawab Taehyung ragu. Ia takut ketika di suruh masuk ke dalam bukannya mendapat pekerjaan tapi justru perlakuan yang kurang menyenangkan. Seperti di usir tiba-tiba misalnya. Ah kenapa ia tidak bertanya dulu kenapa ia di suruh masuk ke dalam.

"jadi kau yang mau mengasuh anakku? Apa kau yakin?" tanya wanita itu tampak ragu. Melihat postur tubuh Taehyung yang tidak terlalu tinggi atau pendek, dan wajahnya yang benar-benar menunjukkan masih sekolah.

"ii-iya, be..nar"

Suasana dapur jadi tampak hening. Wanita itu menatap Taehyung penuh selidik dan membuat Taehyung bertambah gugup karena baru pertama kali ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Bekerja di tempat dan orang yang belum ia kenali. Sampai ketika suara bunyi denting dari sebuah oven mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu.

"ahh maaf, kalau begitu tolong urus bayiku sebentar, dia habis buang air besar dan aku masih harus mengurus masakan" wanita itu langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat masakannya.

Taehyung menatap wanita itu. Wanita itu bertubuh kecil, tapi dia sanggup mengurus segala isi dapur di tambah mengasuh anaknya. Taehyung menatap kagum.

Tapi dia ingat dengan perintah wanita itu dan Taehyung langsung mendekati bayi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari posisi ibunya berdiri.

Aroma tak sedap mulai tercium ketika Taehyung dekat dengan bayi itu. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Taehyung langsung mengeluarkan tubuh kecil itu dan segera memasuki ruangan lain yang ia duga sebagai ruang ganti juga toilet.

.

.

.

Dan sekitar pukul 9 malam, kedai itu sudah mulai sepi dan itu adalah waktu mereka untuk membereskan segala perabotan di dapur dan juga meja kursi makan dan menutup kedai. Taehyung pun membersihkan seluruh meja yang ada di dalam kedai.

Ya, Taehyung mulai diterima untuk bekerja disitu. Awalnya pemilik kedai hanya ingin meminta bantuan Taehyung sebentar. Tapi beruntung hari itu pengunjung cukup ramai sehingga mereka terpaksa meminta bantuan Taehyung untuk melayani pembeli setelah kedua anak pemilik kedai tertidur.

Dan pasangan suami istri itu mengakui bahwa kehadiran Taehyung cukup membantu, apalagi mereka juga memiliki seorang anak kecil dan juga seorang bayi.

"oh iya nak, siapa namamu?" wanita itu mendekati Taehyung yang masih sibuk membersihkan meja.

"Eeee panggil V saja, nyonya" sahut Taehyung ragu. Tiba-tiba aja dia tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui namanya.

Wanita itu terdiam menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tak lama ia mengangguk "dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"eeee... Sekitar 35 km darisini"

"sungguh? sejauh itu? Kau berani pulang sendiri?"

Taehyung mengangguk "ya nyonya"

"kalau begitu cukup sampai sini saja bersih-bersih nya, kau harus segera pulang, anak sepertimu tidak boleh pulang terlalu larut, orang tuamu pasti mencarimu"

 _Orang tuamu pasti mencarimu._

Taehyung tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat itu. Mana mungkin orang tua yang sudah mengusirnya mau mencarinya lagi.

"hei nak? Kau mendengarkan ku?" wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung tersadar.

"ya, maaf nyonya"

"panggil aku bibi Kim saja" sanggah wanita itu dengan cepat. "lelaki yang memperkenalkanmu tadi itu suamiku, namanya Kim Jong In"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang" tiba-tiba bibi Kim memulai pembicaraan. Dan Taehyung yang awalnya hendak membereskan alat bersih-bersih pun tertunda.

"siapa bi?"

"seorang anak kecil, wajahnya mirip seperti mu, terutama senyuman nya. Tapi itu dulu, ketika aku masih perawan" bibi Kim tersenyum.

Dan jujur saja, Taehyung terpesona melihat senyuman yang di miliki bibi Kim. Senyuman itu unik, berbentuk hati.

"ah sayangnya aku lupa namanya, dulu dia sempat ingin di adopsi oleh ku, tapi tidak jadi"

"lalu anak itu dimana sekarang ?" Taehyung tanpa sadar mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan dari bibi Kim.

"tentu saja dia sudah bersama orang tuanya," sahutnya cepat dengan tatapan melirik yang sedikit menyeramkan dan itu hampir membuat Taehyung terlonjak, tapi sesaat kemudian tatapan mata bibi Kim berubah meneduh "padahal anak itu sangat lucu. Ketika aku pulang sekolah kami sering bermain. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah sebesar dirimu. Ya hampir seperti itu. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada berpisah dengan ibunya"

Bibi Kim menatap lurus ke arah luar jendela yang keadaan di luar disana sudah mulai gelap. Tapi kemudian ia segera menggeleng "ah kenapa jadi bercerita, cepat beres-beres dan segera pulang sebelum bus terakhir datang dan...tunggu sebentar" bibi Kim berjalan menjauh menuju pantry.

Taehyung menatap punggung kecil itu dari kejauhan. Kemudian bibi Kim kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"ambilah, anggap saja oleh-oleh untuk keluargamu" katanya sambil menyodorkan satu kotak ayam goreng pedas untuk Taehyung.

"tta..tapi~"

"aku tadi memasak terlalu banyak, sayang jika di buang. Kalau di simpan pun besok sudah basi, ambilah! Dan jangan lupa besok jam 7 pagi kau harus sudah ada disini"

Demi apapun ini benar-benar hari keberuntungan bagi Taehyung. Usahanya berkeliling seharian sampai keluar kota demi mendapat pekerjaan akhirnya tidak berakhir sia-sia. Walaupun ini adalah hari pertamanya dan baru beberapa jam bekerja kemudian ia di minta untuk datang ke tempat ini lagi, Taehyung merasa benar-benar di hargai oleh pemilik kedai ini. Dia benar-benar merasa beruntung karena bisa ke tempat ini.

"terimakasih bibi Kim. Aku janji besok datang ke tempat ini tepat waktu" Taehyung membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali tidak lupa dengan memasang senyuman khasnya.

"ya ya. Sekarang cepat pulang. Dan... kau ada uang untuk naik bus kan?"

"iya bi. Uangku masih cukup. Aku pamit pulang. Terimakasih Bibi Kim"

"ya.. hati-hati"

Setelah berkemas Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

Bibi Kim masih memandang sosok anak muda yang semakin lama bayangan punggungnya mulai menghilang karena anak itu berlari menuju halte cukup cepat. Cukup lama dia berdiri disana sampai ia tidak sadar suaminya sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"kalian akrab sekali. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya kan, du?" gumam suaminya sambil melirik curiga istrinya.

Tapi lirikannya itu justru di sambut dengan pukulan dari kain lap bekas membersihkan meja yang mengenai wajahnya.

"jangan bodoh. Dia masih anak-anak" sahutnya.

"kalau dia masih anak-anak, kenapa kau menerimanya bekerja disini? Seharusnya dia sekolah, kan? Kau tidak takut orang tuanya nanti datang lalu memarahi kita, hm?"

Bibi Kim terdiam seolah sedang berpikir.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak menanyakannya. Aku hanya berpikir dia berhenti sekolah dan memilih bekerja, lagipula disini banyak anak sekolah yang kerja sambilan, kan?" ujar bibi Kim.

"atau mungkin dia anak dari keluarga tidak mampu, paginya sekolah dan malamnya bekerja. Begitu? Tapi kalau tidak salah dengar dia bilang kalau dia sudah tidak sekolah lagi"

"sungguh? Dia tidak sekolah? Emmm... mungkin saja. Tapi dia berjanji besok datang kesini pagi-pagi. Berarti dia memang tidak sekolah" sahutnya masih menduga "tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kita membantunya. Siapa tahu dia memang benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan. Lagipula dia anaknya baik. Dia juga cukup cekatan. Buktinya saja dia bisa dekat dengan Taeoh dan Jisoo padahal mereka belum sehari bertemu"

Bibi Kim mengingat saat Taehyung mulai menjalankan perintah darinya untuk mengurus Jisoo. Sebenarnya bibi Kim sedikit ragu dan khawatir takut-takut Jisoo menangis karena bertemu dengan orang yang tidak di kenal. Sama juga dengan Taeoh, anak sulungnya yang masih duduk di bangku TK juga tidak mudah di dekati orang lain. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, tidak butuh waktu lama mereka bisa cepat akrab. Bahkan hebatnya Taehyung bisa mengasuh Jisoo sampai tertidur.

"mungkin dia punya banyak adik, jadi sudah terbiasa mengurus anak kecil" duga suaminya dan di setujui oleh bibi Kim.

"baiklah. Sekarang cepat tutup kedai nya, aku lelah. Aku ingin cepat mandi dan tidur" bibi Kim langsung berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan antara kedai dan rumahnya meninggalkan suaminya begitu saja.

"apa? Aku lagi? padahal aku sudah membersihkan dapur, pantry dan meja-meja disini" cibirnya kesal namun dengan intonasi suara rendah.

"aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu, Jong Iiiin"

* * *

###

* * *

Jimin berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk melihat ujung jalanan yang sepi, lalu ia duduk dan berdiri lagi.

Sudah hampir 2 jam dia bersikap seperti itu sejak dia pulang sekolah. Tepatnya setelah ketidak adanya sosok Taehyung di rumah.

Jujur saja Jimin merasa khawatir takut-takut Taehyung tersesat. Atau mungkin saja Taehyung kembali ke rumahnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin secepat itu Taehyung dan ibunya berbaikan sedangkan kejadiannya saja baru terjadi kemarin.

Jimin juga sesalkan Taehyung yang tidak memiliki ponsel. Jadi dia tidak harus sekhawatir ini karena tidak dapat kabar dari temannya itu.

'kreekkkk'

Pintu gerbang rumah Jimin di buka oleh seseorang dari luar. Pandangan mata Jimin langsung terfokus pada papan kayu yang yang cukup tinggi itu. Hingga seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"ak~"

"yak! kemana saja jam 11 malam baru pulang? Jangan pikir kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu jadi ka~" omelan Jimin berhenti ketika wajahnya di tutupi oleh bungkusan plastik "apa-apaan ini?!"

"makanan"

"kau membeli makanan? Memangnya kau sudah dapat pekerjaan?"

Taehyung berjalan melewati Jimin begitu saja tanpa merespon. Dengan santainya Taehyung duduk di teras dan membuka sepatunya.

"Yak bocah! aku bicara padamu!" Jimin menyusul Taehyung. "kenapa kau baru pulang kau sudah dapat pekerjaan? Cepat ceritakan padaku"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jimin yang berdiri di depannya "aku lelah. Ceritanya nanti saja" sahutnya kemudian berdiri dan masuk ke dalam dengan wajah lesunya.

"hei!. Setidaknya kau bersihkan dirimu dulu baru boleh masuk kamar!" teriak Jimin saat melihat Taehyung hendak masuk kamarnya.

Dan teriakan itu langsung di balas lirikan malas dari mata Taehyung. Mau tidak mau ia harus menurut, setidaknya ia masih tahu diri jika sedang menumpang di rumah orang lain.

* * *

###

* * *

"jadi kau bekerja di kedai? Bukankah tempat seperti itu ada di luar kota yang lebih ramai?" tanya Jimin setelah mendengar cerita sambil menyantap ayam goreng pedas yang di bawa Taehyung.

"ya. Daripada aku tidak mendapat pekerjaan sama sekali" sahutnya "tapi tempat itu lebih mirip cafe. Karena tempatnya cukup besar dan bagus tapi karyawannya hanya ada dua, aku dan seorang perempuan, tapi hari ini dia tidak masuk karena kata pemilik kedai dia sedang cuti sakit. Jadi ya aku bisa disebut dewa penolong karena aku datang di saat pemiliknya benar-benar sibuk"

Jimin melirik mencibir ketika mendengar kata 'dewa penolong' sebagai sebutan Taehyung. Seharusnya yang pantas mendapat gelar dewa penolong itu pemilik kedai, bukan dirinya.

"jadi besok pagi-pagi kau mulai berangkat kesana?"

Taehyung mengangguk "ya. Karena jarak dari rumahmu ke halte 30 menit, lalu sampai ke tempat kerjaku hampir satu jam. Aku tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertama bekerja"

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke langit-langit atap. Sambil menyantap potongan daging ayam Jimin berpikir sejenak.

Jarak rumahnya sampai ke tempat kerja Taehyung memakan waktu satu setengah jam, begitu pula jarak perjalanan pulang. Itu berarti memakan waktu 3 jam. Kalau saja Jimin memiliki kendaraan pribadi seperti sepeda motor pasti waktu perjalanannya sedikit lebih cepat, tapi mengingat usianya masih di bawah umur berarti belum boleh menggunakan kendaraan bermesin. Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tapi Jimin ingat kalau dia masih punya sepeda dan setidaknya itu lebih baik bukan daripada harus lelah berjalan kaki. Jimin pun kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Taehyung yang berbaring di lantai sambil membaca komik.

"bagaimana kalau besok kita naik sepeda? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke halte, lalu aku akan menjemputmu di halte setelah pulang sekolah" usul Jimin.

Taehyung melepas pandangan matanya dari gambar bacaan komik, menatap Jimin bertanya-tanya "maksudmu kita berangkat pagi-pagi? kalau kita berangkat sepagi itu, kau menunggu di sekolah sampai jam pelajaran mulai selama satu setengah jam? Bukankah itu merepotkan? Ya maksudku kau seharusnya punya waktu istirahat lebih lama"

"jangan pikirkan soal itu. aku bisa menunggu bel masuk sambil tidur di ruang kesehatan, setidaknya kau punya waktu istirahat yang cukup juga"

Di balik wajahnya yang tertutup komik, diam-diam Taehyung menyunggingkan bibirnya, tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jimin. Dia tidak menyangka sosok teman yang ia kenal sebagai anak yang sedikit pemalas bisa begitu perhatian.

"Hei jangan salah sangka, yang tahu masalahmu dengan keluargamu hanya aku, secara tidak langsung aku bertanggung jawab soal keadaanmu, setidaknya kau baik-baik saja sampai masalah antara kau dan keluargamu selesai" jelas Jimin karena ia melihat tatapan Taehyung dari balik buku komik yang sedang di baca tampak tatapan dan senyuman yang menurutnya aneh dan mengerikan.

"ya aku mengerti"

Sesuai dengan perjanjian kemarin malam, ketika matahari masih belum belum menyinari langit pagi sepenuhnya, Taehyung dan Jimin sudah bersiap dengan tas masing-masing.

Karena kondisi Jimin yang masih mengantuk, membuat Taehyung yang harus mengendalikan sepeda lebih dulu, sementara Jimin hanya berdiri di belakang sambil berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan memegang bahu Taehyung.

Untung saja tubuh Jimin tidak begitu tinggi jadi tidak memberatkan Taehyung yang mengendalikan sepeda.

Dan ketika tiba di halte, tepat saat Taehyung menyerahkan sepeda kepada pemiliknya, sebuah bus yang tidak begitu penuh datang dan mengharuskan Taehyung cepat-cepat berpisah dengan Jimin. Taehyung segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam bus.

"hati-hati! Selamat jalan! sampai bertemu nanti malam!" teriak Jimin sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah bus yang sudah berjalan.

Untung saja keadaan bus cukup sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melirik menatap Jimin yang berteriak di pagi hari dengan tatapan yang aneh.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan semalam, Taehyung tiba di kedai tempat kerjanya satu jam setelah menaiki bus umum. Setibanya disana keadaan kedai masih tutup dan dari sela jendela kedai yang tertutup tirai dari bambu Taehyung melihat pemilik kedai, paman Kim, sedang merapihkan meja dan kursi. Taehyung langsung mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu kedai yang sudah tidak terkunci.

"ah, kau sudah datang" suara sapaan bibi Kim dari tempat lain mengejutkan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menyadari kalau bibi Kim juga ada Disana.

Taehyung tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. "apa aku terlambat, bi?"

"tidak, kau tepat waktu" sahutnya "kau sudah sarapan?"

Taehyung mengangguk "ya"

Bibi Kim tersenyum dan senyuman itu membuat tubuh Taehyung membeku beberapa saat setelah menatap senyuman dari bibir wanita yang memiliki paras manis dengan sepasang bola mata bulat yang begitu indah dan menggemaskan. Andai Taehyung lahir lebih dulu dari bibi Kim, mungkin dia akan melamarnya hari ini juga. Itu yang Taehyung bayangkan. Sebelum sebuah topi hitam dengan bordiran logo yang sama dengan nama kedai mendarat di kepalanya. Paman Kim yang melakukannya. Ah ya, bibi Kim sudah lebih dulu di miliki oleh paman Kim.

"pakai ini. Dan ini supaya kau benar-benar terlihat sebagai karyawan disini" ujar Paman Kim sambil memberi apron juga dengan bordiran yang sama dengan topi hitam yang sudah di pasangkan di kepalanya. Tidak lupa Taehyung membungkuk berterimakasih.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka menyusul kedatangan Taehyung barusan. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan pakaian berwarna sepadan dengan warna rambutnya. Di dada sebelah kirinya terdapat ukiran bordir yang sama dengan nama kedai. Taehyung menduga dia perempuan yang juga bekerja di kedai milik paman dan bibi Kim.

"selamat pagi paman, bibi. Maaf aku baru masuk hari ini" perempuan itu memegang tali tasnya dan membungkuk hormat.

Kemudian dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu sekilas memandang Taehyung yang berdiri di antara paman Kim dan bibi Kim.

"ah selamat pagi. Kondisimu sudah membaik?" tanya bibi Kim ramah. Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"V, perkenalkan dia Yoongi. Dia seniormu disini" sambung paman Kim.

Taehyung sempat bingung mendengar nama panggilan untuknya dari paman Kim. Tapi seketika dia baru menyadari kalau nama itu dia sendiri yang meminta. Taehyung langsung membungkuk ke arah perempuan berambut hitam sebahu di depannya.

"salam kenal. namaku V, mohon kerjasamanya" ucap Taehyung bersungguh-sungguh tidak lupa dengan memasang senyum khasnya yang menurut orang-orang terdekatnya senyuman itu begitu lucu.

Tapi respon perempuan bernama Yoongi hanya membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum tipis. Sehingga Taehyung langsung berasumsi bahwa perempuan ini tidak begitu bersahabat.

"Yoongi kemari, bantu aku di dapur" bibi Kim melambai ke arah Yoongi dan Yoongi pun menurut mengikuti langkah bibi Kim menuju dapur.

"dia memang pendiam hanya dengan orang yang baru di kenal. Tapi nanti juga kalian akan dekat, jadi sikapnya yang dingin jangan di bawa ke hati. Oke?" paman Kim mencoba sedikit menghibur dengan menepuk bahu Taehyung. Pria itu mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi barusan. Jadi dia tidak ingin ada selisih paham antara kedua kedua karyawannya.

"iya tenang saja paman. Aku mengerti"

* * *

###

* * *

"astaga.. punggungku sakit sekali.. " Baekhyun terduduk lelah di atas sofa dengan gagang mesin penghisap debu yang di genggam di tangan kirinya.

Ini sudah keluhan yang kelima sejak dia memulai membersihkan rumah di mulai pagi tadi. Bangun pagi, membuat sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian, memandikan Jiwon, sekarang membersihkan rumah masih di jalankan dan nanti dia harus mencuci pakaian belum lagi membersihkan halaman rumah yang cukup luas -tapi karena keluarga mereka menggunakan jasa tukang kebun jadi itu tidak termasuk- lalu menyiapkan makan siang kemudian merapihkan pakaian dan menemani Jiwon bermain lalu menjemput Jesper dan Jackson di sekolah kemudian harus membuat makan malam.

Sungguh, sebenaenya Baekhyun bukan tipe pemalas yang selalu mengeluh jika harus membersihkan rumah. Semua wanita atau bahkan semua orang apabila di suruh membersihkan rumah dua lantai seluas kurang lebih 150m persegi sendiri pun juga akan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Apalagi dia adalah seorang ibu dari empat anak dan mereka masih di bawah umur.

Oh astaga seharusnya dia menuruti aturan pemerintah untuk membuat jarak usia yang cukup jauh jika ingin memiliki anak lagi. Jadi setidaknya ada yang membantunya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menggunakan jasa bersih bersih rumah jadi pekerjaannya sedikit ringan, namun melihat pengeluaran dana perbulan keluarga kecilnya cukup besar jadi Baekhyun harus irit dan memilih melakukannya sendiri.

Baekhyun memang memilih melakukan pekerjaan sendiri. Oh tidak, sebenarnya tidak semua pekerjaan rumah dilakukan sendiri. Selama ini kegiatan Baekhyun memang selalu ada yang membantunya, siapa lagi jika bukan Taehyung putra pertama yang lahir dari pernikahan pertamanya.

Setiap pagi di saat Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan, Taehyung yang membantu adik-adiknya mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, juga mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolah. Dan saat pulang sekolah Taehyung membantunya memandikan adiknya atau membantu membersihkan dapur setelah makan malam.

Baekhyun mengakui keberadaan Taehyung cukup membantunya. Dan mungkin Taehyung berpikir bahwa dia yang tertua dari saudaranya, jadi adalah suatu kewajiban seorang anak membantu orang tuanya.

Tapi setelah Taehyung tidak tinggal di rumah ini lagi, diam-diam Baekhyun merasa kehilangan. Sambil menghilangkan penat, Baekhyun membayangkan kalau putra sulungnya saat ini justru bermanja dan membantu ibu tirinya di rumah ayah kandungnya. Mengasuh dan bermain dengan adiknya yang lain disana.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya, hatinya seperti tercubit hingga membengkak dan rasanya sedikit sakit. Atau memang sangat sakit. Membayangkan anaknya justru lebih menyukai tinggal bersama keluarga yang lain ketimbang tinggal bersama dirinya yang padahal sudah di rawat sejak kecil.

Dia cemburu. Cemburu membayangkan putranya akrab dengan ibunya yang lain, cemburu membayangkan putranya membantu ibunya yang lain, cemburu membayangkan putranya justru bermain dan mengasuh adiknya yang lain. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa Taehyung sebenarnya tidak menyukai keluarga dari pihak ibunya? Apalagi melihat perilaku Taehyung akhir-akhir ini yang tidak begitu banyak bicara dan lebih memilih menjauh untuk menyendiri. Dan bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau Taehyung bisa setega itu mencelakakan adiknya sendiri yang padahal masih bayi!

Apakah Taehyung memang sengaja melakukan itu agar bisa tinggal di rumah ayah kandungnya dan bermanja dengan ibu tirinya disana? Tapi kenapa?

Apakah ada yang salah dengan asuhannya selama ini? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Dia hanya melihat perkembangan anak-anaknya dan meyakini bahwa seluruh puteranya tumbuh berkembang dengan baik dari luar.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya begitu sakit membayangkan itu. Sampai-sampai sesuatu yang bening bergerak di ujung kedua kelopak matanya yang kemudian turun melewati pipinya. Dalam hatinya bergumam, untuk putera sulungnya, _semoga kau kembali ceria dengan kehidupanmu tanpa bersama ibu kandungmu ini_.

Kemudian Baekhyun bangkit kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu istirahat karena pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai jika hanya terus melamun. Sekaligus terus membayangkan kehidupan bahagia putera sulungnya yang padahal tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, puteranya kini sebenarnya sedang susah payah banting tulang menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

* * *

###

* * *

"kau beristirahatlah, mumpung sekarang pembeli tidak terlalu ramai" titah paman Kim menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang merapihkan kursi yang baru saja di tinggal pelanggan.

"nanti saja paman, aku belum lelah" sahut Taehyung yang menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap paman Kim sambil tersenyum. Namun tangannya masih membersihkan meja yang terbuat dari kayu.

Paman Kim menatap Taehyung sebentar, padahal ia melihat banyak peluh di dahi dan pinggir mata remaja itu.

Siang ini pembeli di kedai memang belum begitu ramai karena belum saatnya jam istirahat kantor, tapi kedatangan pembeli yang bergantian datang dan pergi juga tidak bisa di bilang sepi. Dan paman Kim terus memperhatikan kegiatan Taehyung sejak pertama datang, Taehyung cukup termasuk cukup rajin jika di bandingkan dengan anak seumurannya. Di terus mencari sela apapun yang bisa di kerjakannya tanpa harus di suruh. Dan paman Kim tahu kalau sejak pagi Taehyung belum sempat duduk walau hanya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Tapi yang namanya remaja yang memiliki sebutan darah muda yang semangatnya selalu berkobar memang kadang sulit untuk di beri nasehat padahal untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"baiklah. Kalau sudah lelah langsung istirahat saja, tapi lapor dulu padaku. Oke?"

"baik paman"

Kemudian paman Kim berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menegakkan punggungnya sebentar, lalu melihat keadaan sekeliling kedai. Saat ini kedai memang belum begitu ramai, tapi masih ada beberapa pelanggan yang sedang duduk menikmati sajian dari kedai.

Taehyung mengambil sapu tangan di dalam saku celananya. Ia baru menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah di penuhi keringat, padahal di dalam kedai menggunakan AC. Pantas jika paman Kim menyuruhnya Istirahat karena paman Kim mengira Taehyung benar-benar lelah.

Masih dalam membersihkan keringatnya tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Taehyung berbalik dan mendapati seniornya, Yoongi, datang dengan membawa sebotol minuman dingin rasa buah.

"minumlah, ini gratis" botol minuman itu di berikan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menerima botol minuman itu walau sedikit ragu.

"terimakasih, noona"

"ya" sahutnya singkat dan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi kemudian dia berbalik "kalau lelah istirahat saja. Jangan memaksakan"

Masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya Yoongi kemudian pergi menjauhi Taehyung.

Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu benar-benar dingin, pantas saja kulitnya sangat putih hampir menyamai warna salju kutub dengan suhu -20°, gumam Taehyung dalam hati. Apakah semua gadis mempunyai sifat dingin dan menyebalkan seperti itu? Atau apakah jangan-jangan gadis itu tidak menyukainya? Lalu kenapa ia memberikan minuman kemasan secara cuma-cuma? Taehyung menggeleng tak peduli.

Dia pun membawa minuman itu lalu berjalan menuju pantry setelah meminta ijin kepada paman Kim. Karena hanya di dalam pantry saja mereka boleh beristirahat. Kalau beristirahat di luar bersama para pelanggan tentu saja tidak beretika.

Di dalam pantry ada bibi Kim yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan daging ayam yang akan di masak nanti. Juga seorang bayi perempuan yang duduk sedikit jauh dari posisi bibi Kim berdiri.

"hai Jisoo" Taehyung tersenyum lebar menyapa bayi yang menyadari kehadirannya. Bahkan Taehyung langsung memilih mendekati Jisoo setelah ia mencuci tangannya.

Bayi Jisoo tidak gemuk, tapi cukup berisi dan hanya berisi di pipinya. Jisoo memiliki mata yang begitu bulat, tidak seperti orang asia biasa yang memiliki mata sipit dan tentu saja Taehyung begitu gemas melihat Jisoo. Jisoo juga memiliki kulit yang putih. Mirip sekali dengan bibi Kim. Dan kalau sudah besar nanti pasti akan seperi bibi Kim kedua.

Tapi melihat Jisoo membuat Taehyung mengingatkannya dengan adik bungsunya, Jiwon. Jujur saja Taehyung benar-benar merindukan adik-adiknya walau mereka selalu membuatnya kerepotan. Taehyung selalu memikirkan bagaimana kondisi mereka disana mengingat orang tuanya begitu sibuk. Tidak hanya untuk ketiga adiknya, Taehyung juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibunya apakah baik-baik saja setelah harus mengurus ketiga adiknya sendiri. Tapi... Apakah ibunya juga mengkhawatirkan kondisinya sekarang yang tidak tahu harus hidup seperti apa nantinya setelah pergi dari rumah? Taehyung tidak tahu.

Mengingat hal itu membuat mata Taehyung sedikit panas. Kejadian yang baru berselang beberapa hari yang lalu dan masih terekam penuh dalam ingatannya dan benar-benar mebuat Taehyung merasakan sesak di dalam tubuhnya.

"kau menangis, V?"

Taehyung terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengajaknya bicara. Dia mengira kalau itu adalah Jisoo, tapi Taehyung baru ingat kalau Jisoo masih berusia 14 bulan. Sampai kemudian Taehyung menyadari kalau ternyata bibi Kim berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk di sebelahnya.

"ah tidak, bi. Aku tidak menangis"

Taehyung berbohong, air matanya sudah berkumpul di balik kelopak mata dan siap meluncur mulus ke kedua pipinya jika saja dia tidak langsung cepat-cepat mengusap kelopak mata dengan jarinya.

"sungguh?"

"ya..Aku tidak apa-apa" sahutnya dengan menampilkan senyum lebar khasnya. Senyum yang seolah tidak ada beban sama sekali.

Bibi Kim menghela nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum menatap remaja laki-laki yang sedang bercanda dengan putrinya. Dia tahu kalau Taehyung sedang berbohong, bibi Kim bukan lah gadis kecil yang langsung percaya dengan ucapan seseorang, apalagi jika ucapannya itu tidak sesuai dengan fakta.

"ibu, aku pulang...!" seru seorang anak kecil yang baru saja memasuki pantry. Dia melepaskan tasnya dan sedikit melemparkannya ke atas meja.

Kaki kecilnya berlari mendekati bibi Kim dan tanpa hitungan detik bibi Kim langsung mendapat kecupan gemas di pipinya oleh anak sulungnya itu.

"hallo V hyung!" anak itu menyadari keberadaan Taehyung dan langsung menyapanya. Ia juga mendekati Taehyung dan tanpa meminta ijin anak itu langsung duduk di atas pangkuan Taehyung sebelum dia menyapa dan mencium adik kecilnya "halo juga Jisoo".

"Taeoh, jangan seperti itu. V hyung sedang istirahat sayang. Ambi kursimu sendiri" tegur bibi Kim.

Taeoh menggeleng cepat "aku mau duduk disini saja, ibu"

"tapi kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dulu"

"aku tidak akan bermain di luar" Taeoh masih tetap tidak mau mengalah.

"Taeoh, ayo kita bermain" ajak Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Taeoh menoleh dan tersenyum sumringah "ayo hyung, kita bermain iron man!"

"oke, tapi tunggu... apa ini? ummhhh bau asam" kata Taehyung mencoba berekspresi aneh setelah mencium aroma dari pakaian Taeoh.

Taeoh ikut mencium pakaian di lengannya seolah tak yakin dengan ucapan Taehyung "tidak, ini masih wangi"

"tapi ini memang bau, ayo ayo cepat ganti baju. Iron man itu sangat wangi, dia tidak bau"

"hmm..baiklah aku ganti baju. Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana ya" Tae oh segera turun dari pangkuan Taehyung, lalu dia berlari menuju salah pintu yang menghubungkan letak pantry kedai dengan rumahnya.

Bibi Kim yang tadi kembali menyiapkan bahan makanan tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya juga kedekatan nya dengan Taehyung. Taeoh justru lebih cepat menurut jika di suruh Taehyung daripada dirinya.

"V" sambil membawa 1 wadah besar berisi adonan, bibi Kim duduk di kursi seberang tempat Taehyung duduk "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. apa kau punya saudara?"

"Iya"

"berapa?"

"aku punya 3 adik"

Mata bibi Kim terbelalak "sungguh? Jadi kalian empat bersaudara? Wah hebat sekali" ucapnya kagum. Tidak heran jika Taehyung cukup baik bisa dekat dengan merawat anak kecil.

"apakah bibi Kim ingin punya empat anak juga?" tanya Taehyung usil.

"empat anak?" bibi Kim terdiam berpikir. Taeoh putra sulungnya begitu lincah dan aktif, belum lagi Jisoo yang sudah bisa berjalan kemana-mana jika tidak di jaga dengan pagar mainan khusus atau di simpan di atas kursi dorong khusus bayi. Lalu bagaimana jika di tambah 2 bayi? Belum lagi merasakan sakit saat melahirkan. Bibi Kim segera menggeleng cepat "ah tidak, terimakasih"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar membayangkan bibi Kim dan paman Kim kerepotan mengurus anak daripada mengurus kedai. Tapi kemudian senyum itu pudar perlahan. Karena tiba-tiba saja Taehyung langsung membayangkan sosok Taeoh yang periang kemudian merasa kesepian seperti dirinya "ya, lebih baik jangan.."

"V hyung! Ayo kita bermain!" dan akhirnya Taeoh muncul dari balik pintu dengan kostum iron man nya siap beraksi.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

baiklah kayaknya semakin kesini ceritanya mulai aneh dan membosankan ya, juga banyak typo bertebaran. aku minta maaf TT

dan oh iya aku lupa mungkin ada yang belum tau siapa anak-anak yang namanya di pakai di cerita ini. sebenarnya anak-anak itu cukup terkenal di instagram karena memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan member exo, dan aku tau anak-anak kecil dan menggemazkan itu juga dari akun-akun chanbaek shipper dan kaisoo shipper. kalo penasaran tinggal searching aja ^^

oke chapter ini cukup sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :*


	5. Chapter 5

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS, Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS), Park Chan Yeol-EXO, Jung Dae Hyun-BAP, Yoo Young Jae-BAP (GS), Park Jimin-BTS, Kim Jong In-EXO, Do Kyung Soo-EXO (GS), Min Yoon Gi-BTS (GS), Kim Jun Myeon-EXO, Zang Yi Xing-EXO (GS), Jeon Jung Kook-BTS (GS), Kim Seok Jin-BTS (GS).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kritik saran di butuhkan.**

 **NO BASH^^**

* * *

Jesper duduk sendiri sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya di depan pintu. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah handle pintu dan berharap handle pintu itu bergerak lalu pintunya terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang berdiri di luar sana. Tapi nyatanya pintu itu tidak terbuka juga.

Mata bulatnya menoleh ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding. Pukul 10 malam. Tapi anak laki-laki itu belum ada niatan untuk tidur. Dia masih ingin menunggu. Sampai kapan? Sampai orang yang di tunggu nya datang tentunya.

Baekhyun yang hendak mematikan lampu tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat puteranya duduk di depan pintu masuk.

Dia berjalan mendekati puteranya yang masih dalam keadaan terjaga. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa puteranya ini bisa ada di tempat ini lagi. Baekhyun tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali Jesper duduk sendiri di depan pintu rumah, bahkan sampai tertidur di tempat yang tidak pantas untuk dijadikan tempat tidur, yang Baekhyun tahu Jesper seperti ini semenjak kakaknya sudah tidak tinggal di rumah ini lagi.

"Jesper, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Jesper menoleh kebelakang, melihat ibunya berjalan menghampirinya. Lalu ibunya hendak mengangkat tubuhnya tapi Jesper bertahan seolah tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Jesper, kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut. Itu tidak baik. Ayo kita tidur" Baekhyun berucap pelan, tangannya masih berusaha mengangkat tubuh Jesper yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut ringan.

"aku akan tidur setelah hyung pulang" kata Jesper dan itu membuat pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti.

Baekhyun menatap anaknya, lalu dia tersenyum dan mengusap rambut puteranya dengan lembut.

"hyung tidak akan pulang sayang, dia tidak tinggal disini lagi" sahut Baekhyun lirih dan berusaha bicara senormal mungkin.

Meski putra sulung nya sudah hampir seminggu tidak ada di rumah ini, sebenarnya Baekhyun belum bisa menerima kepergiannya begitu saja. Ya, Baekhyun masih merindukannya. Apalagi Taehyung pergi di saat keadaan kurang baik.

"apa hyung tidak akan pulang kesini lagi karena hyung membenci Jesper, bu?" tanya Jesper dan Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"hyung tidak mungkin membencimu, Jesper. Dia tidak membenci siapapun. Dia hanya rindu dengan seseorang jadi sekarang dia tinggal disana"

"tapi kenapa hyung tidak bilang akan pergi kemana, kenapa hyung tidak berpamitan denganku, kenapa hyung pergi begitu saja ibu... Apa hyung marah karena Jesper sudah membohongi ibu.." dan tangisan menyusul ketika nafas Jesper sudah sampai ujung. Kini nafasnya beradu dengan isakan tangis sehingga membuat dadanya naik turun.

"sayang..." Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Jesper menatap sendu wajah anaknya yang mulai memerah. Air matanya mengalir cepat seakan air mata itu sudah di bendung cukup lama. Lalu jemari rampingnya mengusap pipi putra keduanya begitu lembut. "kenapa Jesper bicara seperti itu..."

"Jesper... sudah hiks...membohongi ibu, maafkan aku ibu..." suara tangisnya semakin keras, bahkan suaranya menggema memenuhi ruangan.

"sudah jangan menangis sayang...Jesper berbohong kenapa, ibu tidak mengerti" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Jesper yang meracau tidak jelas. Dia memeluk

dan menangkup wajah Jesper di dadanya, tangannya mengelus kepala Jesper dan mengecup pucuknya.

"maafkan Jesper ibu,,, Jesper waktu itu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Jiwon.. Aku minta maaf..." ucapnya terisak.

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu di saat Jiwon jatuh dari tempat duduknya dan dia menyalahkan Taehyung yang berada disana. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak langsung menuduh Taehyung dan seharusnya Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarkan penjelasan lebih rinci jika ia bertanya langsung. Hanya saja emosinya saat itu sedang tidak stabil dan membuat dirinya lebih di kendalikan oleh emosi daripada perasaan.

Dan apa yang di katakan Jesper barusan? Jesper yang menjatuhkan Jiwon? Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah anaknya yang sudah di penuhi air mata.

"tadi Jesper bilang apa? Jesper menjatuhkan Jiwon?" tanya Baekhyun, memastikan pendengarannya tidak sedang bermasalah.

Jesper menunduk, bahunya berguncang beberapa kali karena menangis "aku tidak sengaja... maafkan aku bu...aku salah, aku menyesal dan aku janji tidak akan berbohong lagi"

Baekhyun menatap anaknya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Jesper bisa menutupi kesalahannya selama itu? Dan yang membuatnya tak percaya saat itu adalah Taehyung yang mengaku melakukan kesalahan dan Baekhyun percaya begitu saja. Dia memarahi bahkan menuduh Taehyung sudah tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya seperti di remas.

Baekhyun menatap nanar putra keduanya. Sedikit kesal, itu yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ia ingin memarahi atau bahkan ingin menghukum putranya ini karena sudah berbohong.

Tapi tampaknya Jesper memang sangat menyesal, dia tidak berhenti menangis. Bahkan tangisannya semakin menjadi, mata dan hidungnya memerah. Bibir mungilnya gemetar dan haruskah Baekhyun memarahi anaknya yang sudah sangat menyesal?

Baekhyun menuntun putranya untuk memeluknya, tangannya mendekap dan mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih sayang. Amarah tidak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan begitu saja dan bukan hukuman yang akan membuat anaknya akan merasa jera. Baekhyun membiarkan anaknya menangis di pelukannya dan membiarkan cerita anaknya keluar dari mulutnya, mendengarkan sampai anaknya merasa tenang.

"apa ibu akan memaafkanku?" tanya bocah itu saat tangisnya mulai reda. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"ibu akan memaafkanmu jika kau jujur dan bertanggung jawab"

"lalu apakah hyung juga akan memaafkanku? Aku berjanji tidak akan kabur jika aku membuat masalah"

Baekhyun diam sebentar, lalu dia kembali mengangguk "tentu"

"kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan hyung sekarang?" tanya Jesper antusias.

"tidak sekarang, sayang. Kau lihat langit sekarang sudah gelap? Sekarang waktunya kau dan hyung untuk tidur. Hyung juga pasti sekarang sangat lelah" ujar Baekhyun menatap lembut putranya. Jemarinya pun masih mengusap rambut hitam Jesper.

Jesper menunduk lesu, lalu kembali menatap ibunya "jadi kapan hyung akan pulang, ibu? Aku merindukan hyung"

"Emmm... Besok ibu akan menjemput hyung" Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum memaksa, karena ia tidak yakin apakah anak sulungnya mau kembali pulang ke rumah setelah dia memarahi bahkan memintanya untuk tinggal dengan ayahnya.

"baiklah sekarang saatnya kita tidur, oke?" ajak Baekhyun dan Jesper pun mengangguk menurut.

Kini semua putranya sudah berada di tempat tidur dan menikmati mimpi indahnya masing-masing. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu dan membuka pintunya perlahan, dan di dalam kamar ia mendapati suaminya juga sudah terlelap disana.

Baekhyun menaiki tempat tidurnya pelan-pelan supaya suaminya yang sudah tampak begitu lelah tidak terbangun. Tapi ternyata ia gagal, suara decitan antara kasur dengan lantai yang cukup nyaring membuat suaminya tersadar dari istirahatnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum merasa bersalah.

"maaf.."

"tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol sedikit bangkit dan membenarkan posisi bantalnya, juga bantal yang akan di pakai Baekhyun tidur. "kau baru mau tidur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tangannya meraih selimut dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Jesper baru bisa tidur" Baekhyun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di atas lengan kekar Chanyeol. Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh suaminya.

Chanyeol menatap sendu Baekhyun, lalu jemarinya yang besar dan ramping mengusap lembut rambut kecokelatan milik Baekhyun, menyelipkan anak rambut di balik telinganya memperlihatkan garis halus di wajah istrinya yang cantik.

Kemudian ibu jarinya mengusap pelan di antara kedua alis Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun tampak begitu tenang di balik wajahnya yang tampak pucat dan kelelahan. Chanyeol dapat melihat itu.

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering mendapati Baekhyun bisa tertidur ketika jam sudah melewati tengah malam. Lalu Baekhyun harus bangun lebih pagi dari yang lain untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keluarganya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa begitu kasihan melihat istrinya yang begitu kelelahan, ia sering membujuk Baekhyun untuk menggunakan jasa tukang bersih-bersih tapi Baekhyun selalu menolak. Alasannya jika tidak ingin membuang-buang uang, Baekhyun juga masih bisa melakukan sendiri. Mau tak mau Chanyeol hanya menurut.

Dan sekarang yang ia lihat juga tidak hanya wajah lelah istrinya seperti biasa. Tapi ada kesedihan di balik wajah lelahnya sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, wajahnya masih bersembunyi di balik dada bidang Chanyeol. Mengusap-usapkan hidung kecilnya dengan piyama milik Chanyeol. Tidak seperti sikap Baekhyun yang biasanya.

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menunduk untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Dia tidak percaya jika tidak terjadi sesuatu sedangkan sikap istrinya sedikit berubah.

Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Chanyeol sebentar kemudian matanya terpejam.

"aku merindukan Tae" ucapnya pelan, bahkan lebih mirip dengan bisikkan.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, lalu ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. "besok aku akan menjemputnya"

Baekhyun masih menggeleng "biar aku saja yang menjemputnya ke rumah Daehyun, kau harus bekerja"

"tapi kau..."

"aku hanya menjemput Taehyung saja, Chan. Tidak akan lama-lama. Sekalian menjemput anak-anak pulang sekolah" Baekhyun tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol. Kemudian dia mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi dan memeluk suaminya erat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap wajah istrinya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa perasaannya berubah sedikit buruk ketika mendengar kalau Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan mantan suaminya.

Jangan salah, meski Chanyeol dengan mantan suami dari istrinya itu tidak pernah terjadi permasalahan hingga timbul perselisihan, tapi rasa cemburu tentu masih ada. Apalagi ketika hak asuh Taehyung jatuh ke tangan Baekhyun dan Taehyung selalu mengingatkan ayah kandungnya pada ibunya, walau Chanyeol sendiri tahu kalau Daehyun sudah memiliki keluarga kecil.

Kemudian tak lama setelah keduanya mencoba untuk memejamkan mata kembali beristirahat, samar-samar terdengar suara tangis dari luar kamar dan keduanya kompak membuka mata dan saling pandang.

"jiwon?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Itu suara tangis Jiwon. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"biar aku yang kesana" ucapnya kemudian segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan Jiwon yang masih menangis di pelukannya.

"sepertinya Jiwon mimpi buruk, dia menangis sangat kencang" kata Chanyeol ketika menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah dalam posisi duduk di atas kasur, siap untuk menerima Jiwon ke dalam gendongannya.

"untungnya Jesper dan Jackson tidak terbangun" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menimang dan menepuk pelan pantat Jiwon. Sesekali ia membisikkan kata-kata dan nyanyian yang dapat membuat bayinya tenang. Chanyeol benar kalau Jiwon menangis karena mimpi buruk, sangat terdengar dari suara tangisnya yang cukup keras dan sesenggukan. Lalu Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh Jiwon di sampingnya, sedikit memeluknya dan mengusap rambut tipis yang lembut milik Jiwon.

"jangan takut sayang, ibu disini" gumamnya lembut kemudian mencium kepala Jiwon sedikit hati-hati.

* * *

...

* * *

"aku pulang"

Sore itu, ketika Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan makan siang hari di dapur, samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang dari luar rumah. Dia mematikan kompornya dan melepaskan apron dapur yang ia kenakan. Lalu ia bergegas darisana menuju pintu depan rumah.

Sampainya disana Baekhyun melihat seorang remaja dengan berpakaian seragam sekolah sedang melepas sepatu di depan pintu. Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap pemandangan itu sejenak.

Sampai anak remaja itu, yang sudah selesai melepaskan sepatunya, melihatnya, dia menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"ibu... aku pulang" ucap anak itu yang tak lain adalah putera sulungnya, Taehyung.

Baekhyun membalas tatapannya. Kemudian pelan-pelan bibirnya bergerak dan muncul sebuah senyuman. Sampai tidak sadar kakinya melangkah mendekati puteranya dan ikut memeluknya.

Taehyung diam terpaku ketika tubuhnya di dekap ke dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia merasakan sebuah jantung berdegup begitu kencang, tidak hanya satu jantung, tapi dua jantung. Satu terasa di dalam tubuhnya dan satu lagi ia dapat terdengar di telinganya. Degup jantung milik ibunya.

"kau pergi lama sekali" ucap ibunya masih memeluknya.

Taehyung mengerjap, kemudian kepalanya bergerak dan mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas menatap ibunya.

"Apa kalian merindukanku?" tanya Taehyung pelan. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang di alaminya hari ini.

Dia tidak menyangka yang awalnya dia berniat untuk pulang bertemu dan meminta maaf kepada ibunya ternyata mendapat sambutan yang membuat hatinya bergejolak ingin berteriak bahagia. Jujur saja Taehyung rindu dengan pelukan ini. Tidak aneh jika dia merasa jiwanya melayang saat berada dalam pelukan ibunya.

"tentu saja ibu rindu. Kenapa kau lama-lama disana jika yang disini merindukanmu, huh?!" sahut Baekhyun gemas. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap putranya.

"aku... minta maaf soal yang waktu itu, ibu" ucap Taehyung lirih. Dia masih mengingat kejadian itu, Taehyung menyesal karena kurang waspada menjaga adik bungsunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi, kemudian jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi Taehyung dan sedikit mencubitnya.

"tidak apa-apa. Ibu yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah memarahimu. Kau sudah menjaga adikmu dengan baik, Tae" dan tanpa disadari ia merasakan air matanya keluar dan bergerak melewati pipinya.

"ibu tidak salah, ibu jangan meminta maaf. Dan ibu jangan menangis" dan Taehyung pun ikut mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang tampak di pipi ibunya.

Tapi keanehan justru terjadi. Taehyung menatap heran tangannya karena tidak bisa menyentuh wajah ibunya. Sudah berkali-kali tapi kulitnya tak tersentuh.

"ibu, kenapa tanganku begini?" Taehyung menatap kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti ikut menggenggam kedua tangan putranya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Ia terus menggenggam tangan putranya itu dan yang ia rasakan dari kulit anaknya yaitu dingin, hampir sedingin es.

Dan keanehan itu semakin menjadi ketika genggaman tangannya terasa merenggang. Ia melihat tangan Taehyung yang tampak begitu pucat, lalu semakin lama tangan Taehyung seakan membias dari pandangan matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tae..."

"Ibu..." Taehyung menatap ibunya nanar. Kemudian tampak senyuman dari wajahnya yang mulai memucat dan genangan air mata mulai tampak dari kelopak matanya "apa aku akan menghilang, bu?"

"apa maksudmu, Tae?" Baekhyun masih menatap tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ada apa dengan putranya ini?

"ibu...benar-benar, memaafkanku. Kan?" suara Taehyung pun mulai terdengar serak dan samar.

Baekhyun mencoba mengeratkan genggaman tangannya tapi itu sulit. Tangan Taehyung semakin lama terasa semakin dingin dan terasa seperti udara yang mengepul di balik telapak tangannya.

"maafkan aku, ibu..." dan senyuman dari wajah Taehyung menghilang juga sosok tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja larut bersatu dengan angin yang berhembus kencang dari balik pintu.

"Tae!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengerjap berkali-kali dan melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Dia melirik kesamping, mendapati suami dan bayinya masih tertidur lelap. Lalu ia melihat jam yang terpajang di atas nakas, sudah pukul lima pagi.

Baekhyun mencoba bangun dan duduk dengan hati-hati agar keduanya tidak terbangun karena pergerakan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap keningnya dan merasakan banyak peluh disana. Ia mengalami mimpi yang aneh.

Ia menyentuh dadanya sebelah kiri, terasa degup jantung yang cukup kencang disana. Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

" _mimpi yang aneh. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk hari ini_ " gumam Baekhyun berharap dalam hati.

Kemudian ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, merapihkan piyama dan mengikat rambutnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar walau sebenarnya ia masih sedikit mengantuk.

* * *

...

* * *

"selamat siang, ada yang ingin dipesan?" sapa Yoongi kepada salah seorang siswi yang berkunjung ke kedai.

"kami pesan 2 porsi besar ayam goreng pedas, 3 porsi kue beras. Untuk minumannya kami pesan 2 soda dan 3 ice greentea" sahutnya, kemudian siswi itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yoongi dan berbisik "eonnie, sebisa mungkin pria yang disana yang mengantarkan makanan untuk kami. Ok?!"

Yoongi melihat ke arah seorang laki-laki yang sedang melayani pelanggan yang lain yang ditunjuk oleh siswi di depannya, lalu siswi itu mengedipkan satu matanya dan berlalu menuju salah satu meja yang sudah di tempati oleh teman-temannya.

Yoongi menatap siswi itu heran dan sedikit aneh. Kemudian ia mengambil kertas yang sudah tercatat beberapa pesanan dan masuk ke dalam pantry.

"akhir-akhir ini banyak pelajar yang datang, tidak seperti biasanya" gumam paman Kim yang sedang membantu bibi Kim menyiapkan pesanan.

Yoongi menaruh kertas itu dan menjepitkannya di sebuah tali. Dan kemudian tak lama Taehyung juga masuk ke dalam pantry.

Lalu Yoongi mengambil beberapa mangkuk makanan dan minuman di atas nampan beserta nomor meja dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung yang belum sempat beristirahat.

"aku lagi?" tanya Taehyung yang tak percaya. Padahal dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat,

"ini adalah pesanan ke sebelas yang meminta kau yang mengantarnya" ucap Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap jengkel, lalu ia berbalik keluar dari pantry dengan pesanan di tangannya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi merasa kasihan, tapi dia tidak ada pilihan selain mengabulkan permintaan pelanggan.

"ya sepertinya kita dapat jawabannya" gumam bibi Kim yang tersenyum menyaksikan pembicaraan kedua karyawannya sebentar.

"V memang punya kharisma, bi. Dan sepertinya dia lebih pantas jika menjadi model di kedai ini. " Yoongi membenarkan ucapan bibi Kim dan bibi Kim pun setuju.

"padahal kharisma ku tidak kalah paten dengan V, sewaktu aku masih sekolah banyak yang menyukaiku dan sampai sekarang pun tetap sama" paman Kim tidak mau kalah dengan pendapat dari kedua wanita yang ada di antaranya. Bahkan dia masih bersikap layaknya model saat ingin memasangkan topi pada kepalanya.

'KREKK! KREEKK!' sebuah benda yang di potong cukup keras di atas talenan menarik perhatian Yoongi dan paman Kim.

Disana bibi Kim sedang memotong sebuah timun yang ukurannya cukup besar dengan menggunakan pisau daging. Bibi Kim memotongnya cukup kasar, tidak seperti sedang memotong timun pada umumnya. Lebih mirip sedang memotong tulang iga.

Kemudian bibi Kim pun menyeringai sambil menatap pisau daging "hmm... Lumayan tajam"

Yoongi melirik paman Kim dan tersenyum kikuk "kau benar paman, tapi sayangnya kau sudah beranak dua" lalu Yoongi mengambil satu pesanan untuk seorang yang lain yang tidak meminta di antarkan oleh V dan meninggalkan paman Kim dengan dalam keadaan wajah yang cukup pucat.

"eee...sayang..." paman Kim mencoba mendekati bibi Kim dengan rasa takut di setiap langkahnya. dengan usara lembut dan manjanya. Ia menyentuh pundak istrinya dan...

"APA?!"

* * *

...

* * *

Baekhyun menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir milik salah satu apartemen yang cukup besar. Kemudian dia keluar dengan membawa Jiwon di gendongannya.

Dia berjalan menuju salah satu elevator yang tersedia dan menekan beberapa tombol yang ia ingat. Elevator itu mengantarnya ke salah satu lantai yang Baekhyun tuju.

Sampai disana ia berjalan melewati lorong sambil melihat-lihat nomor yang tertera pada pintu. Berharap ia masih ingat dimana apartemen yang di tempati Daehyun meski sudah lebih dari 5 tahun dia tidak berkunjung menemui mantan suaminya lagi.

Setelah yakin dengan nomor apartemennya, Baekhyun menekan tombol dan menunggu beberapa saat. Sesekali Baekhyun menatap Jiwon yang masih terjaga dan Baekhyun mengusap kening Jiwon yang tampak basah karena keringat.

"kau sudah tak sabar bertemu hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jiwon, walaupun dia tahu kalau Jiwon belum mengerti bahkan menjawab ucapannya.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Baekhyun secara spontan menghadap ke arah pintu dan sosok wanita muncul dari balik pintu.

"Baekhyun?"

* * *

...

* * *

"ini makanannya, silahkan di nikmati" Taehyung membungkuk dan tersenyum setelah mengantarkan pesanan sesuai nomor meja.

Ketika dia hendak kembali ke dalam pantry, salah satu pelanggan menarik kemejanya dan membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut.

Ia berbalik dan menatap pelanggan yang baru saja di antar pesanannya "maaf, apakah ada yang di butuhkan lagi?" tanya Taehyung merasa gugup ketika para pelajar itu mencegahnya pergi.

"duduklah disini, gabung bersama kami" kata salah satu pelajar yang memiliki rambut berwarna keemasan.

"mm..maaf, aku tidak bisa, ada yang harus aku kerjakan" sahut Taehyung, ia semakin gugup karena dia tidak terbiasa bergabung dengan perempuan. Apalagi dengan gaya rambut yang terlalu mencolok layaknya seorang bintang.

"hmmm... Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami minta nomor ponselmu, atau foto bersamamu, boleh?" kini giliran gadis berambut yang di cat berwarna merah berdiri menghampirinya.

Taehyung mencoba menghindar ketika ingin di ajak berfoto, dia tidak mengerti kenapa anak seperti dirinya begitu banyak yang ingin di mintai gambar, dia merasa dia bukanlah penyanyi atau anggota boyband yang saat ini sedang terkenal di negaranya. Tapi tangan gadis itu lebih cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sehingga pergerakannya sedikit terkunci.

Dan tak berselang lama tangan yang lain menggenggam tangannya dan melepas paksa tangan pelajar yang sedikit mencengkramnya.

"maaf ya adik-adik yang manis, kami membutuhkan anak ini. Jadi kalau pesanan kalian sudah datang sesuai dengan permintaan kalian, biarkan dia pergi karena pelanggan disini tidak hanya kalian saja. Mengerti?" ucap Yoongi pelan namun penuh penekanan sehingga membuat para pelajar itu tidak berkutik dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Taehyung.

Yoongi sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya dia yang adalah pelayan di kedai ini bersikap seperti tadi kepada pelanggan, tapi melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang gugup dan ketakutan karena di dekati beberapa pelajar yang cukup centil membuat Yoongi sedikit geram dan memilih melakukan sikapnya tadi menolong Taehyung dari para gadis yang seperti kurang belaian.

Lalu Yoongi membawa Taehyung pergi darisana dan membawa keluar, ke tempat parkir mobil. Bukan ke pantry. Dan itu membuat Taehyung sedikit kebingungan.

"Maaf noona, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"pergi mengantarkan pesanan" sahut Yoongi seadanya. Sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil, dia mengecek dan menghitung barang pesanan sesuai dengan beberapa kertas yang ia pegang.

"tapi noona, aku belum..."

"paman Kim yang menyuruhku membawamu, hari ini barang pesanan cukup banyak, aku butuh bantuanmu" jelas Yoongi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ketika Yoongi sudah di dalam mobil dan hendak menyalakan mesin, dia menoleh tidak ada orang di kursi penumpangnya dan mendapati Taehyung masih berdiri di depan mobil.

"yak! Kenapa kau malah melamun di depan sana? Ayo cepat masuk!" perintah Yoongi sedikit berteriak setelah mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik kaca mobil.

Taehyung yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya segera menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Lalu Yoongi menyalakan mesin dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke badan jalan menuju satu tempat dengan bantuan gps di ponselnya.

"noona" panggil Taehyung di sela perjalanan.

"hmm?"

"ngomong-ngomong..." Taehyung melirik sedikit ke arah kemudi "terimakasih soal yang tadi"

Yoongi tersenyum implusif, matanya masih fokus ke jalan raya "kau belum pernah bersentuhan dengan wanita ya?"

Alis Taehyung sedikit menyatu, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu?

"tidak, aku pernah di pegang perempuan" jawab Taehyung sedikit berbohong. Karena harga dirinya akan jatuh tiba-tiba di hadapan perempuan paling dingin jika dia mengaku kalau dia jarang berdekatan dengan perempuan.

"bohong sekali, mukamu saja tadi benar-benar pucat, jangan-jangan kau belum pernah pacaran ya, atau jangan-jangan kau..." Yoongi menggantungkan kalimatnya berekspresi layaknya orang yang terkejut dan melirik Taehyung usil.

"Tidak, enak saja. Aku masih normal. Noona sendiri apa sudah berpacaran, huh?! Oh jangan-jangan noona juga sama, ya aku tahu mana ada lelaki yang mau dekat dengan perempuan berkulit putih yang dingin sedingin es" cerca Taehyung tak mau kalah.

Baru saja Taehyung merasa senang karena dirinya menang berdebat, tapi sesaat kemudian ia merasa sakit pada kaki tepat di tulang keringnya setelah mendapat tendeangan dari ujung kaki Yoongi.

"ah! lihat, dengan anak kecil yang tidak berdosa sepertiku saja malah bersikap kasar, tidak heran jika~"

"diam atau aku lempar kau dari mobil" tegas Yoongi yang sudah memasang ekspresi jengkel sekaligus marah.

Tapi Taehyung sudah tidak takut dengan wajah seperti itu. Dia sudah terbiasa selama dia bekerja dengannya hampir seminggu ini. Bahkan Taehyung senang jika sudah melihat wajah seniornya yang memerah.

"Ah noona, kalau di lihat dari pinggir kau tampak imut juga, bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran. Kita sama-sama belum pernah dekat dengan lawan jenis kan? Kita bernasib sama, jangan-jangan kita di takdir kan.."

"TIDAK SUDI!"

* * *

...

* * *

"emm...disini cukup sepi ya" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan meninggalkan rasa canggung diantara keduanya setelah hampir setengah jam diam tanpa kata sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kedua bola matanya melirik sekitar ruangan, kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu dan senyum canggung muncul dari bibir merka berdua.

Cukup lama mereka tidak berjumpa. Lebih tepatnya lamanya hampir selama dengan usia Jesper, sehingga pertemuan ini menimbulkan sedikit kecanggungan satu sama lain.

"ya, selama Daehyun bekerja dan Bambam sekolah, hanya aku yang ada di rumah" sahut Youngjae. "Berapa usianya?"

Baekhyun melirik ke bawah mengikuti arah pandangan Youngjae yang menatap Jiwon duduk diatas pankuannya.

"9 bulan"

"aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa secepat itu memiliki banyak anak" Youngjae masih menatap Jiwon yang sibuk mengunyah mainan karet sambil tersenyum.

Ya orang dewasa mana yang tidak tersenyum melihat anak bayi yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Jiwon.

"ngomong-ngomong Youngjae, dimana Taehyung?"

Kini pandangan mata Youngjae tertuju kepada sorot mata Baekhyun. Menatap lawan bicara dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Taehyung? Dia tidak ada disini" jawabnya.

"tidak ada disini?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya. Tapi Baekhyun ingat kalau sekarang masih sore dan anak sekolah belum saatnya untuk pulang "oh iya. Dia masih sekolah"

"tidak, maksudku Taehyung memang tidak ada disini" Youngjae berusaha menjelaskan. "dia tidak pernah datang kesini lagi semenjak Bambam lahir"

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar "maksudmu, dia tidak ada disini? Dia tidak pernah kesini? dia tidak datang kesini sama sekali?" tanyanya berulang-ulang tidak percaya.

Youngjae mengangguk mengiyakan "sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah kesini lagi semenjak sebelum aku melahirkan" Youngjae juga mengulang ucapannya.

Selama Youngjae mengandung Bambam, Taehyung memang tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi bahkan sampai detik ini Youngjae tidak pernah melihatnya. Malah dia hampir lupa seperti apa ciri-ciri anak itu ketika sudah tumbuh melewati masa puber sekarang.

Dulu memang Taehyung sering datang untuk bermain bahkan sampai menginap. Tapi ketika Youngjae sudah mulai mengandung kehamilan pertama ada perasaan resah ketika Taehyung datang dan bermain dengan ayahnya dan membuat Youngjae yang saat mengandung sedikit sensitif sehingga ia bersikap dingin terhadap Taehyung.

Tapi itu bukanlah kemauannya. Setiap ibu yang sedang mengandung pasti ada hal yang di suka dan yang tidak di suka diluar kendalinya. Dan yang di alami Young jae saat itu adalah ketidak sukaannya kepada Taehyung. Padahal saat itu Youngjae begitu menyayanginya tidak peduli Taehyung adalah hasil pernikahan pertama suaminya.

Dan akhirnya Taehyung tidak pernah datang kembali. Namun sampai ketika Bambam lahir dan tumbuh, sikap Bambam pun hampir menyerupai karakter Taehyung. Itu hal yang terjadi karena akibat mengidam.

Tapi mengingat kejadian itu membuat Youngjae menyimpan rasa bersalah kepada Taehyung karena perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba dan Taehyung tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi.

"dia tidak kesini. Lalu dia pergi kemana?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergumam sendiri. Pandangan matanya kosong.

Youngjae memandangi Baekhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Perasaan bingung dan tidak mengerti mulai muncul ketika melihat ekspresi gelisah Baekhyun.

"kenapa Baek? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Youngjae penasaran.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, dia masih terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Dan itu justru membuat Youngjae khawatir.

Youngjae bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Baekhyun. Lalu dia duduk disebelahnya dan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun mengusapnya lembut.

"Baek? Sebenarnya ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Taehyung?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia mulai sadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum ragu dan kemudian menggeleng.

"tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Young jae. Aku pikir Taehyung kesini. Dia tadi pergi dan tidak mengatakan akan pergi kemana jadi aku mencarinya" jawabnya gugup. Ia tahu kalau ia berbohong. Tapi Baekhyun tidak suka jika orang lain terlibat dalam masalahnya.

"haruskah kita panggil polisi?" usul Youngjae. Tapi Baekhyun segera menggeleng.

"aku sendiri akan mencarinya. Mungkin dia ada di sekolahnya atau di rumah temannya" kemudian Baekhyun segera mengangkat tubuh Jiwon dan mengambil tasnya "aku harus pergi sekarang, supaya sampai di rumah tidak terlalu malam. Aku permisi"

Baekhyun berdiri dan Youngjae mau tidak mau harus ikut berdiri. Sebenarnya dia merasa ada yang mengganjal melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh. Tapi Youngjae segera menepisnya.

"Eumm Baek" panggil Youngjae sebelum Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya "kalau Taehyung sudah di temukan. Titip salamku padanya ya, dan sering-sering lah datang kesini"

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, kemudian di tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Aku pergi"

"ya, hati-hati"

* * *

...

* * *

"apa benar arahnya menuju ke sana?"

" _GPS_ bilang begitu, lihat, tapi ketika di persimpangan kita berbelok berputar arah"

Yoongi memperhatikan garis biru yang di tunjuk Taehyung di layar ponsel. Lalu melihat arah sekeliling apakah sesuai dengan tata letak pada _GPS_. Setelah itu Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun kembali menjalankan mesinnya.

"Noona, ngomong-ngomong kau hebat sekali bisa mengendarai mobil secepat ini dengan lancar" puji Taehyung melihat seniornya itu mengendalikan setir mobil, menginjak gas dan rem begitu lihainya. Tidak peduli statusnya yang adalah seorang wanita. Dibanding sebagai pengantar pesan makanan, ia justru hampir seperti seorang pembalap.

"tentu. Wanita tidak boleh kalah dari lelaki" ucapnya bangga.

"mukah noona mengajariku?"

Yoongi melirik malas "tidak"

"pelit sekali" Taehyung melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu kembali duduk menyender menatap jalanan di depan.

"kau ini masih kecil, SIM juga kau belum punya. Kalau kau menabrak orang siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab? Orang tuamu?"

"ya tentu sa_" ucapan Taehyung terputus ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Orang tua. Taehyung baru menyadari kalau sudah lebih dari satu minggu ini dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka semenjak kejadian itu. Taehyung tidak melupakan keluarga tentunya, dia sengaja sibuk bekerja supaya tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

Dan mendengar yang ucapan Yoongi tadi, membuat Taehyung terdiam.

Taehyung sudah lama pergi dari rumah, dan dia juga tidak bertemu dengan keluarga dari ayahnya atau ibunya, kemudian membayangkan orang tuanya mencarinya karena dia melakukan sesuatu pelanggaran. Taehyung tidak dapat di bayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja diam tidak mengoceh seperti biasa. Taehyung sedang diam melamun. Kemudian Yoongi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau usiamu sudah 20 tahun aku janji akan mengajarimu menyetir" Yoongi menghela nafas, walau dia mempunyai sikap yang dingin tapi dia juga tidak tega jika melihat orang yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung karena sikapnya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Mobil mereka berhenti sejenak ketika berada di lampu merah. Yoongi melirik hitungan mundur yang ada di dekat lampu merah. Sedangkan Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan ke jalanan sekitar.

Sampai suatu pemandangan menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya mengepal keras dan tiba-tiba saja dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar begitu saja membuat perhatian Yoongi teralih.

Yoongi terkejut dan berusaha memanggil Taehyung tapi Taehyung tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan cepat semakin menjauh ke satu arah.

* * *

...

* * *

"dia tidak ada disana, lalu sebenarnya dia ada dimana.." sambil menatap jalanan di depannya, Baekhyun bicara sendiri. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau anak pertamanya menghilang.

Baekhyun langsung di selimuti rasa bersalah. Dia memang menyuruh Taehyung tinggal di rumah ayahnya tapi bukan berarti dia mengusirnya. Belum lagi karena dia sudah menuduh Taehyung yang tidak-tidak. Rasa bersalahnya semakin dalam.

Taehyung pergi dari rumah sudah lebih dari satu minggu, dan selama itu juga Taehyung menghilang.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai keluar. Bayangan bayangan buruk mulai memenuhi otaknya, bagaimana jika anaknya terlantar, menjadi gelandangan dan tidur di jalanan, atau lebih parahnya bagaimana jika Taehyung di culik lalu di kirim ke negara lain untuk dijadikan budak atau bahkan dia menjadi korban pencurian organ tubuh seperti yang sedang ramai di perbincangkan.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan pikiran buruk apapun yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Tae kau dimana... " Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah.

Kemudian Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, ke tempat dimana Jiwon sedang tertidur. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap pelan pipi tembam Jiwon.

"semoga hyungmu disana baik-baik saja" ucapnya penuh harap.

'Brakk!'

Baekhyun terkejut merasakan mobilnya berguncang dan berhenti tiba-tiba. Dia segera melihat ke depan dan tatapan matanya melebar ketika menyadari ujung mobil bagian depan menabrak bagian belakang mobil di depannya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah saat melihat seorang pria keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Lalu tatapan pria itu langsung menuju ke arahnya dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun mematung.

Pria itu melihat bagian belakang mobilnya, lalu dengan ekspresi penuh amarah pria itu berjalan menghampiri dan berhenti di sebelah pintu tepat di bagian Baekhyun duduk. Tangannya mengepal dan mengetuk kaca mobil sedikit keras.

"kau yang di dalam, keluar!"

"ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini" desis Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil menghadapi pria bertubuh sedikit kekar.

"mm..maafkan aku, aku tadi sedikit mengantuk jadi tidak sengaja~~menabarak...mobil...anda" ucapan Baekhyun tersendat karena keheranan menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pria yang beberapa saat yang lalu memasang wajah penuh amarah, tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja menjadi sedikit aneh dan.

..

.

mesum.

"ah tidak apa-apa nona, aku pikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anda" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tidak, bukan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"aku akan mengganti rugi kerusakan mobil anda, tuan" kata Baekhyun langsung ke inti. Dia tidak suka berlama-lama di saat situasi seperti ini.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, hendak mengambil dompet yang ia simpan di dalam dashboard mobil.

Tapi tangan pria yang kekar itu mencegahnya. Baekhyun semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi menangkap tatapan dari pria itu yang malah fokus menelusuri tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan ramping, walau agak sedikit berisi di bagian tertentu. Tapi sebagai wanita yang sudah memiliki empat anak, Baekhyun juga masih tahu diri.

Dia menggunakan pakaian yang sopan dan tertutup. Dia hanya menggunakan dress yang panjangnya sampai menutupi lututnya. Tapi pria itu justru menatapnya seperti sedang menatap seorang wanita dengan pakaian terbuka.

"maaf tuan, saya tidak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama. Sebutkan berapa jumlah kerugian kerusakan mobil anda, saya akan mentransfer uangnya sekarang ke rekening anda" Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Karena tanpa secara langsung dia merasa kalau sudah di lecehkan walau hanya sekedar dari tatapan mata.

"tidak perlu repot-repot nona, lupakan masalah soal mobil. Anggap saja selesai"

"Selesai?"

"ya, jadi bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkencan" dan di luar pikiran, pria itu malah menyentuh bagian bawah rahang dekat dengan leher Baekhyun secara intim.

Baekhyun menepis tangan besar itu agak kasar dan menatap pria di hadapannya sedikit jijik "maaf, saya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak"

Pria itu melirik ke bagian dalam mobil Baekhyun dan mendapati seorang bayi yang sedang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi "bayi, hum? Tidak masalah"

"dia anak ke empatku. Cepat sebutkan berapa kerugian mobil anda. jangan macam-macam padaku sebelum polisi menangkap anda karena telah melakukan perbuatan tidak sopan"

"lalu berapa harga tubuhmu, hum?"

'plakk!'

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pria itu. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Dia menatap pria itu penuh benci.

Lalu Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia ingin langsung memberi uang tebusan dan segera pergi tempat ini. Tapi tiba-tiba pria itu mencengkram tangannya dan menarik membawanya menuju mobilnya. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman pria itu. Tapi pria itu lebih kuat, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

"LEPASKAN IBUKU. BRENGSEKK!"

Seorang pemuda bertopi dan berpakaian hitam tiba-tiba datang dan memukul wajah pria itu. Genggaman tangannya terlepas dan Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memar.

Dia melihat pemuda berpakaian seragam hitam itu masih memukul pria itu. Tapi kemudian keadaan berbalik. Pria bertubuh kekar dan berisi mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga punggungnya menabrak mobilnya. Pemuda itu langsung tersungkur.

Masih belum puas pria itu menarik kerah pemuda itu dan balik memukulnya hingga pemuda itu tidak bisa melawan.

Sampai seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang sama dengan remaja itu datang kemudian mendorong pria itu dan menendang bagian vital pria itu sedikit keras dan membuat pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan tergeletak mengaduh menahan sakit pada bagian vital miliknya.

"carilah lawan yang sepadan dengan tubuhmu, pecundang!" bentak gadis itu.

Baekhyun yang masih terkejut hanya diam menyaksikan. dia takut jika melerainya justru tubuh kecilnya menjadi sasaran.

Sampai dia melihat tubuh pemuda yang menolongnya tersungkur dan meringkuk membelakanginya di atas aspal jalan sambil memegang bagian rusuknya dan menahan sakit.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan mendekati remaja itu dan berjongkok di belakangnya menyentuh salah satu bahunya "kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

.

.

.

bersambung :D

maaf ya postingnya agak telat, telat seminggu gapapa kan? hehe

buat yang nanyain vkook bakal ada apa enggak, pasti ada kok cuma harus nunggu, ok.

dan terimakasih yang udah mau baca, yang udah ngefavorit, ngefollow dan ngereview. jangan bosen baca ceritanya ya.

dan juga selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS, Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS), Park Chan Yeol-EXO, Jung Dae Hyun-BAP, Yoo Young Jae-BAP (GS), Park Jimin-BTS, Kim Jong In-EXO, Do Kyung Soo-EXO (GS), Min Yoon Gi-BTS (GS), Kim Jun Myeon-EXO, Zang Yi Xing-EXO (GS), Jeon Jung Kook-BTS (GS), Kim Seok Jin-BTS (GS).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kritik saran di butuhkan.**

 **NO BASH^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung duduk beringsut di atas kursi mobil, menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Tangannya memegang beberapa bungkus pil yang ia dapatkan setelah memeriksakan diri ke sebuah klinik terdekat.

Dokter jaga disana menyarankan Taehyung untuk di rawat sementara karena kondisinya tidak bisa di katakan baik-baik saja, karena ketika bergelut melawan pria tadi membuat darah keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Tapi Taehyung menolaknya, dengan alasan dia tidak memiliki uang lebih untuk menanggung biaya perawatan. Dan Taehyung pun bersumpah besok tubuhnya akan di penuhi dengan luka memar kebiru-biruan.

Tapi rasa sakit dan memar pada tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa nyeri pada hatinya. Mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu, ketika dia mencoba menolong seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, tetapi orang yang dilindungi nya itu tidak mengenalinya.

.

.

 _"kau tidak apa-apa nak? Kau terluka" wanita itu, yang adalah ibunya menyentuh pundak Taehyung dari belakang._

 _Taehyung merasakan jemari ibunya menyentuh pundaknya lembut. Seakan mengalirkan kekuatan yang membuat tubuh Taehyung yang memar terluka seolah terobati begitu saja._

 _Tangan ini yang sudah sekian lama Taehyung rindukan, dimana tangan yang dulu ketika ia kecil selalu menggenggamnya saat dirinya ragu untuk melangkah, tangan yang selalu menenangkannya saat dirinya menangis ketakutan dan memberinya kekuatan saat jatuh sakit, tangan ini yang selalu ingin ia genggam semenjak ibunya lebih sibuk dengan ketiga adiknya._

 _Taehyung ingin berbalik, menatap ibunya dan memeluknya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukannya, tapi rasa sakit dan memar dalam tubuh membatasi pergerakannya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meringis menahan sakit._

 _"V! Kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga kau berdarah!" Yoongi yang saat itu selesai membuat pria berbadan tegap tak berkutik dengan satu serangannya langsung menghampiri Taehyung yang merintih di aspal jalan._

 _Dia melihat banyak percikan darah di aspal jalan dan diketahui bahwa Taehyung hampir saja muntah darah._

 _"temanmu harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit atau klinik terdekat dari sini" ucap seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Ibunya._

 _"Ya, benar" Yoongi mengangguk setuju, kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada wanita yang sedikit berjongkok di belakang Taehyung. "ah nyonya, kau baik-baik saja? Apa pria itu melukai nyonya?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis "aku baik-baik saja. Tapi temanmu tidak"_

 _Yoongi kembali menatap Taehyung "Kau bisa bangun V? Kau masih bisa berjalan? Kemarikan tanganmu, kita kembali ke mobil" Yoongi meraih salah satu tangan Taehyung dan di letakan di atas bahunya._

 _Taehyung menahan sakit ketika tangannya di gerakkan ke arah bahu Yoongi. Dia menduga kalau ada organ tubuhnya yang hancur atau ada tulang yang patah. Walau itu sebenarnya tidak mungkin._

 _"gunakan mobilku saja. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai rumah sakit, karena aku masih ada urusan penting. Tapi aku janji aku yang akan menjamin biaya pengobatannya"_

 _Yoongi diam dan menatap heran sosok wanita di hadapannya, apa wanita ini ingin pergi begitu saja setelah dirinya di tolong oleh temannya sampai temannya merelakan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran pukulan pria bertubuh hampir seperti binaragawan kelas bulu?_

 _"aku harus menjemput anak-anakku dulu, setelah itu aku janji akan kembali menjenguk temanmu dan mengantar pulang ke rumahnya" jelas Baekhyun. Dan kemudian Yoongi pun hanya mengangguk mengerti._

 _Yoongi masih berusaha membantu Taehyung berdiri dan dengan bantuan Baekhyun tentunya. Tapi dalam sekejap tiba-tiba Taehyung melepaskan paksa pegangan tangan keduanya sehingga membuat Yoongi hampir terjatuh dan Taehyung mencoba bangkit sendiri. Yoongi sedikit terkejut mendapat reaksi dari Taehyung yang berubah._

 _"aku...baik-baik, saja. Jangan.. pedulikan aku" dengan tenaga seadanya Taehyung mencoba bangkit walau awalnya di mulai dengan merangkak._

 _"V!" Yoongi segera menyusul Taehyung yang belum jauh. Dia merasa heran dengan sikap Taehyung yang berbeda dalam waktu singkat._

 _Tapi tak berselang lama kemudian seorang polisi yang sedang berpatroli menghampiri mereka. Melihat keadaan sedikit kacau yang di duga adanya tabrakan membuat polisi itu menghentikan motornya. Lalu mendatangi mereka dan mencoba meminta keterangan._

 _"temanku terluka, ijinkan aku mengantarnya ke klinik setelah itu aku akan menyusul ke kantor polisi menjelaskan masalah ini" pinta gadis berkulit putih itu kepada polisi ketika dirinya akan di bawa juga ke pos polisi untuk di mintai keterangan._

 _Dan setelah di perbolehkan oleh polisi tersebut, Yoongi langsung mengejar Taehyung, hanya dia sendiri. Karena Baekhyun harus menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada polisi, termasuk pria mesum yang sudah bisa di paksakan untuk berdiri walau agak pincang ketika berjalan._

 _"V!" Yoongi masih berteriak memanggilnya. Kemudian dia meraih kedua pundak Taehyung dan berdiri di hadapannya "apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau mau jalan sendiri, dengan keadaan seperti ini?!"_

 _Taehyung hanya diam menunduk, dia tidak menjawab. Bukan takut, tapi dia memang sedang tidak ingin bicara apapun. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setelah merasa kalau wanita itu, (ibunya) bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya, perasaan rindu ingin bertemu kembali pun tiba-tiba sirna._

 _Sedangkan Yoongi, merasa kalau Taehyung diam tidak ingin menjawab apapun ucapannya akhirnya memilih menarik Taehyung secara paksa tidak peduli dengan teriakan menahan sakit dari Taehyung._

 _"Aww noona! Kau. kau bukan mau menolongku tapi malah membuatku semakin parah!"_

 _"nanti dokter akan mengobatimu lukamu sekaligus!"_

 _._

 _._

Dan kini Taehyung hanya duduk sendiri menyender pada sebuah kaca mobil dengan tatapan mata yang tidak ada arti, menunggu seniornya datang.

'brakk!'

Doanya terkabul dalam sekejap. Tapi seniornya sekarang datang dengan aura kelam yang mematikan. Taehyung dapat merasakan itu.

Seniornya itu, Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara kasar. Lalu dia melirik tajam remaja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"apakah kau tidak berpikir perbuatan yang kau lakukan tadi dapat membuat kita kehilangan pekerjaan kalau paman dan bibi Kim tahu masalah ini?! Aku tahu kau berniat menolong wanita tadi tapi seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebesar apa tubuh dan ototmu. Kau masih anak sekolahan, kalau pria tadi memukulmu secara brutal dan nyawamu melayang bagaimana?!"

Taehyung lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, yang dia lakukan hanya menunduk sambil menahan bekas memar pada tubuhnya. Ketika tubuhnya bergerak sedikit, perutnya terasa keram dan bergejolak seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dar mulutnya. meski begitu dia masih bisa mendengar ucapan seniornya itu.

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya sebentar lalu menyalakan mesin mobil "aku rasa sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat, aku tidak mungkin membawamu kembali dengan kondisi memprihatinkan ke kedai. Aku bisa di interogasi untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Setelah mobil mulai bergerak, Yoongi langsung pergi ke arah lain, arah yang berlainan dari tempat kedai.

"dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi ketika berada di persimpangan jalan.

"Turunkan saja aku di halte"

Dahi Yoongi mengerut "kau tidur di halte?" tanya nya dengan ekspresi polos.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "aku akan menaiki bus... rumahku,,, di luar kota..temanku...akan menjemputku, disana. Jam 6 sore nanti"

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Tapi kemudian matanya melebar dan menatap Taehyung serius. Dia baru memahami sesuatu.

"apa?! Kau tinggal di luar kota?!" tanya Yoongi dengan intensitas nada suara yang cukup tinggi sehingga membuat Taehyung sedikit memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung melirik, kemudian menegakkan punggungnya dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"antar aku sampai halte di seberang saja. aku akan naik bus" pintanya lalu sekuat mungkin ia merapihkan pakaiannya yang sempat kacau.

"pakai kembali sabuk pengamanmu" titah Yoongi pelan, tapi penuh perintah.

Tidak ada respon, Taehyung hanya menatap nya tak mengerti.

"aku bilang pakai sabuk pengaman mu!"

Dan sedetik kemudian mobil itu meluncur begitu cepat sehingga membuat Taehyung terkejut dan langsung memegang pegangan yang ada di atas pintu mobil.

 **...**

"KaDi cafe" Baekhyun mengeja tulisan bordir yang tertera di sebuah topi. Lalu ia melirik kedai yang ada di seberang jalan. Kedai dengan kanopi berwarna hitam dengan tulisan nama cafe yang sama dengan tulisan bordir di topi.

Topi ini ia dapatkan di kantor polisi setelah kejadian kurang menyenangkan yang terjadi menjelang sore tadi. Setelah masalah di selesaikan gadis yang membelanya tadi langsung pergi dan meninggalkan topi yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. Baekhyun mencoba memanggilnya tapi gadis itu menghilang begitu cepat.

Dan akhirnya dengan bantuan mesin pencari Baekhyun sampai di sebuah tempat yang ia duga sebagai tempat kerja kedua anak itu.

Tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai kesini dan berniat datang kesini. Tapi Baekhyun ingat dia belum mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pemuda yang menolongnya dan dia juga merasa berhutang budi kepada anak itu. Dan dengan bantuan topi itu dia bisa sampai di tempat ini.

Sambil menggendong Jiwon, juga Jesper dan Jackson -yang baru saja di jemput olehnya- yang memegang ujung pakaiannya, Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai. Ia melihat suasana kedai yang tidak begitu ramai, tapi tidak bisa disebut sepi juga karena sekiranya ada 5 meja sudah terisi, lagipula juga karena belum waktunya jam pulang kerja.

"Wow. ibu, apa kita akan makan disini?" tanya Jackson ketika melihat keadaan sekitar.

Anak kecil yang masih berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu cukup mengerti dengan keadaan sekeliling. Dan jika hal itu itu makanan, tentu rasa antusiasnya semakin tinggi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kiri dimana Jackson berdiri disisinya, lalu dia tersenyum menanggapi.

"kau sudah lapar ya, sayang?"

Jackson mengangguk cepat, meski tubuhnya tidak di bilang gemuk, Jackson memiliki nafsu makan tinggi.

"nanti akan ibu pesankan" sahut Baekhyun, lalu dia menoleh ke arah yang lain, di sisi djmana anaknya yang satu lagi berdiri "Jesper, tolong bawa adikmu ke kursi di sebelah sana" titah Baekhyun.

Dan Jesper pun mengangguk menurut. Lalu kedua puteranya bergandengan tangan dan meninggalkan ibunya dengan adik bungsunya yang masih berdiri menuju kursi yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela.

Baekhyun masih melihat sekeliling. Kedai itu cukup menarik dengan mengambil desain interior bertema modern klasik yang sederhana namun tidak meninggalkan khas budaya korea didalamnya.

Tapi di dalam kafe yang ia temukan hanya ada pelanggan yang sedang menikmati menu yang tersedia di kedai, dia tidak menemukan pelayan sama sekali.

Lalu dia berjalan menuju meja pesanan yang juga sebagai meja kasir. Ia melihat menu makanan dan minuman yang terpajang di atas.

"Baekhyun?" seorang wanita berambut panjang yang baru keluar dari dalam pantry tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu sebentar dan kemudian bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kyung soo!"

Seperti di dalam sebuah drama, mereka saling menghampiri dan berpelukan. Beberapa pelanggan melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan heran, seperti orang yang sudah lama lama berjumpa, tapi itu benar adanya.

Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan dan saling tatap.

"wahh..lama tidak berjumpa dan kau, kau membuat usaha sendiri? Ini keren sekali kyung" puji Baekhyun.

Temannya itu, yang bernama Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapat pujian dari sahabat lamanya. Dia lalu menatap bayi yang berada di gendongan Baekhyun.

"dia anakmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk "tentu saja. dia putera bungsuku, namanya Jiwon"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, jemarinya menyentuh pipi gembul yang lembut milik Jiwon. "dia tampan sekali, barangkali dia bisa berteman baik dengan puteriku. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau datang kesini sendiri?"

"tidak, aku bersama ketiga puteraku. Ini dan disana" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah meja yang sudah di tempati oleh Jesper dan Jackson.

Kyungsoo juga ikut melihat ke arah pandang Baekhyun. Disana ada dua anak kecil yang sedang duduk manis sambil bermain dengan mainan yang tersedia yang sebenarnya untung pajangan saja.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya ia mengingat satu hal.

"dimana dia?" tanyanya dan Baekhyun menatap dengan dahi berkerut tak paham"dia, si kecil dan lincah. Ah aku lupa namanya. Dia masih ada kan?"

Baekhyun mulai mengerti siapa yang di maksud Kyungsoo. Dia yang adalah puteranya, puteranya yang pernah dulu sempat Kyungsoo rawat , puteranya yang pernah membuat Baekhyun di marahi habis-habisan oleh Kyungsoo, puteranya yang ia kira sedang bersama dengan ayahnya ternyata hilang entah kemana.

Senyum Baekhyun yang awalnya merekah berubah menjadi senyum ragu.

 _Dia hilang Kyung, anakku yang pernah kau jaga hilang_. Ingin Baekhyun mencoba mengatakan tapi ia ragu. Mengingat dia pernah merasakan tangan dingin di pipinya dari wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"ah tentu saja dia sedang sekolah, bukan? Dia pasti sekarang menjadi siswa yang tampan yang di idolakan para siswi" gumam Kyungsoo masih tersenyum manis membayangkan, walau itu rasanya cukup berlebihan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris, puteranya yang tampan? Dulu, Taehyung kecil memang sangat menggemaskan, ia akui itu karena dulu banyak yang ingin menggendongnya, bahkan ingin merawatnya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak dan memilih untuk merawatnya sendiri. Dan sekarang? Jujur saja Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan wajah Taehyung secara intens, jika mereka saling tatap pun hanya sekilas.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya seperti di remas. Sesibuk itu kah dia sampai tidak sempat memperhatikan wajah anaknya tumbuh menjadi orang seperti apa?

"Taehyung.." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun "apa?"

"Taehyung, namanya Taehyung" ucapnya sedikit meninggikan suara yang sudah hampir serak.

"Ah ya, Taehyung. Maaf aku sampai lupa. Ya kau tahu kan, jika aku tidak menjaga jarak tentu akan sulit untukmu" katanya. "Oh ya, kau mau pesan sesuatu? Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku akan membuat makanan spesial untukmu, tapi mungkin agak sedikit lama karena karyawanku.."

"ah karyawanmu!" Baekhyun langsung teringat dengan tujuannya datang kemari.

"ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang karyawanmu, kyung"

Tatapan Kyungsoo langsung berubah penasaran sekaligus curiga. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan karyawannya? Atau karyawannya sudah melakukan sesuatu?

Tapi Kyungsoo teringat kalau saat ini mereka cukup heboh di dalam kedai, berdiri dekat dengan kasir dan cukup menarik perhatian pelanggan yang lain. Kyungsoo pun langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah di pesan dan kemudian masuk ke dalam dan menyiapkan sajian khusus untuk sahabatnya.

 **...**

Yoongi benar-benar mengantarnya sampai halte yang letaknya berada di luar kota. Karena melihat kondisi Taehyung yang masih belum bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja membuatnya tidak begitu yakin jika membiarkan Taehyung naik bus sendiri. Bahkan dia harus berpikir dua kali jika membiarkan Taehyung berjalan sendirian.

Dan di halte itu, yang disebut Taehyung, mereka duduk di kursi panjang. Sedangkan mobil di parkir agak sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"berapa lama lagi?" Yoongi melirik jam di tangannya. Ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya ia melirik jam tangannya.

Langit sudah semakin senja, tapi dia masih berada di luar. Seharusnya mereka sudah ada di kedai 3 jam yang lalu, tapi kenyataannya mereka berada di perbatasan kota dan jika dia kembali ke kedai masih membutuhkan waktu satu jam.

Yoongi membayangkan ketika dia sampai di kedai pasti entah itu paman Kim atau bibi Kim akan menginterogasinya. Dan kini dia sedang menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat agar pekerjaannya terselamatkan.

"itu dia" Taehyung tiba-tiba berusaha berdiri dan Yoongi pun mengikuti.

Sekitar 50 meter dia melihat seorang siswa, karena menggunakan seragam, dengan mengendarai sepeda. Setelah itu, siswa itu menghentikan sepedanya tepat di hadapan mereka.

"wow, apa aku sangat terlambat?" sapa Jimin setiba disana.

Tidak biasanya Taehyung sudah ada di halte, karena biasanya dia yang menunggunya hampir satu jam.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, tapi Yoongi malah melipat lengan di depan dada. "ya kau terlambat, kami sudah menunggumu satu jam" gerutunya dan Taehyung hanya melirik malas.

"oh, maaf" ucap Jimin sedikit menyesal. Tapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketika melihat tanda lebam merah kebiruan di wajah Taehyung.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu? apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, lalu dia berusaha untuk bangkit "nanti aku ceritakan" ucapnya pelan.

Yoongi juga membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri. Tapi pergerakannya sempat berhenti ketika melihat kendaraan yang di naiki oleh teman dari Taehyung.

"kalian menggunakan sepeda?" tanyanya.

Taehyung juga Jimin menatap Yoongi sedikit bingung, tapi mereka akhirnya mengangguk.

"lebih baik kita naik mobil lagi saja" dan yang awalnya Yoongi ingin membantu Taehyung berjalan mendekati temannya pun di batalkan, malah memilih menarik Taehyung untuk duduk kembali.

"yak! noona, ke-"

"tubuhmu akan lebih hancur jika menaiki kendaraan itu" sahutnya cepat.

"tapi ka-"

"diam disana! Dan jangan bergerak sedikit pun!" tegasnya dengan jari yang menunjuk ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh perintah , lalu dia juga menunjuk ke arah temannya yang masih berada di atas sepeda "kau juga, jangan bergerak sedikit pun! Aku membawa pistol dan akan menembak kakimu jika berani bergerak walau seinci"

Ya, itu hanya sekedar ancaman. Mana mungkin seorang gadis yang bekerja di kedai bisa mendapat senjata secara mudah. Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia bingung dengan sikap seniornya yang tidak tahu sejak kapan berubah menjadi protektif. Jimin menatap Taehyung penuh tanya, tapi Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi kembali bersama mobil milik kedai. Lalu dia keluar dan membuka pintu untuk penumpang.

"masuklah" perintahnya.

Taehyung masih berdiri. Dia menatap seniornya tidak mengerti. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh seniornya lagi?

"biar aku yang antar kau sampai rumah" jelas Yoongi seolah mengerti ekspresi dan tatapan tidak mengerti dari juniornya.

"kalau paman Kim marah karena kau terlambat kembali ke kedai bagaimana?" walau Taehyung tahu kalau paman Kim jarang emosi, tapi mengingat mereka sudah mangkir lebih dari 3 jam tidak menjamin pekerjaan mereka akan bertahan sampai besok.

"aku akan mengatasinya. Cepat masuk!"

"lalu aku?"

Keduanya menatap Jimin secara bersamaan. Lalu Taehyung menoleh ke arah Yoongi menanti jawaban.

"kau, tentu saja naik sepedamu. Kau juga yang menunjukan arah jalannya!"

"apa?!"

 **...**

"dia menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Jimim ketika dirinya memasuki kamarnya setelah membersihkan diri. Di tangannya ia membawa semangkuk camilan yang ia beli sebelumnya.

"siapa? maksudmu Yoongi noona?" tanya Taehyung kebingungan. Karena setelah tiba di rumahnya, Jimin tidak bicara apapun.

"entahlah aku tidak peduli siapa namanya, yang pasti dia yang bersamamu tadi" sahutnya "bukannya bilang terimakasih malah seperti orang yang menitipkan barang, simpan lalu pergi. Kulitnya saja yang putih, aku jamin hatinya kelam"

Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu dia mencoba bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tapi Jimin mencegahnya.

"tidak. kau tidur saja di kasurku. Aku tidak masalah tidur di lantai. Kau harus beristirahat dengan baik supaya bisa cepat pulih" tuturnya dan Taehyung pun menerimanya.

"seniorku itu memang menyebalkan, tapi jika kita sudah mengenalnya pasti pikiran buruk kita tentangnya berubah, ya walau itu sulit"

Taehyung mengingat saat pertama bertemu dengan Yoongi dan membandingkannya sampai detik ini. Memang ada perubahan dari yang begitu dingin tidak peduli berubah menjadi terlalu banyak mengatur dan membatasi. Ditambah dengan ucapannya yang kadang terlalu tajam. Tapi Taehyung tahu kalau seniornya itu bukanlah orang yang berjiwa kelam seperti yang dikatakan Jimin barusan.

"ya terserah, tapi aku tidak menyukainya"

"jangan bilang begitu, kau akan menyukainya nanti" sahut Taehyung dengan tersenyum usil.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas "terserah, lagipula aku lebih suka gadis yang usianya di atasku"

"ah benarkah? Kalau begitu dia sangat cocok untukmu. Dia 5 tahun di atasmu"

Dan Jimin langsung merutuki apa yang di ucapkannya barusan ketika mendengar fakta tersebut.

Melihat wajah merah Jimin yang sedang menahan malu membuat Taehyung sedikit tertawa tertahan, karena tubuhnya semakin malam rasa sakit pada ototnya semakin menjadi.

"ngomong -ngomong apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terlihat sangat buruk seperti ini?" Jimin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan . Lagipula ini yang ingin ia tanyakan sedari tadi, hanya saja wajah si gadis es membuat perhatiannya teralih karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

Senyum Taehyung yang cukup lebar mulai meluntur. Pikirannya kembali ke masa beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimana saat seseorang mengganggu ibunya dan ia pun menyerang pria itu lebih dulu. Dan akibat perbuatannya ia pun harus merasakan memar yang bisa di bilang sangat menyakitkan.

"aku menghajar seseorang, karena dia sudah berbuat hal yang tidak sopan" Taehyung mulai menceritakan kejadiannya tadi siang.

"Tidak sopan? Dia menggodamu atau kau yang menggodanya?" tanya Jimin polos sambil mengunyah kue beras yang ia bawa tadi. Taehyung hanya membalas dengan lirikan.

"dia menggoda ibuku"

Kue beras yang belum di kunyah seutuhnya tertelan begitu saja sehingga membuat Jimin rersedak dan batuk. Tangannya segera meraih sebotol air mineral yang tersedia di atas meja dan meneguknya cepat. Setelah tenggorokannya sudah membaik, dia kembali menatap Taehyung.

"lalu, jadi kau bertemu dengan ibumu? Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" kini Jimin semakin antusias mendengar ceritanya.

"aku di bawa ke klinik oleh Yoongi noona dan dia mengantarku pulang, selesai"

..

Hening...

..

Tak ada sahutan dari Jimin. Remaja berpipi sedikit gembul itu menatap temannya yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan wajah tak berekspresi.

"selesai? Begitu saja? Ibumu tidak melakukan apapun saat tahu anaknya di hajar sampai wajahnya hancur seperti ini? Kau bercanda Tae?"

Taehyung menggeleng "Ibuku tidak mengenaliku" sahutnya singkat.

Jimin benar-benar tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang tua yang membiarkan anaknya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini dan membiarkan anaknya di urus oleh orang lain?!

Sampai kemudian Jimin menemukan sebuah keganjalan. Taehyung mengatakan kalau ibunya tidak mengenalinya. Bagaimana bisa? Setahu Jimin, Taehyung pergi dari rumah belum sampai satu bulan dan bagaimana mungkin ibunya tidak mengenalinya.

"apa ibumu sempat memperhatikanmu? menatapmu?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap temannya diam beberapa saat. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang. Taehyung memang melihat ibunya, tapi dia tidak merasa kalau dia sempat bertatapan dengan ibunya. Lalu kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"kalau dia tidak melihatmu bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menduga ibumu tidak mengenalimu? Mungkin saja ibumu memang tidak tahu kalau anak yang sudah menolongnya itu adalah anaknya karena keadaan mendesak, dan kau bilang kalian tidak sempat saling tatap, itu bisa jadi alasan kalau ibumu tidak tahu kalau anak itu adalah kau tapi bukan berarti ibumu sudah tidak mengenalimu lagi" ujar Jimin beropini.

Jujur saja, Jimin merasa kalau sekarang Taehyung mulai sedikit egois sehingga apa yang ada di depan matanya adalah kesalahan jika tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

"tapi apakah fisikku mulai berubah selama seminggu ini sehingga ibuku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah aku?" Taehyung masih belum menerima pernyataan dari Jimin.

"seperti yang aku bilang, mungkin keadaan sedang mendesak sehingga ibumu tidak melihatmu dan tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah kau. Coba saja jika kalian saling pandang, mungkin ibumu terkejut kalau anak yang sudah babak belur itu adalah anaknya sendiri dan sekarang bisa saja kau berada di rumahmu sendiri dan kau sekarang sedang di obati dan di rawat oleh ibumu"

"jadi apa kau sudah keberatan aku tinggal disini?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Pertanyaannya mulai melenceng dari topik pembicaraan.

Jimin menatap Taehyung heran, karena bukan itu yang ia maksud, tapi kenapa Taehyung bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"aku tidak"

"tapi aku merasakannya" sahut Taehyung cepat, dengan tatapan yang penuh curiga.

Jimin menghela nafas lalu mengusak rambutnya sedikit kasar melihat tingkah Taehyung saat ini. Dugaannya benar kalau Taehyung memang sedang di kendalikan oleh emosi sehingga mulai egois.

"aku akan segera pergi dari sini, tapi aku ingin istirahat dulu. selamat malam" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba lalu memunggungi Jimin dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jimin mebelalakan matanya melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Hampir saja Jimin ingin mencekik Taehyung saking gemas karena emosinya hampir terpancing oleh kelakuan temannya itu. Dia belum mengatakan apapun tapi Taehyung sudah menduganya yang macam-macam. Padahal Jimin hanya menjelaskan, bukan menyalahkan, tapi Taehyung justru sudah menuduhnya dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Sekarang Jimin paham kenapa orang dewasa selalu mengatakan kalau masa remaja seseorang adalah masa yang penuh emosi dan jarang berpikir matang-matang karena lebih senang untuk langsung bertindak tanpa melihat resiko yang akan datang.

Merasa sudah lelah dengan kelakuan temannya, Jimin memilih untuk ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lipat yang tersedia. Berharap esok hari Taehyung mengerti dengan ucapannya, bukan tenggelam dengan ke egoisannya.

* * *

 ** _-We Love You, hyung-_**

* * *

Seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya, Chanyeol harus pulang terlambat di karena kan tuntutan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Wajah yang lelah selalu terpancar ketika dia sudah tiba di rumah, tapi kali ini tidak. Wajahnya tampak sumringah, bahkan ia tidak dapat mengendalikan senyumnya sejak dia beranjak dari kantornya hingga tiba di rumah.

Chanyeol langsung melangkah cepat memasuki rumah sambil membawa bingkisan berisi kue yang sebelumnya dia beli. Ketika sudah berads di dalam , pemandangan seperti kapal pecah di dalam ruangan langsung menyambut kedatangannya ketika langkahnya tiba di ruang keluarga. Tidak sulit mencari siapa pelakunya, karena kedua pelaku dengan puluhan barang bukti seperti mainan ada disana dan kedua pelaku itu sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

"astaga..." Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan anak-anak masih berada disini dengan mainan yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat, bukan di tempat tidur dimana seharusnya mereka beristirahat. Di tambah putra bungsunya yang malah duduk tenang sambil bermain dengan mainan milik kedua kakaknya. Ya, Jiwon masih dalam keadaan terjaga. Ketika Chanyeol tiba pun yang menyambutnya selain mainan milik Jesper dan Jackson, yaitu Jiwon.

Chanyeol menaruh bingkisan kue di atas meja, lalu meraih tubuh Jiwon dan menggendongnya. Hal yang langsung ada di pikirannya adalah, dimana Baekhyun?

Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung menjelajahi seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah bersama Jiwon di mulai dari lantai satu sampai menuju lantai dua. Dan akhirnya sosok yang ia cari di temukan di sebuah kamar milik salah satu puteranya. Tidak jauh dengan kedua puteranya. Orang yang dia cari juga sudah dalam keadaan terlelap tapi dengan keadaan kamar yang cukup berantakan. Pakaian yang sudah di lipat di biarkan tergeletak menumpuk di lantai, sedangkan pelakunya justru tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk.

"Baek? Sayang, bangunlah" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi istrinya hingga istrinya tersadar dan terkejut mendapati suaminya ada di hadapannya.

"ah, maaf. Ya ampun aku tertidur" Baekhyun yang baru setengah sadar langsung meraih beberapa tumpukan baju dan mengangkatnya lalu menyimpannya di lemari.

Ketika berjalan sempat tersandung kaki kasur, namun dia langsung memasang senyuman seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat kelakuan istrinya yang tidak berubah.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin meraih Jiwon dari gendongan Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung mencegahnya. Alasan keadaan masih mengantuk dan tidak terkendali membuat Chanyeol enggan memberikan Jiwon pada Baekhyun.

"kau tampak lelah, apa kau pergi keluar rumah seharian?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit cemas karena wajah Baekhyun terlihat pucat.

Baekhyun yang masih tampak mengantuk mencoba tersenyum "dan kau, kenapa malah terlihat segar? Kau tidak ke tempat yang seperti itu, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, kemudian dia mencoba untuk mencium istrinya, tapi lengan Baekhyun mencoba menghalang dada bidang Chanyeol.

"tidak boleh! Jelaskan dulu kenapa kau pulang larut malam dan kenapa wajahmu terlihat bahagia? Apakah kau mulai berani ke tempat seperti itu lagi?!" tatapan Baekhyun mulai menajam. Seakan siap untuk melakukan pemberontakan jika pikiran buruk yang memenuhi kepala kecilnya itu terjadi.

"eiyyy, sekarang kau tidak jauh beda dengan gadis-gadis ya" ledek Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih tidak menanggapi "aku membawa kabar baik, kau penasaran kan?"

Mata Baekhyun yang semula menyipit kini berubah melebar, seperti seekor anak anjing yang siap untuk di beri hadiah oleh sang majikan.

"apa? Kabar baik apa?"

"aku... Di promosikan untuk naik jabatan. Dan kau tahu? kantor yang akan ku gunakan nanti ada di Seoul dan disana lebih besar" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, wajah antusias nya tadi malah berubah lebih datar dan menunduk sedih.

"kalau naik jabatan? berarti kau akan tambah sibuk kan? Dan kau akan pindah ke Seoul? Lalu aku... Disini...sendiri mengurus anak-anak?" ucapnya lirih, terbesit rasa sedih dan kecewa di dalamnya.

Mengerti dengan maksud istrinya, Chanyeol mencoba terlihat santai dan tersenyum. Lalu tangannya meraih kepala Baekhyun dan mengusapnya penuh kelembutan.

"kau tidak akan mengurus anak-anak sendiri sayang, dan kau tidak akan tinggal disini sendirian"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti "maksudmu?"

"kita akan pindah ke apartemen di Incheon" sahutnya cepat.

Pandangan Baekhyun kosong dan pikirannya terbang ntah kemana. Pindah?

"kita akan pindah? Tapi..." wajah Baekhyun terlihat cemas. Jika mereka pindah, lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung yang masih bekum di ketahui keberadaannya?

Melihat ekspresi istrinya yang jauh dari harapan ketika Chanyeol berada di perjalanan menuju rumah membuat senyumnya memudar. Apa istrinya tidak suka? Tapi bukankah dulu Baekhyun pernah mengatakan ingin tinggal kota-kota besar?

"kalau kau tidak bisa, aku bisa menolak promosi itu, jadi kita tidak harus repot-repot pindah, lagipula rumah ini masih bagus kan" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan memasang senyumannya, walau sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung menggeleng cepat. Selama ini suaminya sudah bekerja keras dan ingin membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya. Sangat egois jika Baekhyun melarang suaminya untuk menjadi seorang yang sukses.

"jangan. Kau harus tetap menerima jabatan itu" sahut Baekhyun. "Lalu kapan kau akan mendapat jabatan itu?"

"minggu depan"

* * *

 ** _-We Love You, Hyung-_**

* * *

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari menembus melewati celah jendela kamar dan mengenai wajah Jimin yang masih terlelap. Kemudian anak itu terbangun dan melihat keadaan sekitar dalam keadaan mata masih mengantuk, lalu kemudian dia terkejut karena langit sudah mulai terang, karena biasanya dia dan Taehyung terbangun ketika langit masih sedikit gelap.

Jimin langsung bangkit dan hendak membangunkan Taehyung yang tertidur di atas kasurnya. Walau sebenarnya sekolah pada hari ini libur tapi tidak untung orang yang bekerja.

Tapi saat ingin membangunkan Taehyung, gerakan Jimin terhenti karena Taehyung tidak ada di tempat. Bantal guling dan selimut sudah tersusun rapih.

Sekilas Jimin teringat kejadian semalam, apakah Taehyung pergi dari rumahnya? Tapi ternyata tidak karena tas dan pakaian milik Taehyung masih ada di dalam kamarnya.

Jimin kemudian beranjak dari kamar dan segera menghampiri ibunya.

"dia sudah berangkat sejam yang lalu." jawabnya ketika Jimin menanyakan keberadaan Taehyung. "lalu kenapa kau tidak berangkat sekolah?"

"hari ini kan libur bu..."

"lalu kenapa Taehyung berangkat sekolah jika hari ini libur?" tanya ibunya.

Jimin terdiam. Ibunya memang masih belum mengetahui soal permasalahan yang dihadapi Taehyung. Dia mulai memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang sekiranya tidak di curigai ibunya.

"dia ada rapat organisasi di sekolah" sahutnya dengan ekspresi senyum yang canggung.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan Jimin bisa bernafas lega.

 **...**

Taehyung tiba di halte yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai tempatnya bekerja. Usai turun dari bus, ia membetulkan letak masker dan merapatkan jaketnya yang ukurannya cukup besar hampir dua kali lipat dari besar tubuhnya. Jaket yang ia beli setahun yang lalu setelah bertahun-tahun menabung dari uang jajannya.

Dengan sedikit tertatih karena menahan sakit pada bagian tubuhnya dia berjalan sekitar 90meter menuju kedai. Taehyung melihat kedai masih tutup, tentu saja karena sekarang belum saatnya jam untuk buka.

Saat ingin membuka pintu kedai dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tidak tahu kenapa dia memiliki firasat yang kurang menyenangkan hari ini, di omeli bibi Kim mungkin, atau buruknya di pecat. Tapi seandainya itu terjadi, sekarang dia ingin mengucapkan perpisahan secara baik-baik karena kemarin dia pulang sebelum waktunya.

Ketika pintu di buka, dia melihat seseorang yang sedang membersihkan lantai, dan orang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Cukup lama dia memandang hingga akhirnya matanya terbuka lebar dan berteriak.

"V!" gagang pel yang di pegang nya di lempar begitu saja, lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri Taehyung yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya nya dengan nada sedikit panik.

Taehyung menatap orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yoongi, wajah seniornya itu tampak pucat. Itu yang di lihat Taehyung ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat.

Taehyung menunduk, di lihat dari sikap seniornya Taehyung menduga kalau kemarin terjadi sesuatu disini. Entah apa tapi sepertinya dugaan buruk tentang pekerjaannya akan berakhir.

"wajahmu semakin hancur, ckckck" ucapnya ketika Yoongi membuka paksa masker yang di gunakan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menatap malas, dia tahu seniornya ini akan selalu bicara sedikit kasar tanpa melihat kondisi.

"V!" suara lain juga memanggilnya.

Keduanya beralih pandang ke satu tempat, dimana istri sang pemilik kedai yang sedang menggendong bayinya menatapnya serius.

Bibi Kim menatap Taehyung cukup lama di depan pintu masuk pantry, lalu dia berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Kemudian bibi Kim meminta Yoongi menggendong bayinya dan menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

Tubuh Tehyung menegang ketika tatapan tajam dari kedua bola mata milik bibi Kim menatapnya intens. Lalu tiba-tiba saja bibi Kim memegang kedua pipinya dan menggerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"kau baik-baik saja? Astaga wajahmu penuh seni abstrak. Orang itu kejam sekali, memukul wajah anak kecil sampai seperti ini" kata bibi Kim masih menatap wajahnya serius.

Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang bibi Kim dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tapi Yoongi disana hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pantat Jisoo di gendongannya.

"Eee...bibi"

Belum sempat bicara, bibi Kim menarik tangannya menuju sebuah kursi yang sudah di rapihkan.

"duduklah sayang, kau seharusnya tidak perlu datang bekerja hari ini, lihat lukamu itu" ucapnya sambil membuka topi dan jaket yang di kenakan Taehyung "seharusnya kau tetap istirahat di rumah, tapi karena rumahmu cukup jauh, istirahat lah disini, aku akan membuatkan sup ayam ginseng untukmu, oke?" sambungnya dengan sedikit memijat bahu lebar Taehyung kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu.

Taehyung yang masih tidak mengerti kembali menatap Yoongi. Tatapannya seolah bertanya kenapa bibi Kim tidak marah padanya karena kemarin tanpa ijin atau tanpa memberi kabar pulang ke rumah saat jam kerja.

Yoongi yang mengerti kemudian ikut duduk di kursi seberang tempat Taehyung duduk.

"kemarin dia sempat marah karena aku terlambat kembali ke kedai, tapi aku jelaskan semuanya. Dan dia langsung mengkhawatirkan kondisimu" jelasnya.

"lalu kita tidak di pecat?"

Yoongi menggeleng "aku juga tidak tahu, aku pikir akan di beri peringatan seperti di potong gaji atau apa, ternyata tidak"

Taehyung diam sejenak, lalu wajahnya menengok ke arah pintu ruangan yang belum lama di masuki bibi Kim. Sekilas bibirnya tersenyum simpul. Dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Semalam tidak ada efek negative dari obatnya kan?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung kembali menatap ke arah Yoongi dan menggeleng pelan.

"syukurlah" ucap Yoongi pelan.

"noona" panggil Taehyung. Yoongi langsung menoleh "terimakasih, karena sudah mau di repotkan olehku"

Taehyung tersenyum jika melihat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Dimana dia yang masih anak baru tapi sudah terlalu membuat ulah, tapi seniornya ini yang kadang galaknya melebihi pemilik kedai, masih menyimpan rasa peduli yang padahal sejujurnya mereka belum terlalu dekat. Kedekatan mereka pun hanya sebatas senior junior.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum simpul "tidak masalah, aku punya sepupu seusiamu" lalu kemudian Yoongi berdiri dan mendekati Taehyung "jika aku melihatmu, maka aku mengingatnya. Dan juga jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong jaga Jisoo, aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku"

Dengan reflek Taehyung menyiapkan tangannya saat tubuh kecil Jisoo di arahkan kepadanya. Untung saja Jisoo tidak terlalu berat jadi Taehyung masih bisa menjaga memar di tubuhnya dari tubuh Jisoo yang sudah bergerak lincah.

Sampai setengah jam kemudian bibi Kim datang dengan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi sup ayam ginseng yang kemudian di letakan di meja dekat Taehyung duduk.

Asap dari sup ayam yang mengepul juga aroma ginseng yang menyeruak membuat siapapun akan tergoda jika melihatnya. Termasuk Taehyung.

Setelah itu bibi Kim mengambil Jisoo dari pangkuan Taehyung, lalu duduk di depannya.

"makanlah, udara disini cukup dingin jadi sup ayam ini bisa menghangatkan sekaligus memberikan energi untuk tubuhmu" bibi Kim bicara lembut. Seperti seorang ibu yang begitu perhatian kepada anaknya.

Taehyung meraih sendok di pinggir mangkuk, lalu sedikit mengaduknya dan mengambil sedikit kuah untuk mencicipinya.

"enak sekali" gumam Taehyung ketika kuah sup mengalir lembut melewati tenggorokannya.

Bibi Kim tersenyum mendapati reaksi positif dari remaja di depannya.

"kalau begitu habiskan" tanpa di perintah pun Taehyung pasti akan melahap sup itu hingga tak tersisa dalam waktu singkat.

Dalam hati Taehyung bergumam, paman Kim merupakan lelaki yang sangat beruntung karena bisa memiliki bibi Kim menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Begitu juga dengan Taeoh dan Jisoo. Andai sebelum lahir Taehyung bisa mengajukan banding kepada Sang Pencipta.

"Eemmm bibi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Taehyung tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Merasa terpanggil, bibi Kim langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung "ya, ada apa?"

Taehyung menaruh sendoknya sebentar, lalu meneguk sedikit air yang di sediakan juga oleh bibi Kim.

"Soal kemarin, aku pulang tanpa seijin paman dan bibi, aku sangat sangat minta maaf." Taehyung sedikit membungkuk memohon.

"sudahlah,,, kami juga sebenarnya kesal dan khawatir kenapa kalian lama sekali kembalinya, kami pikir terjadi sesuatu dan ternyata benar"

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap bibi Kim sedikit terkejut "bibi Kim sudah tahu? Lalu... Apakah bibi Kim akan... me-mecat-"

Terdengar tawa merdu di telinga Taehyung, tawa tersebut dari bibi Kim. Taehyung menatap bingung apakah ada hal yang lucu?

"aku tidak mungkin memecatmu karena sudah menolong temanku" sahut bibi Kim dan langsung mendapat respon kebingungan dari Taehyung.

"teman bibi?"

"ya, kemarin teman lamaku tidak sengaja datang kesini lalu dia menceritakan semuanya dan dia sangat berterimakasih padamu"

Dahi Taehyung mengkerut,teman lamanya datang ke kedai ini? Temannya berterimakasih padanya? Taehyung sudah menolong teman dari bibi Kim?

Taehyung menatap bibi Kim semakin tidak mengerti.

"ah ya. tentu kau tidak paham, orang yang kau tolong kemarin adalah temanku. Lalu dia menemukan topi Yoongi yang tertinggal dan dia datang kesini karena logo dari topinya. Dia datang untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku juga tidak percaya kalau dia adalah teman lamaku, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu hampir 15 tahun, jika tidak ada kejadian kemarin, kami tidak akan bertemu entah sampai kapan. Ah maaf maksudku bukan ingin mengorbankan tubuhmu untuk bertemu dengan temanku" bibi Kim menepuk jidatnya sekali karena pembicaraannya sudah cukup jauh.

"tidak apa-apa bi, aku juga senang bibi bisa bertemu dengan teman lama bibi" ujar Taehyung dengan senyum sedikit memaksa.

Taehyung kembali meraih sendok sup dan mengaduknya sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya berkurang, karena rasa penasaran menggerogoti pikirannya. Yang ia tolong sebenarnya adalah ibunya, lalu apakah bibi Kim sangat kenal dengan ibunya?

"bibi. Apakah bibi sangat mengenali wanita itu?"

"tentu saja!" sahut bibi Kim antusias "Kami sangat dekat sejak smp, seperti persahabatan perempuan pada umumnya. Dan ya...saking dekatnya dulu aku pernah merawat anaknya kurang lebih 2 tahun"

Pergerakan tangan Taehyung berhenti seketika saat mendengar hal tersebut. Merawatnya? Siapa yang ia rawat?

"oh ya? Siapa? Kenapa bibi Kim mau merawat anaknya?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Bibi Kim menghela nafas, pandangan matanya beralih ke arah lain, namun tangannya masih mengusap rambut bayinya yang begitu lembut menurutnya. Sejenak dia kembali ke masa mudanya, ketika masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"seingatku... Temanku tidak sengaja ikut pergaulan bebas. Bukan minum minuman beralkohol, tapi karena dia dan kekasihnya saat itu sedang di mabuk cinta, tanpa sadar mereka berhubungan dan temanku pun hamil di luar nikah"

'hamil di luar nikah?!'

Kedua mata Taehyung terbuka lebar. Taehyung benar-benar terkejut mendengar cerita dari bibi Kim itu. Tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak di curigai.

Jadi ibunya pernah mengandung di luar ikatan pernikahan? Bagaimana mungkin ibunya yang tampak begitu keras bisa melakukan hal yang cukup tabu di saat usianya masih seorang pelajar?

Taehyung mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa sesantai mungkin. Santai layaknya orang yang sedang di jadikan tempat curhatan.

"lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa anaknya lahir atau..." Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa tapi kata selanjutnya seolah tidak pantas jika keluar dari mulutnya.

"awalnya dia ingin menggugurkannya, karena kami masih berstatus pelajar. Tapi aku mencoba melarangnya, aku juga bicara kepada ayah dari janin yang di kandung temanku supaya dia bertanggung jawab. Awalnya juga dia tidak mau dan dia ingin bayi itu di gugurkan. Tapi aku memaksanya dan mereka akhirnya menikah diam-diam, tapi dengan sepengetahuanku tentunya. Kau ingat dulu aku pernah cerita kalau aku pernah mengadopsi anak?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemas. Namun pandangannya justru fokus ke arah meja.

"setelah bayi itu lahir, mereka menitipkan bayinya padaku. Dan mungkin anak itu sekarang seumuran denganmu. Heeehhhh tiba-tiba aku merindukan anak itu" bibi Kim tanpa sadar memeluk putri bungsunya, membayangkan dia sedang memeluk anak yang dulu pernah di rawatnya. Senyumnya terpancar dari wajahnya yang manis. "ah kenapa kita jadi bergosip, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada temanku"

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, dia tampak seperti jasad tanpa nyawa. Diam mematung tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah mendengar fakta mengenai ibunya. Ibunya pernah mengandung di luar pernikahan? Lalu ibunya pernah ingin menggugurkan kandungannya? Dan ibunya memberikan anaknya yang baru lahir pada temannya?

"siapa nama anak itu, bi?" masih di luar kesadarannya Taehyung bertanya. Berharap itu adalah anak lain, atau saudara nya yang mungkin tanpa di ketahui ada di tempat lain. Tapi ternyata kenyataan tidak mengabulkan.

"namanya..." bibi Kim memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk berpikir "Jung Tae Hyung"

Seperti di sambar petir di pagi hari kini kondisi Taehyung benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Terutama setelah namanya disebut.

Memang sekarang nama marganya sudah di ganti karena dia berada di bawah asuhan pria bermarga Park yang sekarang menjadi ayahnya, tapi dia tidak melupakan nama masa lalunya. Nama marga yang di berikan oleh ayah kandungnya yang bernama Jung Dae Hyung. Dan nama itu benar-benar keluar dari mulut bibi Kim.

Tangan Taehyung yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sup ayam sedikit bergetar, jantungnya pun seperti di remas cukup keras sehingga terasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan fakta tentangnya.

Bahwa ia adalah anak dari hasil hubungan ikatan yang tidak resmi. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah bahwa ia dulu pernah ingin di hilangkan atau di gugurkan!

Taehyung tersenyum pahit, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa sekarang sikap kedua orang tuanya begitu dingin padanya. Jawabannya pun hanya satu, bahwa kehadirannya tidak di inginkan, bahkan ketika masih di dalam perut Ibunya.

Tidak aneh memang bahwa selama ini ia merasa bahwa dia hidup justru seperti anak asing yang di angkat menjadi anak kandung. Ibunya menyembunyikan kandungannya, pantas selama ini dia belum pernah rasanya mendapat sentuhan kasih sayang dari kakek neneknya, mungkin juga mereka tidak tahu tentang kehadirannga, yang mereka tahu hanya ketiga adiknya yang sering menarik perhatian orang lain, beda dengan dirinya yang bukan apa-apa.

Ketiga adiknya lahir dari ikatan suci, sedangkan dirinya? Dia mulai muncul pun sudah niat untuk di hilangkan. Taehyung tersenyum pahit. Seperti ini kah hidupnya yang sebenarnya?

Dan seharusnya dia tahu bahwa dia bukan apa-apa. Dia muncul karena ketidak inginan sehingga kasih sayang pun adalah keterpaksaan. Jadi untuk apa dia berharap ingin mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ibunya?

Taehyung menatap wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Secara tidak langsung, Taehyung sadar bahwa dia sudah bertemu dengan penolongnya, penolong hidupnya, Taehyung meralat. Andai dia tidak bertemu dengan bibi Kim, bisa jadi hingga saat ini dia hanya menjadi gelandang (itu pun jika Jimin tidak menerima tumpangan di rumahnya), dan yang lebih utama, andai ibunya tidak memiliki teman seperti bibi Kim, mungkin dia tidak akn pernah merasakan udara dan kehidupan di dunia. Taehyung berhutang jasa padanya.

"V?"

suara panggilan dari bibi Kim membuyarkan lamunannya. Taehyung segera menatap wanita yang duduk di hadapannya.

"kenapa supnya tidak di makan?" sup itu hanya di aduk-aduk tanpa di cicip kembali oleh Taehyung. Bibi Kim pun merasa kebingungan. Alih-alih mengira rasa sup yang berbeda karena tidak terlalu merata.

"ah iya, maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana dengan cerita bibi" Taehyung mencoba tersenyum kembali meski harus di paksakan.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang sangat berpengaruh dengan kehidupannya, Taehyung mencoba memaksakan untuk memakan masakan buatan bibi Kim meski perutnya mulai menolak untuk mendapat asupan.

Bukan karena tidak enak, masakan buatan bibi Kim termasuk masakan yang enak yang pernah menyentuh lidahnya. Tapi karena cerita itu, cerita fakta dan kenyataan tentang hidupnya sehingga membuat isi perutnya seperti di lilit dan ingin memuntahkan dengan emosinya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Taehyung merasa telah berhutang budi. Jadi dia hanya bisa membahagiakan perasaan bibi Kim karena saat ini dia masih menjadi seorang remaja dengan emosi yang tidak terkendali dan belum dapat memberikan sesuatu dengan materi.

"V, karena rumahmu cukup jauh, istirahat lah sebentar disini, kau boleh pulang kembali ketika sudah jam makan siang" ujar bibi Kim sebelum kembali ke dalam pantry.

Dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

.

bersambung.

sepertinya ceritanya terlalu berbelit-belit dan berlebihan. maaf ya, semoga gak bosen,,,

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS, Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS), Park Chan Yeol-EXO, Jung Dae Hyun-BAP, Yoo Young Jae-BAP (GS), Park Jimin-BTS, Kim Jong In-EXO, Do Kyung Soo-EXO (GS), Min Yoon Gi-BTS (GS), Kim Jun Myeon-EXO, Zang Yi Xing-EXO (GS), Jeon Jung Kook-BTS (GS), Kim Seok Jin-BTS (GS).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kritik saran di butuhkan.**

 **NO BASH^^**

* * *

.

.

 _"dia menangis sangat keras"_

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"menyusuinya, tentu saja"

 _Baekhyun menatap bayi yang kulitnya masih kemerah-merahan. Bayi yang baru saja menghirup udara bebas 3 jam yang lalu setelah lebih dari sembilan bulan berlindung di dalam perutnya._

 _Kemudian ia menatap temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya, di sisi ranjang yang sedang ia tempati. Dia menatap ragu bayi yang ada di gendongan temannya, karena seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah menyusui bayi, menggendongnya saja pun jarang._

 _"ayolah Baek, tubuhnya belum terisi apapun selain udara rumah sakit. Dia butuh pelukanmu, dia butuh asi mu" temannya itu terus memaksa._

 _Setelah bayi itu lahir, Baekhyun memang belum menggendongnya, menyentuhnya saja tidak. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu ketika bayi itu lahir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia merasa tidak pantas untuk menyentuh tubuh lembut yang masih sangat suci._

 _"aku tidak tahu cara menggendongnya" kata Baekhyun masih ragu._

 _Temannya itu mendengus kesal. "lihat gerakan tanganku. Lihat posisinya!" suruhnya sambil memperlihatkan gerakan tangannya pada temannya yang masih menyender lemas di kepala kasur._

 _Baekhyun mengikutinya, ia menekuk kedua tangannya hampir mirip seperti ingin memeluk, hanya saja sedikit longgar._

 _Kemudian temannya itu memberikan bayi dalam gendongannya itu ke atas kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah bayi itu sudah ada di dalam gendongan ibunya, dia membantu membenarkan posisi dan gendongannya agar bayi yang masih sangat renta itu berada dalam posisi yang aman._

 _"dia sangat ringan" gumam Baekhyun tampak takjub._

 _Temannya itu tersenyum "dan sangat rentan, kau harus melindunginya"_

 _Baekhyun menatap bayi dalam pelukannya. Perlahan jemari lentiknya menyusuri kulit wajah sang bayi yang sangat lembut, menyentuhnya sangat pelan seolah takut kulit yang selembut seperti sutera itu lecet dan terluka._

 _"dia tampan"_

 _"sangat tampan" temannya membenarkan. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum. "sekarang susui dia" suruhnya._

 _"Apa?!" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak._

 _"dia butuh asupan Baek. Kau sudah susah payah melahirkannya dan apakah kau akan membiarkannya pergi dari dunia ini karena kelaparan?" tanya temannya sedikit kesal. "lagipula ketika kalian 'membuatnya', payudaramu sudah pernah di sesapnya"_

 _Wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika temannya itu bicara sedikit vulgar. Tapi tangannya masih memeluk bayinya cukup erat, mendekatkan kedua pipi yang begitu berisi ke dadanya yang sedikit membesar dan agak sensitif ketika di sentuh._

 _Lalu temannya itu membantu membuka kancing piyama rumah sakit yang di gunakan Baekhyun. Tidak melepaskan kancing seluruhnya, hanya sampai bawah dadanya saja._

 _"sekarang berikan asimu, ayo" suruh temannya itu, membimbingnya mendekatkan wajah bayi itu dengan payudara Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengikutinya, ia mengeluarkan salah satu payudaranya dari balik piyama rumah sakit dan mengarahkan putingnya ke bibir bayi yang begitu merah._

 _Dan benar kata temannya, bayi itu sudah sangat kelaparan. Mulut kecil si bayi langsung melahap puting Baekhyun dan menyesapnya begitu kencang. Sedikit sakit memang, tapi itu hanya awalnya karena kemudian sakit itu mulai menghilang dan di ganti dengan perasaan lega._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lirih, jemari lentiknya kembali mengusap pipi bayi yang tampak gembul karena di dalam mulutnya berisi air susu yang ia berikan dari dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai keluar dan turun melewati pipinya yang mulus. Tapi air mata ini bukan air mata kesedihan, karena Baekhyun tidak merasa ada kesedihan di dalam hatinya, melainkan kegembiraan._

 _"dia tampan, bukan? Usahamu tidak sia-sia, tidak salah dia lahir, yang salah jika kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan melempar tanggung jawab yang seharusnya kau laksanakan" temannya itu menasehati sambil mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, salah satu tangannya masih mengusap rambut tipis sang bayi yang begitu lembut. Dan menatap sepasang mata milik seseorang di hadapannya penuh rasa haru._

 _"terimakasih, kyung"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _We Love You, Hyung..._**

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari istirahat siangnya ketika mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur.

Kepalanya menoleh ke sekitar kamar hingga berhenti di arah jendela kamar dan melihat matahari sudah hampir di ujung tombak. Baekhyun tertidur setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membersihkan rumah dan mengurus ketiga anaknya yang masih kecil.

Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul dia memaksakan diri beranjak dari kasurnya menuju arah sumber suara.

Sampai disana pandangan matanya sudah di suguhi dengan suasana dapur yang cukup berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. Sereal bertaburan dan tumpahan susu pun ikut mengotori meja. Kedua puteranya yang melakukan. Jesper dan Jackson.

Jesper dan Jackson yang mengetahui ibunya terbangun dan mendatangi mereka hanya terdiam saling pandang kemudian menunduk seolah sudah ketahuan berbuat salah. Padahal Baekhyun belum mengatakan apapun.

"apa kalian ingin membuat sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun menghampiri kedua anaknya yang berdiri di atas kursi, karena mejanya cukup tinggi untuk seukuran mereka.

"kami lapar..."

"kami ingin membuat sereal" sahut keduanya nyaris bersamaan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, padahal pagi tadi mereka sarapan dan dua jam yang lalu mereka memakan cemilan cokelat yang entah darimama mereka dapatkan, dan sekarang mereka ingin membuat makanan padahal satu jam lagi akan masuk jam makan siang. Mereka benar-benar mesin pelahap makanan. Gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu menghampiri mereka dan merapihkan sisa-sisa sereal yang berhamburan di atas meja. Setelah itu dia menyimpan kembali kotak sereal dan susu ke dalam kulkas.

Sedangkan kedua puteranya memandang ibunya dengan wajah memelas.

"ambil jaket kalian, kita makan di luar" ucap Baekhyun.

"kemana?"

"ke tempat seperti kemarin lagi?" tanya keduanya lagi, dan lagi-lagi nyaris bersamaan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Yeay!" sahut keduanya serempak. Jackson langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Tapi Jesper ketika sudah sampai di ujung dapur, dia langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatap ibunya dari kejauhan yang berada di dapur.

"ada apa Jesper?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Jesper melangkah pelan mendekati ibunya disana. Lalu setelah merasa jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, Jesper mulai menatap kedua mata ibunya.

"ibu...apa hari ini kita akan menjemput hyung juga?" tanya Jesper.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap puteranya, ia baru ingat dengan janjinya pada Jesper untuk membawa hyungnya kembali, tapi di sisi lain Baekhyun bingung karena kenyataannya Taehyung tidak ada, Baekhyun tidak tahu putera sulungnya berada dimana. Dan Baekhyun pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"ibu?" panggil Jesper lagi. Dan Baekhyun kembali pada kesadarannya.

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu tersenyum. "nanti akan ibu usahakan. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang"

Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak membuat Jesper puas, tapi sebagai seorang anak yang mulai mengerti akhirnya Jesper hanya menurut dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Jesper pergi, Baekhyun langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan lengannya di atas meja. Lalu bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian dia kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

 **...**

.

.

Ketika hampir mendekati jam makan siang, Taehyung masih sibuk dengan beberapa piring kotor yang ia bawa dari beberapa meja yang baru saja di tinggalkan pelanggan.

Dia mungkin akan lupa dengan waktu pulangnya jika paman Kim -yang sebelumnya sudah di beri tahu oleh bibi Kim tentang kondisinya- tidak menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat berkemas dan pulang untuk beristirahat.

Paman Kim juga tahu mengenai permasalahan yang terjadi pada karyawannya kemarin, jadi dia cukup khawatir melihat kondisi Taehyung yang masih tampak tidak terlihat baik meski Taehyung berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"kau masih kuat berjalan jauh? Apa perlu paman antar?" tanya paman Kim, ada rasa cemas di balik pertanyaannya.

Taehyung menggeleng "sekarang kondisiku baik-baik saja paman, kalau aku tidak kuat tidak mungkin bisa sampai disini"

Paman Kim sedikit tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan-pelan "baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu, jika terjadi sesuatu telepon saja, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Dia meletakkan segala barang seragam seperti topi, kemeja hitam dan apron milik kedai ke dalam lemari kecil. Setelah terkunci, ia mulai beranjak dari kedai setelah berpamitan dengan paman dan juga bibi Kim.

Setibanya di halte, dengan kesadaran yang kurang baik dan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih belum stabil, Taehyung langsung menaiki bus tersebut tanpa melihat nomor bus.

Setelah masuk ke dalan bus, Taehyung melihat sekeliling dan mendapati kursi kosong dekat jendela, dia pun langsung menuju kursi itu dan mendudukinya.

Taehyung memandang ke arah luar jendela, sedangkan tangannya memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Tidak hanya perutnya, tapi beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa linu. Seharusnya dia memang tidak berangkat bekerja dan membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat. Tapi jika dia tidak datang ke kedai, mungkin dia tidak tahu bahkan tidak akan pernah tahu rahasia tentangnya. Rahasia tentang kelahirannya -yang tidak di harapkan-. Taehyung tersenyum pahit.

Pikirannya kembali pada saat-saat ketika dia masih tinggal bersama ibunya. Ketika ibunya belum menikah lagi dan Taehyung belum mengerti apa arti kata perceraian. Hidupnya dulu cukup bahagia karena setiap harinya selalu mendapat perhatian tidak hanya dari ibunya, tapi juga ayahnya.

Sampai kedua orang tuanya berpisah, kemudian menikah dengan yang lain dan memiliki keturunan, yang awalnya Taehyung kira hidupnya akan bertambah berwarna karena memiliki orang tua lebih dari dua dan juga banyak adik, tapi ternyata kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Semakin lama ia merasa semakin terasingkan.

Taehyung menunduk, tanpa disadari air matanya keluar tapi tangannya dengan sigap mengusapnya cepat. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, itu prinsipnya, walau sebenarnya tembok pertahanannya siap untuk runtuh.

.

.

 **...**

.

.

Hampir satu setengah jam Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri bersama ketiga anaknya. Hingga tiba di salah satu tempat yang baru di kunjungi kemarin ia menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Kedua anaknya yang sudah antusias tidak sabar untuk bermain dan menikmati hidangan yang tersedia pun langsung membuka sabuk pengaman mereka sendiri dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Jesper Jackson, jangan lari, tunggu ibu!" teriak Baekhyun yang masih harus mengurus Jiwon yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

"baik bu!" sahut keduanya bersamaan. Langkah mereka terhenti sebentar untuk menunggu ibunya.

Setelah selesai dan mengunci pintu mobilnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kedai milik teman semasa sekolah. Dan ketika tiba disana kedatangan mereka langsung disambut pemilik kedai.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyimpan Jiwon di atas kursi khusus bayi yang sudah di sediakan.

Kyungsoo yang juga sedang merapihkan meja yang akan di tempati Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai sahutan.

"tidak terlalu, salah satu karyawanku masuk jadi pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak" jelasnya.

"Ahh iya karyawanmu itu..." Baekhyun teringat dengan sosok remaja yang membantunya kemarin. Lalu dia menoleh ke sekitar kedai, hanya ada beberap pelanggan, tidak ada pelayan.

"ah dia sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu Baek, kondisinya masih belum bisa di bilang baik. Aku sedikit khawatir jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat" sahut Kyungsoo mengerti siapa yang di maksud Baekhyun. Kemudian dia menatap kedua bocah laki-laki yang sudah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing. "kalian ingin pesan apa?"

"apakah bibi punya es krim?" tanya Jackson langsung merespon cepat.

"tentu, ingin rasa apa?"

"Jackson, bukankah tadi kau sudah menghabiskan cokelat? kenapa kau ingin makan es krim? Dengar, sering makan makanan yang manis itu tidak baik" tegur Baekhyun langsung kepada putera ke tiga nya itu.

Jackson langsung memasang wajah murung dan sedikit kesal, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu.

"baiklah, ayam goreng saja" sahutnya singkat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat sikap anak laki-laki yang baru berusia lima tahun itu, sampai-sampai dia sempat mengusap rambut Jackson sedikit gemas. Lalu kemudian dia menatap Jesper yang duduk disebelahnya. "dan kau?"

"aku ingin juga ingin ayam goreng juga" Jesper menjawab dengan tenang.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya, bibi akan membuatkannya" kata Kyungsoo ketika ingin beranjak menuju pantry. Tapi sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat berbisik kepada Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin bicara tentang puteraku" ucapnya ketika dia ingat alasan datang ke tempat ini. Baekhyun berbicara agak pelan supaya tidak di dengar oleh puteranya yang lain.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar dengan tatapan sedikit serius, lalu kemudian membalas "kita bicarakkan di dalam" setelah itu dia pergi menuju pantry.

Baekhyun lalu menatap kedua puteranya sebentar, keduanya terlihat asik bermain dengan mainan yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo tapi ada juga mainan yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Sedangkan putera bungsunya, Jiwon, juga tampak asik dengan mainan karet yang di gigit dengan gusinya yang belum tumbuh gigi.

"Jesper, ibu ingin mengobrol dengan bibi Kyungsoo, Bisakah kau menjaga adik-adikmu sebentar?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jesper, ia pun langsung bangkit dari kursi dan segera menyusul Kyungsoo yang belum lama memasuki salah satu ruangan yang tertutup pintu.

Tapi belum lima meter melangkah, Jiwon yang melihat ibunya pergi tanpa nya langsung merengek menangis tidak rela di tinggal walau ada kakak-kakaknya yang menjaga. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun membawa Jiwon bersamanya dan meminta Jesper untuk menjaga Jackson dan berpesan untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana tanpa seijinnya.

Ketika akan memasuki pantry kedai, Baekhyun berpapasan dengan salah satu perempuan berpakaian seragam hitam lengkap dengan topi, rambutnya di ikat dan di masukan ke lubang topi. Dia perempuan yang saat itu bersama remaja yang menolongnya.

Sedangkan gadis itu, Yoongi menatap Baekhyun sebentar, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. Dia juga sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun karena sudah menyelamatkan pekerjaannya padahal Baekhyun sendiri tidak ada maksud seperti itu sebelumnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang disebut pantry, Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sedang membuat salah satu menu andalan. Tidak jauh dari sana Baekhyun melihat bayi perempuan, yang ia kenal dengan nama Jisoo sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Baekhyun pun mendekat dan duduk tidak jauh dengannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, barulah Kyungsoo ikut duduk di salah satu kursi tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung ke topik pembicaraan. Sebelum Baekhyun berangkat menuju ke kedainya, Baekhyun sudah mengatakan ingin membicarakan tentang putera sulungnya dan nada suaranya pun terdengar serius, maka dari itu Kyungsoo pun tampak serius ketika ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk menghadap ke arahnya, ekspresi wajahnya tampak serius. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia menceritakan tentang Taehyung kepada Kyungsoo setelah mereka cukup lama tidak bertemu? Perasaan Baekhyun kini mulai gugup.

"tapi kau berjanji tidak akan memarahiku" pinta Baekhyun memastikan sebelum dia bercerita.

"ya ya, cepat katakan padaku ada apa?" Kyungsoo pun semakin penasaran walaupun sebenarnya ada perasaan sedikit curiga setelah Baekhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Taehyung..." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam,karena tiba-tiba suaranya terasa berat "dia..dia...menghilang"

"Menghilang?! sejak kapan?" perhatian Kyungsoo yang awalnya terbagi kini hanya berpusat pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak dapat mengendalikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Sse...sejak, hampir...dua minggu" jawab Baekhyun mulai bertambah gugup. Karena tatapan tajam dan intens dari Kyungsoo membuat nyalinya mulai menciut.

"Dua minggu? Bagaiamana mungkin kau baru menyadari dia menghilang setelah hampir dua minggu?!" tatapan Kyungsoo semakin melebar dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, satu atau dua hari sudah cukup lama jika seseorang hilang tanpa kabar, tapi bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun baru menyadari anaknya sudah hilang setelah satu minggu lebih?!

"kau sudah mencarinya? Ke sekolahnya? Ke rumah temannya? Atau bertanya kepada polisi?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya tertunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Dan Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, jemarinya menyisir rambut yang menutupi dahinya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk, menatap putera bungsunya yang berada dalam gendongannya dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu Kyungsoo mencoba menarik nafas dan bersikap tenang.

"coba ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi" titah Kyungsoo dengan nada bicara cukup lembut. Kyungsoo perlahan mulai mengerti bagaimana kondisi perasaan Baekhyun sekarang.

Dan Baekhyun pun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, seperti ketika hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi pada Jiwon, lalu Baekhyun menyuruh Taehyung untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya dan ternyata kenyataannya Taehyung tidak bersama ayahnya. Baekhyun juga menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo tentang sikap Taehyung selama ini yang terlihat pendiam dan sering berdiam diri di dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya pelan. Dia sempat diam sejenak untuk mencerna apa saja yang terjadi. Ada perasaan kesal dan kecewa di dalam keterdiamannya saat mendengar cerita dari mulut Baekhyun.

"kau tidak memperhatikannya, Baek" gumam Kyungsoo membuat kesimpulan.

"aku memperhatikannya" Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo, ada rasa tidak terima ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun.

"kalau kau memperhatikannya, apa kau tahu kenapa dia bersikap diam seperti itu? kalau kau memperhatikannya, apa kau tahu sekarang dia berada dimana? Kau tahu siapa temannya dan dimana rumah temannya? Apa kau sudah mencarinya di rumah temannya jika dia tidak ada di rumah Daehyun?"

"aku hanya berpikir kalau dia tidak ingin tinggal lagi bersamaku" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"dan nyatanya? Dia tidak bersama ayahnya. Kenapa bisa begitu? kau tidak tahu kan? Kau bilang dia menjadi pendiam, kau pun tidak mencari tahu kenapa dia berubah menjadi pendiam. Dengar Baek, anak tidak akan bercerita jika kita sebagai orang tua tidak memancingnya, apalagi dia sekarang sudah menjadi anak remaja. Usia seperti itu sangat sulit mengendalikan emosi Baek. Dia mungkin butuh perhatianmu tapi kau tidak memperhatikannya. Dan tadi kau bilang kau menyuruhnya tinggal bersama ayahnya, justru dia yang berpikir kau tidak ingin dia tinggal bersamamu"

"tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Baekhyun menyela cepat. Dia berniat datang menemui Kyungsoo karena hanya Kyungsoo yang paham mengenai masalahnya dan berharap mendapat dukungan dan ketenangan, bukan di salahkan seperti ini, ini bukan yang Baekhyun mau.

"baiklah, lalu sekarang apa? Kita diam dan menunggu dia pulang?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab.

Lalu Kyungsoo berdiri dan menuju ke lemari pendingin. Dia mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dan sebuah gelas, lalu ia mengisi gelas kosong itu dengan air mineral kemudian ia memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"minumlah" ucapnya saat memberikan gelas berisi air mineral dingin kepada Baekhyun. Lalu dia kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneguk air dingin yang di berikan Kyungsoo, cerita dan perdebatannya tadi ternyata membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering, pantas jika ia barusan mudah merasa sedikit emosi.

"tapi dia punya nomor yang bisa di hubungi kan? Setidaknya dia punya salah satu sosial media. Kita bisa melacaknya jika perlu" usul Kyungsoo mengingat mereka hidup di dunia yang serba mudah. Dan lagipula sudah tidak aneh jika siswa jaman sekarang memegang ponsel.

Tapi Baekhyun justru menggeleng "aku tidak mengijinkan dia menggunakan ponsel"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Tangannya memijat keningnya dan kakinya saling tindih, pikirannya mulai lelah membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan keluarga sahabatnya ini.

"apakah rumahmu adalah markas untuk militer sampai-sampai anakmu dilarang menggunakan ponsel?" sindirnya.

"aku hanya tidak ingin dia cepat-cepat memiliki kekasih dan akhirnya kejadian yang menimpaku dan Daehyun dulu terjadi jika dia memiliki pacar" jelas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham.

"jadi sekarang lebih baik kita laporkan masalah ini ke polisi. Kita tidak bisa mencarinya sendiri. Dan apa Chanyeol tahu kalau Taehyung menghilang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dan dengan polosnya Baekhyun menggeleng "oh Tuhan... Kau bukan wonder woman Baek, seharusnya kau menceritakan masalah ini pada suamimu dulu"

"ta..tapi.. Chanyeol banyak beban pada pekerjaannya, aku tidak mau menambah bebannya lagi..."

"tapi dia kepala keluarga dan dia berhak tahu, Baek!" Kyungsoo menyela cepat, suaranya meninggi dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk, kedua tangannya memeluk erat Jiwon dan menumpu dagunya di atas kepala Jiwon. Wajahnya bertambah murung seakan merasa dia semakin bersalah. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu kembali menarik nafas mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Baek..." panggil Kyungsoo, kali ini suaranya sedikit merendah. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh rambut panjang kecoklatan milik Baekhyun dan mengaitkan di balik telinganya. Lalu telapak tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang.

"dulu kau pernah melakukannya kepada Daehyun, apa kau ingin melakukan lagi pada Chanyeol? Aku memang tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupan keluargamu sekarang, tapi setidaknya kau bicarakan masalah ini dengannya, aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan. Tapi kalau kau menyimpan masalah ini sendiri yang tidak tahu sampai kapan berakhirnya, justru dia yang akan merasa bersalah nantinya" ujar Kyungsoo menasehati dan mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya saat ini. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya untuk dapat menemukan putera sulungnya, apakah dia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya terjadi kepada suaminya seperti yang di usulkan oleh Kyungsoo?

Tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa kalau rasa bersalahnya akan bertambah karena dia juga telah membohongi Chanyeol tentang keberadaan Taehyung. Baekhyun merutuki segala kebodohan yang telah di perbuat.

"Baek, ngomong-ngomong seperti apa sosok Taehyung sekarang? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Tidak mungkin juga kan aku mencari tapi tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga penasaran seperti apa sosok remaja itu sekarang yang semasa bayinya sempat ia rawat.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangguk, tanpa banyak bicara dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Seingatnya dia memiliki beberapa gambar putera sulungnya, ya walau tidak sebanyak puteranya yang lain. Diam-diam Baekhyun meringis dalam hati.

Jemarinya bergerak cepat mencari beberapa gambar anaknya di dalam ponsel. Baekhyun sedikit berdeham setelah susah payah mendapat gambar Taehyung karena ponselnya kini sudah di penuhi dengan foto pertumbuhan putera bungsunya yang baru lahir 6 bulan yang lalu.

Gambar yang Baekhyun temukan juga bukan gambar yang baru, gambar itu sudah cukup lama di ambil kira-kira lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Lalu ponselnya dia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Foto itu di ambil cukup lama, dan hanya itu yang paling jelas" ujar Baekhyun setelah ponselnya di pegang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat gambar itu secara baik-baik. Lalu dia mengangguk sebentar dan tiba-tiba kemudian eskpresi wajahnya mulai berubah dan tatapan matanya melebar.

"wuah.. dia mirip dengan V" gumamnya masih menatap gambar itu.

"V?"

"karyawanku yang menolongmu" sahut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"dia tampan juga, cocok untuk menjadi ulzzang" Kyungsoo masih bergeming seperti wanita yang sedang mengomentari gambar yang di pajang di museum.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian ekspresinya berubah, bukan terkejut atau kagum, melainkan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

"kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan V?" ucapnya pelan, lalu ia beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk di hadapannya "kapan dia pergi?"

"hampir dua minggu yang lalu" jawabnya.

"dan V bekerja disini belum sampai dua minggu" Kyungsoo diam berpikir sebentar, sampai beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah lagi menjadi terkejut.

.

.

 **...**

.

.

"tuan Chanyeol, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" salah satu karyawan yang menempati bagian resepsionis menghubunginya.

"tunggu di lobby, aku akan segera ke bawah" perintahnya dan si resepsionis itu pun menurut.

Setelah saluran teleponnya putus, Chanyeol segera merapihkan berkas-berkas penting milik perusahaan dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari arsip. Setelah itu dia beranjak dari ruang kerjanya menuju lobby yang berada di lantai dasar.

Setelah lift mengantarnya sampai lantar dasar, Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju lobby dan di depan meja resepsionis dia melihat seorang pria yang cukup di kenalinya.

"Apa kabar, Chanyeol" sala pria itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan.

Chanyeol membalas jabatan tangan itu dan tersenyum simpul.

"baik" sahutnya singkat.

"bagus lah. kau tidak sedang sibuk? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap pria itu sedikit serius dan membuat Chanyeol menatap penasaran.

"ada meeting sore nanti. Kalau begitu kita bicara di tempat lain, mari" Chanyeol langsung membawa pria itu ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari lobby. Sebuah ruangan khusus untuk pertemuan dengan para tamu penting.

"duduklah" perintah Chanyeol dan pria itu pun mengambil duduk di seberangnya. "Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumahku saja, Dae?"

"aku masih ada urusan penting lagi di kantorku, aku juga berniat ingin datang ke rumahmu nanti tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama" ujar pria itu dan Chanyeol pun masih menatap penuh tanya.

"ada apa?"

"Taehyung, bagaimana dengan kabarnya sekarang?" tanya pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Daehyun. Mantan suami dari istrinya yang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat alis Chanyeol hampir menyatu. "Bukankah dia sekarang ada bersamamu?"

Chanyeol masih ingat bahwa Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Taehyung sedang bersama ayah kandungnya. Dan sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum menjemputnya karena Baekhyun belum meminta. Tapi setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Daehyun cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa kebingungan.

"aku tidak merasa. Sejak kau menjemputnya waktu itu, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi"

Percakapan mereka berhenti sejenak ketika seorang karyawati datang membawa dua cangkir kopi dan meletakan di atas meja di antara mereka berdua. Setelah karyawati itu pergi, Chanyeol menatap kembali pria yang duduk di seberangnya.

"tapi Baekhyun bilang kalau Taehyung pergi ke rumahmu" Chanyeol masih mengulang perkataannya dan meyakinkan kalau dia tidak berbohong.

Daehyun mengambil nafas sebentar dan menatap ke arah lain lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya serius.

"Youngjae bercerita padaku kalau Baekhyun datang ke rumahku kemarin dan dia juga mencari Taehyung"

Chanyeol menatap serius "Baekhyun ke rumahmu?"

"ya, dia mencari Taehyung tapi Taehyung tidak ada di rumahku. Dan aku datang kesini tapi kau bilang kalau Taehyung ada di rumahku. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada anakku?" Daehyun masih menatap Chanyeol sedikit curiga. Seolah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi pada puteranya. Jangan salah, meski Daehyun tidak mendapat hak asuh dan sudah tidak lama bertemu dengan puteranya tapi jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengganjal pada puteranya, Daehyun cukup sigap untuk merespon.

Chanyeol terdiam dan mencoba berpikir, ia mengingat saat Baekhyun mengatakan Taehyung pergi ke rumah Daehyun, tapi kenyataannya Daehyun tidak merasa kalau Taehyung datang ke rumahnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan puteranya?

"aku sungguh tidak tahu, waktu itu aku pulang dan Taehyung sudah tidak ada di rumah, dan Baekhyun mengatakan dia ke rumahmu dan aku pun percaya. Tapi aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak ada di rumahmu. Aku akan coba menanyakan ini pada Baekhyun" Chanyeol pun merasa sedikit curiga dan khawatir, tapi dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap tenang. Karena sesuai dengan perkataannya, dia akan menanyakan hal ini pada istrinya, dia tidak bisa gegabah mengambil kesimpulan. Terutama tentang keluarga kecilnya.

"kalau sudah menanyakannya, kabari aku. Aku merasa sesuatu telah terjadi pada anakku, tapi aku tetap percayakan ini padamu" ujar Daehyun dan Chanyeol pun membalas dengan mengangguk.

"aku juga bertanggung jawab dengan keadaannya"

.

.

 **...**

.

.

"dia...mirip dengan V, sangat mirip. Apa mungkin V adalah anakmu, nyonya?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap gambar di ponsel. Ketika bibi Kim atau Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan pendapatnya, dia menunjukan gambar itu kepada Yoongi dan Yoongi pun sependapat dengan apa yang di pikirkan oleh bosnya.

"Kalau V adalah Taehyung kenapa ketika dia kesini dia mengatakan namanya adalah V?" Kyungsoo masih belum yakin.

Yoongi dan Kyungsoo pun saling tatap, lalu kemudian pandangan mereka beralih ke layar ponsel secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Jika V adalah Taehyung, itu berarti anak yang melindunginya hingga sampai rela di hajar kemarin hingga babak belur itu adalah puteranya sendiri, dan itu berarti sekarang Baekhyun sedang membiarkan anaknya menahan rasa sakit sendiri tanpa ada yang merawat dan memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo memanggilnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo pun langsung menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun tersadar.

"Kyung, jika karyawanmu itu adalah anakku, apa kau tahu dia sekarang tinggal dimana?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"bukankah kemarin kau mengantarnya pulang?" tanya nya pada Yoongi.

"ya, tapi aku tidak yakin itu rumahnya" jawabnya sedikit ragu. Karena ketika dia mengantar Taehyung ke sebuah rumah bersama salah satu teman Taehyung, anak yang juga mengantarnya bisa dengan leluasa masuk dan keluar dari rumah itu. "atau aku akan bertanya ke salah satu temannya yang juga mengantar V, setelah pulang kerja aku akan pergi kesana, mungkin dia sekarang a-"

"aku ikut denganmu, biar aku yang mengantarmu kesana dengan mobilku" seru Baekhyun langsung memotong kalimat Yoongi. Dengan tatapan yang serius sambil menggengam tangan Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, dia sangat berharap.

Yoongi melihat tangannya yang di pegang cukup erat, wajahnya sedikit gugup, karena dia sendiri belum yakin dengan keputusannya tapi orang di hadapannya seolah menaruh harap padanya. tapi akhirnya kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

"aku juga ikut, karena aku juga ikut campur dalam masalah ini" sahut Kyungsoo menyusul.

.

.

 **...**

.

.

"ini rumahnya, kemarin temannya membawa kami ke rumah Ini" kata Yoongi ketika menatap sebuah rumah sederhana di depannya. "tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau ini rumah V"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan rumah itu, melihat keadaan jarak rumahnya dengan rumah yang ada di hadapannya tidak begitu jauh, tapi Baekhyun baru pertama kalinya berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Yoongi menoleh pada ke dua orang wanita dewasa yang berada satu mobil dengannya yang masih memperhatikan rumah dengan pagar kayu yang tertutup rapat.

"ada yang mau ikut keluar?" tanya nya pada ke dua orang wanita dewasa itu.

"lebih baik kalian berdua yang kesana, aku disini menunggu anak-anak" kata Baekhyun masih memandang keluar mobil. Sesekali dia melihat kursi belakang melalui kaca spion memastikan ketiga puteranya tertidur.

Kyungsoo menyernyit "tapi kau kan ibunya, kenapa justru kami yang menemuinya?"

"aku belum yakin kalau V itu adalah Taehyung" sahut Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo lalu melirik ke arah Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tapi kemudian Yoongi menganggukkan kepala seakan menyetujui perintah dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menghela nafas lalu ikut mengangguk "baiklah kita yang keluar, kau tunggu disini, semoga dia ada, dan benar kalau dia adalah anakmu" ucapnya kemudian dia membuka sabuk pengaman dan membuka kunci pintu mobil.

Yoongi pun ikut melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu keluar dari dalam mobil dan di ikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Sebelum memasuki rumah itu Kyungsoo melirik Yoongi bertanya untuk memastikan, dan Yoongi pun mengangguk yakin. Lalu kemudian dia menekan bel pintu pagar. Sampai beberapa saat pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dan cukup tinggi itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok remaja laki-laki di balik pintu.

"emmm, hai" sapa Yoongi tampak kaku.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap heran dengan menaikan salah satu alisnya "ya? "

"boleh kami masuk?"

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab tapi memperhatikan kedua wanita yang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan tatapan heran juga curiga. Dia hanya mengenali satu wanita dan wanita itu yang ia kenal sangat menyebalkan, dan wanita satunya lagi yant dia tidak begitu mengenali.

Melihat tatapan itu membuat Yoongi tersadar "ah maaf, kita bertemu kemarin tapi kita belum berkenalan" lalu Yoongi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "namaku Yoongi, Min Yoon Gi. Dan ini bosku, Do Kyung Soo. Dia juga pemilik tempat kerja V"

"V?" anak itu menyernyit semakin kebingungan.

"anak yang kemarin aku antar, ketika kami menunggumu di halte kemarin sore" ujar Yoongi menjelaskan. Dia hampir melewati batas kesabarannya karena anak di depannya ini tidak langsung mengerti dengan perkataannya.

"maksudmu Taehyung?" anak itu bertanya balik.

"aaah iya maksudku... APA?!"

.

.

 **...**

.

.

Perjalanan yang cukup lama membuat Taehyung terlelap di dalam bus antar kota. Mata sipit yang tajam bagai mata elang itu terbuka dan mencoba membiasakan pandangann dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca mobil.

Dia menatap pemandangan yang berada di luar, matahari disana mulai berwarna jingga dan dalam waktu dekat, maka malam akan segera tiba.

Malam?

Taehyung melihat jam yang terpasang di lengannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat angka yang di tunjuk oleh jarum jam. sudah jam 4 sore, sedangkan jarak antara tempat kedai dan rumah Jimin hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Tapi saat ini dia masih berada di dalam bus!

Taehyung segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat pengemudi bus, sedikit tertatih karena ketika bangun rasa sakit pada tubuhnya kembali muncul.

"permisi, tuan" panggil Taehyung ketika posisinya cukup dekat dengan sopir bus.

"ada apa?" sopir bus itu meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap jalanan di depannya.

"kita berada dimana?"

"kita akan tiba di Seoul, kau hanya tinggal menunggu setengah jam lagi" jawab sopir itu masih fokus melihat jalanan.

"Seoul?" wajah Taehyung mulai memucat. Posisinya kini cukup jauh dengan posisi rumahnya, dan ini pertama kalinya dia berada di luar kota sendiri. Sebentar lagi dia akan berada di ibu kota untuk pertama kalinya, lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti mengingat sebentar lagi langit akan gelap?

Sedangkan sopir bus itu, melihat remaja yang masih berdiri di sampingnya membuatnya tidak nyaman dan bertanya-tanya.

"ada apa? Kau ingin kemana?" tanya sopir itu lagi.

Taehyung yang sempat melamun, tersadar kembali. Lalu melihat sopir yang sesekali meliriknya.

"apakah bus ini sudah melewati Daegu?" tanya Taehyung sedikit ragu.

"Kota itu sudah terlewati 3 jam yang lalu. Apa kau tidak mendengar dan melihat pemberitahuan tadi?" sopir itu bertanya, ada rasa kesal di balik nadanya.

Taehyung terdiam menunduk. Dia tadi tertidur sangat pulas, bahkan suara bising dari klakson pun tidak berpengaruh padanya, itu karena efek dari obat yang dia minum satu jam sebelum pulang dari kedai.

Lalu dia melihat uang yang ada di sakunya, dia tidak membawa uang lebih tapi cukup untuk membayar transport untuk satu kali perjalanan lagi. Mungkin dia bisa menggunakan subway ketika tiba di seoul. Hanya saja ini adalah pertama kalinya dia akan ke ibu kota dan dia tidak tahu arah jalanan yang ada disana.

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, lalu ia berbalik badan untuk kembali menuju kursinya. Tapi panggilan dari sopir itu membuat langkahnya tertunda.

"ada dua pilihan, kau mau berhenti di dekat stasiun, atau di terminal?"

"eeee...stasiun" karena dia berpikir menggubakan subway akan lebih cepat tiba disana.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menurunkanmu di dekat stasiun, jangan duduk terlalu jauh, kereta menuju Daegu kira-kira masih satu jam, jadi kau bisa kembali langsung ke rumahmu lebih cepat" ucap sopir itu dan langsung mendapat senyuman lebar dari Taehyung. Anak itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sebelumnya ketika remaja itu tidak menyahut ucapannya, sopir itu kembali menatap anak yang masih berdiri di samping agak belakang. Sekilas wajah anak itu sangat pucat, sempat berpikir anak itu adalah hantu tapi matahari di arat barat cukup silau dan tidak mungkin hantu bisa kuat menahan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan juga kaki anak itu menapak di lantai bus. Sopir itu langsung menduga jika kondisi anak itu tidak begitu baik.

Sampai tempat yang menjadi tujuan -tiba-tiba- nya, Taehyung langsung turun dari bus ketika sang sopir memberitahunya, tidak lupa dia mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum keluar dari dalam bus.

Udara dingin langsung menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut jaket besar dan celana jeans saat langkah kakinya keluar dari bus dan berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang ia lihat sebagai stasiun. Tidak ada syal maupun beanie hat atau benda yang dapat menghangatkan lainnya seperti yang orang sekitar pakai, hanya jaket biasa. Karena dia tidak memilikinya. Sebenarnya dia punya beberapa di rumah tapi dia lupa membawanya ketika dia pergi dari rumah. Dan sekarang mau tidak mau dia harus menahan suhu udara yang dingin, tapi beruntungnya salju belum saatnya turun saat itu.

Seharusnya dia cukup kuat untuk hanya sekedar melewati udara yang dingin, tapi kondisi tubuhnya yang belum di katakan baik-baik saja membuatnya agak goyah ketika ingin melangkah.

Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku jaket dan mengeratkannya ketika di hadapannya ada anak tangga menurun ke bawah. Sambil menyender ke tiang pinggiran tangga, dia mengambil langkah pelan saat menuruni anak tangga.

Tapi ketika sudah berada di pertengahan anak tangga, terdengar suara bising di belakangnya. Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan seorang perempuan yang berada dua langkah di belakangnya dengan wajah paniknya berjalan sempoyongan menuruni tangga, kemudian tubuh perempuan itu condong ke depan dan tangannya tak sengaja mendorong dada bidangnya sehingga membuat tubuh Taehyung kehilangan kendali dan...

'BRUGHHH!'

Taehyung merasa tubuhnya terpental dan terbentur dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang pertama mendarat ke lantai stasiun. pandangan matanya perlahan melirik ke samping, melihat beberapa orang juga berada dalam posisi berlutut dan terduduk. Hingga sesaat kemudian pandangan matanya mulai gelap dan suara ramai orang yang berada di stasiun sayup-sayup perlahan mengecil dan..

.

.

.

menghilang.

.

.

.

bersambung-

* * *

 **eaaaa gimana ceritanya? ancur kan? kan? pasti dah udah mulai ancur dan kata-katanya banyak typonya _,**

 **maaf ya agak telat buat lanjutin ceritanya, soalnya selain sibuk juga mau lanjutin cerita harus nunggu moodnya baik dulu, dan buat chapter selanjutnya juga kayaknya bakal lama lanjutinnya, harap bersabar ya...hehe. selain itu kemungkinan cerita ini sebentar lagi bakal ending, makanya terkesan buru-buru soalnya males juga kalo terlalu lama-lama, tapi masalahnya ending ceritanya harus happy atau sad? gimana sikon aja ya, hehehehe**

 **oh ya betewe minal aidin wal faidzin buat para readers ya :)**

 **sekian dan salam.**


	8. Chapter 8

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS, Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS), Park Chan Yeol-EXO, Jung Dae Hyun-BAP, Yoo Young Jae-BAP (GS), Park Jimin-BTS, Kim Jong In-EXO, Do Kyung Soo-EXO (GS), Min Yoon Gi-BTS (GS), Kim Jun Myeon-EXO, Zang Yi Xing-EXO (GS), Jeon Jung Kook-BTS (GS), Kim Seok Jin-BTS (GS).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

 _"Taehyung, selamat ulang tahun"_

 _Sebuah kue kecil dengan satu lilin yang menyala di atasnya mengalihkan perhatian seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan robot-robotannya. Anak kecil itu berbalik dan menghadap ke arah dua orang yang semula duduk di belakangnya._

 _Mata kecilnya melihat kue kecil itu di pegang oleh seorang wanita, wanita yang baginya adalah wanita paling cantik. Yaitu 'ibunya'. Dan disampingnya duduk seorang pria, pria yang tampan yang ia sebut dengan 'ayahnya'._

 _Anak kecil itu bangkit dan berjalan kecil ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Dia melihat lilin yang menyala di atas sebuah kue yang tidak begitu besar. Cahaya api dari lilin kecil itu lebih menarik perhatiannya sehingga tangan kecilnya lebih memilih memegang benda yang menyala daripada kue ulang tahun yang tampak begitu lezat._

 _Beruntung tangan kekar milik ayahnya dengan cepat mencegah tangan putera semata wayangnya menyentuh api kecil yang menyala._

 _"jangan di sentuh, ini akan menyakitimu. Cukup di tiup saja" pria itu mengucap dengan lembut._

 _Anak kecil yang usianya tidak lebih dari 5 tahun itu mengangguk. Lalu kemudian dia meniup lilin kecil itu sehingga api yang menyala di atasnya menghilang bergantikan asap._

 _"anak pintar" wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut puteranya. "sekarang kita makan kuenya"_

 _Lilin itu di lepas dari atas kue, lalu dia mengambil pisau berbahan plastik dan memotong kuenya. Wanita itu membiarkan anaknya mencicipi kue itu lebih dulu, karena ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Tidak apa jika mereka tidak sempat mencicipi kue lezat yang di beli dari sisa tabungan mereka masing-masing, asalkan melihat puteranya tersenyum itu sudah cukup membuat mereka bahagia._

 _"ibu, aaaaa" tangan kecil itu memegang sepotong kue dan menjulurkan tangannya dengan mulut terbuka agar ibunya mau membuka mulutnya. "aaaa..., ibu aaaa!"_

 _Wanita itu menurut untuk membuka mulutnya, dan potongan kecil kue lezat itu langsung berada di dalam mulutnya. Merasakan asam segarnya buah strwaberry yang tercampur dengan kue bolu yang manis dan lembut di lidah, sehingga ketika berada di dalam mulut ia tidak perlu mengunyah terlalu lama. Tidak hanya untuk wanita itu saja anak itu membagikan kuenya, tapi anak kecil itu juga memberikan potongan kecil kue itu kepada ayahnya._

 _Lalu anak itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih. Dan kemudian anak kecil bernama Taehyung itu langsung berbaur memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang begitu ia sayangi._

 _Meski sebagai seorang anak kecil ia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih seperti mainan yang biasa di minta oleh anak kecil pada umumnya ketika merayakan hari kelahirannya. Ia hanya berharap tetap bahagia bersama kedua orang tua. Dan itu juga adalah doa yang selalu ia pinta setiap malam._

 _Tapi harapan adalah harapan, harapan tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Beberapa tahun kemudian dia hanya sering melihat dan hidup bersama ibunya berdua di sebuah apartemen kecil. Sedangkan ayahnya, dia hanya melihatnya sesekali dan itu tidak berada di apartemen yang mereka tempati. Dia hanya melihat ayahnya dan ibunya jarang bersama seperti dulu. Ayahnya lebih sering bersama wanita lain dan tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda._

 _Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tetap berharap agar bisa selalu bersama orang tuanya walau mereka tidak sedekat saat dia berusia balita._

 _Sampai Taehyung bertemu dengan seorang pria dewasa dan pria itu mengajaknya juga ibunya tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang lebih besar. Pria itu sangat baik, sama seperti wanita yang dekat dengan ayah kandungnya._

 _Dan saat itu Taehyung merasa senang, karena banyak orang dewasa yang memperhatikannya._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _"ibu, wajah ibu pucat, apa ibu sedang sakit?" sepulang dari sekolahnya, setelah tinggal bersama ayah kandung dan ibu tirinya hampir dua minggu, Taehyung yang sudah sangat rindu dengan ibunya langsung berlari dan memeluk wanita yang masih tampak muda dengan begitu erat. Setelah itu ia menangkup pipi ibunya dengan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikannya secara seksama. Ia menduga bahwa ibunya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik._

 _"ibu baik-baik saja" wanita muda itu memaksa untuk tersenyum dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemas. Bagaimana tidak, sejak pagi tadi ia sudah bolak-balik kamar mandi hanya untuk memuntahkan cairan dari mulutnya walaupun saat itu perutnya belum terisi makanan apapun. Dan dalam keadaan seperti itu ia harus tampak kuat di depan putranya._

 _"ibu jangan berbohong. wajah ibu seperti hantu, ibu sangat pucat. Bagaimana ibu bisa mengatakan kalau ibu baik-baik saja, aku bukan anak kecil, ibu. Aku sudah besar. Aku tidak bisa di bohongi" anak itu masih tidak percaya. Kedua alisnya hampir menyatu. Ia menatap ibunya dengan wajah tidak suka, ia tidak suka jika ada yang membohonginya._

 _Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kedua tangannya balik menangkup pipi berisi milik puteranya yang padahal belum berusia 8 tahun._

 _"ini wajar sayang. Seorang ibu yang sedang mengandung awalnya seperti ini. Wajahnya pucat dan lemas. Tapi nanti akan hilang jika perut ibu sudah membesar"_

 _"apakah hamil itu rasanya sakit? Apa bisa di gantikan dengan ayah? Atau denganku? Aku cukup kuat" ucapan dengan ekspresi polos putranya itu benar-benar tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Baekhyun mencubit pipi Taehyung dan kemudian menciumnya._

 _"tidak bisa sayang"_

 _"kenapa?"_

 _"karena kalian laki-laki. Dan kalian tidak perlu ikut hamil hanya karena kasihan pada ibu. Kau cukup menolong dan menjaga ibu, juga adikmu nanti. Mengerti?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk cepat. Lalu ia mundur sedikit memberi jarak dalam keadaan duduk di atas kedua paha ibunya, tangan kecilnya mengusap perut ibunya yang belum tampak membesar._

 _"adikku disana, jaga kesehatan, jangan merepotkan ibu, jangan membuat ibu sakit. Cepat tumbuh dan lahir supaya kita bisa bermain" ucapnya pelan namun sangat terdengar di telinga Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut putranya dengan sayang._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _"ayah, ayah tahu? Adikku sangat pintar. Kemarin aku mengajarkannya bermain bola dan dia bisa melakukannya"_

 _"benarkah?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk cepat. Meski tangannya sibuk membuat tugas kerajinan tangan dari sekolahnya, tapi kegiatan itu tidak menyurutkan rasa antusiannya menceritakan adiknya yang sudah berusia 1,5 tahun kepada ayahnya. Ayah kandungnya yang tinggal cukup jauh dengan ibu kandungnya._

 _"kau menyayangi adikmu?" tanya pria itu lagi._

 _"tentu saja" Taehyung membalas cepat._

 _"kalau kau menyayangi adikmu, itu berarti kau akan jarang datang kesini bermain dengan ayah" pria bernama Daehyun itu membuat wajah dengan ekspresi sedih dan Taehyung melihatnya._

 _Bocah laki-laki itu menggeleng beberapa kali lalu kembali merakit karya seni rupanya. Dan tak lama seorang wanita berjalan mendekati mereka lalu menyimpan sepiring nasi, beberapa mangkuk kecil berisi lauk dan segelas susu di atas meja yang juga sedang di gunakan Taehyung untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya._

 _"istirahat sebentar, nak. Kau harus makan siang" sambil menyimpan makanannya, wanita muda itu juga membereskan prakarya yang di buat oleh anaknya._

 _Walau Taehyung bukan anak kandungnya, tapi wanita bernama Youngjae itu sangat begitu menyayangi putra yang lahir dari pernikahan suaminya dengan seorang wanita sebelumnya. Menurutnya Taehyung sangat lucu, dia pandai bicara, kadang tingkahnya cukup menggemaskan dan terlebih Taehyung memiliki wajah yang tampan. Walau beberapa sisi wajahnya lebih mirip dengan ibunya atau mantan istri dari suaminya, tapi Youngjae tidak menaruh rasa cemburu, karena baginya wajar Taehyung mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya karena dia anak kandungnya._

 _Sedangkan Taehyung menurut ketika ibu tirinya meminta membereskan barang barangnya sebentar, tanpa protes._

 _"aku akan terus main disini bersama ayah" katanya saat mengambil sepotong daging dan melahapnya "kalau ayah dan ibu memberikanku adik"_

 _Ucapan dari bocah laki-laki itu sontak membuat kedua orang dewasa di dekatnya saling melempar tatapan dan rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Youngjae._

 _"apa Tae yakin ingin cepat-cepat punya adik? Tae tidak akan cemburu jika ayah dan ibu nanti justru lebih banyak memperhatikan adikmu nanti daripada Ta-" belum selesai bicara, Daehyun langsung mendapat tendangan kecil dari ujung kaki istrinya. Ketika menoleh ternyata istrinya sedang melototi dirinya._

 _"jangan dengarkan ucapan ayahmu, ibu tetap memperhatikanmu walau nanti adikmu sudah lahir" ucap Youngjae dengan pasti sambil mengelus rambut hitam kecoklatan milik Taehyung._

 _Walau saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kehamilannya setelah lebih dari dua tahun menikah, tapi Youngjae berjanji suatu saat nanti jika buah hati dari pernikahannya lahir, ia akan tetap memperhatikan Taehyung yang sudah benar-benar ia anggap seperti anak kandungnya._

 _Tapi keadaan bisa berubah tiba-tiba. Ketika Taehyung mendapat kabar dari ayahnya bahwa ibu tirinya sedang mengandung, dia sangat ingin bermain ke rumah ayahnya. Hanya saja ibu kandungnya juga sedang mengandung dan butuh banyak bantuan Taehyung sebagai anak sulung untuk menjaga adik pertamanya juga membantu kegiatan yang dilakukan ibunya setiap hari. Taehyung tidak keberatan, dia juga sudah berjanji untuk melakukan hal apapun demi adiknya lahir nanti._

 _Sampai waktunya Taehyung mendapat ijin untuk berkunjung ke rumah ayahnya, dengan beberapa mainan yang ia beli dengan uang tabungan nya sebagai hadiah untuk calon adiknya yang padahal saat itu kandungan ibu tirinya baru berusia tiga bulan._

 _Selama perjalanan menuju rumah ayahnya, Taehyung benar-benar tidak dapat menutupi rasa antusiasnya. Sampai tiba di rumah ayahnya, ia langsung memeluk wanita yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sangat erat. Tapi pelukannya saat itu terasa berbeda, ia tidak merasakan ibunya membalas pelukannya. Hanya dia sendiri._

 _Mungkin saat itu kedua tangan ibunya sedang memegang sesuatu tapi ketika di lihat, ibunya tidak memegang apapun. Tidak hanya mendapat pelukan, sikap ibunya saat itu sedikit berubah menjadi lebih menjauh walau Taehyung berusaha mendekat._

 _"apa ibu sedang sakit? Ibuku disana juga sering merasa pegal waktu hamil. Bagian mana yang sakit? Aku akan memijatnya" Taehyung memegang pergelangan tangan ibunya, dia siap untuk memijat ibunya yang ia pikir merasa pegal._

 _Tapi tangan ibunya menangkis tangan kecilnya dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang tidak pernah Taehyung lihat._

 _"jangan sentuh, menjauhlah!" itu ucapan yang pertama Taehyung dengar ketika tiba di rumah ayahnya selama beberapa jam yang lalu._

 _Taehyung menyernyit kebingungan, apa yang terjadi pada ibunya? Apakah dia marah karena lebih dari satu bulan tidak berkunjung ke rumah?_

 _Belum sempat bertanya, Youngjae langsung beranjak dari tempat istirahatnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menutup pintu cukup keras hingga membuat Taehyung terkejut._

 _Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa ibu tirinya berubah. Ia berpikir apa kesalahannya tapi selama dia berada disini, dia tidak merasa berbuat kesalahan._

 _Sampai waktu makan siang terlewat, Taehyung hanya bermain dengan mainannya di ruang tamu. Ia merasa lapar tapi ibunya belum menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Ia ingin menyiapkan sendiri tapi dia masih belum mengerti tentang bahan-bahan masakan dan peralatan dapur. Taehyung kecil hanya mengganjal perutnya dengan permen cokelat yang selalu tersedia di dalam tasnya._

 _Malam tiba, dan seseorang yang Taehyung tunggu pulang. Bersyukur sikap ayahnya masih seperti dulu._

 _Daehyun melepas jasnya dan melihat kondisi anaknya cukup berantakan. Wajahnya tampak pucat pakaiannya sedikit lusuh._

 _"apa ayah membawa makanan?" itu yang Taehyung tanya sebagai kata sambutan ketika Daehyun tiba._

 _Daehyun mengangguk, seperti biasa jika putranya berada di rumahnya, Daehyun selalu membelikan apapun setelah pulang bekerja._

 _Yang ia beli saat itu adalah roti isi daging dan kue isi kacang merah. Taehyung langsung menyantapnya seperti orang kelaparan._

 _"kau belum makan?" tanya Daehyun, Taehyung langsung mengangguk masih dalam mengunyah makanannya "dimana ibu?"_

 _"Ibu ada di kamar, ayah. dia sedang sakit"_

 _Daehyun segera menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang duduk sendiri menonton tv sambil menikmati makan siang sekaligus malam._

 _Tak lama ayahnya keluar, sempat dengan wajah kesalnya tapi kemudian berubah ramah dengan senyuman saat mendekati Taehyung._

 _"kau sudah mandi?" tanya Daehyun._

 _Taehyung hanya menggeleng. Kini anak itu sedang di sibukan dengan tugas sekolahnya tapi masih dengan keadaan yang lusuh._

 _"kalau begitu mandi dengan ayah" Daehyun langsung mengajak Taehyung ke kamar mandi._

 _Biasanya hal ini dilakukan oleh ibunya, itu juga seharusnya ia sudah mandi 3 jam yang lalu tapi ibunya tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar hingga membuat Taehyung terbengkalai. Tapi Taehyung tidak bertanya apapun. Dia hanya diam menuruti perintah ayah nya._

 _Keterdiaman ibunya belum selesai, bahkan ketika waktunya untuk tidur sayup-sayup Taehyung mendengar kedua orang tuanya berdebat di dalam kamar, entah mempermasalahkan tentang apa. Taehyung hanya menunggu di luar kamar sambil memeluk bantal kesayangan. Dan kemudian ayahnya pun keluar dari dalam kamar._

 _"Kita tidur di kamar yang lain ya" kata Daehyun sambil menggandeng tangan Taehyung menuju kamar kosong yang disediakan untuk tamu._

 _"ayah, ibu kenapa?"_

 _Daehyun menoleh, menatap wajah putranya yang begitu polos dan belum mengerti tentang apapun._

 _"ibu tidak apa-apa. Ayo sekarang kita tidur. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi"_

 _"kemana?"_

 _Daehyun merapihkan tempat tidurnya, membersihkan dari sedikit debu. "besok Tae temani ayah ke kantor"_

 _"lalu bagaimana dengan ibu? Siapa yang akan menjaga ibu disini?"_

 _"besok pagi ibu harus pergi ke rumah temannya. Jadi lebih baik kau ikut dengan ayah, bahaya jika kau diam disini sendian" ujarnya._

 _Taehyung sebenarnya masih belum paham. Tapi dia tidak menolak ajakan ayahnya besok. Yang dia lakukan saat itu hanya tidur di samping ayahnya._

 _Dan esok pagi Daehyun sudah harus mempersiapkan segalanya mulai bekal makan untuknya dan putranya, juga pakaian yang di bawa oleh Taehyung._

 _"kenapa ayah bawa pakaianku?"_

 _"ayahmu nanti akan menjemputmu, dia bilang ibumu membutuhkanmu" jawab Daehyun masih mengemas bekal makanannya._

 _Taehyung tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar yang di tempati kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin disana ibunya masih berada di dalam tapi ayahnya bilang kalau ibunya sudah pergi sejam yang lalu._

 _Setelah selesai mereka berdua berangkat dengan mobil yang disediakan oleh perusahaan untuk ayahnya. Di kantor tempat ayahnya bekerja tidak begitu buruk. Tapi cukup membosankan karena tidak ada teman seusianya yang bisa di ajak bermain._

 _Begitu petang tiba ayah tirinya datang menjemputnya. Padahal belum dua hari dia bermain di rumah ayahnya, biasanya paling sebentar Taehyung tinggal selama dua minggu._

 _Sebelum berpamitan, Daehyun berbicara padanya dengan wajah cukup serius._

 _"untuk beberapa waktu, Taehyung jangan dulu berkunjung ke rumah ayah ya"_

 _"kenapa?" tanya Taehyung yang kebingungan._

 _"ibumu disana kan juga sedang mengandung. Kau harus menjaganya juga"_

 _"tapi ibu juga sedang mengandung, aku tidak keberatan menjaga kedua ibuku"_

 _Daehyun menghela nafas, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Yang ia lakukan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

 _"pokoknya kau harus menjaga ibumu dan adikmu disana" jawab Daehyun dengan nada sedikit menekan._

 _Taehyung diam menatap ayahnya. Tatapan matanya kosong dan itu sedikit membuat Daehyun merasa gugup._

 _"apa ayah tidak senang aku bermain di rumah ayah? Atau ibu juga tidak suka aku berada disana sehingga ibu tidak mau aku mendekatinya? Atau karena kalian akan memiliki seorang anak jadi aku tidak boleh berada disana lagi?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Daehyun diam membeku. Dia ingin mengelak, tapi kenyataannya Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun dan membuat Taehyung menahan air mata yang sudah muncul di balik pelupuk matanya dan sesaat senyuman tanpa ekspresi muncul dari wajah anak laki-laki itu._

 _"semoga adikku cepat lahir. kalian sudah memiliki penggantiku, aku tidak akan datang ke rumah ayah lagi, aku tidak akan mengganggu ibu lagi" dan bocah laki-laki itu segera berbalik badan dan pergi dari tempat kerja ayahnya tanpa mendengarkan suara dari ayahnya yang memanggilnya._

 _Dan disana ayah tirinya sudah menunggu dengan mobil yang terparkir. Tanpa menyapa, Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam mobil di bagian kursi penumpang._

 _Ayah tirinya yang sedang menyetir merasa sedikit curiga dengan putra dari istrinya ketika melihat sikap bocah laki-laki dari kaca spion._

 _"kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya ayahnya menawari diri ketika mobilnya sedang berada di pusat kota, dimana disana menjadi pusat perbelanjaan baik barang maupun kuliner yang membuat orang-orang yang melewati tempat itu ingin berhenti sejenak dan berkunjung walau sekedar cuci mata._

 _Tapi anak laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan, dengan ekspresi wajah di tekuk sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil._

 _"aku ingin pulang" sahutnya. Dan ayahnya itu hanya menuruti keinginannya._

 _Setibanya di rumah, Taehyung langsung masuk dan berlari menuju kamarnya, mengunci dirinya dan duduk sendiri di atas lantai sambil menyender ke sisi tempat tidur._

 _Perasaannya kini benar-benar kacau. Dia ingin marah, dia juga ingin menangis tapi perasaan buruknya itu tidak dapat ia keluarkan. Hanya dengan duduk dan menenangkan diri yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, memikirkan apa benar ayah dan ibunya disana sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi karena mereka akan segera memiliki buah hati. Lalu apakah ayah dan ibunya disini juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayah dan ibunya disana? Apalagi ibu kandungnya disini juga sedang dalam keadaan hamil._

 _Ketika merasa perasaannya sudah tenang, Taehyung keluar dari kamar dan saat membuka pintu ia terkejut melihat adik pertamanya berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu kamar. bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang masih terjatuh ketika berjalan sudah berada di depan kamarnya? sambil tersenyum Taehyung menggandeng kedua tangan adiknya dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju lantai dasar, membawanya ke ruang dimana ibunya sedang beristirahat menonton tv terkadang sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai berbentuk._

 _Taehyung duduk di atas karpet, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di salah satu lutut kaki ibunya dan sambil memperhatikan dan membiarkan adiknya bermain dengan mainannya. Tak lama ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap rambutnya lembut, ia tahu itu adalah tangan ibunya. Walau mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya lagi, setidaknya dia memiliki ibu kandung yang masih menyayanginya dan tidak akan berpihak hanya pada satu anak. Ya, anak itu yakin ibunya tidak akan berubah sikapnya jika memiliki buah hati yang baru._

 _Tapi apa Taehyung akan terus percaya sampai saat ini?_

 _Kelahiran adik keduanya memang di nanti-nantikam dan Taehyung senang melihat ibu dan adiknya selamat. Bahkan adik keduanya memiliki wajah yang tampan seperti ayahnya. Tapi Taehyung tidak tahu jika kelahiran adik keduanya juga membuat sikap ibunya berubah. Tidak tahu dari sisi apa tapi Taehyung merasa ibunya tidak lagi memperhatikannya._

 _Tapi Taehyung berusaha bersikap biasa, wajar karena dia memiliki kedua adik yang masih kecil dan tentu ibunya lebih perhatian pada kedua adiknya. Akan sangat egois jika Taehyung memaksa menuntut perhatian dari ibunya._

 _Hanya saja apakah karena kedua adiknya, ibunya tidak peduli jika Taehyung memiliki nilai bagus dari sekolahnya? Dan kenapa ibunya tidak lagi memperhatikannya ketika dia sakit? Dan ketika kedua adiknya mendapat perayaan ulang tahun yang meriah, kenapa sekarang Taehyung tidak mendapat perayaan yang meriah juga? Jangankan perayaan, ucapan selamat ulang tahun juga tidak dia dapatkan selain dari sahabat karibnya, Jimin._

 _Bahkan sampai adik ketiganya lahir. Taehyung merasa semakin lama ibunya tidak memperhatikannya lagi, ibunya hanya memanggilnya jika ibunya butuh bantuan untuk menjaga kedua adiknya._

 _Ada perasaan kesal tentunya, tapi wajah polos kedua adiknya membuat Taehyung tidak tega menuduh adik-adiknya karena perhatian ibunya direbut oleh mereka, di tambah lagi dengan kehadiran adik ketiganya yang benar-benar membuat ibunya sangat menyayangi d lebih memperhatikan adiknya._

 _Ayahnya? Ayahnya hanya sibuk bekerja, dia tidak tahu permasalahan apapun. Dan ketika dia pulang, yang disapanya hanya ketiga adiknya. Siapa pula yang ingin menyapa anak tiri sepertinya? Semakin lama hidupnya semakin terasing kan._

 _"hyung!" Jackson berlari sambil membawa bantal kesukaannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung yang tidak di kunci._

 _Taehyung yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah di atas tempat tidur hanya melirik adiknya yang tanpa ijin langsung menaiki tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sampingnya._

 _"aku mau tidur disini" ucapnya kemudian memeluk tubuh besar kakaknya dengan kaki dan tangan kecilnya._

 _"kau punya tempat tidur sendiri kan" Taehyung sebenarnya merasa risih, tapi dia benar-benar tidak berani mengelak adiknya._

 _"monster jahat selalu datang ketika aku tidur. Aku takut. Aku mau hyung menjagaku dari monster itu" dan perkataan itu langsung membuat Taehyung sedikit tersenyum. Padahal jika Jackson tidur, maka Taehyung juga sedang tidur. Dia tidak melakukan apapun pada mimpi-mimpi buruk yang kadang menjadi pengisi tidur anak kecil. Tapi Jackson justru percaya kalau kakaknya bisa melindunginya._

 _Belum lagi sikap Jesper yang tidak pernah absen untuk berdiri menunggu dirinya pulang dari sekolah, walau hari sudah larut, Jesper tetap setia menunggunya._

 _Dan adik kecilnya yang bernama Jiwon, yang kadang selalu berusaha merangkak untuk mendekatinya ketika sedang menemani Jesper dan Jackson bermain. Jadi bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyukai ketiga adiknya di saat yang mengingatnya hanya mereka?_

 _Adik-adiknya memang selalu mengingatnya. Dan saat itu ketika pulang dari sekolah, Taehyung tidak melihat Jesper yang biasa menyambutnya. Ternyata adiknya itu sedang berkumpul bermain bersama ibunya. Taehyung tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia tidak sedekat itu dengan ibunya._

 _Tidak tahu apa yang ibunya ceritakan kepada adiknya, ia hanya mendengar ibunya mengatakan._

 _"kalian bertiga adalah anak ibu yang paling ibu sayang"_

 _Taehyung yang sudah membuka sepatunya hanya diam di tempat tanpa berani untuk masuk._

 _"hyung juga, ibu. Ibu menyayangi hyung juga" suara Jesper menyahut ucapan ibunya._

 _Tapi Taehyung tidak mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Ia ingin mendengar apakah ibunya masih menyayanginya walau ketiga makhluk kecil itu muncul di dalam keluarganya atau tidak. Cukup lama Taehyung menunggu sambil menguping pembicaraan ibu dan adik-adiknya. Tapi yang Taehyung dengar hanya "ibu harus menyiapkan makan malam"_

 _Dan yang dilakukan Taehyung saat itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya, menggenggam tasnya begitu erat sampai urat pada tangannya terlihat._

 _Dugaan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak menyayanginya lagi terus muncul. Sampai hari terakhirnya dia berada di rumahnya yang kemudian ibunya memintanya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sedangkan ayahnya meminta untuk tidak datang ke rumah ayahnya lagi. Bukankah itu berarti dia sudah tidak di anggap keberadaannya? Dan pernyataan wanita yang menolongnya, yang adalah wanita yang pernah merawatnya saat kecil, yang menceritakan bahwa dia sempat ingin di gugurkan. Sudah cukup jelas bahwa tidak ada yang menyayanginya, bahkan kehadirannya sempat di tolak._

 _Bayangan bayangannya semasa kecil, bayangan saat orang tuanya selalu tersenyum dan menatapnya penuh rasa sayang di depannya tiba-tiba berubah dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak bersahabat._

 _Tangan kecilnya yang menggenggan tangan kedua orang tuanya di paksa untuk di lepas, dengan tatapan penuh benci, lalu mereka berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya yang sedang terbaring. Mereka pergi, meninggalkan nya sendiri._

.

...

.

"aaa dia sadar.. paman! Paman!" seorang anak perempuan bergegas berlari keluar dari kamar inap, menuju salah satu ruangan yang menjadi tempat khusus pamannya bekerja.

Tapi orang yang di carinya tidak di temukan. Lalu gadis itu kembali berlari dan masuk ke dalam ruang inap, melihat sosok yang terbaring di depannya.

Tangannya menyentuh bagian dahi dan leher, kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang tersedia di sakunya. Ia gunakan sapu tangan itu untuk mengusap cairan bening yang keluar dari ujung kelopak mata orang itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"tahan sebentar, tahan rasa sakitnya sampai pamanku datang"

.

...

.

Malam sudah tiba. Tapi dua orang wanita dewasa masih siaga duduk di sebuah sofa di dalam ruang tamu. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, di sisi kanan dan kiri bahkan di pelukan salah satu dari mereka ada anak kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Kondisi mereka terlihat cukup memprihatinkan. Terutama wanita yang sedang menggendong putera bungsunya yang tengah tertidur. Pandangan matanya kosong. Penampilannya mulai kusut tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan semakin lama wanita itu mulai tampak jengah dan lesu.

Berbeda dengan wanita yang satunya, yang masih terlihat kuat berdiri berjalan mondar mandir sambil memegang ponsel. Sesekali dia berhenti hanya untuk melihat kondisi bayinya yang juga sedang tertidur.

Seharusnya ada tiga wanita, tapi salah satunya lebih memilih berdiam menunggu di tempat lain. Tempat mereka berkunjung sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"kenapa Yoongi sampai sekarang belum memberi kabar" gumam Kyungsoo pelan ketika melihat ponselnya yang sepi dari notifikasi selain pesan dari putera sulungnya ataupun suaminya.

Kemudian dia melirik ke arah sofa dimana teman semasa sekolah, Baekhyun, masih duduk diam termenung dengan tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo pun mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

Matanya memperhatikan kondisi sahabatnya yang begitu memprihatinkan. Bagaimana tidak, puteranya sampai saat ini belum di ketahui kabarnya, belum lagi setelah mendengar cerita dari salah satu teman puteranya yang mengatakan bahwa puteranya pergi karena di usir dari rumahnya dan tentu pernyataan itu sangat bertolak belakang dari yang sebenarnya Baekhyun pikirkan sebagai ibunya. Dan sekarang puteranya entah berada dimana.

Itu berarti secara tidak langsung bahwa Taehyung menghilang karena Baekhyun sendiri. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tampak tertekan. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dari sorot matanya.

Kyungsoo sendiri pun merasa khawatir kenapa Taehyung belum kembali, belum lagi mengingat kondisi terakhir ketika mereka bertemu. Pikirannya mulai kacau tak tentu arah. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung, seperti pingsan di jalan misalnya?

Walau sebenarnya sebelumnya Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur karena Taehyung di pertemukan dengannya, tidak dapat di bayangkan sekalut apa Baekhyun sekarang jika tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kondisi puteranya selama di luar rumah. Tapi Kyungsoo juga sangat menyesal karena di baru menyadari sekarang kalau remaja yang bekerja di tempat usahanya adalah anak dari sahabatnya sendiri yang ternyata dia pergi dari rumah!

"Baekhyun. Kau belum makan dari siang kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau makan dulu, wajahmu terlihat pucat" usul Kyungsoo setelah melihat lingkaran hitam juga bibir yang kering dari wajah sahabatnya itu. Selain itu Baekhyun juga terlihat tirus dengan tulang pipi hampir menonjol. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk mengurus ketiga puteranya sendiri sehingga lupa dengan kesehatannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo dulu pernah merasakan ketika kehamilan anak keduanya selain itu juga dia harus merawat putera pertamanya, Taeoh. Tapi sekarang setelah kelahiran Jisoo, Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa merawat dua anaknya dan itu juga karena bantuan Jongin yang sudah terlatih mengurus anak.

Tapi Baekhyun beda dengan dirinya. Di usia sangat muda Baekhyun sudah melahirkan seorang anak. Dan sekarang dia sudah memiliki 3 putera.

Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun selama ini merawat anaknya sendiri karena buktinya waktu sudah hampir larut malam Chanyeol belum pulang. Tidak heran jika sekarang Baekhyun terlihat kurus, beda ketika masa saat sekolah.

Meski begitu Kyungsoo khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun sekarang yang sedang tertekan. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang dan mengurus kedua anak juga suaminya di rumah. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tega melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja, apalagi melihat ketiga anaknya yang masih kecil, terutama yang masih bayi.

Tapi seperti orang lain yang sedang menghadapi situasi sulit pada umumnya, Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan kondisinya sekarang. Dia tertekan, stres, bahkan hampir depresi melihat yang terjadi pada putera sulungnya yang tidak tahu berada dimana. Di tambah Baekhyun juga menyadari apa yang terjadi pada puteranya.

Baekhyun tahu bahkan melihat dengan jelas ketika putera sulungnya di hajar oleh pria brengsek yang tidak di kenalnya sampai terluka. Dan bodohnya Baekhyun saat itu tidak menyadari kalau anak yang di hajar di hadapannya itu adalah anaknya!

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan Kyungsoo langsung sigap mengambil Jiwon dari pangkuan Baekhyun. Dia kembali menangis terisak tanpa suara.

Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan dari samping dengan tatapan prihatin. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan walau hanya untuk menghibur teman lamanya selain mengelus surai panjang Baekhyun yang mulai kusut.

Lalu Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu terbuka di ruang lain. Dia menoleh dan segera bangkit, pikirnya mungkin yang datang adalah Chanyeol. Lalu dia bergegas berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan benar, seorang pria tinggi dengan jas di lipat asal yang menggantung di salah satu lengannya dan dasi yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya menggantung di lehernya. Dia, pria yang Kyungsoo lihat di foto yang terpajang di dinding, adalah suami Baekhyun yang baru pulang.

Chanyeol diam berdiri sebentar melihat seorang wanita yang tidak di kenal berada di rumahnya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung reflek membungkukkan tubuhnya menyapa memberi hormat sambil menahan tubuh Jiwon yang tertidur di pelukannya.

"selamat datang. Aku Kyungsoo, teman Baekhyun semasa sekolah" ucapnya dengan sopan.

Chanyeol hanya ikut membungkuk tanpa membalas sapaan perkenalan dari wanita yang sedang menggendong puteranya. Kemudian Chanyeol melirik ke arah lain seperti mencari seseorang.

"Baekhyun ada di dalam, dia sedang-" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol, yang sudah tidak mengidahkan perkenalannya, hendak berjalan masuk. Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya menutupi jalan "ddi-dia, dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Tolong, tolong jangan tanyakan apapun, tte-terutama tentang, Taehyung"

Chanyeol berhenti dan langsung menatap tajam perempuan di hadapannya setelah dia mengucapkan nama Taehyung.

"jadi benar? Jadi benar kalau Taehyung menghilang?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat penuh. Tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat tatapan setajam elang dari mata pria di hadapannya menatapnya begitu serius. Dia menelan ludah, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"aku akan menceritakan dan menjelaskan semua, asal kau tidak menanyakan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Dia sekarang sangat tertekan. ku mohon mengertilah" pinta Kyungsoo memelas.

Chanyeol yang sejak pertemuannya dengan Daehyun pikirannya sudah tidak tenang. Dia memang ingin menanyakan semua pada Baekhyun, bertanya kenapa Baekhyun tidak membicarakan apapun tentang Taehyung seperti berusaha menutupi seakan Chanyeol yang adalah suaminya, juga yang menjadi ayah dari Taehyung sekarang tidak boleh mengetahui apapun. Mirisnya dia tahu apa yang terjadi justru dari Daehyun, mantan suami dari istrinya sekarang.

"tapi sekarang dia benar-benar kacau. Dia tidak mau makan sejak tadi siang, dia hanya melamun dan menangis. Setidaknya tolong buat dia tenang" pinta Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Chanyeol menatap tatapan penuh memohon dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mencoba menelisik namun tidak menemukan celah kebohongan dari sorot mata wanita yang mengaku sebagai teman dari istrinya.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk pelan walau sebenarnya di dalam hatinya masih tersimpan keraguan.

.

...

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dapat menenangkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hanya dengan pelukan hangat dan sedikit bisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan hati oleh suaminya kini wanita itu sudah tenang dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol mengambil selimut dan menutupi sebagian tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut itu, juga membenarkan letak posisi kepala agar Baekhyun bisa tidur nyenyak. Setelahnya Chanyeol beranjak keluar kamar dengan langkah pelan agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun. Dan di bawah sana Kyungsoo masih terjaga karena mengawasi anak-anaknya yang tertidur di ruang tamu.

Sambil melipat ujung lengan kemejanya Chanyeol segera beranjak ke lantai dasar lalu sesampainya dia langsung duduk tidak jauh dari posisi Kyungsoo duduk.

"dia sudah tertidur?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo berdeham sekali, lalu dia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Kemudian dia melirik dan menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi di sebelah kirinya.

"aku hanya akan menceritakan intinya, dan yang akan ku cerita hanya sepengetahuanku saja" Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan dengan suara merendah, dia mengambil jeda dan melirik sekilas ke lantai dua dimana tempat Baekhyun sedang istirahat dan memastikan sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu membicarakan masalah ini pada Chanyeol karena dia belum meminta ijin dengan Baekhyun. Tapi meski begitu Kyungsoo tetap bersikukuh ingin menceritakan semua karena Chanyeol harus tahu permasalahan yang terjadi pada keluarga kecilnya.

"jadi tadi siang kami sengaja bertemu, dan Baekhyun bercerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan puteranya. Dia bilang sempat terjadi salah paham antara dia dengan Taehyung dan dia menyuruh Taehyung untuk pergi ke rumah ayah kandungnya"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia masih mengingat kejadian lampau, dimana saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghubunginya untuk segera pulang dan dia tidak mendapati Taehyung ada di rumah. Tapi saat itu Chanyeol masih belum tahu kalau ternyata anak sulungnya pergi dari rumah.

"dan kemarin Baekhyun datang ke rumah Daehyun untuk menjemput Taehyung, tapi ternyata anak itu tidak berada disana" sambung Kyungsoo.

"Daehyun tadi juga datang menemuiku dan menanyakan kabar Taehyung" gumam Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba teringat pertemuannya dengan Daehyun tadi siang di kantornya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar "Daehyun juga sudah tahu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "dia sama sepertiku, dia di beritahu istrinya kalau Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya mencari Taehyung, dan Daehyun tadi siang datang kepadaku juga untuk menanyakan Taehyung"

"dan Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Taehyung menghilang" sambungnya dengan nada menyayangkan. Tapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah "tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata dia selama ini bekerja di tempatku. Dan dia juga selama ini tinggal di rumah temannya"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengernyitkan keningnya "jadi dia ada bersamamu sekarang? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba membantah "dengarkan aku. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu, kami berpisah ketika Taehyung hampir menginjak usia 3 tahun. Dan kami baru bertemu kemarin ketika Baekhyun datang ke kedaiku untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena kedua karyawanku menolongnya, dan salah satu karyawanku adalah Taehyung"

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak paham "menolong? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Baekhyun tidak menceritakan hal itu juga?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. Kyungsoo hanya mengambil nafas lelah "seseorang hampir mencoba melecehkan istrimu dan anakmu menolongnya, dan lucunya istri dan anakmu tidak saling mengetahui. Baekhyun lalu datang ke kedaiku untuk menemui karyawanku tapi ternyata kami yang bertemu. Saat itu Baekhyun menceritakan semua, dan tadi siang aku, istri dan karyawanku datang ke rumah temannya, ternyata anak kalian selama ini tinggal di rumah temannya, dia bekerja di tempatku dan dia yang menolong istrimu dari orang jahat. Kenapa aku tidak memberitahu kalian kalau Taehyung ternyata bersamaku karena dia tidak memakai namanya, dia menyebut dirinya V. Dan aku baru tahu kalau anak itu adalah anak kalian" jelas Kyungsoo tanpa jeda dan Chanyeol langsung terdiam.

Terlalu banyak kejutan yang baru ia ketahui sehingga membuat pita suaranya seperti tersendat dan nyaris kehilangan kata-kata.

Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya ke pinggiran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Masalah ini benar-benar tidak terduga dan membuat kepalanya seolah berputar dan siap untuk pecah. Selain permasalahan di perusahaan, masalah keluarga kecilnya ini cukup rumit dan baru pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Tadi siang Bos besarnya sudah memberi pemberitahuan padanya untuk segera bersiap diri karena beberapa hari kedepan dia akan di pindahkan ke ibu kota dan mendapat jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari jabatannya sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja masalah lain muncul sehingga membuat kepalanya harus berpikir keras untuk memilih mana yang harus ia selesaikan lebih dulu. Dia tidak mau keduanya berakhir sia-sia.

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka satu kancing kemeja yang membuat napasnya terasa sesak. "lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"tidak ada kabar. hari ini dia hanya bekerja setengah hari, kami pikir dia sudah berada di rumah temannya tapi ternyata tidak, bahkan sampai sekarang karyawanku belum memberi kabar. Karena itu Baekhyun sekarang sangat kalut" jawab Kyungsoo.

Lalu wanita itu melirik jam tangannya dan melihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

"sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku harus menjemput karyawanku dan anak sulungku masih menungguku di rumah" kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri, dia memberikan Jiwon kepada Chanyeol, dan kemudian dia mendekati bayinya yang tertidur dan menggendongnya "tolong jaga Baekhyun, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku" pesannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu ia ikut berdiri dan mengantar Kyungsoo sampai pintu depan rumah. Dan tetap memperhatikan ketika wanita itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Setelah wanita itu pergi dengan kendaraannya, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam dan melihat kedua puteranya tertidur di atas karpet berbulu dengan mainan yang tergeletak di sekitarnya. Tapi Chanyeol memilih membawa Jiwon menuju kamarnya. Setibanya di kamar, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan Jiwon di tempat tidur kecilnya dengan beberapa boneka di dalamnya. Kemudian dia melirik ke tempat tidurnya yang di tempati istrinya yang sudah terlelap. Tapi Chanyeol hanya memandang sebentar kemudian beranjak dari kamar karena kedua puteranya yang lain masih berada disana sekaligus membereskan mainan yang masih berserakan.

Setibanya kembali ke lantai dasar, Chanyeol terpaksa membereskan mainan sebanyak hampir satu box. Dan setelahnya dengan energi yang masih tersisa dia mengangkat tubuh Jesper dan Jackson, dan menggendongnya secara bersamaan. Lalu mengantar kedua puteranya menuju tempat tidurnya. Baru dia kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

.

...

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandinya setelah membersihkan diri. Rambutnya yang basah ia usap dengan handuk, lalu kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang sudah berbaring dan tertidur.

Baekhyun memang sedang dalam keadaan tidur, tapi kondisinya tidak seperti orang yang sedang tertidur pada umumnya. Sesekali Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara isakan, bahkan Chanyeol melihat jelas bahu kecil Baekhyun yang bergerak seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis.

Chanyeol menaiki tempat tidurnya dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan agar istrinya tidak terbangun -walau Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan tertidur sepenuhnya- dan mencoba berbaring di sampingnya.

Ditatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat begitu lelah dan pucat, dengan kantung mata yang hampir menghitam. Juga tampak bekas air mata yang sudah mengalir di sudut matanya. Chanyeol mengusap dan memijat pelan atas alis Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya lalu menarik kepalanya pelan membawanya menuju ke dalam pelukannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa begitu kesal dan marah. Dia merasa kecewa dengan Baekhyun karena terlalu menutupi masalahnya sehingga dia yang sebagai kepala keluarga tidak tahu jika telah terjadi sesuatu dan lucunya dia mengetahui permasalahan justru dari temannya, bukan istrinya.

Tapi Chanyeol harus benar-benar bersabar dan menahan emosinya itu, dia tidak boleh terbawa amarahnya karena melihat kondisi istrinya yang terlihat memprihatinkan. Dan Baekhyun akan sangat mengenaskan bila dalam kondisinya seperti ini Chanyeol justru memarahinya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol hanya bisa memendam emosinya demi ketenangan istrinya dengan memberikan pelukan hangat serta kecupan kasih sayang yang ia berikan sepanjang bulan menerangi gelapnya langit malam itu.

.

...

.

Cuaca malam ini benar-benar terasa dingin hingga membuat Jimin yang sedang duduk di depan teras rumahnya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang di bawa dari kamarnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Sebenarnya Jimin bisa saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan berbaring untuk beristirahat di atas kasurnya yang bisa di bilang tidak begitu empuk, namun bisa membuatnya terlelap. Tapi seorang gadis berkulit begitu putih menyenderkan kepalanya dan tertidur di atas pundak kekar Jimin sehingga Jimin tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa, bahkan untuk menoleh pun dia harus berhati-hati.

Jimin melirik ke arah pundaknya dimana saat itu sedang menjadi alat untuk menyender seorang gadis yang sudah tertidur dua jam yang lalu. Melihat tubuh kecilnya yang di tutupi selimut tebal dan melihat wajah polosnya yang nyaman berada di alam mimpi. Jimin hanya tersenyum sekilas.

Taehyung benar, awalnya Jimin tidak begitu ramah ketika orang yang ia kenal menyebalkannya lagi-lagi datang ke rumahnya, jika bukan karena menanyakan kabar Taehyung pasti Jimin sudah menolak mentah-mentah bahkan tidak membiarkan gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tapi seiring waktu berjalan meski tidak sampai melewati malam, sosok gadis yang bernama Yoongi ini memang tidak begitu menyebalkan. Dia memang pendiam dan hanya berbicara seadanya, tapi Yoongi perespon yang baik. Kadang juga dia tidak sengaja menunjukkan sikap perhatiannya. Dan sekarang Jimin mengerti tentang sikap Yoongi kemarin yang begitu menyebalkan ketika mengantar Taehyung -yang dalam keadaan tidak begitu baik- sampai rumahnya.

Bicara soal Taehyung, Jimin sampai saat ini masih memikirkan kondisi dan keberadaannya. Bosnya yang datang ke rumahnya mengatakan kalau Taehyung sudah pulang ketika jam makan siang, dan seharusnya dia sudah tiba di rumahnya tidak sampai lebih dari dua jam. Tapi jika Taehyung sengaja pulang lebih malam seharusnya 1 sampai 3 jam yang lalu juga dia seharusnya sudah tiba di rumahnya. Setidaknya dia tiba di halte ketika Jimin tadi sore menunggunya disana selama hampir 2 jam.

Tapi buktinya anak itu sampai detik ini belum pulang dan itu tentu membuatnya khawatir. Belum lagi dengan kondisinya yang belum di bilang baik-baik saja.

Apakah dia marah dengan perdebatan kemarin malam? Jimin masih memikirkan hal itu. Jika Taehyung memang marah dan memilih meninggalkan rumahnya yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat untuk berlindung, dimana lagi dia akan berlindung atau sekedar beristirahat nantinya? Padahal masalahnya dengan ibunya saja belum terselesaikan. Dan apa yang akan dia kenakan nanti sedangkan pakaiannya masih tertinggal disini? Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa tenang memikirkannya.

Meski begitu Jimin berharap temannya segera pulang, tidak apa jika terlambat atau tiba besok pagi karena mungkin saja Taehyung tertidur di terminal atau stasiun. Dan jika Taehyung tiba, Jimin akan mengatakan semuanya, terutama tentang perdebatan kemarin yang mengatakan kalau ibunya sudah tidak mengenalinya. Ibunya tadi memang sempat mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyadari bahwa anak yang menolongnya adalah puteranya sendiri, karena Yoongi sendiri mengatakan kalau penampilan Taehyung jika memakai seragam kerja di tambah topi yang menutupi kepalanya tidak terlihat seperti seorang remaja atau pelajar dan Taehyung benar-benar seperti orang dewasa karena tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Dan Jimin juga akan menceritakan kalau ibunya terlihat begitu cemas bahkan sempat menangis -walau tidak di depan Jimin- tapi Jimin dapat melihatnya.

Lamunan Jimin buyar ketika sebuah suara mobil berhenti di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Jimin pelan-pelan membangunkan Yoongi yang terlihat sangat lelap.

"hei noona, cepat bangun. Sepertinya bosmu datang" ucap Jimin membisik.

Gadis itu menggerakkan matanya dari balik kelopak mata yang tertutup. Kemudian dia membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling lalu pergerakan matanya berhenti tepat di sorot mata Jimin.

"dia belum pulang?" tanya Yoongi, mencari keberadaan Taehyung.

Jimin menggeleng "tapi bosmu sudah kembali"

Yoongi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jimin segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ketika dia membuka pintu, dugaan nya benar kalau wanita yang adalah bosnya Yoongi datang.

"dia sudah pulang?" tanya wanita itu, dia yang dimaksud adalah Taehyung, Jimin menggeleng. "kemana perginya anak itu" desisnya pelan.

Tak lama Yoongi, yang masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, menyusul Jimin keluar dari pekarangan rumah dan melihat bosnya keluar dari dalam mobil.

"bagaimana keadaan nyonya Baekhyun sekarang?"

"seperti tadi, tapi dia sulit di ajak bicara. Untung saja suaminya sudah pulang jadi dia sudah tertidur mungkin" jawabnya sambil melihat jam tangannya "sudah larut malam, kita harus pulang sekarang" ucapnya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kemudian berjalan keluar mendekati mobil dan membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, karena di kursi sebelah pengemudi ada seorang bayi yang juga sedang tertidur.

"Jika dia sudah pulang, atau ada kabar apapun tentangnya segera hubungi kami" pesannya kepada Jimin, Jimin hanya mengangguk "terimakasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Apalagi karyawanku yang satu ini dan satunya lagi"

Jimin hanya tersenyum simpul mengerti. Yang di maksud Kyungsoo adalah Yoongi dan Taehyung. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia terlibat kedekatan dengan kedua karyawannya.

"sampai jumpa, jangan lupa dengan pesanku" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Dan tidak sampai menunggu lama mobil berwarna putih itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Sekarang hanya tinggal Jimin sendiri.

Jimin membalikkan badan lalu dia menepuk pundaknya yang sempat di jadikan senderan dengan tangan yang di kepal karena terasa begitu pegal. Kemudian dia merentangkan kedua tangan meregangkan ototnya "yaaaa kedua karyawan bibi memang terlalu banyak merepotkanku" gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

...

.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan menuju pulang ke rumah. Yoongi sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk dan dia memilih tertidur, sedangkan Kyungsoo fokus memperhatikan jalanan.

Hingga di jalan lurus dan sepi tanpa hambatan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menginjak rem secara mendadak hingga Yoongi yang saat itu menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela mobil terpaksa merasakan benturan hingga ia tersadar.

"awwww, isshhhhh...ada apa bi?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja membangunkanmu. Tapi aku teringat sesuatu" kata Kyungsoo yang menatap jalanan sepi dengan tatapan kosong.

"apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan memutar badan ke belakang tepat di tempat Yoongi duduk. "aku mengatakan sesuatu pada Taehyung sebelum dia pergi"

Yoongi menyernyit "mengatakan apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap bayinya yang untung saja tidak terbangun karena dia menginjak rem secara mendadak lalu beralih menatap Yoongi.

"aku menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau V adalah Taehyung!"

Yoongi semakin memandang tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di bicarakan oleh bosnya.

"aku menceritakan dulu dia hasil pernikahan di luar nikah dan dia hampir di gugurkan. Bagaimana ini..." Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya dan kembali duduk menghadap ke aspal jalan.

"benarkah? Lalu?"

Kyungsoo berbalik kembali menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bulat matanya yang seperti burung hantu "masa kau tidak paham?"

Yoongi memang tidak paham, karena selain dia masih di terpa rasa kantuk, bosnya bicara terlalu bertele-tele.

"dia saat ini dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, dia juga pasti masih berpikir kalau ibunya sudah mengusirnya, tapi aku malah menceritakan kisah hidup semasa kecilnya. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana sekarang, aku takut dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mencelakakan hidupnya" jelas Kyungsoo.

Yoongi tidak menyahut, tapi dia merespon dengan membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari bosnya "maksudnya bunuh diri?"

Tatapan Kyungsoo semakin membulat, kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dan menyenderkan di setir mobil. Dia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, walau dia tidak yakin tapi ucapan terakhir Yoongi benar-benar menghantui pikirannya.

"aku akan benar-benar bersalah jika itu terjadi" ucapnya masih dalam menutup wajahnya di atas setir mobil.

"kalau besok dia belum kembali ke rumah Jimin bagaimana jika kita segera melaporkan ke polisi untuk mencarinya? Itu akan lebih baik daripada kita menunggu dan mencari-cari sendiri. Dan semoga saja dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" Yoongi memberi saran.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut, tapi dia masih mendengar saran dari Yoongi, terutama kalimat terakhirnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mengamini.

.

.

.

tbc

aaaaaa ceritanya makin gabut laaaa

aku minta maaf postingnya luamaaa banget ampe lebih dari dua bulan, udah gitu keknya banyak typo aku belum sempet ngeedit lagi, mungkin nanti malem di edit lagi biar rapih. aku bener-bener banyak tugas jadi harus buru-buru di kelarin, dan nulis ini juga di ngebutin jadi jangan marah ya kalo rada ancur...

terimakasih yg udah setia nunggu cerita gabut kek gini, makasih yang udah ngereview dan saran-sarannya, di usahain bakal di perbaiki supaya bisa lebih baik lagi ceritanya.

sekian dulu ya, jangan lupa di review cerita ini biar aku tau kurang lebih dari cerita ini apa, terus kalau ada pertanyaan mungkin nanti aku jawab, kalau sekarang baru sempet ngepost aja.

oke terimakasih yang udah mau baca.

salam.


	9. Chapter 9

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **..**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS**

 **Byun Baek Hyun-EXO**

 **Park Chan Yeol-EXO**

 **and other cast**

 **(nama bisa berubah sebagaimana alur cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS-EXO**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol membuka mata dari istirahatnya ketika ia tidak merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya. Dia bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang menelusuri seluruh ruang kamar seolah mencari sesuatu. Kemudian pandangan matanya berhenti saat tertuju pada sebuah tempat tidur kecil. Dan disana bayi kecilnya masih tertidur pulas dan tenang. Chanyeol sempat bangkit dan menghampiri putranya yang paling kecil yang tampak begitu damai tanpa terbebani oleh apapun. Melihat wajahnya yang tenang tentu menimbulkan perasaan bahagia yang tak dapat di jelaskan dengan ribuan kata.

Di kecupnya pipi gembil itu berkali-kali dengan gerakan hati-hati agar Jiwon tidak terbangun. Setelah puas menghujani bayi kecilnya dengan kecupan, ia memilih bangkit dan keluar dari kamar.

Kamar anak-anaknya yang menjadi tujuan pertama setelah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan kedua putranya masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Hanya melihat dari depan pintu sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar anak-anaknya dan pergi beralih ke tempat yang lain.

Sampai di ruang keluarga, Chanyeol mendengar suara bising dari arah dapur. Tanpa berpikir panjang pria itu langsung beranjak menuju tempat suara bising itu terdengar.

Dan ternyata benar, di pagi hari yang masih gelap dan matahari masih belum siap untuk muncul, seorang wanita sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan rutinnya di pagi hari. Tapi bukan kah ini terlalu pagi?

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan berhenti dekat dengan meja makan, melihat wanita yang adalah istrinya begitu sibuk mengolah masakan. Saking sibuknya wanita itu tidak menyadari keberadaan suaminya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat situasi dapur yang sedikit kacau. Peralatan makan di letakkan sembarangan bahkan ada yang terjatuh dan di biarkan tergeletak di atas lantai. Cipratan kaldu dan tumpahan air juga menghiasi meja makan mereka.

Kemudian Chanyeol melihat kondisi istrinya saat itu. Rambut panjangnya di gulung asal. Beberapa helai bahkan tidak ikut terikat. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat, bahkan kantung matanya semakin terlihat dan sedikit menghitam.

Ketika Baekhyun berbalik dengan setumpuk mangkuk di tangannya, tiba-tiba saja tubuh kecilnya menabrak ujung meja sehingga mangkuk-mangkuk di tangannya berjatuhan, padahal jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dan jalannya juga tidak ada yang menghalangi. Chanyeol yang melihat langung menghampiri dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri ketika Baekhyun terduduk di atas lantai dengan wajahnya yang meringis dan tangannya memegang tubuhnya menahan sakit pada bagian pinggulnya.

Tangannya berusaha mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk yang bergeletak tapi tubuh Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Chanyeol, menjauhlah sebentar, aku akan terlambat membuat sarapan" suara lemasnya muncul dari wajahnya yang pucat.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengar, ia justru menarik tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya menjauh dari mangkuk-mangkuk yang tergeletak berantakan di atas lantai.

"Chanyeol, sebentar lagi anak-anak harus berangkat sekolah.." Baekhyun mencoba protes. Tapi genggaman tangan besar Chanyeol sangat erat sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Sekarang masih jam setengah 5 pagi, jangan paksakan dirimu, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berusaha menahan Baekhyun yang tidak terus memberontak.

Suara Chanyeol yang sedikit mengeras dan cukup tegas itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersentak lalu terdiam dan menatap sorot mata yang tajam milik suaminya dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol menatap wajah itu, memfokuskan pada kedua manik hitam milik istrinya cukup lama. Melihat bagaimana istrinya begitu kacau, terbebani, ketakutan, dan begitu beratnya masalah yang di pendamnya hari ini. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memeluk tubuh istrinya erat sehingga Baekhyun tidak sempat menolaknya.

"aku tahu semua masalahnya" bisik Chanyeol pelan, tepat di telinga kanan Baekhyun. "ku mohon tenang lah... jangan membuat dirimu memikulnya sendiri, jangan paksakan dirimu seakan kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jangan sampai membuat dirimu seperti ini, Baekhyun... Kita bukan anak-anak"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar parau di telinga Baekhyun sampai membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Wanita itu tidak begerak sama sekali di pelukan suaminya. Mata sayunya menatap lantai dapur dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol masih memeluknya, memeluknya cukup erat dan mendekapnya, merasakan aroma bayi yang selalu menempel pada tubuh istrinya. Sampai ia merasakan atas pundaknya basah dan juga merasakan bahu Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun menangis.

Bahkan semakin Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya, tangisan Baekhyun semakin jelas seolah beban yang ia rasakan di paksakan untuk keluar.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Baekhyun hanya terus menangis mengeluarkan semua emosinya dan Chanyeol hanya diam, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sandaran untuk istrinya. Lagipula sudah cukup lama Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun menangis di depannya. Terlebih menangis dengan suara cukup keras.

Sampai hampir setengah jam barulah Baekhyun mulai meredakan tangisnya. Hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar. Merasa cukup tenang barulah Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap istrinya.

"sudah merasa lega?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "sekarang istirahat lah, biar aku yang memasak"

"tta_"

"hari ini aku ambil cuti. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Soal Taehyung biar aku yang mengurusnya" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia sibuk mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah setelah cukup lama menangis. Sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya, membopongnya sampai menuju sofa di ruang keluarga.

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di atas sofa kemudian membaringkannya setelah ia menaruh bantal kecil sebagai sandaran untuk kepala Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol mengusap wajah dan dahi Baekhyun. Rasa hangat timbul ketika telapak tangannya sedang berada di atas dahi Baekhyun. Ia mengusapnya lembut secara berulang-ulang, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memberikan beberapa kecupan seperti di dahi, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung hingga bibir dan tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, dan tatapan mereka saling beradu pandang.

Namun sorot mata tajam itu perlahan berubah sendu, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku" pintanya dengan suara pelan. "aku tahu, aku bukan ayah kandungnya. Bahkan, aku juga merasa kalau dia juga segan untuk menganggapku, sebagai ayahnya, tapi..." Chanyeol menurunkan pandangan mata, seakan menghindari tatapan serius yang saat ini sedang diberikan oleh istrinya.

Karena saat ini ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan yang selama ini sudah membuatnya merasa mengganjal dan membuat hari-harinya merasa tidak nyaman. "bisakah kau mau menganggapku sebagai ayahnya, supaya kau mau menceritakan masalah yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang seperti saat kau menceritakan Jesper yang malu ketika pertama kali masuk sekolah, saat Jackson sakit parah dan Jiwon yang sulit sekali untuk tenang dan sering menangis?"

Dalam keadaan pikiran yang masih kacau membuat Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan ekspresi polos. Wanita itu sedikit lambat untuk mencerna perkataan jika dalam kondisi banyak pikiran.

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan, matanya masih melihat ke bawah seperti sedang mencari kata-kata yang ingin di ucapkan. Sampai ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat.

"aku tahu dia adalah darah dagingmu dengan Daehyun, aku memang tidak bisa menggantikannya, aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan posisinya sebagai ayahnya, tapi...disini aku sekarang, yang selalu berada di sampingmu, yang hampir 10 tahun berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu, membahagiakan anak-anak kita, dan juga berusaha untuk membahagiakannya. Dan aku juga berusaha tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak tiri. Dia berada disini, dia hidup bersamaku, maka dia adalah putraku..."

Akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dan mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan Chanyeol. Wanita itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah apa yang di katakana suaminya barusan "Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud menganggapmu hanya sebagai ayah ti-"

"tapi kau melakukannya!" sorot mata itu menatapnya tajam seakan membuat Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi. Bahkan tatapan itu membuat Baekhyun segan untuk bergerak walaupun hanya untuk memejamkan mata.

Tapi kemudian tatapan yang tadi begitu menyeramkan bagi Baekhyun itu berubah sendu. Chanyeol mengendorkan genggaman tangannya lalu menariknya hingga kemudian mencium punggung tangan dan jemari ramping istrinya penuh kelembutan. Cukup lama seakan menganggap hari ini sebagai hari perpisahan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap sikap Chanyeol yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Pria yang selalu terlihat kuat dan berwibawa kini di hadapannya justru tampak lemah dan rapuh. Baekhyun sempat tidak yakin, tapi inilah kenyataannya bahwa tidak selamanya pria yang kita lihat selalu tampak kuat dan tangguh di depan kita.

"aku...aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, dan...aku tahu aku gagal. Seharusnya aku tidak heran kalau kalian belum sepenuhnya mempercayaiku, aku terlalu egois. Maafkan aku..." Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam ke arah dahinya seakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling berdosa dan memohon pengampunan.

Baekhyun masih terdiam menyaksikan itu semua. Melihat bagaimana suaminya menunduk bahkan dia tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang menahan tangis.

Baekhyun yang saat itu masih berbaring di atas sofa panjang berusaha mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap ke samping, menghadap ke arah Chanyeol yang rela duduk di atas lantai sambil memegang erat kedua tangannya.

Kemudian Baekhyun menarik pelan tangannya yang di pegang begitu erat oleh Chanyeol. Menjauhkan penghalang yang menutupi wajah Chanyeol yang tampak sendu juga terdapat garis wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia begitu tertekan.

Sampai kemudian Baekhyun memilih untuk bangkit dan duduk di atas sofa dengan hati-hati. Masih dalam menghadap dan memandang wajah suaminya, kedua tangannya pun mencoba mengusap lembut pelan pipi Chanyeol untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyadari kapan suaminya ini menangis.

"kau tidak salah, sayang. Aku yang terlalu egois. Aku selalu berusaha seakan aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, ternyata aku salah..." Baekhyun menarik nafas lebih dalam dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Dan soal Taehyung" Baekhyun mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menarik nafas "aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud... menganggapmu hanya sebagai ayah tirinya, jadi aku tidak menceritakan masalahnya padamu aku hanya... tidak ingin membuatmu menanggung beban..karena ulahku, dan kau...kau adalah ayah yang hebat, kau tidak gagal, sayang. Kau sudah membuat kami bahagia. Tapi...aku justru...a-aku, aku justru membuat.." ucapan itu tertahan karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya sehingga membuat tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk menahan tangis.

"Baekhyun" sela Chanyeol sambil mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang kedua pipinya "aku menikahimu karena selain aku mencintaimu, aku bersedia untuk melindungimu dan aku bersedia melakukan segalanya dan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebagai seorang ayah. Aku tidak merasa kalau kalian membebaniku, aku malah menyesal karena aku terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanku dan tidak bisa memperhatikan kalian walau hanya beberapa menit. " ujarnya kemudian Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun "jadi..sekarang bisakah kita harus berbagi, saling bercerita jika terjadi sesuatu,bekerjasama, hilangkan keegoisan kita masing-masing?"

Baekhyun tanpa menunggu lama langsung mengangguk setuju. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya, karena ia merasa seperti bukan sedang berhadapan dengan wanita beranak empat atau istrinya sendiri. Dan kemudian Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali memeluknya erat sesekali ia mencium pundak dan belakang telinga Baekhyun bergantian.

"aku mencintaimu"

.

.

 ** _we love you hyung_**

.

.

Seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Langkahnya sedikit tertatih karena salah satu kakinya harus di perban dan menggunakan angkle splint untuk melindunginya. Dalam kondisi tersebut dia harus membawa sebuah kotak besar dan tas map di masing-masing tangannya. Selain itu juga dia membawa tas punggung yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada lebar punggungnya.

Namun gadis itu tidak sedikit pun terlihat kelelahan atau bahkan mengeluh, gadis itu terus berupaya berjalan menelusuri luasnya rumah sakit swasta milik keluarga di bawah pengawasan ayah angkatnya yang juga berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter spesialis.

Begitu ia belok di pertigaan lorong, 10 meter jarak dari tempatnya ada dua orang dokter yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu salah satu ruang inap.

Gadis itu tersenyum menyapa salah satu dokter, namun dokter yang lain, yang belum ia sapa sudah beranjak dari tempatnya dan lebih memilih untuk pergi.

Senyum dari bibir kecilnya sempat memudar sebentar, hingga akhirnya dia kembali berjalan mendekati dokter itu.

"kau sudah pulang" sapa dokter itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian matanya melirik ke pintu yang berada di sebelahnya. "apa dia sudah bangun?"

"dia sudah sadar sejak 5 jam yang lalu" jawab dokter itu. "tapi meski kondisinya mulai membaik, dia masih tidak mau berbicara, menyahut juga tidak. bahkan makan siangnya tidak ia makan"

Dokter itu memperhatikan barang bawaan yang di bawa oleh siswi di hadapannya. Di bandingkan disebut dengan peralatan sekolah, dokter itu lebih menduga kalau siswi di depannya ini seperti hendak pulang ke kampung halaman.

"ayah, apa aku boleh melihatnya lagi? Hanya sebentar"

Dokter itu kembali terfokus, dia menoleh ke arah pintu di sebelahnya, lalu beralih menatap si gadis dan kemudian dokter itu mengangguk.

"masuk lah, mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya mengobrol. tapi simpan dulu barang-barangmu. Ayah takut kakimu semakin parah kalau kau membawa barang sebanyak itu" ujarnya menegur.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk menurut perintah dokter yang adalah ayahnya.

Sebelum dia akan masuk ke dalam, ayahnya lebih dulu berpamintan untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar inap dengan hati-hati. Hatinya seakan terus mengingatkan kalau orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini sudah sadar, dan peringatan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat.

Seolah terus bertanya, bagaimana kondisinya? apakah baik-baik saja? Dia dalam suasana hati yang baik, kan? Bagaimana kalau dia marah? Tapi ayah tidak melarangku. Berarti anak laki-laki itu aman dan jinak bukan?

Begitu sudah berada dalam ruangan dan kembali menutup pintu, tubuhnya hampir kehilangan kendali karena barang bawaannya yang cukup berat dan banyak jika saja dia tidak segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan barang-barang di kedua tangannya. Gadis itu mulai ingkar janji pada ayahnya, padahal dia sudah berjanji belum lewat lima menit yang lalu.

Ruang inap ini sepi karena hanya ada satu yang di rawat. Sebelumnya ada pasien lain yang menggunakan ruangan ini tapi dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya dua hari yang lalu.

Gadis itu membuka tirai masih dengan gerakan pelan, dan begitu ia memunculkan kepalanya diantara tirai, ternyata anak yang di rawat sedang tidur. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Lalu dalam sekejap keberaniannya timbul, dia berjalan mendekat dan menyimpan beberapa barangnya di atas nakas dan melepaskan tas besarnya ke kursi yang tersedia.

Dia merenggangkan tangannya dan memutar bahunya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebentar karena terlalu pegal membawa barang-barang sekolah. Lalu ia beralih ke arah lain untuk meraih tas mapnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku dengan ukuran kertas yang lebar dan beberapa pensil dari dalam tasnya.

"siapa kau?" terdengar suara berat di dalam ruangan sepi yang cukup kedap suara.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahya dan melirik ke sekitar tirai di hadapannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian akhirnya dia berbalik badan dengan tumpukan buku bergambar di antara kedua tangannya, lalu mendapati sepasang mata elang menatap ke arahnya.

"Aaaaaastaga!"

'BRUK!'

Gadis itu berteriak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah tanpa melihat sekitar sehingga tubuh kecilnya menabrak kursi dibelakangnya sehingga ia terjungkal dan akhirnya dalam sekejap dia sudah terduduk di atas lantai.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf membuatmu terkejut" anak laki-laki itu panik ketika sosok di depannya tanpa di duga jatuh sendiri.

Dalam posisi duduk ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan berniat untuk membantu gadis di depannya bangun. Tapi dengan keadaan tangan yang sedang di infus membuatnya sulit bergerak dengan leluasa dan akhirnya gadis itu sudah lebih dulu bangkit dengan kekuatannya sendiri dan uluran tangan anak laki-laki itu berakhir sia-sia.

Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk rok belakangnya dan merapihkan setelan seragam sekolahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia berani menatap anak laki-laki yang sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"maaf, aku masuk tidak bilang-bilang" gadis itu berucap pelan dan sedikit menunduk. Kemudian dia kembali berjongkok untuk memungut buku-bukunya yang ikut berjatuhan.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menyahut. Hanya melihat pergerakan sosok anak yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Sampai kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan menyimpan buku-bukunya di atas nakas di sebelah ranjang nya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya gadis itu berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung akibat kejadian konyol yang baru saja ia lakukan di depan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"lumayan. Dan maaf, apa yang sedang kau kau bisa ada disini?" anak laki-laki itu balik bertanya.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya menatapnya sosok di depannya heran. Tapi kemudian ia mengerti dan tersenyum. Tapi seketika gadis itu membungkuk ke arahnya dan membuat anak laki-laki itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku minta maaf!" seru gadis itu bersamaan dengan gerak tubuhnya untuk membungkuk.

"minta maaf karena apa?"

Gadis itu menaikan alisnya heran lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya "kau tidak tahu?". Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng. "aku...aku.. waktu itu...aku tidak sengaja, mendorongmu di stasiun, dan...membuatmu pingsan" sambungnya dengan gugup dan sedikit takut. "Kau...ingat, kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sambil menatap kain selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, ia berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya, sebelum ia berada di tempat asing seperti ini.

"oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kita boleh berkenalan kan? siapa namamu?" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, senyum manis di bibirnya belum memudar.

Anak laki-laki itu melihat uluran tangan itu beberapa saat, sampai kemudian akhirnya ia membalas jabatan tangan itu.

Tentu saja gadis itu langsung tersenyum lebih lebar, karena anak laki-laki ini meresponnya dengan cukup baik. Tidak seperti yang di katakan oleh ayahnya.

"namaku Kim Jungkook,15 tahun"

"Taehyung, 16..tidak, 17 tahun" balasnya.

"Taehyung saja?" tanya gadis itu lagi, dan anak itu hanya membalas dengan mengangguk pelan.

"hmmm...senang berkenalan" jabatan tangan itu terlepas. Lalu dia melirik ke tempat sebuah lemari kecil tempat barang-barangnya tadi di simpan. Jungkook teringat dengan sesuatu disana.

"kau sudah makan?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"kenapa? Apa tidak ada yang membawakanmu makanan?"

Sekilas senyum dari bibir Taehyung muncul. Senyum pahit lebih tepatnya. "kau orang pertama yang baru menengokku selain dokter dan perawat disini"

Ada perasaan tidak enak hati ketika mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung, namun ada perasaan senang juga ketika mendengar bahwa dia orang pertama yang menjenguknya.

Lalu Jungkook segera mengambil salah satu kotak yang terbungkus kain di atas nakas. Kemudian meletakannya di ranjang dekat dengan Taehyung duduk. Ia membuka tutupnya dan memperlihatkan karya bekal unik yang ia buat di rumah tadi sebelum menuju ke rumah sakit.

"cobalah" Jungkook yang sudah memegang sumpit, mencapit satu potong telur dadar gulung dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Taehyung.

Taehyung sempat ragu menatap makanan itu. Bukan karena takut makanan yang di berikan itu beracun. Tapi sejujurnya, selama hidupnya dia belum pernah di suapi oleh perempuan selain ibunya. Dan itu terakhir ketika Taehyung masih kecil.

Jungkook yang melihat tidak ada respon dari Taehyung masih mencoba berusaha untuk menyuapi Taehyung. Bukan bermaksud mencari kesempatan apalagi mencari muka, tapi Jungkook melihat kondisi Taehyung begitu pucat, dengan bekas luka yang menjadi memar di sudut bibirnya dan goresan luka di bagian pipi hampir mendekati telinga.

Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin bertanya lebih banyak tentang Taehyung, siapa dia, dimana dia tinggal, dan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya sampai pertama kali Jungkook bertemu sudah melihat Taehyung memiliki banyak luka memar.

Tapi melihat kondisi Taehyung saat ini dan juga mendengar keterangan dari ayahnya yang seorang dokter harus membuat Jungkook menutupi rasa ke ingin tahuannya.

Jungkook masih mencoba meminta dan memohon kepada Taehyung untuk makan. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung mau membuka mulutnya dan memakan potongan telur dadar gulung itu.

Jungkook bernafas lega, bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman. Kemudian dia mengambil lagi potongan daging dan menyuapinya lagi. Dan sekarang mulut Taehyung sudah di penuhi makanan.

"kau bisa makan sendiri kan? Habiskan lah" Jungkook menyimpan kotak bekalnya di atas paha Taehyung.

Melihat Taehyung yang sudah mau mengisi perutnya, Jungkook memilih mengambil salah satu buku dan duduk di atas kursi.

Sambil membuka buku dan membuat sedikit coretan di atas kertas, sesekali Jungkook memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang sedang melahap bekal makanannya dari samping. Bahkan tak jarang senyum dari bibirnya itu muncul melihat sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Hingga akhirnya Jungkook memfokuskan perhatiannya pada bukunya.

"kau sedang menggambar sesuatu?" sambil mengunyah makanan, Taehyung yang merasa penasaran dengan orang asing di dekatnya mencoba memperhatikan apa yang sedang di lakukan.

Jungkook mengangguk, namun perhatiannya masih tertuju pada goresan pensil di atas pangkuannya.

Taehyung menoleh dan melihat keadaan sekitar, pandangannya berhenti pada beberapa buku dengan ukuran yang sama tergeletak di atas nakas di sebelahnya. Tangan kirinya mencoba meraih salah satu buku dan membuka tiap lembarnya.

Ketika lembaran itu di buka, matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap takjub. Hampir saja ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar, menganga menatap kagum goresan yang terdapat pada lembaran kertas itu jika dia tidak teringat dengan makanan yang sedang di kunyahnya.

Taehyung terus membuka lembaran buku gambar itu, menatap dan memperhatikan tiap goresannya. Kemudian sesekali ia melirik anak perempuan yang sedang duduk dan serius membuat sebuah gambar.

Bibirnya tertarik dan membuat sebuah senyuman. Dalam hati, Taehyung memuji sosok Jungkook. Baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang langsung membuatnya kagum.

Menurutnya, Jungkook anak yang baik, dia juga memiliki wajah yang sangat imut, matanya yang bulat dan bibir tipis yang merah membuat kesan seperti boneka itu semakin jelas. Di tambah dengan keahlian menggambar dan melukisnya yang bisa di katakan hampir sempurna menurutnya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat dengan sesuatu yang membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Sesekali ia melirik jungkook dan buku gambarnya bergantian. Apakah Jungkook mau membantunya?

Taehyung menyimpan sumpit itu di pinggir kotak bekal, lalu menyingkirkan sebentar. Kemudian berdalih memegang buku gambar yang cukup tebal.

"Ehm!" Taehyung berdeham, mencoba menarik atensi Jungkook dari buku gambarnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung "kenapa?"

"gambar mu sangat bagus" puji Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"sungguh? Terimakasih" Jungkook balas tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"apa ini pekerjaan sampinganmu? Eeee... maksudku, kau membuat gambar-gambar ini lalu mengirim ke redaksi majalah?" tanya Taehyung lagi, karena melihat sikap Jungkook yang begitu serius menggambar membuat Taehyung berpikir kalau Jungkook sedang di kejar waktu deadline.

Tapi Jungkook menggeleng "tidak, aku hanya suka menggambar saja"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"sebenarnya, aku mau menunjukkan gambar ini dan memamerkan lukisan atau gambar-gambarku ke semua orang, tapi orang sekitarku lebih mengharapkanku menjadi seorang dokter. Jadi aku hanya bisa membuatnya seperti ini" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Taehyung mengangguk sekali lagi, matanya masih belum lepas dari lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah di penuhi oleh goresan pensil biasa dan juga yang berwarna.

Setelah puas memandangi beberapa hasil seni rupa milik Jungkook, Taehyung menutup buku gambar itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke tempat semula. Kemudian kembali memperhatikan gambar yang sedang di buat Jungkook dari jarak kurang lebih dua meter.

"Eeee Jungkook, kau bisa menggambar kartun atau anime?"

Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya dan terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali menggambar "bisa"

"melukis?"

"ya"

"kalau melukis sesuatu yang di bayangkan orang lain, bisa?"

"emmm, tergantung. Kenapa?" tanyanya masih fokus pada sketsa lukisan yang baru di buat dengan pensil.

"aku mau-"

'Krekk'

Ucapan Taehyung terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Orang itu adalah wanita yang juga seorang dokter, karena Taehyung melihat dari jas yang di kenakan ketika sosoknya muncul dari balik tirai.

Ketika dokter itu muncul, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook dengan sigap merapihkan dan menutup buku-bukunya lalu berdiri tegap seolah sedang menyambut sekaligus menghormati dokter yang datang itu.

"selamat sore," dokter wanita itu menyapanya dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang masih dalam posisi duduk. Dokter itu tidak masuk sendirian, salah satu perawat datang menyusul mengikutinya.

Taehyung hanya menyahut dengan tersenyum kecil.

"bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Sudah lebih baik? Dan apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"dia sudah mau makan" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba dan suaranya itu membuat Taehyung juga dokter menoleh ke arah Jungkook secara bersamaan.

Namun dokter itu langsung segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi lalu kemudian melihat kotak bekal yang berada di samping Taehyung. Pasti milik anak perempuan itu, pikir sang dokter.

Dokter itu terdiam, hingga kembali tersenyum begitu menatap Taehyung.

"syukurlah kau sekarang sudah mau makan, tapi...seharusnya kau hanya boleh memakan makanan yang di sediakan oleh rumah sakit, ya seharusnya semua orang yang menjenguk pasien sudah tahu peraturan rumah sakit ini" tegur dokter itu, meski suaranya pelan dan ramah namun terdengar seperti ada sedikit penekanan serta sindirian.

Taehyung sesekali mendapati dokter perempuan itu melirik menatap dingin ke arah Jungkook yang memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"siapa namamu, nak?"

Taehyung kembali ke kesadarannya dan mencoba duduk lebih tegap.

"namaku, Taehyung"

Kemudian terlihat perawat yang berdiri di belakang dokter itu sedang mencatat sesuatu.

"nama margamu?" tanya dokter itu lagi, perawat yang berada di belakangnya juga ikut menatapnya menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung.

Taehyung diam beberapa saat, menatap lurus tirai yang bergerak karena udara dari AC yang menyala.

Berpikir tentang apa nama marganya. Apakah ia harus menyebut nama ayah kandungnya? Atau nama marga yang di pakainya sekarang? Mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi kepadanya selama ini bahkan sampai membayangi di setiap mimpinya. Haruskah ia memakai lagi nama keluarganya yang sudah mengasingkannya?

"Pp-Park" jawab Taehyung ragu.

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin menyebut marga dari nama ayahnya kandungnya, tapi mengingat cerita dari bibi Kim serta kejadian terakhir kali saat berpisah dengan ayahnya membuatnya semakin ragu.

Dan jika seandainya ayah tirinya juga memang keberatan jika marganya di gunakan, Taehyung tidak keberatan jika ia tidak memiliki nama marga. Ya setidaknya dia tidak ingin merepotkan dokter disini, selain itu lagi pula hari ini kedua ayahnya tidak ada yang tahu.

Perawat itu kembali menulis, dan dokter itu melihat ke arah cairan infus dan perban di tangan Taehyung yang menutupi jarum infus. Lalu kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku senang kondisimu sekarang sudah mulai membaik. Semoga kau lekas sembuh, ya?" dokter itu menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung sebelum akhirnya dia dan perawat yang bersamanya beranjak dari ruang inap.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Taehyung kembali melihat Jungkook yang sudah kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi kali ini di mata Taehyung, Jungkook terlihat lebih murung dari sebelum dokter itu datang. Mungkin ucapan dokter tadi sedikit menyinggung perasaan Jungkook. Pikir Taehyung.

"hey, jangan pikirkan ucapan dokter tadi. Aku tidak keberatan, aku justru berterimakasih padamu karena sudah memaksaku untuk makan" ucapnya mencoba menghibur.

Sekilas Jungkook mencoba tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.  
"bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku memikirkan ucapan dokter tadi?"

"wajahmu yang memberitahu"

"Sok tahu"

Alis Taehyung menyatu karena tidak percaya kalau jawabannya salah. Padahal jika di lihat kenyataannya memang begitu.

Akhirnya Jungkook tertawa dan berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati "sudah lupakan. Tadi kau mau memintaku untuk apa?"

Hampir saja Taehyung melupakan permintaannya. Matanya mencoba terpejam dan mengingat kembali.

"Ahhh, apa kau bisa membuat sketsa? Seperti lukisan?" tanya nya.

"seperti kau yang membayangkan, aku yang menggambarnya, begitu?" Jungkook balik bertanya untuk memastikan, dan Taehyung langsung mengangguk cepat. "apa yang ingin aku gambarkan?"

"kau bisa lukis wajahku?" Taehyung menunjuk wajahnya. Terdengar tawa kecil lagi dari Jungkook.

"baiklah, itu mudah"

"tapi dalam bentuk perempuan"

Seketika pergerakan tangan Jungkook yang siap untuk membuat gambar terhenti dan kembali menatap Taehyung tak mengerti.

"maksudmu?"

"lukis aku, tapi dalam sosok wanita" Taehyung mengulang kalimatnya lagi.

Walau Jungkook masih belum paham mengapa Taehyung meminta hal yang seperti itu dan ingin menanyakan untuk mendapat puluhan alasan lain agar dapat membuatnya mengerti, gadis itu akhirnya menurut.

Jungkook mengawali dengan mengusap kertasnya dan membuat sedikit pola kecil. Lalu menatap wajah Taehyung untuk memperhatikan segi bentuk wajah laki-laki itu dengan lebih jelas.

"ah tunggu, jangan persis sepertiku"

Jungkook kembali terdiam dan menatap Taehyung tidak mengerti "lalu?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya seolah sedang membayangkan sesuatu "buat dia dengan tatapan mata yang polos dan jernih, bentuk wajah yang lebih kecil tapi dengan pipi yang sedikit berisi, lalu bentuk hidungnya lebih kecil dari ku, lalu buat dia tersenyum dari bibir merahnya yang tipis, tersenyum seolah dia sedang bahagia, dan..."

Jungkook yang memerhatikan itu ikut bertanya "dan?"

"buat aku juga yang sedang memeluknya" ucapnya dengan suara pelan "memeluknya...dengan senyum...yang, bahagia"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis membayangkan gambar tersebut. Gambar dimana dia dan orang yang dia sayangi dapat tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Walau dia tahu bahwa hal tersebut mungkin sudah tidak akan mungkin terjadi dalam hidupnya nanti. Dan karena itu, ia ingin meminta bantuan Jungkook agar bisa melihat impiannya walau hanya dalam bentuk gambar.

"apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan "lebih dari kekasih, dia...cinta pertama, di hidupku"

.

.

 _ **we love you hyung..**_

.

.

Jika tidak di ingatkan kembali oleh bosnya mengenai pemindahan tempat kerja dalam beberapa hari kedepan, Chanyeol tidak akan rela menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan merapihkan beberapa barang-barang yang muat untuk di masukkan ke dalam kardus. Padahal masih ada masalah yang harus ia selesaikan.

Tapi perusahaan tentu tidak akan peduli tentang masalah pribadi yang menyangkut karyawannya. Dan Chanyeol harus memaklumi hal itu.

Kardus-kardus itu sudah tertumpuk rapih. Sebagian barang sudah di masukkan ke dalam kardus dan di simpan rapih di pinggir ruangan agar tidak menganggu aktifitas ketiga putranya yang sedang tumbuh.

Setelah semua kardus sudah di simpan dan di tata rapih, Chanyeol segera menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

Sampai di depan kamar ternyata pintu kamar tidak tertutup. Chanyeol mendorong pelan pintu itu dan disana terlihat Baekhyun masih terjaga, duduk di atas karpet berbulu danmenyender pinggiran temat tidur dengan santai nya sambil menggendong Jiwon yang juga masih ingin menemani ibunya yang sedang membereskan pakaian yang akan di masukkan ke dalam koper.

Sepertinya kehadiran Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam kamar tidak di ketahui Baekhyun karena Baekhyun begitu seriusnya melihat album dan lembaran foto sambil menunjukkan nya kepada Jiwon.

"ini hyung mu ketika bayi, dan sepertinya Jiwon juga hampir mirip dengan Taehyung hyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke salah satu gambar bayi yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum kepada Jiwon.

Jiwon juga melihatnya, bayi itu juga seolah tidak ingin kalah dengan ibunya untuk menyentuh gambar dengan jari-jari mungil yang di tunjuk ibunya.

"ya, dia sangat lucu sepertimu dulu. Ibu sangat sulit waktu ingin pulang ke rumah karena banyak ibu-ibu yang ingin menggendongnya, walau pun hyungmu sudah menangis, mereka tetap ingin menggendongnya" Baekhyun merapatkan tubuh Jiwon dalam pangkuannya. Sambil mengenang masa lampau, sesekali membuatnya mecium kepala Jiwon tanpa sadar.

"kau merindukannya, hmm? Ya, ibu juga merindukan nya. Ibu ingin sekali memeluknya" ucap Baekhyun pelan dan terdengar parau.

Jemarinya bergerak pelan pada salah satu gambar seolah dia sedang mengusap lembut pipi bayinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Baekhyun" suara panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari gambar-gambar ketiga putranya semasa bayi.

Baekhyun menatapi suaminya sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menutup album-album foto yang ia lihat dan menumpuknya dengan rapih.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengambil alih Jiwon dari pangkuan istrinya.

"ayo tidur" ajak Chanyeol sambil menuntun tangan Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur.

Baekhyun sudah menaiki tempat tidur, dan Chanyeol langsung memberikan Jiwon ke gendongan ibunya ketika kedua tangan kecil itu menjulur kepada Baekhyun.

Jiwon menepuk-nepukan tangannya pelan ke arah dada Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"dimana kau belajar meminta sesuatu tanpa menangis?" Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi berisi Jiwon begitu gemas. Karena biasanya Jiwon jika ingin tidur atau meminta makanannya selalu di awali dengan tangisan.

Kemudian Chanyeol menyusul menaiki tempat tidur dari arah lain. Lalu pria itu mendekati putranya yang posisinya berada di tengah di antara mereka.

"Jiwon ingin segera tumbuh dewasa dan menyusul ayah" gumam Chanyeol tak ingin kalah langsung mencium pipi Jiwon. Dan tangan Jiwon langsung menggenggam jari telunjuk ayahnya ketika ayahnya mencoba menggodanya saat ia sedang menyusu.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun, suaminya hanya meliriknya karena lebih asik untuk menggoda putranya "apa nanti kita bisa menemukan Taehyung sebelum kita pindah ke ibu kota?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit cemas.

Chanyeol yang memahami suasana pikiran Baekhyun itu kemudian membenarkan posisi berbaring nya namun tangannya masih di pegang oleh Jiwon.

"aku akan besusaha mencarinya, aku dan Daehyun sudah menyebarkan informasi ke beberapa tempat umum, kau jangan khawatir, oke?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, karena ia sendiri belum merasa yakin kalau putranya dapat dengan segera di temukan. Karena sejujurnya Taehyung benar-benar sudah mengejutkannya. Dia tidak hanya pergi atau berada di satu kota, bahkan di usianya yang masih cukup muda sudah berani keluar kota tanpa bertanya-tanya informasi kepada orang yang lebih dewasa.

Tiba-tiba terasa sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat pada keningnya. Baekhyun menatap suaminya yang menatap dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"tidurlah" titah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian membenarkan posisi berbaringnya sambil mengusap kepala Jiwon. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap kedua orang tersayang nya secara bergantian. Namun genggaman tangan mungil dari Jiwon mengalihkan perhatiannya karena bayi itu mengengam jarinya cukup erat bahkan tidak mau melepaskan walau Chanyeol berusaha ingin melepaskannya.

.

..

.

Keesokannya sebelum mengemasi seluruh barang dan menetapkan untuk pindah rumah ke ibu kota, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri dengan membawa kedua putranya menuju salah satu klinik rumah sakit untuk mendapat obat kekebalan tubuh karena musim dingin sedang berada pada suhu puncaknya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon tidak dapat ikut serta, selain Baekhyun masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di rumah dan suhu yang dingin membuat Baekhyun sedikit khawatir jika membawa Jiwon pergi keluar rumah.

"bagaimana kabar putra anda sekarang? Sudah ada kabar terbaru?" kabar hilangnya Taehyung juga tidak luput dari telinga dokter di klinik yang sudah menjadi langganan keluarga Park Chanyeol sejak Jesper masih bayi.

"Polisi memberi tahu kalau beberapa orang melihatnya di kendaraan umum, tapi tidak disebutkan dimana posisinya. Jadi kami belum dapat info pasti" jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Setelah kedua putranya selesai mendapat suntikan obat kekebalan tubuh, pria tinggi itu memasang kembali baju hangat kepada kedua anaknya sebelum beranjak dari klinik.

"aku berdoa semoga dia cepat di temukan" ucap dokter Yixing itu tersenyum dan penuh harap. Chanyeol mengangguk mengamini.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu klinik terbuka, seorang wanita dengan pakaian hangat tebal namun modis masuk ke dalam sambil mengusap kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan rajutan.

Dokter Yixing itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan perempuan itu.

"aku pikir kau tidak jadi pergi"

"cuaca di luar sangat dingin, salju juga terus turun. Di tambah banyaknya pasien yang datang berobat" sahut perempuan itu.

Lalu dia berjalan masuk ke dalam, menyimpan tasnya sebelum dia membungkuk menyapa Chanyeol yang masih harus mengurus salah satu putranya.

"ya, sudah jadi resiko kita sebagai dokter. Apa oppa mu masih banyak jadwal di ibu kota?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk dan membuang nafas, terlihat banyak asap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu dia melirik salah seorang anak laki-laki menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"selain itu juga ada seorang anak laki-laki tersesat dan pingsan, kondisinya belum terlalu pulih jadi aku harus mengurusnya beberapa hari di rumah sakit" ujar dokter perempuan itu kemudian mengusap rambut anak laki-laki yang adalah Jesper.

Pergerakan tangan Chanyeol sempat terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat seorang anak laki-laki yang tersesat. Tapi mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu adalah dokter dari Seoul membuat Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya membantah. Tidak mungkin Taehyung bisa sampai sejauh itu.

"anak tersesat? Kau sudah melaporkannya ke polisi?"

"belum. Kondisinya masih belum pulih total. kami menemukan dia dengan banyak luka memar di tubuhnya"

"seharusnya kau melaporkannya ke polisi, siapa tahu anak itu ada masalah, atau mungkin saat ini dia sedang di cari keluarganya" tegur dokter Yixing mengingat masalah yang sedang di alami Chanyeol juga hampir sama. "ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?"

"kalau aku tidak lupa, Park Taehyung"

.

.

.

 **Next?**

 **tbc dulu ya...**

 **mohon maaaaaaaf banget buat semua karena aku ingkar janji kalau bakal di selesaikan secepat mungkin, ternyata ngaret T.T. jadi beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelumnya aku harus nyelesaiin skripsi, terus terakhir udate itu aku mau sidang jadi gak sempet buat mikir lanjut cerita, selain itu juga bingung harus cari alur kaya gimana, takutnya banyak yang kurang suka. selain itu ya ada beberapa faktor lah, tapi alhamdulillah sekarang semua tugas kuliah selesai, udah wisuda juga, tinggal nyari kerja lagi. ya semoga aja cepet dapet kerjaan dan di beri kesempatan dan umur panjang buat bisa lanjutin ceritanya (ya kalo masih pada penasaran, hehe)**

 **oke sampai disini dulu, tunggu chapter selanjutnya. salam.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS,**

 **Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS),**

 **Park Chan Yeol-EXO,.**

 **Amd other cast**

 **(nama tokoh bisa berubah sebagaimana alur cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

* * *

"seharusnya kau melaporkannya ke polisi, siapa tahu anak itu ada masalah, atau mungkin saat ini dia sedang di cari keluarganya" tegur dokter Yixing mengingat masalah yang sedang di alami Chanyeol juga hampir sama. "ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?"

"kalau aku tidak lupa, Park Taehyung"

Pergerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti seketika begitu mendengar nama yang sangat tidak asing terucap oleh dokter itu. Chanyeol langsung segera merapikan jaket yang di kenakan Jackson dan tangan kirinya menarik lengan Jesper yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Jesper, kau tunggu ayah di dalam mobil dan jaga Jackson sebentar disana. Oke? Nanti ayah akan belikan cokelat untukmu" ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Jesper sempat menatap ayahnya bingung namun kemudian ia mengangguk. Lalu kedua anak kecil itu menurut ketika di bawa keluar menuju mobilnya dan duduk manis sambil menunggu sang ayah di dalam.

Setelah itu Chanyeol bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam klinik, untuk menemui wanita yang menyebut nama putranya. Dan wanita itu masih berbincang dengan dokter Yixing disana.

"permisi" ucap Chanyeol kemudian disambut oleh tatapan kedua wanita yang kompak menengok ke arahnya.

"maaf karena saya sudah mendengar percakapan kalian. Tadi anda menyebut nama Park Taehyung. Apa usianya sekitar 17 tahun? Dan...dan tubuhnya setinggi...ini. Ya setinggi ini" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung meragakan ukuran tinggi badan putranya.

Namun wanita itu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Karena pria ini tanpa perkenalan tiba-tiba langsung bertanya padanya.

Dokter Yixing memperhatikan kedua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya, dan matanya fokus menatap wajah Chanyeol yang dengan ekspresi serius. Dalam sekejap pun dokter Yixing langsung mengangguk pelan seakan paham apa yang di tanya oleh Chanyeol.

Dokter Yixing mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol sehingga membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"tenanglah tuan Park. Mari saya perkenalkan dulu. Dia adalah adik sepupu dari suamiku. Dia juga seorang dokter spesialis. Namanya Kim Seokjin" kemudian dokter Yixing beralih menatap wanita di sebelah nya "Seokjin perkenalkan, beliau adalah salah satu pasien langgananku, tuan Park Chanyeol"

Dan Chanyeol langsung membungkuk hormat setelah dokter Yixing memperkenalkannya kemudian di balas oleh dokter bernama Kim Seokjin itu.

"Begini. salah satu anak dari tuan Park Chanyeol hilang dan sampai saat ini belum ada kabar tentang putranya. Barangkali ada persamaan dari anak yang kau maksud dengan putra dari tuan Park" kata dokter Yixing menatap dokter Seokjin itu dan menjelaskan apa yang di tanya oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Dokter Seokjin beralih menatap dokter Yixing kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol. Lalu dia hanya mengangguk pelan " ...ssekitarr... 16-17 tahun".

Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan membuka salah satu folder di dalamnya.

 _'Park Taehyung, berumur 17 tahun, yang telah menghilang dan di temukan dengan luka memar di tubuhnya'_. Kalimat itu terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol telah mendapat informasi tentang Taehyung setelah pencarian selama beberapa hari ini.

Jemari Chanyeol sedikit gemetar saat menggeser layar ponselnya. Ketika sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Chanyeol segera menunjukkan layar ponsel itu kepada dokter.

"apakah anak itu seperti ini?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa semakin gugup.

Dokter wanita itu memandang layar ponsel Chanyeol dan memperhatikan sebuah gambar seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah.

Awalnya dokter itu menatap bingung dan mengerutkan dahinya cukup lama saat menatap gambar itu, sehingga membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya hampir merasa kecewa jika ternyata anak yang di maksud bukan Taehyung putranya walau bukti yang di katakan sudah cukup kuat.

Hingga akhirnya dokter itu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

"ya, persis. Anak laki-laki ini mirip dengan anak yang sedang kami rawat disana" lalu ia kembali menatap Chanyeol "jadi dia adalah putra anda?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya hampir ingin berteriak bergembira sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan dari dokter Seokjin dengan mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"ya, dia putraku. Putra pertamaku"

"jadi dia berasal dari sini? dia bermain sangat jauh sekali".

Chanyeol terdiam kemudian dan hanya tersenyum sesaat sambil mengangguk pelan. Ucapan dokter itu seakan menyindirnya, tapi itu memang ia rasa benar. Karena Chanyeol merasa bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya yang membuat Taehyung pergi terlalu jauh. Ya, seandainya ia lebih memperhatikan Taehyung tanpa melihat asal usulnya.

"tapi tidak apa, anak remaja memang selalu begitu, kadang pergi kemana saja tanpa ijin seakan mereka bebas, padahal ada orang tua yang khawatir menunggu di rumah" sambungnya.

Chanyeol sekali lagi hanya mengangguk paham. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri karena selama ini tidak ada perasaan khawatir tentang kepergian Taehyung yang padahal selama ini Taehyung sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"ah iya, ngomong-ngomong, apakah puteramu sudah pergi cukup lama? Karena kondisinya tidak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja"

Lipatan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam dan ekspresi wajahnya bertambah serius.

"apakah kondisinya parah?"

"bisa di bilang-"

"maaf memotong pembicaraan kalian. bagaimana jika kalian duduk berbincang sambil minum kopi? Agak riskan jika ngobrol dan berdiri cukup lama bukan?" tawar dokter Yixing di sela pembicaraan.

"ide bagus. Tapi sayangnya kedua puteraku sudah menungguku di mobil" sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Memastikan kedua putranya tidak keluar dari dalam mobil.

Kedua dokter itu diam sejenak dan saling tatap. Lalu terdengar suara hembusan nafas dari dokter Seokjin.

"boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Hari ini aku ada jadwal operasi sampai pukul 7 malam. Aku akan menceritakan kondisi putramu satu jam setelah operasi"

"Apakah tidak bisa di ceritakan hari ini juga? Aku mau tahu bagaimana kondisinya" protes Chanyeol.

Dokter Seokjin menarik nafas "anda bilang putra anda sudah menunggu di mobil."

"ya tapi..."

"tenanglah" dokter Yixing mencoba menengahi dan itu berhasil. Kedua sosok itu langsung terdiam dalam sekejap. Lalu kemudian dokter Yixing tersenyum pada Chanyeol "percalah anda tidak perlu khawatir, putra anda sekarang baik-baik saja. Dia pasti di rawat dengan baik oleh suamiku disana" ucapnya penuh yakin.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya kemudian mengangguk paham tanpa penolakan ia segera memberi sebuah kartu pengenalnya kepada dokter Seokjin. Lalu dokter itu pun menerima dan membaca kartu pengenal itu sebentar sampai kemudian ia memasukkan nya ke dalam tas.

"Aku akan segera menghubungi setelah operasi selesai. Tetap dekat dengan ponselmu" pesannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian membungkuk dan berpamitan kepada kedua dokter tersebut. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mengetahui kondisi Taehyung disana dan segera memberikan kabar baik ini kepada istrinya tercinta. Tapi yang di hadapinya barusan bukanlah orang sembarangan. Sebagai karyawan yang baru saja akan di naikan jabatannya ia akhirnya memilih menurut dan yakin dengan ucapan kedua dokter tersebut.

.

* * *

 _we love you, hyung..._

* * *

.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan sengatan yang terasa di tangan kirinya. Ketika matanya terbuka ternyata salah seorang dokter sedang memberikan obat melalui selang infus yang terpasang di bagian pergelangan tangannya.

"ah selamat siang. Aku jadi membangunkan mu ya. Maaf ya" ucap dokter itu dengan wajah ramahnya dan senyumannya yang begitu menyejukan bagi siapa saja yang melihat.

"bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Apa tubuhmu masih terasa sakit?" lanjutnya bertanya setelah menyimpan alat suntikan di sebuah wadah dan meminta perawat yang menemaninya untuk membereskannya.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"tidak terlalu. emmmm...jam berapa sekarang?"

"jam dua siang. Kau tertidur sangat lelap. Malah kau tidak sarapan dan hampir melewatkan jam makan siang" sahut dokter itu.

Taehyung terkejut tentunya karena belum pernah tidur selama itu ketika kondisinya lumayan sehat. Tapi sekilas dia teringat semalam tubuhnya terasa amat sangat sakit, bahkan ia mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di dalam perutnya sampai habis. Untung saja salah satu perawat menolongnya dan segera memberikan suntikan obat. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidur cukup lama.

"namamu Park Taehyung kan? Dimana rumahmu nak?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Taehyung menatap dokter itu, tapi pikirannya entah berada dimana. Sejujurnya pertanyaan itu sangat mudah. Dia bisa menjawab alamat rumahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi karena kejadian-kejadian dan cerita sebelumnya membuat suaranya tertahan dan seolah mulutnya terkunci rapat.

Rumahnya...keluarganya...

"hey nak? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara dan lambaian tangan di depan wajahnya langsung menyadarkan Taehyung dari segala lamunannya. Anak remaja itu hanya diam dan tersenyum simpul.

"tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya bertanya alamat rumah dan tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Kau boleh pulang jika kondisimu sudah 100% pulih. Jadi...Sekarang kau boleh istirahat kembali dan-"

"ayah!"

Suara anak perempuan yang datang berhasil mengejutkan orang yang berada di ruang inap itu. Termasuk sang dokter. Karena anak perempuan itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang .

"hey. Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Kau tidak bolos kan? Ah... Atau jangan-jangan kau kabur dari mata pelajaran heh?"

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia cemberut dan memasang wajah kesal. Namun entah kenapa itu justru membuatnya semakin terlihat gemas. Seperti kelinci merajuk yang habis direbut makanannya.

"hahaha ayah percaya kau bukan anak bandel. Tapi kenapa kau tidak ganti bajumu dulu sebelum datang kesini?"

"aku bawa baju pengganti. Nanti aku ganti bajuku. boleh ayah pergi dulu sekarang?" pintanya dengan memasang senyum manisnya.

"eyyyy...sejak kapan kau berani mengusir ayah?" tanyanya balik. Karena sejujurnya ia belum pernah melihat putrinya banyak bicara seperti saat ini.

Hingga tatapan dokter itu jatuh kepada remaja yang masih terbaring sambil memegang tangannya yang sedang di infus. dan senyuman jahil muncul dari bibirnya "ah...apa mungkin..."

"ayah cepat keluar. Banyak pasien menunggumu" anak gadis itu segera mendorong ayahnya sampai depan pintu kamar inap. Ia tidak peduli dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Karena ia merasa pipinya menghangat dan sepertinya mulai memerah.

"baik lah...ayah keluar. Sampai bertemu lagi putri ayah yang sudah mulai beranjak de-"

 **Brak!**

Pintu pun di tutup rapat-rapat dan terdengar hembusan nafas dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan mendekati remaja yang masih terbaring tenang di atas matras rumah sakit.

Tirai pun di buka dan sosok anak laki-laki itu langsung menatapnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya justru semakin gugup ketika mata tajam itu menatapnya.

"bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sapanya sekaligus menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang terasa sangat aneh.

Anak remaja itu masih menatapnya "sudah lebih baik" jawabannya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Sayangnya senyuman sesederhana itu justru membuat si gadis semakin gugup.

"hey kenapa berdiri terus disana? Ayo duduk" perintahnya. Dan gadis itu menurut untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang tempat Taehyung beristirahat.

"Pagi tadi...aku kesini dan membawa buku komik. Aku takut kau merasa bosan. Tapi kau masih tidur dan aku tidak berani membangunkan mu. Tapi aku masih membawa buku komikku" gadis itu, Jungkook, langsung mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku komik dengan bermacam cerita.

Kemudian ia langsung memberikan buku itu kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap tumpukan buku komik itu sedikit heran "anak gadis juga membaca komik?"

"kenapa?"

"setahuku anak gadis lebih suka membaca novel ketimbang komik" sahut Taehyung.

"aku tidak mungkin meminjamkan novel untukmu kan?"

Dan jawaban itu langsung membuat Taehyung terdiam. Kenapa juga ia harus bertanya soal itu.

"errr...ya... ngomong-ngomong terimakasih ya. Aku jadi tidak merasa bosan" Taehyung mulai memilih salah satu komik yang menurutnya menarik, lalu menyimpan komik yang lain di atas nakas.

"aku senang jika melihat orang lain senang"

Kemudian suasana mulai hening, hanya terdengar suara lembaran kertas komik yang sedang di buka oleh Taehyung. Sedangkan Jungkook beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengeluarkan buku bergambar nya dan melanjutkan bakat terpendamnya.

"sepertinya...aku akan segera kembali"

Ucapan itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jungkook sejenak dan beralih menatap Taehyung yang masih membaca komiknya.

"kapan?"

"emmm...mungkin secepatnya. Karena barusan ayahmu bilang aku sudah boleh pulang jika kondisiku sudah 100% pulih dan..."

"tapi kau belum sembuh total!" Jungkook menyela cepat. Tapi kemudian ia tertunduk karena merasa malu terutama saat Taehyung langsung menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"maksudku...kau baru 2 hari di rawat...dan..."

Taehyung tertawa renyah "aku anak laki-laki. Ini hanya luka kecil dan semua anak laki-laki pasti pernah merasakannya"

Ya, itu benar. Semua anak laki-laki pasti pernah merasakan rasa sakit. Dan mereka mampu bertahan dari rasa sakit itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jungkook mengkhawatirkan Taehyung. Jika Taehyung kembali ke rumahnya, maka...

"kita masih bisa mengirim surat dan bicara lewat telepon kan?"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya ketika Taehyung mengatakan hal tersebut. Apa yang di ucapkannya barusan? Mengirim surat? Telepon?

"itu juga jika kau mau. Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa" sambung Taehyung lagi.

Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir di wajah gadis bermata bulat itu. Karena mulai hari ini akan bertambah satu orang yang akan menemani harinya nanti selain ayah Junmyeon dan ibu Yixing.

.

* * *

 _we love you, hyung..._

* * *

.

Malam ini salju kembali turun dan jalanan pun hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh butiran salju. Meski suhu udara semakin rendah, tidak membuat Chanyeol berleha-leha setelah sepulang kerja satu jam yang lalu.

Pria kantoran itu masih berjibaku dengan tumpukan kardus berisi barang-barang yang akan di bawa besok ke ibu kota.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Lalu kemudian ia kembali membawa satu buah dus ke dekat pintu masuk rumah.

Tak berselang lama terdengar suara getar dari ponselnya yang di letakkan di atas meja tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

Pria itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi chat dari nomor yang baru ia kenal.

 _ **"selamat malam, saya dokter Seokjin. Apa benar ini dengan Tn. Park?"**_

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

 _Dokter Seokjin._

Ah...dokter yang tidak sengaja di temuinya pagi tadi.

Chanyeol segera melepas semua sarung tangannya dan membalas chat tersebut.

 _ **"maafkan saya karena baru mengabari anda. Saya sekarang berada di Busan dan belum kembali ke ibukota jadi saya belum memastikan kondisi anak anda.  
Tapi dokter yang menggantikanku disana bilang kondisi anak anda sudah lebih baik dari malam kemarin. Dan kakakku juga bilang anak anda sudah bisa pulang.  
Tapi saya pastikan anda jangan menjemputnya hari ini karena kondisi cuaca sedang tidak baik. Karena sangat berpengaruh dengan kondisi putra anda"**_

Chanyeol lalu berjalan pelan untuk mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih tersedia disana. Masih dalam membaca pesan, Chanyeol duduk dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang sudah ia sediakan sebelumnya. Dia juga menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

Sampai satu pesan membuat keningnya mengerut dalam.

 _ **"apa dia punya masalah di rumah? Dia selalu mengigau memanggil ibunya saat kondisinya masih lemah"**_

Lalu kemudian Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Dengan jawaban yang cukup masuk akal dan tidak menyimpan curiga bagi orang lain. Karena tidak mungkin ia harus menceritakan permasalahan rumah tangganya kepada orang lain.

Dan suara tangisan Jiwon di kamarnya mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Pria itu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sampainya di kamar, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya tapi yang ia lihat justru bayi kecilnya merengek menangis di atas tempat tidur tanpa ada orang dewasa yang menjaga atau menemaninya.

Pria itu segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengangkat tubuh Jiwon lalu menepuk pelan mencoba menenangkan anak bungsunya.

"Pergi kemana ibumu. tenanglah, ayah ada disini" Chanyeol menimang Jiwon dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Pria itu segera mencari keberadaan istrinya mulai dari kamar anaknya yang lain, lalu ke ruang keluarga hingga dapur namun ia tidak menemukan keberadaan istrinya.

Dan ketika hendak keluar untuk mencari Baekhyun, langkah kakinya terhenti karena orang yang ia cari sedang berdiri di luar menghadap ke arah pintu gerbang. Hanya menggunakan piyama biasa tanpa pakaian hangat yang melindungi tubuh kecilnya.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

Wanita itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum ketika menghadap ke arah suaminya. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Jiwon yang masih terisak karena menangis.

"sedang apa? Kenapa berdiri disini? Masuklah. Kau bisa sakit karena kedinginan"

Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengambil alih Jiwon dari suaminya itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun langsung berlalu begitu saja, berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil menggendong Jiwon.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Sikap aneh istrinya kembali muncul. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain mengikuti Baekhyun dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Kemudian mereka sampai di kamar mereka. Baekhyun yang melihat kamarnya sedikit berantakan karena beberapa buku bergambar milik dua putranya tergeletak di lantai langsung mencoba untuk merapikannya tapi kemudian Chanyeol dengan sigap mencegahnya.

"tidak usah. Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang membereskan" ucapnya seraya membawa Baekhyun menaiki tempat tidur. Dan Baekhyun hanya menurut tanpa banyak berkata.

Baekhyun berbaring dengan Jiwon yang berada di sebelahnya. Chanyeol mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya lalu mengecup kepala mereka bergantian.

"istirahatlah" kemudian ia bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sampai di lantai dasar, Chanyeol langsung duduk menyender dan menghela nafas panjang menatap langit-langit ruangan. Di ambilnya sebotol air mineral yang sudah ia sediakan di atas meja sebelumnya lalu meneguknya.

Tidak ada yang di pikirkannya pada saat ini kecuali keadaan istrinya. Sikap Baekhyun tadi benar-benar membuat Chanyeol khawatir dan ia tidak mungkin terus berdiam diri melihat sikap Baekhyun.

Di ambilnya ponsel yang sempat ia tinggalkan di atas meja. Lalu Chanyeol mulai mengirim pesan ke seseorang. Dan setelah selesai pria itu kemudian beranjak kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket tebal dan kunci mobil.

Tapi sebelum pergi, Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan orang tersayang yang berada disana. Timbul senyuman kecil dan tatapan hangat dari wajah Chanyeol. Dan pria itu kembali mengecup kepala Baekhyun cukup lama.

"aku akan membawanya kembali "

.

* * *

 _we love you, hyung..._

* * *

.

 _"dia tidak mau, bahkan dia ingin bayi itu di gugurkan"  
_.

 _"Taehyung jangan dulu berkunjung ke rumah ayah"  
_.

 _"ibu menyayangi kalian bertiga"_

 _"bagaimana dengan Taehyung-hyung?"  
_.

.  
 _"tinggalah dengan ayahmu dan pergi dari sini!"  
_.

Taehyung membuka lebar matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, Keadaan ruangan masih gelap dan hanya di terangi cahaya temaram dari lampu pijar.

Terasa peluh mengalir di dahinya. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Selalu datang ketika ia sedang tertidur di malam hari. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan tangannya pun tanpa sadar sudah mencengkeram sprei ranjang rumah sakit.

Taehyung mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Tapi yang ia rasakan justru rasa sesak bahkan dadanya terasa sangat sakit hingga membuat ia tak sadar menekan dadanya dan membuatnya hampir meringis kesakitan.

Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak berselang lama. Seolah hanya angin lalu dan bahkan sakit itu tidak terasa di detik selanjutnya. Dan Taehyung mulai mengambil nafas perlahan-lahan.

Setelah nafasnya mulai lancar ia mencoba merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap ke langit-langit kamar. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebisa mungkin dari mimpi yang dirasanya barusan. Mungkin bagi orang lain ini bukanlah mimpi buruk. Tapi ini adalah mimpi yang menyakitkan.

Rasa sakit di dadanya terus muncul. Terutama saat wajah ibunya yang menatapnya penuh kebencian muncul dalam mimpinya dan rasa bersalahnya kembali menyeruak mengisi pikirannya.

Taehyung melihat pergelangan tangannya yang sudah terbebas dari jarum infus beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan salah satu perawat -atas ijin dokter yang menanganinya- juga mengatakan bahwa besok ia boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Tapi jika ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke kotanya, dimana ia akan tinggal nanti? Apakah akan terus berada di rumah Jimin dan bekerja di tempat bibi Kim setelah beberapa hari tidak hadir bekerja? Atau kembali ke rumah orang tuanya yang sudah jelas-jelas memintanya untuk tidak kembali ke rumah?

Taehyung memejam matanya erat cukup lama, hingga bulir air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"maaf...maafkan aku..."

.

* * *

 _we love you, hyung..._

* * *

.

Chanyeol tiba di ibukota setelah hampir 4 jam berkendara di tengah malam. Setibanya disana ia segera mencari informasi keberadaan rumah sakit tempat dimana Taehyung di temukan dan di rawat.

Pria itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari ponsel dan jalan sekitar tidak peduli dengan tubuh dan pandangan mata yang sudah lelah. Ia hanya ingin segera ke tempat tujuan dan membawa pulang puteranya. Setelah setengah jam berkeliling, Chanyeol menemukan rumah sakit yang di cari. Pria itu segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar menuju gedung rumah sakit.

"ada yang bisa kami bantu tu-"

"aku mencari anak laki-laki bernama Taehyung, Park Taehyung" sela Chanyeol cepat tanpa menunggu resepsionis selesai berbicara.

Resepsionis itu langsung gugup ketika mendapat tatapan intens dari pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya. Ia segera mencari daftar nama pasien yang di rawat di rumah sakit.

"Park Taehyung, di bawah pengawasan dokter Kim Seokjin, dia berada di lantai 3 nomor 312-"

"terimakasih" Chanyeol segera menuju ke tempat yang di beritahu oleh resepsionis.

Tapi resepsionis itu langsung berjalan menyusul Chanyeol dan menghentikannya sebelum pria itu masuk ke dalam lift.

"Mohon maaf tuan. Saya berhadapan dengan siapa? Maafkan kami, jam besuk sudah habis. Anda harus menunggu besok jika anda ingin menjenguk"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menghadap si resepsionis itu. "saya ayahnya, dan saya ingin menjemput putraku sekarang"

"tapi anda belum bertemu dengan dokternya"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan bukti pesan yang ia kirim dengan salah satu dokter.

"saya sudah berbicara dengan dokter Seokjin juga dengan dokter Yixing"

Resepsionis itu terdiam dan melihat bukti pesan yang si tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Meski ada perasaan ragu, resepsionis itu memanggil salah satu perawat yang berada disana lalu memintanya untuk mengantar Chanyeol ke salah satu ruangan. Dan akhirnya resepsionis itu melangkah mundur dan memberi hormat pada Chanyeol.

Dan akhirnya pria itu segera melangkah masuk ke dalam lift yang saat itu dalam keadaan terbuka bersama salah satu perawat.

Pergerakan lift dirasanya sangat lambat hingga Chanyeol terus mengetuk ujung kaki ke lantai. ketika terdengar suara denting dan baru beberapa senti pintu itu terbuka, Chanyeol langsung memaksa keluar dan berjalan cepat melewati lorong rumah sakit. Bahkan mengabaikan perawat yang berjaga disana. Dan perawat yang mengantarkan terpaksa berlari kecil karena sulit menyeimbangi langkah kaki Chanyeol.

Di lihatnya satu persatu nomor kamar inap yang ia temui hingga akhirnya perawat yang mengantarnya berhenti di salah satu kamar dengan nomor yang sesuai disebutkan oleh resepsionis barusan. Dan jaraknya pun cukup jauh dari letak lift berada.

Perawat itu membukakan pintu dengan gerakan pelan, tahu kalau pasien di dalam sedang beristirahat.

"silahkan masuk tuan"

Chanyeol melangkah masuk kedalam. Ruangan dengan cahaya minim langsung menyambut pandangannya sebelum perawat itu menyalakan lampu dengan cahaya lebih terang tapi tidak menyilaukan mata.

Pria itu mengikuti kemana perawat itu berjalan. Dan di ruangan itu hanya ada satu tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur yang Chanyeol duga disanalah puteranya beristirahat.

Entah kenapa perasaan sebelumnya yang menggebu ingin segera bertemu sekarang justru timbul perasaan gugup dan khawatir. Karena sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu Taehyung dan baru hari ini dia mencarinya.

Bagaimana jika anak itu marah karena tidak ada yang peduli padanya selama ia pergi?

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Ia merasa bahwa ia kini tidak begitu dekat dengan anak tirinya itu. Dan bagaimana cara meyakinkannya nanti?

Chanyeol berusaha yakin, dia akan berusaha untuk berbicara, melakukan pendekatan dan pasti anak itu akan mengerti. Pria itu mengangguk penuh yakin.

"anak anda kami rawat dengan baik. Dia juga memiliki kondisi tubuh yang bagus sehingga tidak memerlukan waktu lama dalam pemulihan" gumam perawat itu pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

Lalu perawat itu membuka tirainya perlahan agar pasiennya tidak terbangun. Chanyeol melihat gerakan tirai itu sampai tirai itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tempat tidur kosong di dalamnya.

Tunggu. Tempat tidur kosong?

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Dimana Taehyung? Di hadapannya hanya ada kasur kosong. Hanya ada guling yang di tutupi selimut.

"tunggu sebentar, mungkin dia ke kamar kecil" perawat itu berjalan ke tempat lain dimana letak kamar mandi berada.

Tapi setelah di tengok tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar mandi. Wajah perawat itu mulai pucat. Ia segera bergegas keluar dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dalam untuk mencari informasi.

"dimana pasien disana?"

"tentu saja berada disana"

"tidak ada siapa-siapa disana"

"jangan bercanda. Kau pikir selama ini kita merawat hantu?!"

"aku tidak bercanda!"

Suara keributan antar perawat yang berjaga terdengar dari luar sana. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Padahal hanya beberapa langkah lagi untuk bertemu dengan puteranya. Tapi kenapa seolah sesuatu menghalangi.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Lalu ia bergegas keluar lalu berjalan ke arah lain dimana para perawat itu berada.

Langkahnya berjalan cepat menyusuri tiap lorong rumah sakit. Menoleh dan melihat ke setiap sudut. Tapi anak itu tidak juga di temukan. Dan hanya ada satu tempat yang dapat membantu mencari putranya.

"Dimana ruang kontrol cctv?" tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu perawat di ruang lain.

"maaf itu ruang privasi tuan. Anda-"

"puteraku dirawat disini dan dia hilang!" sentak Chanyeol pada perawat itu hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dengan perasaan takut, perawat itu langsung menurut dan mengantarkan Chanyeol ke salah satu tempat dan letaknya pun cukup jauh dari tempat sebelumnya mereka bertemu.

Setibanya di salah satu ruangan, Chanyeol dan perawqt itu langsung masuk ke dalam. Staff dan security yang berada disana langsung menoleh dan memandang Chanyeol curiga.

"apa yang-"

"salah satu pasien kita hilang, tolong cari dimana keberadaannya sekarang" sergah perawat itu memberi tahu.

Staf itu masih menatap dingin dan bersikap segan ketika menatap beberapa layar di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, siapa yang jengkel ketika seseorang masuk tanpa ijinnya.

Namun sikap staf itu seakan sengaja menunda-nunda dan membuat Chanyeol terpancing lalu pria itu langsung mengambil alih tempat tersebut.

"tak bisakah kau menunjukkan sopan santunmu di tempat orang lain?!" ucap staff itu dengan nada tinggi.

"tidak bisakah kau bersikap profesional ketika seseorang membutuhkan bantuan?!" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah. "apa sulitnya langsung melacak daripada hanya duduk santai dan menikmati hasil gajimu di awal bulan"

Staff itu hampir terpancing namun segera di tenangkan oleh security yang menemaninya.

"kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara-"

 _'klik'_

Staff itu langsung terdiam tertegun. Melihat bagaimana lincahnya Chanyeol mengoperasikan sistem keamanan rumah sakit.

Perlu di ketahui, Chanyeol merupakan salah satu kandidat karyawan yang di promosikan untuk menggantikan posisi manajer IT perusahaan yang akan memasuki masa pensiun. Kecerdasan dan kerja keras menguasai perangkat lunak membuatnya di lirik petinggi perusahaan. Dan akhirnya ia lolos setelah berbulan-bulan menjalani test dan masa training.

Ketiga karyawan rumah sakit itu hanya diam berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan memperhatikan layar monitor. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menyadari sesuatu di layar.

"tunggu, perbesar ini" tunjuknya pada layar ke tujuh.

Chanyeol memperbesar layar tersebut dan ikut memperhatikan sesuatu.

Disana layar menunjukkan keberadaan suasana di atas gedung rumah sakit. Sangat terlihat gambar langit,lampu-lampu bangunan yang lebih kecil dan menara.

Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatan nya pada layar. Tampak bayangan seseorang dengan berpakaian pakaian rumah sakit berjalan pelan. Orang itu berjalan pelan menuju pinggiran atas gedung.

"apakah pintu atap sudah di kunci?" tanya perawat itu pada security.

"aku tidak mengawasi bagian itu. Tapi sepertinya ruangan itu tidak pernah di kunci"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap tajam. Pria itu langsung bangkit dan bergegas keluar. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat menuju salah satu tempat. Walau ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit ini, ia seakan tahu setiap sisi dan letak ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit.

Dan soal seseorang yang berada di atas atap tadi, Chanyeol belum yakin bahkan tidak ingin menduga bahwa itu adalah Taehyung. Tapi melihat postur tubuh dan cara jalannya mengingatkan pada putra sulungnya. Lagipula apa yang dilakukan pasien di atas gedung rumah sakit?

Tiba di tangga darurat, Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju lantai teratas gedung rumah sakit. Pria itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang timbul di area betisnya.

Pintu terakir mulai terlihat. Pria itu semakin cepat menaiki anak tangga lalu membuka pintu itu ketika sudah ada di hadapannya.

Angin malam langsung menerpa ketika Chanyeol berdiri di atas gedung. Cahaya lampu bangunan di bawah ikut menunjukkan keindahannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mudah terpana akan pemandangan malam. Ia segera berlari ke tempat yang ia lihat di layar cctv.

Gedung rumah sakit ini sangat luas. Dan banyak benda-benda berukuran besar berada di atas atap hingga mempersulit penglihatan Chanyeol. Namun pria itu tidak menyerah dan terus berlari dan mencari.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di ujung atap. Sesuai dengan apa yang di lihat di layar. Orang itu menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit dan posisi sudah berada di ujung atap gedung.

Chanyeol segera berjalan maju saat orang itu mengangkat kakinya untuk menapak di pinggiran atap gedung. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat untuk mendekati pasien itu.

Semakin mendekat, sosok perawakan pasien itu semakin terlihat jelas. Bahkan sosok itu tampak tidak asing di mata Chanyeol. Ada rasa ingin berteriak memanggilnya, tapi sesuatu seakan menahannya.

Pasien itu mulai terlihat membentangkan kedua tangannya membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya dan mulai berlari lebih cepat.

 _'brak!'_

"tuan!"

Suara dari kejauhan menarik perhatian pasien yang berdiri di ujung atap gedung dan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Tapi tubuhnya yang lemah dan angin malam yang menghembus cukup kencang membuat tubuhnya kehilangan kendali. Kakinya bergerak hendak menapak ke sisi lain namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu kakinya berada di atas udara.

Sisi lain, pasien itu melihat ke arah lain. Dan ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berlari menghampirinya. Matanya terbelalak namun tubuhnya terlanjur goyah ke belakang.

"a...yah"

.

.

t

.

b

.

c

.

Hay semua...

apa kabar? moga kalian gak terkejut dan gak naro dendam karena aku hiatus gak bilang-bilang. hehehe

aku benar-benar minta maaf karena udah hilang tanpa kabar. karena di rl aku benar-benar sibuk sama pekerjaan, jadi aku harus berangkat pagi dan pulang malam dalam beberapa bulan ini, dan sekarang kebetulan tugas pekerjaan sedikit longgar. Aku jadi keingetan sama hutangku buat lanjutin ff ini. syukur karena masih ada ide walauu ala kadar. aku harap semoga kalian suka dan gak marah kalau cerita ini jauh dari ekspektasi kalian semua.

jika ada pertanyaan boleh di ajukan, tapi dengan bahasa yang baik ya. hehehe

baiklah sudah cukup basa basinya. selamat menikmati ceritanya.

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **.**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS,**

 **Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS),**

 **Park Chan Yeol-EXO,.**

 **And other cast**

 **(nama tokoh bisa berubah sebagaimana alur cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

* * *

Mimpi yang menakutkan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung terjaga sepanjang malam. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan benar-benar ingin beristirahat. Tapi sudah segala posisi ia coba agar dapat beristirahat kembali, sayangnya matanya masih enggan untuk terpejam.

Akhirnya Taehyung memilih bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela rumah sakit.

Tampak pemandangan yang di lihat dari atas gedung yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Seperti lampu-lampu kota yang menghiasi ibu kota di malam hari. Dan pemandangan sebagian jalanan yang tertutup salju akhir tahun.

Taehyung menyentuh kaca jendela dengan jemarinya, tersenyum melihat suasana ibu kota yang tampak tidak ada kata istirahat. Walau jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, tapi orang-orang di luar sana seakan enggan menyia-nyiakan kesan salju pertama yang turun.

Merasa cukup, Taehyung berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tapi hari ini dia merasa sangat bosan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ia melihat suasana kamar tempatnya di rawat beberapa hari. Barang-barang di atas nakas juga sudah mulai bersih. Taehyung ingat kalau besok dia akan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul keinginan untuk berkeliling rumah sakit. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia langsung berjalan keluar kamar inap.

Taehyung menoleh dan melihat dua perawat yang sedang berjaga ketika ia baru keluar dari pintu kamar. Selain itu juga dia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang di rawat -terlihat dari selang infus yang menempel di tangannya- tengah duduk sambil di temani kedua orang tuanya. Tersirat sebuah senyuman kecil muncul dari bibirnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia memilih ke arah lain, yang tampak lebih sepi. Tidak tahu ke tempat mana yang akan di tuju, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya berjalan. Dan tanpa Taehyung sadari, ia sudah berada di puncak gedung rumah sakit.

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang dan suhu udara yang sangat dingin karena salju yang turun tidak mempengaruhi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya belum sembuh total.

Taehyung masih sadar sebenarnya. Dia juga tahu kalau dia sedang berada di tempat yang tidak lazim untuk seorang pasien seperti dirinya. Dia melihat langit gelap, cahaya lampu kota dari atas, dan salju yang turun. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya yang terus berjalan menuju pinggir atap.

Dan akhirnya dia sampai di sisi atap gedung. Hembusan angin malam terasa semakin kencang ketika berada di ujung atap. Tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi langkahnya untuk berhenti berjalan.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu kakinya melangkah berpijak pada tepian gedung. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"indahnya..."

Pemandangan yang di lihat dari atas benar-benar indah dan mengagumkan. Bagaimana jika di lihat lebih atas lagi? Tapi sayanynya tidak bisa. Karena ia sudah berada di puncak paling atas gedung. Kecuali jika ia memiliki sayap dan terbang.

Taehyung mencoba memejamkan matanya. Lalu membentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

Ah menyenangkan jika hidup seperti burung...

Terbang kemana saja...

Dia tetap hidup. Entah ia hidup bersama keluarganya, atau sendiri.

Dan setelah pergi dari rumah sakit ini, apakah ia bisa hidup tanpa beban seperti seekor burung yang terbang bebas?

 _'brak!'_

"tuan!"

Suara asing terdengar dan mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa orang dari jarak sekitar lebih dari 10 meter muncul dari pintu keluar. Selain itu juga ia melihat seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya.

Seseorang itu wajahnya tidak asing bahkan Taehyung sangat ingat betul siapa orang itu.

"a..yah..."

Mata Taehyung melebar dan tertegun melihat sang ayah berlari ke arahnya. Tapi dia tidak menyadari sedang dimana ia berdiri. Ketika ia hendak berbalik, ia merasa tak ada pijakan di bawah kakinya.

Ekspresinya kini berubah panik. Apakah ia akan terjatuh? Apakah kehidupannya akan berakhir hari ini?

 _'srettt'_

 _Brukkk!_

* * *

 ** _We Love You, Hyung..._**

* * *

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja, biarkan dia istirahat sejenak" ucap salah satu dokter jaga setelah memeriksa kondisi Taehyung. Dan salah satu perawat menutup sebagian tubuh Taehyung dengan selimut tebal.

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan kamar inap dan membiarkan ayah dan anak berdua disana.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya ke belakang dan mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu ia duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari ranjang tempat Taehyung berbaring.

Pikirannya masih teringat pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Dimana ia hampir melihat Taehyung terjatuh dari atas gedung jika saja ia tidak segera menariknya.

Tapi tarikannya terlalu kencang hingga membuat tubuh Taehyung terbanting dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi untunglah tidak terjadi cidera berat pada Taehyung.

Chanyeol menatap Taehyung yang sedang terpejam. Dan saat itulah Chanyeol langsung teringat pada Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana miripnya mereka berdua.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengusap rambut Taehyung yang menutupi dahinya. Dan sebuah senyuman hangat muncul dari bibirnya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi istrinya nanti ketika dia membawa anaknya kembali ke rumah.

Ya, Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan istri juga ketiga malaikat kecilnya lalu memberi mereka kejutan dengan membawa anggota keluarga nya kembali. Tapi malam sudah semakin larut dan Chanyeol juga merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Selain itu kondisi Taehyung juga kembali melemah dan Chanyeol tidak berani untuk mengambil resiko jika ia bersikeras untuk kembali saat ini juga di saat cuaca dan salju semakin lebat.

"kenapa..."

Chanyeol hampir terperanjat ketika dalam situasi tenang dan sepi terdengar suara lain. Sampai ia tersadar bahwa Taehyung yang berbicara. Namun dalam keadaan terpejam.

"Tae, kau sudah sadar?" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya meyakinkan bahwa Taehyung sedang mengigau.

Tapi ternyata Taehyung membuka sedikit matanya dan langsung menatap ke pria yang ada di hadapannya. "kenapa kau datang kesini?"

Pertanyaan itu lantas membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan putra sulungnya.

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"pulanglah. istri dan anak-anak kesayanganmu mencarimu"

Chanyeol terdiam. Sejenak ia mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan oleh Taehyung. Dan kemudian Chanyeol kembali menatap Taehyung. Dia juga mencoba memegang lengan putranya.

"Taehyung, dengar..."

"tidak" sanggah Taehyung cepat. Bahkan ia juga menolak tangan ayah tirinya itu.

Chanyeol mengambil nafas dan menatap nyalang. Lalu ia menunduk dan mencoba mundur menyisakan jarak yang cukup jauh. Mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak.

Ia mengerti bahwa putranya sangat marah. Benar-benar marah. Sangat terlihat dari bagaimana cara Taehyung menatap dan bicara padanya seperti layaknya orang asing. Padahal Ayahnya sendiri!

Ya, Chanyeol tahu dan hal tersebut tidak dapat di hindari mengingat sudah berminggu-minggu masalah itu terjadi dan mereka membiarkan Taehyung, dengan asumsinya, berpikir bahwa ia di benci oleh keluarganya sendiri. Chanyeol juga sudah menduga bahwa Taehyung akan seperti ini, marah padanya, dia sudah mewanti-wanti sebelumnya.

Dan saat inilah ia harus melakukan pendekatan.

"aku paham, tapi setidaknya dengarkan aku. Kau dan ibumu-tidak, maksudku kami, sebenarnya ini semua salah paham, ibumu tidak bermaksud mengusirmu-"

"tidak bermaksud mengusirku bahkan aku pergi selama ini kalian tidak peduli" balas Taehyung lirih, dengan beralih menatap benda lain.

"karena ibumu mengira kau berada di rumah ayahmu-"

"bahkan ayahku juga tidak mau aku berada di rumahnya-"

"Dengarkan aku Taehyung!" sentak pria itu, setelah akhirnya kesabarannya telah habis.

Taehyung terkejut sebenarnya, tapi rasa kesalnya menguatkan tubuhnya untuk tidak terlonjak mendengar suara tinggi ayah tirinya yang baru pertama kali ia dengar.

"ibumu mengira kau sudah tidak nyaman berada di rumah kami, karena itu ibumu meminta kau tinggal dengan ayahmu karena kami mengira kau rindu dengan ayahmu!"

Dan Chanyeol mulai merendahkan nada suaranya. "Tapi kami salah, ternyata kau pergi dan menghilang. Kau tahu? Ibumu bahkan menangis sepanjang malam dan hampir seharian tidak mau makan, karena apa? Karena dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia ketakutan. Jika kau melihatnya, kalau biasanya Jesper menunggumu pulang di depan pintu, sekarang ibumu yang menunggumu disana'' Chanyeol tertunduk, tersenyum miris mengingat kelakuan baru istrinya sekarang.

"karena tidak ada yang mengurus Jiwon, mengasuh Jackson, dan menjaga Jesper. Dan kau, kau sebenarnya hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibuku" Taehyung terkekeh disana. Dia membayangkan ibunya tampak berantakan karena harus mengurus ketiga putra 'kesayangannya' dan yang paling 'dicintai' sehingga melupakan penampilannya yang selalu rapih. Dan pria itu, tuan Park Chanyeol, mana peduli dengan kondisinya yang bukan anak kandungnya.

Chanyeol hampir tersulut emosinya ketika mendengar ucapan itu, bahkan tangannya sudah terkepal keras dan bisa jadi saat itu juga ia memukul anak kurang ajar yang mengatakan perkataan yang kurang pantas tentang ibunya bahkan juga dirinya. Tapi dia menyadari sebenarnya kondisi Taehyung saat ini dalam keadaan terpuruk, bahkan anak itu terlihat pucat dan terus menggigit bibirnya, persis seperti kelakuan ibunya ketika pikirannya sedang buruk dan kacau.

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dia sadar kalau dia sudah bicara tidak sopan, bahkan dia siap untuk mendapat pelajaran dari ayahnya. Tapi yang ia lihat keadaan justru semakin sunyi dan ayahnya hanya menatapnya lurus.

"ya, kau benar. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibumu" sahut Chanyeol, dan Taehyung sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Tapi Taehyung mengerti, memang posisinya bukanlah hal yang sangat penting di keluarganya, walau nyatanya sebenarnya dadanya merasa sedikit sakit mengingat kenyataan itu "ya, aku tahu"

"kalau aku tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibumu, aku...tidak mungkin berkeliling kota, hanya untuk mencarimu. Dan jika aku tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibumu," Chanyeol menjeda untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. "mungkin kita tidak akan saling kenal"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit melirik ke arah ayah nya yang masih setia berdiri menghadapnya. Dan disana ayahnya tersenyum simpul.

"kau ingat dulu? Saat itu kau masih kelas 1 SD, dan tiba-tiba kau memintaku untuk membawa ibumu ke dokter karena kau bilang ibumu sedang sakit, padahal kita tidak saling kenal"

Taehyung diam-diam mencoba berusaha mengingat masa kecilnya yang sudah hampir ia lupakan. Saat itu tubuh ibunya terasa panas dan dia langsung berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari tetangga berharap membantunya membawa sang ibu ke rumah sakit. Tapi saat itu kondisi sekitar rumah sedang sepi sehingga ia nekat berjalan jauh sampai ke jalan raya dan akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang pria muda yang sedang menunggu bus dan meminta pertolongannya. Beruntung pria itu mau menolongnya dan mau membantu membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit. Dan pria itu adalah pria yang ada di hadapannya ini, yang menikahi ibunya dan menjadi ayah tirinya.

Taehyung juga ingat kalau ayah dan ibunya bekerja di satu perusahaan yang sama, namun berbeda divisi sehingga mereka saat itu belum saling kenal, lalu kemudian pria yang sekarang menjadi ayahnya itu sering berkunjung ke rumah sewa yang terbilang sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggal Taehyung dan ibunya saat itu.

Dan Chanyeol masih senang hati untuk bercerita tentang masa lalunya "kami mungkin masih bisa bertemu, tapi kami tidak yakin kalau kami akan berkeluarga sekarang. Bahkan aku juga tidak yakin bisa menikah dengan ibumu"

Lalu Chanyeol berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arah Taehyung, dan dia duduk di tepi ranjang namun masih dengan jarak yang cukup jauh karena tahu Taehyung sedang tidak ingin di dekati olehnya.

"saat itu kami memang menjalin hubungan, dan aku mencoba mengajaknya ke hubungan yang lebih serius tapi kau tahu? Ibumu langsung menolak ku mentah-mentah, dan kau tahu apa alasannya?" tanya Chanyeol dan Taehyung tanpa sadar menyahut dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakkan cukup pelan "aku berkata, aku mau menikahimu, tapi kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau berikan anakmu ke ayah kandungnya dan kita hidup berdua dari awal? Dan dia langsung menamparku dan hubungan kami berakhir saat itu"

Taehyung membelalakan matanya mendengar cerita itu, dia ingat kalau saat itu sebelum ibunya menikah lagi, Taehyung kecil memang tidak bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol sampai beberapa bulan, tapi Taehyung juga tidak tahu kalau ayahnya ini berkata seperti itu dan membuat hubungannya dengan ibunya berakhir. Tapi Taehyung kecil bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol ketika dia sedang berangkat sekolah dan Chanyeol mengantarnya.

"Ibumu bilang, lebih baik dia kehilangan diriku daripada harus menjauhkanmu dari hidupnya. Ibumu juga bilang dia masih sanggup hidup berdua denganmu dan memintaku untuk mencari wanita lain" dalam keadaan tertunduk, Chanyeol mencoba meraih lengan Taehyung dan memegangnya, pria itu juga tersenyum dan mencoba menatap putranya "dan aku tahu, kalau ibumu benar-benar sangat menyayangimu, dan seharusnya aku tahu mencintai seseorang harus menerima segala apa yang di miliki oleh orang yang kita cintai dan menerima segala konsekuensinya. Padahal...saat itu banyak yang menyukai ibumu, bahkan anak dari presiden direktur hampir mendekati dan ingin melamar ibumu, tapi ibumu justru memilih menerima ku yang hanya karyawan biasa, dan itu juga karena kau, karena kita sudah saling kenal jadi aku lebih mudah mendekati ibumu dan melamar untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh saat mengingat kembali masa-masa mudanya. Bertemu dengan cintanya yang ternyata sudah memiliki anak. Untung saja Taehyung kecil saat itu dengan polosnya sering menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara sehingga hubungan mereka menjadi dekat. Dan saat itu Baekhyun yang sudah menolak Chanyeol untuk menjadi suaminya pun menerimanya kembali karena Taehyung terlihat dekat dengan Chanyeol setelah dengan ayah kandungnya, Daehyun.

Namun senyum Chanyeol kembali memudar dan menurunkan tangannya yang sempat memegang pundak Taehyung walau hanya sebentar.

"jadi, sekarang kau boleh membenciku karena aku tidak bisa memperhatikan mu padahal kau sendiri sudah mau menjadi anakku dan menerimaku sebagai ayahmu, dan jika kau marah maka marahlah tapi kepadaku, bukan ibumu atau adik-adikmu" pintanya dengan suara terdengar serak. Jika Taehyung mau menatapnya, ayahnya itu sudah siap untuk menangis.

Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas panjang "tapi aku tidak memaksa, pertemuan kita sekarang benar-benar mendadak, dan aku mengerti dengan kondisi perasaanmu sekarang. Jadi aku akan memberimu waktu, dan aku harap kau mau kembali ke rumah" kemudian Chanyeol bangkit dan berdiri. Dia melepaskan jaket besarnya yang cukup tebal dan memasangkannya ke tubuh Taehyung yang hanya menggunakan piyama milik rumah sakit disini.

"musim dingin sudah datang, udara benar-benar sangat dingin. Aku akan mencari tempat menginap disini sampai kau sehat kembali. Cepat sembuh, anakku" ucapnya pelan sambil menepuk pundak Taehyung dan kemudian beranjak dari kamar inap.

Taehyung tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya melihat sosok ayahnya pergi dan menutup pintunya masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk kedua tangannya satu sama lain.

Kemudian Taehyung menatap kosong lantai klinik disana dan mengingat kembali ucapan terakhir ayahnya sebelum pergi. Apa benar yang di ucapkan ayahnya barusan? Tanpa disadari bibirnya tersenyum dan kedua tangannya meraih ujung jaket milik ayahnya dan mengeratkan ke tubuhnya.

* * *

 ** _We Love You, Hyung..._**

* * *

.

.

Ketidak hadiran seseorang di sebelahnya membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari istirahatnya dan bertanya-tanya. Kemana suaminya pergi?

Sampai ia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi suaminya, tapi sebuah pesan singkat langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu.

 _'aku ke ibu kota untuk mengurus sesuatu, jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali. Jaga kondisimu dan jangan terlambat makan. Aku mencintaimu'_

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya ia memilih menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dan ia langsung di sambut oleh senyuman manis dari bayi kecilnya yang sudah bangun lebih dulu.

"kau sudah bangun hmm? Ayo kita buatkan sarapan untuk hyungmu" Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Jiwon dan menggendongnya, membawa keluar dari kamar.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Baekhyun melangkah menuruni tangga, masih sambil menggendong Jiwon. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa mengantuk dan tubuhnya pun sangat lelah. Tapi demi menjalankan kewajiban sebagai ibu, Baekhyun menyampingkan rasa lelahnya itu.

Sampainya di lantai dasar, tepatnya di dapur, ketika ingin menyiapkan makanan, ia mendapat selembar kertas berisik pesan yang tertempel di kulkas. Baekhyun mengambil kertas itu dan langsung membacanya.

 _'aku sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kalian. Cukup hangatkan saja. Makan yang banyak. Love you'_

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dan kembali menempelkan kertas itu ke kulkas.

"ayahmu jadi romantis akhir-akhir ini" ucapnya sembari mencium pipi bayinya.

Di tempatkannya Jiwon di atas kursi bayi dengan posisi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu Baekhyun mengambil beberapa makanan yang berada di dalam lemari dan kulkas. Baekhyun sempat menyernyit, ternyata Chanyeol membuatkan cukup banyak masakan. Lalu kapan suaminya memasak jika di pagi hari ini saja beberapa masakan sudah di hidangkan? Apakah Chanyeol semalam tidak tidur?

 _'kau bekerja sangat keras suamiku'_ gumam Baekhyun memuji dalam hati. Dan malam ini Baekhyun berniat untuk membuatkan makanan spesial untuk Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol pulang nanti.

Beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur akhir pekan. Jadi Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak melakukan aktifitas dan anak-anaknya bisa tidur lebih lama jadi ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan di rumah tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Selang dua jam, rumahnya kedatangan tamu cukup jauh. Baekhyun terkejut karena Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya tanpa memberitahu. Di sapanya sahabat semasa remaja dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"apakah kedaimu hari ini sedang libur?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang menimang Jiwon.

"Ya, sebenarnya kami sedang berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan. Tapi Jisoo keadaannya sedang kurang baik. Kebetulan kami lewat jalan yang dekat dengan rumahmu jadi suamiku menyarankan untuk kesini" jawab Kyungsoo yang masih memperhatikan putra sulungnya yang sedang bermain dengan kedua putra Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan sebentar, dan saat Kyungsoo datang tadi, tidak ada laki-laki dewasa bersamanya. "lalu dimana suamimu?"

"dia yang berbelanja, setelah selesai dia akan kesini" sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "ngomong-ngomong apakah Chanyeol masuk kerja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "tidak, tapi hari ini dia ada urusan, pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat ke ibukota"

"dia benar-benar pekerja keras dan sangat bertanggung jawab" puji Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kyungsoo itu.

Mereka diam sejenak untuk memperhatikan putranya masing-masing. Mereka tersenyum karena anak mereka dapat bermain dengan baik dan terlihat cukup dekat.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu masih tampak pucat dan kantung matanya masih terlihat sedikit menghitam. Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun tidak terlihat memprihatinkan seperti saat dia mendengar bahwa Taehyung hilang.

Dan sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang pergi. Dan Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol sebenarnya pergi ke ibu kota untuk menjemput putra sulungnya, Taehyung.

Pagi tadi Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol. Pria itu meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemani istrinya di rumah karena kondisi Baekhyun masih belum stabil. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan jika Baekhyun di tinggal pergi sendiri bersama ketiga anaknya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo sempat ingin menolak karena ini adalah jadwal rutin untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan bersama Jongin. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo tahu alasan Chanyeol pergi ke ibu kota untuk menjemput Taehyung, Kyungsoo langsung berubah pikiran.

Dan keinginan membuat pesta makan malam langsung terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk. "ya, sedikit. Chanyeol yang membuat sarapan sebelum ia pergi"

"bagaimama jika kita buat masakan untuk malam nanti?"

Baekhyun menatap bingung "makan malam?sekarang kan masih pagi. Dan bukankah besok kau harus..."

"tidak apa-apa. Masih ada besok untuk membereskan kedai. Ayo!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, wanita bermata bulat itu segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju dapur untuk membuatkan masakan yang paling terlezat yang pernah ia buat.

.

* * *

 ** _We Love You, Hyung..._**

* * *

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa jam untuk berfikir dan menimang-nimang, akhirnya Taehyung memilih ajakan ayahnya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Sejujurnya ada perasaan takut dan enggan untuk bisa kembali ke rumah. Sisi lain dalam hatinya juga terus berkata apakah ayahnya berbohong mengenai kondisi ibunya supaya Taehyung mau kembali ke rumah. Tapi walaupun begitu ketika ayahnya bercerita sebelumnya, Taehyung tidak menemukan celah kebohongan yang di simpan ayahnya.

Sampai akhirnya sebelum ia keluar, Taehyung berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya atas ucapan ayahnya. Walaupun jika benar soal kebohongan ayahnya, setidaknya Taehyung ingin di berikan kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada ibunya.

Sambil membawa jaket tebal milik ayahnya, dengan langkah hati-hati Taehyung berjalan keluar dari kamar inap. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan ayahnya dan ternyata ayahnya sedang duduk di ruang tunggu, dalam keadaan tertidur.

Taehyung coba berjalan mendekat, disana tidak banyak orang. Hanya ada satu dua anggota keluarga pasien dan juga perawat yang menjaga. Sampai di dekat ayahnya, ia duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan sejenak ayahnya yang sedang tidur.

Dari jarak dekat, tampak jelas wajah lelah karena kurang tidur yang Taehyung lihat dari wajah ayahnya. Sehingga membuat Taehyung segan untuk membangunkan ayahnya yang begitu pulas tertidur walau dalam keadaan duduk.

Hingga akhirnya anak itu memilih diam menunggu sampai ayahnya terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Selama menunggu, Taehyung hanya duduk tenang dan melihat keadaan sekitar, sesekali juga ia menyaksikan acara siaran televisi yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Lalu ia melihat beberapa gambar yang di pajang di dinding rumah sakit. Salah satunya ada gambar foto beberapa dokter yang berbaris rapih seolah menyapa para pasien dan tamu yang datang ke rumah sakit.

Taehyung juga melihat gambar dokter yang ia kenal, yang ia ketahui adalah ayah dari Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum karena melihat kondisi keluarga Jungkook yang begitu ramah dan harmonis. Ada rasa perasaan iri tentunya, tapi Taehyung tahu bahwa setiap anak berada dalam kondisi kehidupan yang berbeda. Hanya apakah kita dapat mensyukuri dengan kondisi masing-masing ataukah tidak.

"Taehyung?" suara baritone di sebelahnya mengalihkan perhatiaan Taehyung. Ternyata ayahnya sudah bangun.

Chanyeol langsung mengusap wajahnya dan duduk tegap melihat putranya sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Dan Taehyung disana tersenyum menatapnya.

"ayah, ayo kita pulang"

.

 **...**

.

Tidak ada yang dapat membantu Chanyeol untuk menahan senyumannya. Pria itu terus tersenyum menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Ia menengok ke sebelahnya sesekali. Melihat putranya yang duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang melihat jalanan di luar. Putranya sudah kembali.

Chanyeol juga tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi istrinya ketika tahu putra sulungnya telah kembali setelah menghilang beberapa minggu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat dengan sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia bawa sebelum berangkat ke ibu kota.

"Taehyung. Coba buka itu" titah Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah dashboard di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung bingung. Tapi ia mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Dan setelah membukanya, ia melihat sebuah kotak.

"ambil dan buka lah" perintah ayahnya lagi.

Taehyung mengambil kotak yang terbungkus rapih yang di maksud ayahnya. Ia melihat sekeliling kotak itu lalu mencoba untuk membukanya. Dan setelah membukanya, Taehyung membuka matanya lebih lebar dan menoleh ke ayahnya. Menanti jawaban dari ayahnya.

Dan disana Chanyeol hanya tersenyum "kau sudah besar kan? Ambil lah. Itu hadiah untukmu"

Sebuah ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru! Meski Taehyung belum pernah memiliki ponsel, tapi ia cukup update dengan info barang elektronik terbaru. Dan ponsel yang di pegangnya ini termasuk dalam kategori ponsel mahal!

"ta..." belum selesai bicara. Chanyeol sudah menginterupsi.

"apapun yang terjadi. Jangan jual ponsel itu. Itu hadiah dariku. Jika kau menjualnya, sama berarti menjual pengorbanan ku"

Dahi Taehyung mengerut tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan ayahnya. Tapi ia juga tidak dapat menahan senyumnya karena mulai hari ini ia memiliki sebuah ponsel. Jadi ia tidak harus di perolok karena ketinggalan jaman dan tidak lagi terus terusan meminjam ponsel Jimin.

"ponselmu sudah aktif. Nomornya dan pulsanya sudah ayah belikan. Jadi kau hanya tinggal memakainya." sambung Chanyeol kemudian.

Taehyung menyangguk. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari ponsel mahal tersebut. Dan ia juga tidak dapat berbohong seperti apa rasa antusias untuk menggunakan ponsel itu.

Tapi di lain itu, ada perasaan yang terus mengganggu Taehyung. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dalam dashboard. Lalu melirik ke ayahnya.

"aa...ayah. Apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"tanyakan saja. Jangan malu-malu" sahut Chanyeol masih fokus mengendarai.

"soal ibu...apakah...apakah..."

"ya?" Chanyeol menoleh sebentar ke arah Taehyung

"apakah...selama aku pergi, ibu benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku?"

"tentu saja!" sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Kenapa kau meragukan kekhawatiran ibumu? Kau tahu? Dia menjadi sulit makan. Bahkan dia tidak fokus melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Karena apa? Karena dia-mengkhawatirkan-kondisimu. Dan kau tahu? Dia tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya setelah tahu bahwa orang yang menolongnya adalah putranya sendiri. Kau. Setiap malam dia mengigau, dia menangis. Ibumu memang tidak bercerita, tapi aku bisa mengerti sedalam apa rasa takut, cemas, khawatir tentang kondisimu. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling ia takuti selain kondisimu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Taehyung langsung menggeleng "Dia takut kau membencinya"

Taehyung tertegun. Tidak tahu apakah dia harus menangis atau terharu mendengar cerita dari ayahnya mengenai ibunya. Tapi Taehyung benar-benar tidak menduga tentang apa yang terjadi pada ibunya saat ia tidak ada di rumah. Tapi...apakah yang di ucapkan ayahnya benar?

"ayah...tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Taehyung yang masih meragukan ayahnya itu.

Dan Chanyeol langsung menatap dengan pandangan serius "aku bertaruh diriku sendiri"

"jangan mengatakan hal yang belum tentu kita sanggup melakukannya" gumam Taehyung dan hanya di respon oleh senyuman kecil dari Chanyeol.

' _drrrtttt drrrtttt'_

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol melirik ponselnya dan ada pemberitahuan dari salah satu rekan kerjanya. Masih dalam keadaan fokus menyetir ia membuka pesan itu.

Taehyung menatap ayahnya, ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang semula cerah langsung berubah saat membaca pesan. Tapi ia tidak melihat ayahnya mengumpat. Hanya saja mimik wajah ayahnya menjadi berubah serius.

Lalu Taehyung kembali menatap ke arah jalan. Ia belum pernah ke daerah ini sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak mengerti kemana arah mereka pergi. Tapi setidaknya Taehyung masih tahu arah untuk keluar dari ibu kota. Namun tampaknya ayahnya jutru mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat lain. Tepatnya pusat ibu kota.

Dan di salah satu tempat parkir milik sebuah gedung pencakar langit, ayahnya menghentikan mobilnya disana.

"kita sepertinya akan terlambat sampai rumah. Ayah harus bertemu dengan atasan ayah. Kau tunggu di mobil. Tapi jika kau lapar, belilah makanan apapun yang kau mau. Ini pakai kartu ayah. Jadilah anak yang baik. Mengerti?" ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Taehyung sebelum ia beranjak dari mobilnya.

Taehyung melihat sosok ayahnya dari kaca spion. Ayahnya itu tampak sangat gagah walau di lihat dari sisi lain. Dan walaupun Chanyeol bukanlah ayah kandungnya, tapi diam-diam Taehyung mengagumi ayahnya tersebut.

.

* * *

 ** _We Love You, Hyung..._**

* * *

.

Sudah hampir lima jam lebih Kyungsoo berada di rumah Baekhyun. Anak-anak pun saat ini sedang beristirahat tidur siang di lantai dua. Masakan untuk nanti malam juga sudah di siapkan. Jadi malamnya hanya cukup di hangatkan.

Dua jam yang lalu suaminya, Jongin, sudah kembali dan hendak menjemput Kyungsoo. Tapi karena Kyungsoo tidak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mengurus anak-anaknya sendirian di rumah, akhirnya ia meminta ijin pada Jongin untuk bisa lebih lama menemani sahabatnya itu.

Beruntung Kyungsoo memiliki suami yang sangat pengertian. Jadi Kyungsoo bisa menemani Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol pulang dan juga bertemu dengan Taehyung, anak laki-laki yang pernah ia rawat saat balita. Kyungsoo tidak menduga kalau ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan anak itu. Tapi alasan yang membuat mereka bertemu baginya cukup menyedihkan. Karena itu ia sendiri tidak sabar untuk dapat bertemu kembali dengan Taehyung.

Bicara soal Taehyung, Baekhyun masih belum tahu kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol ke ibu kota adalah karena ingin menjemput Taehyung. Kyungsoo sengaja merahasiakannya karena Chanyeol sendiri yang meminta. Jadi sampai saat ini ia masih menyimpan rahasia dan membiarkan ini menjadi kejutan untuk Baekhyun.

Dan mengenai Chanyeol yang masih di ibu kota, terakhir Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol saat pria itu berhasil menemukan Taehyung dan membujuk Taehyung untuk pulang. Tapi sampai saat ini ia masih belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari Chanyeol.

Ada perasaan cemas tentunya. Kyungsoo takut kalau Taehyung kecewa dengan orang tuanya terutama ibunya sehingga tidak ingin kembali. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap yakin Taehyung mau kembali ke rumahnya. Karena, walau ia belum lama bertemu kembali dengan Taehyung, Kyunysoo tahu kalau Taehyung sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Selang setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo masih juga belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru. Dan pesan yang ia kirim juga belum di baca Chanyeol. Merasa cukup lelah dan bosan menunggu, akhirnya ia menyimpan poselnya ke dalam saku dan kembali mengasuh putri kecilnya yang mulai terbangun setelah puas beristirahat.

Kyungsoo langsung membawa Jisoo ke lantai satu dimana Baekhyun berada. Disana Baekhyun sedang duduk tenang sambil menyaksikan acara televisi sendirian .

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati lalu kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum sebentar menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"apa dia lapar?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat ke arah Jisoo.

Seperti pada umumnya, jika bayi terbangun selain karena buang air, pasti karena lapar. Atau mungkin karena suara bising. Tapi disini keadaan cukup tenang dan anak-anak yang lain masih tertidur.

"mungkin belum terbiasa tidur di tempat orang lain" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan punggung putri kecilnya.

"biar aku buatkan susu untuknya ya"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak perlu repot-repot. aku bawa kok"

"tidak apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun segera bangkit dan beranjak menuju dapurnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jisoo yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

Sambil mengelus-elus rambut putri kecilnya, Kyungsoo menyaksikan acara televisi yang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu acara apa yang sedang ia saksikan. Kyungsoo memang jarang sekali untuk menonton acara televisi karena kesibukannya dalam berwirausaha. Tapi walau jarang menyaksikan acara-acara televisi, Kyungsoo cukup tahu apa yang sedang ramai pada saat ini.

Tak berselang lama, Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Saat di lihat nama Chanyeol tertera pada layar dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat langsung menerima panggilan telepon itu.

"halo? Chanyeol? Bagimana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang memastikan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari ujung sana. Kyungsoo mencoba memastikan dan panggilan masih dalam keadaan aktif.

"halo? Chanyeol?" panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

Masih belum ada respon dari Chanyeol. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Atau mungkin saja Chanyeol tidak sengaja menekan acak panggilan.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan hendak mematikan saluran telepon. Tapi saat akan menekan tombol merah, ia merasa ada getaran dari ponselnya. Kyungsoo mencoba mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya lagi .

"ya halo Chanyeol?"

' _bibi...ini aku..._ ' suara lain menyahutnya darisana.

Kyungsoo menyernyit karena suara Chanyeol sedikit berbeda dan lebih rendah dari biasa.

"siapa ini?"

' _aa...ku. V_ '

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. V? Apa ia salah dengar? Kalau yang menyahut dari seberang sana adalah V, itu berarti...

"Taehyung? Kau kah itu?"

Sunyi kembali. Namun telepon masih tetap dalam keadaan aktif.

"Taehyung? Halo? Dimana kalian sekarang?"

Dan orang yang Kyungsoo duga adalah Taehyung masih terdiam.

"Taehyung. Bibi sudah tahu. Kau berada dimana sekarang? Pulanglah nak" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat Taehyung takut.

' _mmm...maaf. Bi. Aku...aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang..._ '

"kenapa? Orang-orang mencarimu. Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan kami?"

' _aku...tidak bisa meninggalkan ayah'_

Kyungsoo menyernyit tidak mengerti "kenapa?"

' _ayah..._ " Taehyung kembali terdiam.

"ya sayang, ada apa dengan ayahmu?" sungguh Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya . Tapi ia harus tetap pada posisinya sekarang, apalagi saat menghadapi Taehyung.

' _halo. Kami dari pihak rumah sakit. Apa kami sedang berbicara dengan istri dari tuan Park Chanyeol?_ ' suara dari ujung sana berubah. Menjadi suara seorang wanita.

"Bbukan. Aku...aku keluarganya dari istrinya Park Chanyeol. Dengan siapa aku bicara? Dimana Taehyung?"

' _Mohon maaf nyonya. Saya dari pihak rumah sakit. Kami mendapat informasi bahwa salah satu anggota keluarga kalian harus di rawat di rumah sakit karena menjadi korban tabrakan. Saat ini kondisinya kritis'_

Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari, Kyungsoo terdiam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak dan suaranya tertahan di ujung tenggorokan.

' _dan kami sangat harap..._ ' suara di ujung sana menjadi lebih rendah. ' _kalian untuk segera datang, karena putranya, saat ini masih dalam kondisi terguncang_ ' sambungnya.

Kyungsoo masih bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol segera pulang bersama Taehyung untuk bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya, dan hubungan anak dan ibu kembali membaik. Hanya itu. Lalu setelah itu Kyungsoo bisa kembali ke rumah dengan tenang dan melanjutkan membantu sang suami di kedai. Bukan justru mendapat kabar yang sama sekali sangat tidak ingin di dengar. Bahkan membayangkannya saja tidak mau.

' _nyonya_?' suara itu kembali terdengar dan menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menarik nafas dan berdeham pelan. "baik, kami akan segera kesana. Tolong jaga dan tenangkan keponakanku. Beri kami alamat rumah sakitnya"

Dan orang di seberang sana lalu menyebutkan alamat rumah sakit dengan sangat jelas. Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Kyungsoo langsung menunduk lemas dan menyender ke pinggiran kursi.

"astaga...bukankah kalian ingin memberi kejutan untuk Baekhyun. Kenapa aku juga di beri kejutan oleh kalian"

"kejutan apa?" suara dari arah belakang langsung mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa berlama-lama Kyungsoo (masih dalam menggendong Jisoo) segera bangkit lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun. aku harap kau bisa lebih sabar"

"sabar apa maksudmu? Ceritakan Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dan justru semakin mempererat.

"ikut aku. Kita ke rumah sakit"

.

* * *

 ** _We Love You, Hyung..._**

* * *

.

Taehyung duduk menyender sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Anak itu sengaja mengasingkan diri dari beberapa orang yang juga adalah korban. Dia melihat ke kerumunan orang-orang itu. Mereka semua tidak ada yang tenang. Memaksa meminta mendapat pengobaran lebih dulu. Padahal luka yang mereka derita tidak seberapa. Berbeda dengan kondisi ayahnya sekarang.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah ruangan yang berada paling ujung dari lorong rumah sakit. Dengan lampu yang masih menyala menandakan operasi darurat tengah di laksanakan. Menolong seseorang yang nyawanya sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati. Karena kecelakaan yang terjadi pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sudah hampir satu jam Taehyung menunggu ayahnya yang masih berada di dalam gedung. Ia masih duduk sendiri di dalam mobil sambil memperhatikan hadiah yang baru saja di berikan oleh ayahnya.

Sampai rasa jenuh melanda pikirannya dan rasa lapar menyusul setelahnya. Akhirnya anak itu keluar dari mobil. Berjalan keluar dari area parkir, melihat ke sekitar dan mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

Beberapa gedung tinggi menjulang menarik perhatiannya dan membuat Taehyung terkagum-kagum dengan pesonanya. Tapi rasa laparnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya sehingga anak itu berjalan lebih cepat untuk menemukan kedai makanan.

Tapi mencari kedai makanan di sekitaran daerah ibu kota tidak semudah di kota lain. Ia harus berjalan lebih jauh untuk menemukan kedai yang menjajakan makanan atau camilan untuk mengganjal perut.

Lalu ia sampai di salah satu tempat yang menjual berbagai makanan. Disana makanan khas, kue, manisan lain. Dan salah satu toko kue menarik perhatiannya.

Taehyung melihat kue-kue yang di pajang di dalam etalase. Kue itu terlihat sangat lezat dan menggiurkan , dan sepertinya sayang jika di makan disini sendiri. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif membeli satu kotak kue dan beberapa kue kecil. Kue ini akan ia berikan untuk ibunya dan juga ketiga adik kecilnya sebagai oleh-oleh. Dan satu potong roti isi sebagai pengganjal perut saar berada di jalan.

Usai membeli kue, Taehyung akhirnya berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana mobil ayahnya terparkir di salah satu gedung.

Di tengah perjalanan ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang juga sedang menikmati jalanan ibu kota atau sekedar mencuci mata melihat beberapa toko yang menjual barang-barang.

Namun di seberang sana, ada salah satu anak kecil bermain bersama temannya. Mereka asik bermain lempar bola di atas trotoar yang bersalju. Sedangkan orang tua mereka sedang asik mengobrol di atas kursi panjang yang di sediakan.

Namun bola yang di lempar salah satu anak kecil itu cukup jauh sehingga terlempar ke badan jalan. Dan mereka hendak mengambil bola tersebut. Tapi anak kecil memang tidak seharusnya di biarkan bermain dan jauh dari pantauan orang tua. Mereka tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar sampai ada salah satu mobil melaju ke arah mereka yang berada di jalan.

Beruntung mobil itu masih mampu mengendalikan mobilnya. Tapi tidak dengan kendaraan lain dari arah berlawanan. Mobil dari arah berlawanan itu melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Melihat ada kendaraan di seberang mengambil jalan orang lain mau tidak mau ia harus mendadak banting setir ke arah lain agar mobilnya tidak menabrak mobil di depannya.

Tapi supir itu justru tidak menyadari ada kendaraan lain berjalan di sebelah kanannya sehingga ia terlambat menginjak rem dan mobil yang ia kendarai menabrak dengan benturan sangat kencang sehingga mobil di depannya terdorong dan mobil yang menabrak tidak bisa di hentikan.

Beberapa orang di sekitar berteriak berlari mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Tapi langkah mereka tidak lebih cepat dari roda-roda mobil itu.

Dan Taehyung, anak itu terkejut mendengar benturan keras dari arah belakang. Ia menoleh dan melihat mobil bertabrakan secara beruntun. Ia pikir mobil itu tetap pada posisi dimana mereka tertabrak. Tapi ternyata salah satu mobil masih melaju menembus mobil-mobil yang sudah hancur dan kini menuju ke arahnya!

Tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk berlari menyelamatkan diri karena jaraknya kurang dari tiga meter. Anak itu memejamkan matanya seolah tidak ingin melihat kematian yang hendak menghampirinya.

Dan akhirnya mobil itu berhasil membenturkan ke tubuh remaja itu hingga membuatnya terlempar melewati atap mobil dan terbanting ke atas aspal. Taehyung meringis merasakan tubuhnya terpental cukup keras. Tapi ia merasa ada keganjalan saat mobil itu menabraknya seakan pada saat detik terakhir seperti ada seseorang yang memeluknya erat dan ikut membawanya terlempar sampai terjatuh.

Begitu ia membuka mata, ia terkejut melihat sosok orang yang di kenalnya sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah segar mengalir dari belakang kepalanya.

Tubuh Taehyung gemetar bahkan tulangnya terasa rapuh sehingga tidak mampu untuk bangkit. Suaranya seakan hilang dari dalam tenggorokannya bahkan ia merasa matanya tidak mampu untuk berkedip.

Sosok yang baru saja di temuinya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, kini sudah terbujur kaku di atas jalanan aspal.

.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

.

Beberapa perawat disana melihat ke arah Taehyung yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan setelah salah satu perawat yang lain baru saja membantu menghubungi keluarganya. Remaja itu memang tampak diam dan tenang. Tapi tatapan matanya tidak dapat di bohongi bahwa jiwanya saat ini sedang terguncang. Ia tidak menangis menjerit seperti pasien yang lain. Tapi air matanya terus berusaha untuk keluar menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat dengan ekspresi dingin.

Salah satu perawat mendekatinya sambil membawakan sebotol air mineral di tangannya. Lalu dia berjongkok dan memberikan botol itu pada Taehyung.

"minumlah. Supaya perasaan sedihmu sedikit berkurang"

Taehyung melirik perawat itu sebentar, lalu kemudian menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perawat itu hanya menghela nafas dan menarik kembali botol minum yang sebelumnya ingin dia berikan. Kemudian ia bangkit dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"aku dengar, ayahmu menyelamatkan mu" ucap perawat itu memulai pembicaraan.

Taehyung menoleh sedikit ke arah si perawat dan kembali menunduk ke bawah "dan sekarang ayah kritis. Aku...aku merasa menjadi anak pembawa sial"

Perawat itu menatap Taehyung dengan serius "apa yang kau katakan? Apakah itu berarti ayahmu memilih menyelamatkan pembawa sial daripada dirinya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung justru semakin menunduk seolah menutupi air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"jika ya. Berarti ayahmu bodoh"

"ya. Karena aku anak sial!" sahut Taehyung dengan cepat. Dan kemudian bahunya terlihat bergerak menandakan tangisnya mulai pecah.

"jika ayahmu bodoh. Dia akan memilih membiarkan anak sial sepertimu di tabrak dan memilih pergi membiarkanmu tergeletak di jalan seperti mayat." balas perawat itu dengan suara lebih tenang.

"lalu kenapa dia melalukan itu?! Seharusnya aku yang tertabrak. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak pergi jauh. Seharusnya kami bisa pulang ke rumah. Dan...dan jika saja ayah tidak menjemputku, dia tidak berada disini. Dan seharusnya-"

"seharusnya kau bersyukur kau memiliki malaikat sepertinya" Taehyung langsung terdiam. Dan perawat itu tersenyum "kau tahu kisah pengembara yang rela pergi jauh demi mencari harta karun? Dia banyak sekali melewati banyak rintangan selama di perjalanan. Termasuk mengorbankan dirinya. Dan kau tahu sebab orang rela mengorbankan sesuatu?"

"karena harta karun" jawah Taehyung seadanya meski dengan suara kecil.

"betul. Dan kau tahu seperti apa harta karun yang di inginkan orang tua? Yaitu anak. Jadi kau tahu kenapa ayahmu mengorbankan dirinya? Karena kau adalah harta karunnya."

Taehyung langsung terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan perawat tersebut. Ia kembali melirik dan mengusap bawah matanya. Karena sedikit demi sedikit perkataan perawat itu mulai menenangkan perasaannya.

"demi apapun, orang tua rela melakukan apa saja, mengorbankan apa saja, termasuk nyawanya. Karena demi harta karunnya, yaitu anaknya. Dan setelah itu ia akan membanggakannya pada semua" dengan lembut perawat itu mulai mengusap kepala Taehyung "Kau bukan anak pembawa sial. Berhentilah menyiksa perasaanmu dengan sebutan itu. Itu sama saja kau tidak menghargai pengorbanan ayahmu. Tidak semua ayah berani melakukan apa yang sudah dia lakukan untukmu"

Melihat Taehyung sudah mulai tenang, ia memberikan botol air mineral itu kepada Taehyung. Lalu perawat itu kembali tersenyum karena akhirnya Taehyung menerima pemberiannya meski anak itu sedikit malu-malu.

Di teguknya air mineral itu dengan pelan, dan membiarkan air sejuk itu melewati tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Lalu kemudian Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas lebih dalam.

"lalu...apakah ayahku masih bisa diselamatkan?"

"siapa yang ingin orang tercinta pergi? Berdoa saja karena hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan" kata perawat itu.

Merasa keadaan mulai lebih tenang, perawat itu meminta ijin kembali ke tempatnya bekerja. Taehyung mengangguk mengijinkan dan tidak lupa ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada perawat tersebut.

Akhirnya ia bisa duduk menyender, memainkan botol air minum dan melihat ke sebuah pintu ruangan di ujung sana. Tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda dokter yang menangani ayahnya akan keluar. Perasaannya kini mulai cemas. Karena sungguh saat tragedi itu terjadi, banyak darah yang keluar dari kepala ayahnya dan wajah ayahnya sangat terlihat pucat. Taehyung takut jika ternyata ayahnya tidak bisa di selamatkan dan yang lebih di takutkan baginya adalah, orang lain termasuk ibunyaakan menyalahkan nya.

Apa yang akan ia jelaskan nanti dan apakah ibunya nanti akan semakin membencinya? Seperti yang di katakan perawat barusan, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah berdoa.

Hampir dua jam berlalu dan dokter yang menangani ayahnya akhirnya keluar. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa langsung melihat kondisi ayahnya karena beberapa perawat memindahkan ayahnya ke ruang ICU sehingga hanya orang tertentu yang bisa masuk. Taehyung pun hanya bisa melihat kondisi ayahnya dari balik kaca di pintu.

Perasaannya kini benar-benar tidak dapat di jelaskan. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih berbicara dengan ayahnya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Tapi keadaan saat ini jauh berbeda, ayahnya terbaring koma dengan alat-alat medis yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Taehyung kembali duduk menyender sambil mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas agar air matanya tidak kembali jatuh. Tapi air matanya yang keluar cukup banyak hingga tidak dapat di bendung. Dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah kembali menangis.

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu hak dari arah lain yang mengalihkan pandangan Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh ke samping dan matanya terbuka lebar.

Di lorong sana terlihat bibi Kim bersama putri kecilnya sedang berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Dan yang membuat Taehyung tidak percaya adalah, bibi Kim datang bersama Baekhyun, ibunya!

.

.

.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**We Love You, hyung..**

 **.**

 **Kim Tae Hyung-BTS,**

 **Byun Baek Hyun-EXO (GS),**

 **Park Chan Yeol-EXO,.**

 **And other cast**

 **(nama tokoh bisa berubah sebagaimana alur cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO - BTS**

* * *

Kyungsoo mempercepat laju mobilnya ketika menuju rumah sakit. Tidak peduli dengan cacian yang di lontarkan oleh pengemudi lain yang merasa jalannya sudah di ambil. Ia hanya berfokus pada jalan yang ada di depannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi di sampingnya juga tidak merasa ketakutan ketika pertama kali berada di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan 80 mil/jam. Ia justru sibuk pada pikirannya sambil menggigit jarinya menandakan bahwa saat ini ia merasa cemas.

Tapi Kyungsoo langsung mengurangi kecepatannya saat mendengar suara bayinya yang duduk di kursi belakang. Ia ingat kalau dia membawa dua bayi di mobilnya.

Di mobil itu hanya ada empat orang, Kyungsoo dan bayinya, Baekhyun juga dengan bayinya. Sedangkan anak mereka yang lain mereka titipkan ke tetangga terdekat. Karena Kyungsoo berpikir akan menjadi masalah pada psikis jika anak seusia mereka mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi pada orang tuanya.

Kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit setelah beberapa jam mencari letak rumah sakit itu berada mengingat di antara mereka tidak begitu sering berkunjung ke ibukota dan tidak begitu hafal jalanan disana.

Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan, bersama bayinya mereka berjalan cepat menuju bagian resepsionis. Lalu ketika sudah mendapatkan informasi, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat sesuai instruksi.

Dalam perjalanan melewati lorong rumah sakit, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun setelah merasakan genggaman erat di tangannya. Kyungsoo mengerti bawa Baekhyun sangat cemas dan khawatir, tampak begitu jelas dari garis ekspresi wajahnya.

Ia mencoba menyamakan langkah Baekhyun dan mendekatkan diri lalu kemudian merangkul punggung Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan sahabat nya itu. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil, menghargai usaha sahabatnya itu.

Sampai di persimpangan, mereka berhenti sejenak memastikan arah selanjutnya. Dan disitu Kyungsoo melihat seorang anak muda berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Matanya melebar karena ia mengenali anak muda tersebut.

"Taehyung!" serunya kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah anak itu.

Sedangkan anak itu yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tidak jauh berbeda, ia ikut terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"bibi?" desisnya pelan. Ia masih tidak percaya akan bertemu kembali dengan orang terdekatnya hari ini.

Dan begitu jarak mulai dekat, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk anak itu, tidak begitu erat, karena ada Jisoo yang di gendong di depannya. Namun tidak juga ingin segera melepaskannya.

Seluruh perasaan Kyungsoo yang tersimpan seolah tumpah ruah di sekelilingnya. Bahagia, sedih, cemas, khawatir berbaur menjadi satu. Wanita itu kembali memeluk si anak bernama Taehyung, saking rindunya ia tidak menyadari air mata keluar dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Kau...bagaimana...ah.." Kyungsoo langsung mengusap air mata yang siap untuk jatuh. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya agar air matanya yang ingin membasahi segera kering. "kenapa kau...ah kami mengkhawatirkanmu" kata-kata itu sulit keluar dari mulutnya dan kemudian ia kembali memeluk remaja itu lagi.

Taehyung masih terdiam karena suasana kini membuatnya canggung. Mengingat sebelumnya ia telah pergi jauh tanpa memberi kabar pada siapapun dan kini ia bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang di kenalnya.

Dan sekarang ia melihat bagaimana khawatirnya bibi Kim ketika bertemu dengannya. Taehyung yakin, bibi Kim atau Kyungsoo juga sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Karena Kyungsoo tidak datang sendiri, tapi juga bersama ibunya.

Ya, ibunya berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo sambil membawa Jiwon di gendongannya. Dan disana ibunya menatapnya.

Taehyung tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu. Tatapan datar, wajah tanpa ekspresi seakan membuatnya seolah terintimidasi.

Di saat itu Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pipi Taehyung kemudian. Wanita itu tersenyum pada tangis bahagianya. Karena perasaan khawatirnya kini hilang sudah. Lalu ia berbalik dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Dan disana Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun akan mendekati mereka, namun nyatanya ia melewati dirinya bahkan mengabaikan putranya dan terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan tertutup. Lalu ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang hampir keseluruhannya adalah kaca.

Kyungsoo dengan tenang mencoba mendekati Baekhyun lalu berdiri di sebelahnya. Mungkin perasaan bahagia karena putranya telah kembali kurang begitu besar dari perasaan saat mengetahui suaminya di rawat di rumah sakit dengan penanganan intensif. Kyungsoo mengerti. Dan ia juga mencoba merangkul sahabat semasa sekolahnya itu.

"apakah suamiku ada di dalam ruang ini?" tanya Baekyun dengan suara parau.

Kyungsoo ikut menoleh ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Jika Taehyung berada disini, itu berarti Chanyeol juga berada di dalam ruangan itu. Dan jawabannya adalah ya.

"duduklah. Biar aku coba tanyakan pada perawat disini. Ayo" Kyungsoo menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun menuju sebuah kursi panjang. Lalu ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk disana. Baekhyun hanya diam menurut sambil memeluk erat Jiwon.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo bergegas menemui perawat yang sedang berjaga tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dan di ruangan yang dingin itu hanya menyisakan seorang ibu dengan kedua anak sulung dan bungsunya.

Taehyung masih berdiri di posisinya tanpa melangkah satu sentipun sambil melihat ibunya bersama adiknya disana. Sejujurnya ia begitu sangat menginginkan untuk mendekati ibunya. Mengingat akan cerita ayahnya tentang kondisi ibunya beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun takdir seolah menggagalkan jalan keinginannya setelah beberapa jam kemudian. Remaja itu juga tahu bahkan menduga ketimbang rasa khawatir saat puteranya hilang, ibunya lebih khawatir dengan kondisi suaminya dan mengenyampingkan perasaan pada anaknya. Taehyung menunduk tersenyum miris. Berartikah ia disini?

"Chanyeol ada di dalam. kau boleh menjenguk Chanyeol sekarang. Ayo" Kyungsoo datang tak lama dan langsung mengajak Baekhyun mengikuti perawat yang mengijinkannya.

Kedua wanita itu mengikuti perawat yang berjalan di depan mereka. Sepertinya akan di bawa ke ruangan khusus mengingat pasien yang di rawat di ruang ICU sangat di perketat penjagaannya bahkan kesterilannya. Perawat yang masuk saja tidak sembarangan apalagi yang menjenguk.

"silahkan gunakan pakaian ini" ucap perawat sembari memeberikan pakaian berwarna hijau ke biru-biruan.

Baekhyun menerima pakaian itu, tapi hanya satu. Ia menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo

"pakailah. Aku akan menunggu bersama anak-anak di luar" ucap Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan Baekhyun. "ingat. Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti instruksi yang di berikan oleh perawat sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tunggu bersama kedua batita di masing-masing tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah membawa dua anak bayi. Sampai disana ia langsung mengambil duduk dengan hati-hati karena membawa dua bayi benar-benar melelahkan namun sejatinya ia sangat menikmati karena sudah terbiasa mengasuh dua anak kecil.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun, ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan rumah sakit. Kemudian tatapan itu terhenti ketika melihat seseorang duduk di atas lantai sambil menyender pada dinding rumah sakit. Ia lupa bahwa disini tidak hanya ada Chanyeol yang di rawat, tapi juga ada Taehyung yang menunggu. Dan tampak menyendiri.

"Taehyung?" panggilnya dan anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya "kenapa duduk disana? Apa kau tidak rindu dengan adikmu?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Jiwon.

Taehyung menoleh melihat bibi Kim yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Ia sempat ragu jika harus mendekat. Apalagi kepada adik bungsunya yang masih begitu kecil dan yang juga membuat ia harus pergi dari rumah. Tapi tatapan polos dari mata bayi yang jernih dan tidak berdosa dan gerakan tangannya yang seperti mengarahkan kepadanya itu membuat Taehyung terdiam terkejut.

"bahkan dia masih mengingat kakaknya. Kau tidak mau memeluknya?" Kyungsoo masih mencoba membujuk Taehyung.

Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa saat ini Taehyung masih terpukul dan dilanda rasa bersalah terlihat dari raut ekspresi yang di tunjukkan. Tapi bagaimanapun ini bukanlah kesalahannya karena ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Tidak ada orang yang menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kehidupan dan sekelilingnya.

Dan bujukan itu akhirnya meluluhkan sikap Taehyung. Remaja itu mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Walau sedikit enggan tapi ia tetap berjalan mendekati wanita yang sedang bersama dua bayi.

"duduk lah" titah Kyungsoo setelah Taehyung sudah berada di hadapannya.

Dan saat Taehyung duduk, bayi laki-laki yang berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya. Kemudian bayi itu tersenyum lebar dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"kau mengenal hyung mu ya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Jiwon yang sangat antusias ketika kakaknya menghampiri.

Dan tentu saja Taehyung ikut tersenyum, tanpa aba-aba ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong adik kecilnya dan Jiwon tersenyum lebar menampakan gusi merahnya lalu menerima kedua tangan Taehyung yang ingin menggendongnya.

Bayi itu langsung menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kakak tertuanya dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat bayi sahabatnya itu.

"dia pasti sangat merindukanmu" gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengusap rambut tipis Jiwon.

"ya. Aku pun. Maaf kan aku..." Taehyung mengusap punggung kecil dan mengusak hidungnya pada rambut lembut adiknya penuh sayang. Tidak hanya Jiwon yang merasa merindukan kakaknya yang selalu menjaganya saat ibunya sibuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Tapi Taehyung juga selalu merindukan adik-adiknya. Ya, tidak hanya pada Jiwon, tapi juga Jesper dan Jackson

* * *

 _We Love You, Hyung..._

* * *

Tidak ada perasaan yang lebih sakit selain melihat orang yang begitu di cintai terdiam tak sadarkan diri. Dengan bermacam alat medis yang menempel di tubuh suaminya agar suaminya bisa bertahan membuat perasaan Baekhyun seakan teriris melihat kondisi suaminya yang tak berdaya.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati suaminya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan alat medis yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba meraih dan menggenggam tangan yang tertempel jarum infus.

Tangan kekar dan kuat yang selalu menggenggamnya itu kini justru tampak dingin dan kaku. Baekhyun mengusap pelan tangan kekar itu berharap suaminya merespon gerakannya. Tapi kenyataannya tangan itu hanya diam tanpa ada gerakan seinci pun.

Dan air mata pun lolos begitu saja saat ia mencoba membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan kekar yang selalu merangkul dan memeluknya saat ia sedih. Melihatnya yang terbaring tak berdaya membuat banyak spekulasi buruk memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Bagaimana jika nanti Chanyeol pergi dan Baekhyun hanya seorang diri merawat dan membesarkan putera-puteranya?

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia membantah pemikiran tersebut. Suaminya adalah pria gagah dan kuat. Ia yakin orang yang sangat di cintainya itu mampu ini adalah kejadian terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

.

oOo

.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan kan?" Bibi Kim memberikan satu kotak nasi bento dan juga sebotol air mineral.

Taehyung sempat menolak, tapi Bibi Kim tetap memaksa karena bagaimanapun kondisi fisik Taehyung yang lemah pucat dan terlihat kurus itu sudah menjadi bukti.

"tapi ibuku belum makan" Sahut Taehyung yang sempat melirik ke arah dimana ibunya berada.

"bibi sudah membelikan makanan untuk ibumu. Sekarang kau makanlah. Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dan jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit karena terlambat makan. Kau butuh energi. Mengerti?"

Dan remaja laki-laki itu mengangguk. Ia menerima kotak nasi pemberian Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa sangat lapar. Sejak siang ia tidak mendapat asupan makanan.

Setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya, Taehyung kembali mengasuh adik bungsunya dengan telaten. Menggendongnya sambil memberikan susu yang juga sudah di siapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh sejenak ke tempat ibunya berada. Di seberang sana ibunya sedang duduk menenangkan diri di bantu oleh bibi Kim atau Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul, karena sejak ia bertemu ibunya belum menyapanya atau bahkan menatapnya. Taehyung mengerti jika ibunya merasa terpukul atas kejadian yang di alami ayahnya, tapi apakah ia yang adalah darah dagingnya harus di abaikan? Taehyung mengeratkan pelukkan pada Jiwon yang masih tenang di atas pangkuannya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedih yang di rasakannya saat ini.

Dan tak berselang lama, sepasang suami istri datang bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya di perkiraan tidak jauh dari Jackson. Kehadiran sepasang suami istri itu tentunya di sambut baik oleh Kyungsoo yang berada dekat dengan mereka.

Dan ketika salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya seorang wanita menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung yang tengah duduk dekat dengan dimana ruang ayahnya di rawat, wanita itu bergegas berjalan sedikit berlari ke arah Taehyung dan langsung memeluk anak laki-laki itu.

"Taehyung! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang luka? Ahhh ibu merindukanmu. Maafkan sikap ibu waktu itu, ibu tidak membencimu. Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Maafkan ibu" wanita bernama Youngjae itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya langsung memegang mendekap kedua pipi dan mengarahkan ke setiap sisi, dan kemudian wanita itu kembali memeluk anak tirinya erat "ibu sangat merindukanmu"

Jika tak ada pemberontakan dari Jiwon, mungkin Youngjae masih memeluk putranya itu cukup lama. Wanita itu langsung tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada bayi kecil itu dan ia juga teringat pada putra semata wayangnya, Bambam.

"kesini sayang. Kenalkan, dia hyungmu" ucapnya sambil meraih masing-masing tangan putranya dan mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Eh? Jadi aku punya hyung?" gumam Bambam dengan wajah polos dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum melihat adik tirinya. Ternyata adik tiri tidak seburuk seperti drama di televisi.

Kemudian ia merasakan seseorang mengusap kepalanya. Begitu ia menoleh ternyata ayah kandungnya sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau menghilang dan kau sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang" pria itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu putranya. Cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan putranya dan sekarang putranya sudah sebesar saat ia pertama kali menjadi seorang ayah.

"kau sudah makan? Ibu membawakan makanan untukmu"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan "aku sudah makan bu, baru saja" tolaknya secara halus.

"Ah begitu. Apa kau sudah beristirahat? Pasti belum kan? Istirahatlah. Biar kami yang menjaga ibumu"

Dan sejujurnya tubuh Taehyung benar-benar sangat lelah tapi melihat kondisi ibu kandungnya yang masih tidak bisa tenang membuatnya menjadi tidak tega jika ia tinggal sebentar. Walau sebenarnya terjaga nya Taehyung tidak berarti apa-apa untuk ibunya.

"Istirahatlah" titah ibunya lagi. Dan mau tidak mau Taehyung memberikan Jiwon pada ibu tirinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak.

.

oOo

.

Suara tangisan Jiwon membangunkan Taehyung yang tertidur di kursi panjang untuk penjenguk.

Taehyung terbangun dan segera mengusap wajahnya. Menyegarkan netranya yang cukup lama terpejam. Ia melihat adik bungsunya sedang di tenangkan oleh ibu tirinya. Dan di sebelahnya ayah kandungnya sedang menenangkan ibu kandungnya yang sedang memeluk erat bibi Kim. Ibunya tampak terlihat sedang menangis. Terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar. Apa yang terjadi?

Dan tak lama beberapa tenaga medis dan kedua orang dokter keluar bersamaan. Bersama dengan seseorang yang terbaring di atas brankar dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya tertutup oleh kain.

Disana ibu kandungnya berteriak histeris hendak menyusul para tenaga medis yang membawa sosok di atas brankar itu pergi. Tapi pergerakannya tertahan karena bibi Kim menghalangnya.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, ke ruang dimana sebelumnya ayah tirinya di rawat secara intensif di dalam. Tapi kini ruangan itu dalam keadaan terbuka dan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa perawat yang sedang membereskan beberapa peralatan. Dimana ayah?

Tunggu.

Orang itu...

"Ayah..."

Seluruh kesadaran Taehyung pulih, dan matanya terbuka lebar ketika baru menyadari akan sesuatu.

Remaja itu hendak berlari menyusul para tenaga medis yang membawa ayahnya pergi. Tapi tangan kekar ayahnya lebih cepat menahan tubuhnya yang hampir saja runtuh. Dan dalam sekejap tangis remaja itu pecah. Tulangnya seakan rapuh dan hatinya terasa hancur berkeping.

Ia merasa tubuhnya kuat dan bisa menyusul mereka yang membawa ayahnya pergi. Tapi tubuhnya kini benar-benar lemah. Kedua kakinya seakan kehilangan beberapa tulang dan membuatnya tidak mampu berdiri.

Remaja itu tertunduk dalam. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Yang di rasakannya kini adalah sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang telah lama tidak pernah ia rasakan. Pelukan dari sang ayah kandung, Daehyun, yang mengerti sedalam apa kesedihan yang langsung meliputi perasaan putranya tiba-tiba.

Dan ruang itu kini hanya berisi isak tangis yang menarik beberapa perhatian para pembesuk yang datang dan menatapnya prihatin seakan merasakan apa yang juga sedang di rasakan keluarga itu.

"Chanyeolllll!"

"Ayah..."

* * *

 _We Love You, Hyung..._

* * *

Beberapa rekan kerja datang dengan pakaian hitam sebagai tanda bela sungkawa. Kesedihan tidak bisa lepas dari wajah seluruh karyawan dan juga petinggi perusahaan yang sangat mengenal baik seorang Park Chanyeol ketika berada di rumah duka.

Melihat seorang istri yang masih tampak muda memeluk foto meratapi kepergian suami tercintanya. Dan kedua putra mereka yang masih begitu kecil yang tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan selain memasang wajah polos tak berekspresi. Juga bayinya yang baru saja pindah ke alam mimpi dalam pinangan seorang wanita yang usianya tidak jauh dari Baekhyun setelah menangis cukup lama.

Dan anak laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang ibunya, hanya menatap nanar dengan mata sedikit membengkak dan wajah memerah. Dia juga sedang di tenangkan oleh temannya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Peti sudah di masukkan ke dalam mobil, dan keluarga ikut menyusul di belakangnya. Mengantar orang tersayang ke tempat peristirahatan untuk yang terakhir.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

Sabar ya...masih suasana lebaran. hehehe


End file.
